Not a Chance
by albe-chan
Summary: Sirius has feelings for someone...unbelieveable but true! How will said admiree react? James loves Lily, but what happens when Lily starts to feel for James? And just how was Peter lured to the Dark Side? SLASH. SEX. MATURE. SBRL. JPLE. PPLM. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Not Possible  Ever!

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so this is my first HP fic, and it takes place in the Marauder's era… … Anyhow, where was I? Oh yes, well, it centers on the Marauders, mostly Remus and Sirius, but with a little side story probably with James and Lily. Review if you like, don't read if you hate…enjoy! Not sure if this will be one-shot or no…ehh, we'll see how I feel at the end.

p.s. – Sirius is a little OOC, but meh…its cuter this way.

---------

CHAPTER ONE: Not Possible…Ever!

Sirius Black paced the floor of the common room. This couldn't be happening…not to him. He was Sirius Black! _The_ Sirius Black! He had one-night-stands with women, perhaps a date or two, he didn't have…_feeling_ for people. Especially not-

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" said a calm, level-headed voice from the portrait-hole. Sirius knew that voice, had listened to it almost every day for the past six years.

"Nothing" he replied shortly. "Thinking."

Remus Lupin felt his brow furrow. Ever since they had gotten to Hogwarts, ever since he had embraced Sirius after the entire summer apart, much as he had done to James and Peter and Lily and others, Sirius had been distant, and downright rude to him.

"Pad-"

"I said it's nothing Remus!" snapped Sirius, pausing in his pacing to glare at the brunette boy standing opposite him. _Good call,_ he told himself as he saw the look of hurt flicker over his old friend's face before being immediately replaced by stony indifference. _Push him away and he'll eventually not even want to be in the same room with you. Brilliant plan._

Sirius tried to silence the sarcastic voice that often retorted to his more stupid actions, but it was like trying to catch wind; harder than it sounded.

"Fine then. Sorry to have bothered you" said Lupin in a flat voice before turning on his heel and leaving back through the portrait hole he had just stepped into.

Sirius stood, irresolute for a moment, before an overwhelming voice in his head shouted for him to follow Remus, and so, he did. He caught up to him at the end of the corridor, shouting his name and running along in his friend's wake. "Remus! Wait! Don't make me jinx you!"

That caught Lupin's attention. He turned and the two faced one another. "What?" said Lupin in the same flat voice.

Sirius had to try not to flinch. The word assaulted him like an ironclad fist and his pride immediately shot back up. "Look" he said quietly, tamping down the pride. No use being cocky now or it would all be an utter and complete waste of time. "I'm sorry I snapped alright? I've just…had some things on my mind lately."

"Like what?" Remus replied. His voice sounded marginally less cold and it heartened Sirius immeasurably.

"Just…thoughts…" Mooney continued to stare when Sirius didn't elaborate. "I've just…had some conflicting emotions lately is all."

"Well Sirius, you know I'm your friend. You can talk to me about anything…you know my deep dark secrets," Lupin said brightly.

"This is different."

"How so, Padfoot?"

Sirius found himself studying the brickwork on the wall just over Remus' right shoulder. "It's…I have feelings for…someone."

Lupin was so shocked, he had no control over the laughter that bubbled up inside him and spilled out. Sirius looked affronted. "Go ahead, laugh then. Some friend" he snapped, whirling around to stalk away.

"N-no…" Remus choked over his laughter. "Pads…Sirius, I'm sorry, it's just-" he reached out and grabbed Sirius by the arm to prevent his departure. "Really, I'm sorry, it's just…not expected is all."

"Yeah well, for me too…" Sirius replied quietly. If that wasn't the understatement of the year, Sirius didn't know what was. No…he couldn't tell him, it was just too weird to admit. And if he _did_ tell, that would mean he would have to admit it to himself too…

"Who is she?" Remus asked, his laughter gone and replaced by a look of helpful curiosity. Sirius looked him in the eyes.

"How long have we been friends Mooney?" he asked. Remus looked confused, but answered anyway.

"Since second year, why?"

"If I tell you something, will you swear, on pain of me hexing the pants off you-" _Now there's an idea…_"that you won't tell anyone? Not even Prongs and Wormtail?"

Remus looked concerned. "Sirius, I don't think-"

"Do you or not?" Sirius snarled, taking a step towards his friend in the utterly deserted corridor. Lupin took a step back.

"Yes! Sirius what the hell is going on?" he said loudly.

"Shut up" said Sirius, looking around, paranoid. He grabbed Lupin's sleeve and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom, locking the door behind them and casting a silencing charm.

"Sirius, have you been Confunded or something because you're-"

"No!" Sirius hissed. Lupin fell quiet. "I…I'm not like normal people…" he said after a brief pause. Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought.

You think he already doesn't know you aren't like normal people? Give the man some credit…

"I know that Padfoot," Remus replied grinning. He sobered when Sirius didn't smile back. Something was definitely up with him. "Yeah…go on…"

"Well…I, well you see…Mooney, I'm…the person…I…"

"Spit it out!" Lupin cried in frustration and the words, before he realized, came pouring out of him in a rush.

"MooneyI'mgayandIthinkI'mattractedtoyou!" he shouted.

Lupin stared. He hadn't really gotten all of that except 'Mooney' and 'you'. "What? And speak English this time; slowly."

"Mooney…I'm…gay. And I think…I'm attracted to you."

Lupin's jaw dropped and he could only stared. The only coherent thought that streaked across his numb brain was: 'If this is a joke I'm going to kill him…'

---------

Meanwhile, away from that lonely corridor and the empty classroom, James Potter was down on the Quidditch pitch, his captain's badge shining dazzlingly in the afternoon sunshine, leaning debonairly on his broomstick and relishing the start of the weekend.

"Aw, come on Evans, you know you're crazy for me" he said as his friend Peter Pettigrew and his teammates snickered behind him.

Lily Evans glared up into the arrogant smirk on the bespectacled face and messy hair that epitomized James Potter. _He has nice eyes though…not really brown…hazel, that's it. _Not that she…noticed, or anything, of course. She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder attractively and smiled sweetly.

"Crazy isn't the word I'd use to describe my feelings for you, Potter" she sneered. "Hate is more like it. In fact, I'm pretty sure I would date Severus before I ever dated you."

The comment had been meant to sting and she could tell by the slight flicker in his smirk that it had. His friends made 'oooh'-ing sounds from the background.

_She'd rather date Snivellus Snape than _me? James thought frantically. No…that was absurd…he was James Effing _Potter_! Nah…she couldn't possibly mean that…

"Sure Evans, sure. How come you can't take your eyes off me then?"

Now it was time for Lily's friends, who had insisted on coming down to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice, (not that Lily had really put up too much of a fight) to 'ooh' ominously. Lily tried her hardest not to blush…and failed horrendously. Damn it! Betrayed by hormones again!

The thing of it was that he _wasn't_ all that bad to look at. Then he just opened his mouth and she hated him with every fibre of her being. "I was deciding which part of you would hurt most when I hex you" she retorted.

"Sure" said James. "Face it, you love me, so why not just admit it already and go out with me?"

Lily smiled. "I will make you a deal Potter," she said. "If you can go an entire week without pranking _any_one, including your ridiculous friends, and without teasing a single soul, I'll go on a date with you."

James, for once in his seventeen years, was shocked into speechlessness. "Y-you…really?" Lily just couldn't help but laugh. He looked so innocent and adorable just then she almost wanted him to win.

Then the cocky grin was back and she went back to loathing him. "Yes, Potter. Good luck, you're gonna need it."

James stared after the fiery redhead as she strode away with her friends. Damn, this bet was going to be impossible.

---------

"Say something" said Sirius as Lupin merely stared at him. It had been a full two minutes and he was starting to worry.

"You…me…what?" was all Lupin could manage. He stumbled over to a chair and fell into it.

"Are you okay?' said Sirius softly, sitting down across from him. He leaned down to attempt to look Remus in the eyes, as Remus was fixated on the carpet, to no avail. "Mooney?"

Lupin could hardly believe this. Never…ever, not in a million, bajillion, trillion, _gazillion_ years did he ever think Sirius would be gay. Or be attracted to him of all people! "Are you sure?" Lupin asked finally, looking at Sirius, who smiled.

"Positive." Now that he had said it out loud, it didn't seem as ridiculous. It sounded…normal.

"But…all the girls. Sirius, you've been with half the Hogwarts population since third year! I thought…"

"Did you ever wonder why I never stayed with any of them for more than a week? None of them meant a thing. None. I only just realized it's because I don't fancy girls."

"Well you never were the brightest, Sirius, but…and why me?"

This was not something Sirius had seen coming. "What?"

"Why are you attracted to me, of all people? I mean, James is much more attractive than me, and so are a lot of people…and I'm…you know…damaged goods. In more ways than one."

"Are you kidding me?" said Sirius, bordering somewhere between hilarity and incredulity. "How could I ever fancy James? He's my best mate!"

"So am I!" Lupin nearly shouted back. This whole thing was ridiculous.

Sirius disregarded this. "You're different. And as for other people being more attractive, I don't think so. And you aren't damaged goods either! Just because of the problem doesn't mean you're any less of a person to me!"

Lupin couldn't find any words to reply to this. It was touching, to say the least, that Sirius felt that way about him.

"Look, obviously you don't like me in the same way, and I suppose I'll just have to deal with that" said Sirius, rising and moving to the door. "Just thought you should…know."

Remus let Sirius get to the door before saying, "And how do you know?"

He turned and looked at the young werewolf. "How do you know I don't feel the same way about you?" said Remus.

"Mooney, that's ridiculous, there isn't-"

"But what if there is." Lupin had risen and now walked toward Sirius.

Words could not get past the hope burgeoning in his chest and the lump that had risen in his throat. "Y-you…?" he croaked.

Lupin smiled. "I am gay, Padfoot. That's why I never…you know…had a girlfriend. I never thought you would be though..."

"Blimey!" Sirius whispered. "And all this time James and I just thought you were shy!"

Lupin's cheeks pinkened slightly. "That too."

"So…" said Sirius. The conversation had definitely taken an uncomfortable route. "Do...d'you…want to maybe…"

"Sirius Black" said Remus, with a small smile, "are you asking me out?"

Sirius' face had definitely gone several shades darker. He had never felt flustered around someone so much as he did right now. "Umm…"

"Because if you are" Lupin continued, "I accept."

"You do?" said Sirius, his head snapping up. Remus nodded. "Great!" The next second, he looked concerned though. "Would it be okay though, if we…er…didn't tell James and Wormtail for now? Only…"

"It's fine." Remus stepped closer to Sirius. Too close…

Their lips were mere centimeters away. Just then, the door directly to their left and right respectively, opened, and they were five feet apart. Wormtail had come bursting in. "There you are!" he panted. "You'll never guess what James just did!"


	2. Chapter 2: Kissing Consequences

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **OH MY GOD!! So I had this all ready to go and it was BRILLIANT, but then I had to go and delete it (accident I swear) and so you all got stuck with this cheap, crappy redo…I'm sorry, it will NEVER happen again!! Hope you enjoy anyway! Read, love, review…so simple! Thanks!

---------

CHAPTER TWO: Kissing Consequences…

By the time the next weekend rolled around the majority of the Hogwarts population (everyone who hadn't been in on the bet between Lily and James) noticed a strange change around the castle.

James Potter had actually managed to go an entire week without hexing a living soul, without so much as muttering an insult and even went so far, for the pure pleasure of sticking it to Lily Evans, as to do his homework and help people.

This change seemed to somehow spread forth from James, as Sirius too, seemed less arrogant and lecherous to the male and female populations respectively. He had managed to go an entire week without hitting on a single woman. Mostly due to the fact he was absolutely smitten with Remus Lupin, but as no one knew that yet, it was never considered an option.

It ended up being the best week of Severus Snape's life since he had met James and Sirius.

"Mr. Potter" said McGonagall in last period Transfiguration that Friday, "I do not know where this sudden change in you has come from," she handed back his homework with an E on it, for Exceeds Expectations, "but I would endear you to keep it up."

James grinned and his gaze flicked to Lily, who glared back. "I'll try Professor."

When the bell rang, and the students flowed out into the castle for the weekend, James pointedly avoided Lily's gaze.

"Give it up Prongs, she will never date you" said Lupin as they strolled back to Gryffindor Tower before dinner.

"And why's that?" said James in a hurt tone.

"You aren't her type."

Sirius laughed and James punched him. "I am so!" Remus merely shook his head. "How am I not, then? What is her type, if you're so clever."

"Lily is partial to men who are funny-"

"I'm funny!" said James loudly.

"-intelligent like herself-"

"Looks like you're out then mate" said Sirius.

"-and _aren't_ self-loving, arrogant jerks. Namely, most everyone but you Prongs."

"Shut the hell up Mooney," snapped James as he and Sirius laughed some more. "Evans loves me, she just doesn't know it yet. But by the time our date is done, she will…"

"Yeah, how's that going anyway?" asked Sirius. "I haven't heard you mention it all day. When are you gonna tell her?"

"I'm not going to do a thing" James replied. "I'll let her come to me."

"Don't hold your breath" Sirius replied dryly. James scowled.

---------

That evening, after dinner, in the common-room, the Marauders sat around in the best chair by the fire, laughing and joking. Well, James and Sirius laughed and joked, Lupin toiled away at his Herbology essay and Peter looked in awe from Prongs to Padfoot and back.

Just as James and Sirius were laughing over what prank they should play on Snape the next day, Lily came up and they fell silent. Sirius stole a look at Lupin, who glanced back over the top of his textbook. Peter's gaze now flickered between James and Lily.

"Evans…how can we help you?"

"Don't be cute Potter. You won the stupid bet, what do you want?"

James stood. "Why Lily, I had completely forgotten our little wager. Hmm…well, of course, I want a date with you."

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant" James cut across her, and Lily's eyes glinted dangerously in the firelight. "Meet me here, tonight, at ten-thirty. I'll tell you the rest then, after I have some time to think."

Lily said nothing and turned to go. "Oh, and Evans?" James called after her, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"What?"

"Don't get too dolled up. I'd hate to wreck your hair or anything when you try to jump my bones when we're alone."

There was muffled giggling and snickering and Lily merely glared. She looked on the verge of saying something, but bit it back and merely stalked off to the girl's dormitories, her friends hurrying after her.

Later that evening, at ten thirty-five, Lily stood in the exact spot she had stood when she had approached James earlier. Having been forced out of her school robes and into a nice pair of jeans and top, she looked at her watch. Oh, if that bastard stood her up, so _help_ him Merlin…

Just as she was about to head back up to her room, angry, James' head popped into being a foot in front of her. Not his body, just his head. Lily, being the sane, logical person she was, did the natural thing; starting screaming bloody murder.

"Shh…don't want to wake the whole damn tower, do you?" James chided as he shucked off his Invisibility Cloak.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lily hissed. "And why are you late? And who in their right mind would give _you_ and Invisibility Cloak…although it does explain a lot!"

"There are a lot of things wrong with me; too many to list, in fact. I'm not late _my_ watch says ten-thirty. And my dad gave me this Cloak, and you're right; it does explain a lot… Now, if you're done interrogating me, shall we go?"

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, looking apprehensive. She may have agreed to go on a date with him, but that was a far cry from saying she trusted him.

James grinned. "For that, you'll just have to wait and see…" And with that, he took her hand and pulled her out of the portrait hole behind him.

---------

"So you're saying there's a girl down there…who wants to talk to…me?" said Wormtail incredulously.

"Hard to believe?" said Sirius shrewdly. He, Wormtail and Lupin were up in the dormitory, Sirius lying on his bed, propped up on his elbows, Wormtail sitting on the edge of his own bed, and Lupin on the floor between the two beds, still scratching out the last of his essay. "That's what I hear anyway. But…if you don't want to go, I'll just go tell her…"

He actually made as though to get up from his spot when Wormtail jumped up. "N-no, that's…er…not necessary. I'll just go and see her. How bad can it be after all?"

"Exactly" said Sirius as Wormtail headed for the door. After it was closed, Lupin, not looking up from where he was scratching out the last few words of his essay, said, "Your lack of conscience frightens me at times Padfoot, y'know that?"

"Yes," said Sirius, sitting up and smirking. "But you love it."

There was a comfortable silence between them as Remus finished with his homework and set it aside. Sirius then shifted so that he lounged sideways across the mattress, his head just over Lupin's left shoulder.

"You should start on that Herbology essay, it's brutal," said Remus, turning to look at him.

"Maybe later" murmured Sirius. Their lips brushed with the bare minimum amount of contact. Then, before either really registered it, they were kissing, and it was amazing.

Just as Remus was turning to cup Sirius' face, however, the other boy pulled away, looking slightly flustered and confused. "What?" Lupin asked.

"Nothing…said Sirius, sitting up properly. "It's just…well, Mooney, I like you…a lot."

Remus grinned. "I know; we've been through that bit."

"I mean, more than I've ever felt about…anybody."

Remus blushed. "Well, that's sweet Pads, but how does that-"

"I think we should just take things…slow," he said quietly. Remus stared, a look of half amusement half something unreadable on his face.

"Let me get this straight" said Lupin, rising from the floor. "Sirius Black does not want to ravage and plunder his latest love interest. Somebody mark it on the calendar! Sirius Black _doesn't_ want to have sex!"

"Shut up, Mooney!" Sirius hissed. "God, I tell you one thing and you can't even keep your mouth shut. Maybe I should just fuck you and get it over with."

Remus' eye glinted. "I would have to let you first…and who said anything about you being the Dom?"

A ghost of a smile played over his lips as he rose and stood in front of Lupin. "Me." And with that, he pressed his lips into Remus' pliant ones and, trusting his tongue into his friend's mouth, pulled him against him. Lupin, who was taken rather by surprise, allowed the dominance. He couldn't lie; it felt good to be taken advantage of that way.

---------

Time seemed to slow and come grinding to a halt. The next thing they knew, there were the sounds of hurried feet on the stone steps outside their door and they broke apart, just as James burst into the room, followed immediately by Lily, who was brandishing her wand and yelling incoherently.

Sirius quickly cast a Silencing Charm as Lupin shut the door. "What the hell are you two doing?" shouted Sirius, and both James and Lily, paused and turned to look at him.

"This, this…this _pervert–_ tried to cop a feel when we went on our little 'date'" Lily snarled, jabbing her wand in James' direction. It emitted a number of bright orange sparks.

"I did not!" said James, as he stood backed into a corner, attempting to sound macho.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to them Potter!"

"Enough!" said Lupin. All the heads swiveled to face him. "Lily, why don't you tell us what happened."

Lily merely 'humph!'-ed and sat down firmly on Sirius' bed, her arms and legs tightly crossed, glaring at a spot a foot to the left of James.

"Er…or, Prongs, why don't you tell us then."

"Right" said James, cautiously moving out of his corner to sit on his own bed. "Well, Li-Evans and I, well we went on our date. I brought her out to Hogsmeade, y'know…through the passage-not that one though!" he said hastily as Lupin looked alarmed. "But yeah, so, we went to Hogsmeade, and we were having an okay time I guess, and then we came back…and well…we were, y'know-" he looked at Sirius now, raising his eyebrows emphatically.

Sirius merely looked bemused. "You were what?" he said. He would make James say it aloud, just for his own enjoyment.

"We were snogging, okay?"

"We were not!" Lily cried, turning a rather guilty shade of red.

"What were we doing then? Two-fold mouth-to-mouth?" James snapped, and she fell silent. He turned back to his two mates. "So yeah, we were…snogging…and well, I was going to, y'know…move her hair, slightly, and, well my hand sort of…brushed…it was an accident though, honest!" He looked at Sirius once more, this time beseechingly, as though trying to convey his honesty.

"A likely story" Lily said. "I can't believe I _ever_ agreed to go out with you, Potter!" And with that, she got up and stalked out to her own dorm and to bed.

James turned and looked at Lupin. "You don't think she hates me, so you?" he asked a little desperately as the other boys moved to get ready for bed.

"More so than usual?" he replied. "Nah, you should be fine Prongs."

"Good" said James, looking marginally pacified. "So where's Wormtail? …And what have you two been up to all this time?"

---------

**Author's Note:** kind of weak, I know, but if you had seen the original, you'd have loved it…I must go lament my loss. Please read and review! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3: Life in Exile, Not so Bad?

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **well here is the third bit, hope you all read it and love it an leave loads of lovely reviews that talk about how great I am…and I'm rambling again, so I'll stop. Enjoy! Ja ne! XP

---------

CHAPTER THREE: Life in Exile…Not So Bad?

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully for the rest of the Marauders. Remus and Sirius tried to steal moments here and there, but were almost altogether unsuccessful, as people were constantly about.

As for Peter, it turned out the magical girl Sirius had mentioned, actually existed, and Wormtail spent most of his free time with his new 'friend'. Meanwhile, James was like the dual shadow of Lupin and Sirius. Since his spat with Lily Evans, who now refused to even look at him, he had been decidedly mopey and was getting on even Mooney's nerves.

It was at dinner a few nights before full moon, which put Lupin on edge anyway, that he finally snapped. James was muttering to his soup and sighing a great deal. Peter was down the table a few places with his new girlfr--er…'friend', and Sirius was rolling his eyes at James.

All of a sudden, James got up, still muttering to himself (Padfoot and Mooney feared the worst for him) and strode down the table to where Lily sat with her best friend Mary Macdonald.

Lily spotted him and resolutely stared into her friend's eyes. "Mary, tell that _boy_ behind you to leave us alone, will you?" she said loudly, before James even opened his mouth to speak.

Mary looked behind her and got up from the table. "Sorry Lils, but you're gonna have to deal with this one yourself…" she said, and with that, moved down the table to sit with some other people.

Lily made to get up and stalk out of the Great Hall, but James grasped her wrist. "Lily, please. I want to apologize."

"Why should you apologize? According to you, it was an accident."

"And I stand by that, but obviously it's bothered you, and I want to apologize for _that_."

Lily could hardly believe her ears. James Potter? Being…_sweet_? No…never…this was James Potter they were talking about…he couldn't…awww, but look at those eyes! Damn it! Why was he so adorable? Before she knew it, Lily felt herself giving way and sighed.

"Fine. I accept your apology." He still did not let go of her wrist and her eyebrow began to inch upward.

"Lily…Evans, would you…will you go out with me?"

The 'no' sprang to her lips immediately, but she found herself gazing up at him and staring into his eyes…damn it! He wasn't allowed to use those! "We'll see," she said cryptically.

James grinned for the first time in days. "Alright then…" He let her wrist go and Lily immediately missed the contact. What the hell was wrong with her?

Lily got up and James made to go sit back with his friends, but Lily called him back. "I need a word with you Potter" she said.

He followed her down the aisle between the two tables and out into the Entrance Hall. "What is it?"

"You're not allowed to do that!" she said, smacking him lightly on the chest.

"What?" he asked, looking exceedingly bewildered now. "Ask you out?"

"Look at me! Like that! I won't have it! It makes me want to-_you're doing it again!_"

"I'm sorry?" said James confusedly. He honestly did not know he was doing anything wrong. Then, before he could do anything else, Lily was pulling his head down to her and their lips met, melting together and she tasted amazing, and all thought was erased from James Potter's mind.

---------

"What the hell are they doing?" said Sirius, craning his neck as though it might help him to see where James and Lily had gone.

"Afraid to be alone with me?" said Lupin, absently guiding chocolate gateau to his mouth as he flipped the page of his book.

Sirius was amazed he could do so many things at the same time the way he did. Hell, he was amazed at a lot of things Mooney did these days though. Like the way he would look up at the teacher through his bangs when he took notes in class, or the way he would seem reluctant to partake in the escapades he and James cooked up, but always ended up enjoying himself one way or another.

"Stop staring at me" said Lupin, breaking into Sirius' thoughts.

"How do you-?"

"I can feel it. And the answer to your next question is that I'm psychic." A slight smile played on his lips as he spoke.

"Why would I be afraid to be alone with you? You're the one who should be afraid."

"I'm shaking."

Sirius snatched the book out from under his nose and closed it with a light thud. "Really?"

"Sirius-"

"You read too much Mooney. It's time I taught you things that cannot be learned in books, but from sheer experience."

"I don't want you to help me experience anything, Padfoot, now give me the book back."

Sirius pouted and looked quite adorable doing it. "That hurts me" he said, getting up. "Deep down, in my soul."

"You don't have a soul. Where are you going with my book?"

"Come get me and find out."

Lupin followed his friend up to (predictably) the dormitories. "I thought you said you wanted to 'take things slowly.' Am I to believe you've had a change of heart and reverted back to your lecherous and philandering ways?"

"I told you you read too much. I barely understood a word of that rabble you call speech" said Sirius grinning. "If you come over here and persuade me, though, I might be inclined to give you back this thrilling book of-" he glanced at the title, "-_Plants and Fungi Discerned_."

Remus came over and planted a kiss on Sirius' cheek, both boys blushing madly on instinct.

"Nice try. Maybe I could use this to throw at Snivelly one day…"

Lupin sighed and pressed his lips to Sirius' in a chaste, yet lingering kiss. "Better," said Sirius, but I think this is much better." And with that, he reached around for the back of Mooney's head and pulled his mouth firmly upon his own, sucking his bottom lip erotically and making the other boy gasp audibly.

Sirius took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Remus' mouth, while Remus' hand went around Sirius' waist and he settled himself more comfortably into his chest.

It was the first time they had kissed since the initial lip lock, and both were still slightly unused to the feel of one another.

Just as Remus lifted his hand to caress Sirius' hair while his friend tilted his head for better access to the corners of this mouth, there was the sound of creaking wood and two rather loud and intrusive gasps, followed almost immediately by a: "What the bloody hell?"

---------

After Lily managed to detach herself from James, exercising a great deal of will power (how had she ever found him so utterly repulsive?), the two had gone back into the Great Hall to sit with Remus and Sirius, but had discovered they had gone. They saw Lupin's only half finished piece of gateau, and thought perhaps that Sirius had dragged him off to talk to some girl, and decided to head up to the common-room.

When they got there, they spotted Lily's friend Mary Macdonald, and asked her if she had seen Sirius and Remus. She nodded, saying they had gone up to the dormitory, mentioning something about a stolen book.

Arching eyebrows in a comically identical way, the pair went up to the boy's dormitories, ready to stop the argument that would undoubtedly arise from Lupin's stolen book so close to the full moon (though Lily did not know this).

When they opened the door, however, they did not see arguments, but the rather tender scene of James' two best friends snogging their little hearts out.

James felt as though all air had been sucked from his lungs. They weren't supposed to be doing that…not together at least! "What the bloody hell?" slipped out of his mouth before he could help it, and his two friends broke apart and looked up at him.

"We really should learn to lock that door," said Sirius dryly as Lupin hurriedly got off him.

"Oh my God! Are you two dating?" cried Lily in a rather high-pitched voice. She tugged on James' arm. "Why didn't you _tell_ your two best friends had hooked up?"

"I didn't know," said James, still in dumbstruck mode. "Umm…"

"Lily" said Lupin quietly, "do you think you could give us a moment with James?"

She nodded, giving James a little squeeze of encouragement he barely noticed, and turned and exited the dorm.

"Prongs, look, we didn't mean to keep this from you, we just-"

"Didn't think it was important enough to tell me?" said James, feeling hurt. It was like the worst kind of betrayal. His friends, his _best_ friends had not thought it pertinent to tell him they had been seeing each other for…for God-knew how long. "How…how long?"

"Since we've been…seeing one another? Or…since we found out…we don't fancy…well, women?" asked Lupin.

It was all so much for James. He had to sit, and so collapsed on the nearest bed. "Both."

"Well for me" said Lupin, as Sirius didn't immediately respond. "I've known since…probably third year." A smile of minute proportions flitted across his face. "Since you forced me to go out with Mary Macdonald. Nice girl…not for me though. And Sirius and I have only been better acquainted since last weekend."

James looked over at Sirius, his best friend in the entire world, even more so than the other Marauders, and he knew that this was what hurt him most. That Sirius had withheld this information from him. But why?

Sirius seemed to read his mind. "I was afraid, Prongs, simple as that. Afraid of what you and the world would think of me…"

"We're supposed to be friends…Why couldn't you just have told me!?" James shouted. "Did you think I'd be offended? Ask to switch dorms? Are you that thick?"

"I...I didn't-"

"I can't believe you'd do this to me! After everything!" James shouted. He wasn't exactly sure why he was angry, but he was angry as hell.

"I'm sorry all right, what the hell else do you want me to say James?" said Sirius, his voice rising too.

"Look, maybe we should all just-" Lupin began, but was cut off by James.

"I want you to tell me why the hell you can't even tell your best friend you're gay!"

Lupin rubbed his temple as Sirius' face paled dangerously.

"Maybe because I knew by _best friend_," he stressed the two words with incredible malice, and it was most evident now which family he was descended from; he looked more like a Black than ever, "would act just like you are! Like an ignorant little bitch!"

James pulled out his wand and Sirius matched the movement, both with fury in their eyes. Lupin took action and cast a shield charm immediately between the two.

"You better drop that damn charm right now Mooney, or I swear you won't like the consequences" snarled James.

Sirius advanced as close as the charm would allow. "You better shut your mouth Potter."

"You better effing make me Black."

"Enough!" said Lupin, dropping the charm. The two boys looked at him. "If you want to kill each other, go right the hell ahead, but before you do, let me say one thing. Sirius, try to understand where James is coming from-" Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but Lupin just shook his head. "Don't talk, listen. And James, you try to do the same. Try to imagine how the other is feeling, and for God's sake stop, both of you, thinking only about yourselves for one damn minute!"

Both boys continued to glare at each other, but there was no heat left. They lowered their wands at the same moment, and had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry, mate" mumbled Sirius.

"Me too" mumbled James and Lupin rolled his eyes. His life was a soap opera…

There was an awkward silence that was finally filled when Sirius said: "So…you and Evans?"

James smirked. "Yeah…you'll never believe this, but she totally came onto me…"

---------

**Author's Note:** So here is chapter three, in its original, non-crap form…hope you all enjoyed it! I won't ask for any…but, if you like, you could…well…(glances longingly at purple button to the bottom left). You know what to do…thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Holding Hands, and More

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **chapter number four…woo hoo!!! And to think, I haven't even posted the second chapter yet…ahh…ANYHOW, I have big plans for this chapter, so read on and leave a review…it will make my day :)

p.s. – this ones gonna be a long one, but I promise it'll be worth it XD Also, I've noticed a lot of people read this and add it o their favourites and alerts, but hardly anyone reviews…please, enlighten me via reviewing

---------

CHAPTER FOUR: Holding Hands…and More

The news that James Potter and Lily Evans were dating, if making out occasionally and going on a single date could be deemed such, didn't spread as quickly as one might have thought… No, indeed, it spread ten times as fast and the pair soon found themselves the topic of Hogwarts' juiciest gossip.

About a week later, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Wormtail (who had recently been dumped by his 'friend' after being found rifling through her underwear drawer, much to the Marauders' hilarity) and Lily's friend Mary Macdonald, were sitting around the fireplace, talking and relaxing after a day of brutal schoolwork.

"I swear," said Sirius from beside Lupin, "if I have to hear the word NEWT one more time, I will lose my mind."

"It's OWLs all over again," agreed James. He rubbed his temple to relieve the massive headache that was building there. "Is anybody else freezing?" he asked, shifting so more of Lily was on him.

She frowned. "James, it's absolutely boiling in here," she said, putting her hand on his forehead. "Oh my God, you're burning up!"

He ducked out from under her touch. "I'm fine," he said gruffly.

"James Potter, you are _not_ fine. I'm taking you to the hospital wing…"

James grimaced and glanced at his friends, who smirked, except for Mooney, who looked concerned.

"You should go James…you might have come down with something, you never know."

"Thanks, _mum_, but I'm fine really. Lily, honestly, I'm fine," he added as she glared.

"Oh, I dunno ickle Prongsie, maybe you should go anyway," said Sirius, barely concealing his smirk. Lupin elbowed him.

"Shut up" said James. "Look, if all we're going to talk about is me and my alleged illness, I'm going to bed."

He got up from the couch he was seated on, his head feeling a little dizzy and his vision swimming slightly. Then, without pretence, he collapsed onto the carpet.

---------

Madam Pomfrey looked up as four students burst into the hospital wing, two carrying one of them. She strode down the ward purposefully. "Lay him here" she directed, motioning the two boys carrying him to the nearest empty bed. "What's happened?"

"We were just sitting around our common-room, and James said he felt cold, but it was quite warm, and I said he should come here but he insisted he was fine. Then he went to go up to bed, and he…he just…fell," said Lily, staring at James.

"We brought him here after that. We think it might be a fever," said Lupin.

"Right, well, don't worry, he'll be fine. Now, if you'd all like to leave, I-"

"No" said Lily firmly. Three heads swiveled to look at her. "I'm not leaving."

"My dear, I understand that Potter's behaviour is alarming but I can assure you he'll be fine, there's no-"

Lily cut across the matron again. "I said, no. If you want me to leave, you'll have to force me, I'm not going."

"Lily-" Remus began, but Lily rounded on him.

"I said I wasn't leaving Remus! You and Sirius can do what you want, but I'm going to be here the second James wakes up!"

"You don't owe him anything Evans," said Sirius. "Why are you really staying?"

Tears pooled in Lily's eyes and she looked away. "Sirius, don't-" Lupin began again, but Sirius held up his hand to silence him.

"What's the real reason?"

"This is _my_ fault!" Lily said, as the tears chased one another down her porcelain cheeks. "James wanted to skip Quidditch practice three days ago, when it was raining. _I_ told him he shouldn't call it off for weather, that it would be unfitting of him as Captain. I talked him into going and now he has a fever and…_why_ didn't I just let him cancel it?"

There was a rather awkward silence before Sirius walked forward and pulled Lily into a gruff hug. "It's not your fault. If James had really been set on it, no one could have persuaded him otherwise, not even you, Lily. You stay. Remus and I will go tell McGonagall, okay?" he said, releasing her.

She nodded and wiped at the tears. Sirius glanced at Madam Pomfrey, who now fussed over James, checking his temperature and bustling over to get a potion to set him right, and then headed back up the ward with Remus.

Lily watched them go and, once Madam Pomfrey had administered the potion, telling her it would take until at least the next morning for his fever to break before going back to her office, sat on the edge of his bed.

It was amazing to her that she had gone from loathing the very soil James Potter walked upon, to caring for him so greatly in such a short space of time. It wasn't love, but maybe the first vestiges of a crush, and that was good enough for her.

Then, as she saw the lights go out in Madam Pomfrey's office, and knowing she had retired for the night, she removed her shoes, sweater and crawled into the bed beside James, who mumbled to himself, tossing and turning slightly. Then, lying partially on top of him with his hands unconsciously gripping her, she let sleep steal over her.

---------

After Sirius and James had repeated the story of the incident to Professor McGonagall, they headed back up to the Gryffindor common-room, both walking slowly and neither speaking.

Suddenly, their hands brushed and a spark of attraction and longing arced between their fingers. Sirius' face went bright red and he felt unsure of where to put his limbs, which seemed suddenly too large for him, while Mooney smiled shyly.

"So do you think Voldemort could get into the castle and kill us right now? Like…this very second?" he stuttered, spouting off the first thing that popped into his brain to break the tangible tension.

Lupin stopped in mid step. "What?"

"Er…just that…well, we could die any second really…"

Lupin lifted an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing" said Sirius as they resumed walking. Remus smiled and Sirius glanced over.

"Tell me…"

"It's-"

"C'mon Pads…if I guess it will you tell me?"

"There's nothing to guess, but if you want to…" said Sirius, laughing in spite of himself.

"You…don't want to die a virgin? Wait, what am I saying? … You don't want me to die a virgin?"

"I don't, but that's not it."

Remus looked thoughtful and his hand brushed Sirius' again, making the other boy burn scarlet again. Then, as though fate had it out for him, they brushed digits again, and Remus smiled. "Geez Pads, if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask…"

And with that, he grasped Sirius' hand and clasped it, weaving their fingers together. Sirius grinned, reached over, pausing in his walk, and pulled Money into a heated kiss.

"What was that for?" Lupin enquired as they continued to the common-room, their entwined hands swinging slightly.

"I've never really held hands with someone before. The kiss was in celebration."

Lupin looked rather pleased and Sirius laughed. Neither were really sure when they had ever felt so utterly and completely alive.

---------

The next morning dawned bright and early; too early, in fact, for Lily Evans. She yawned hugely and opened her eyes, only to have the majority of her retinas fried into the next lifetime by a much too cheery patch of sunlight streaming in through the window. Damn sunlight waking her up; who did it think…wait…her bed didn't face sunlight…

Shielding her eyes with her hand this time, she sat up quickly and found herself staring into the always gorgeous and currently sleepy hazel eyes of none other than James Potter.

"Morning Evans…sleep well?"

The previous night came back to her in a flash and she settled herself more comfortably against James. His fingers were on her back, gently tracing designs on her flesh just above the hem of her shirt while his other hand bent back to rest behind his head. He watched her avidly.

"Like a baby." She reached up and put the back of her hand to his forehead. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better. That Madam Pomfrey…she works magic."

Lily felt warm drowsy, and, inexplicably, incredibly aroused. She slid up slightly and planted her lips over James'. "Not _too_ magical I hope…" His hand slid up a good six inches on her back under her shirt and the blanket, the material bunching around his wrist.

"Nothing to you, of course." His voice was deep and husky and everything he did seemed to push Lily closer to wanting him in every way.

"I should go," she said, not moving. James said nothing. "Really…I have classes, and my friends will wonder…" The words seemed reluctant to leave her lips.

"I won't stop you," said James. Lily lay there, indecisive for a moment, but staring up into the immeasurable depths of the eyes before her, she felt her resolve to get up and get the hell out of there before she did something stupid weakening.

"Don't tempt me," she whispered over his mouth as his tongue darted out, pushing gently between her pout, into the warm crevasses of her mouth.

Heat seemed to erupt over Lily's bosom and between her thighs as James caressed her mouth so passionately with his own and she slid her arms around his neck as his other hand came gliding down her body, lifting one thigh over his lap. They were both well aware of their surroundings, but at the same time seemed not to care, too caught up in the bliss of their kiss. Lily tried to tell herself to stop this, to leave, but her body had gone into autopilot mode.

"Mmm" she moaned gently into his mouth, breathing heavily through her nose. She pressed her body more fully into James' and he responded by gripping her thigh, his other hand tugging on her bra clasp.

Then she had pulled away, and James looked like he might cry. She was sitting up, blankets pulled down with her, one leg still draped over him, feeling the stirrings in his nether region. She couldn't help but smile as she reached behind her to unhook her bra, tossing the lacy garment to the pile of her clothes on the side table, watching as James' brows drew down in confusion before shooting back up in surprise.

"Lily-"

She put a finger to his lips. "I want this." The sunlight was warm on her front and she barely shivered as she slowly, excruciatingly seductively, pulled her t-shirt over her head, sitting topless before James.

The only thought that permeated James' half-sex-crazed mind was; _Damn she has a _great_ chest! _She bit her lower lip as his fingers bridged the immeasurable gap between him and her, finally smoothing over the taut pink nipple, eliciting a satisfying sigh from Lily.

His other hand pulled her down against his front, their lips melting in a hot and sensual kiss as she gripped his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his sides and his hips, the motions blurring together.

Then in one dizzying move, she was beneath him, her hands sliding up the musculature beneath his shirt, long lean and taut from Quidditch.

Supporting himself on his elbows, he kissed his way down her body, grinning at every hitch in her breath and every gasp of pleasure, lavishing her breasts with careful attention before kissing down the smooth, flawless expanse of stomach. Lily watched him, loving the way the heat rushed to her core, a jolt of excitement rippling over her every time he glanced up at her. She caressed his wayward hair, tugging it as his tongue swirled into her bellybutton.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "Shall I continue?" he drawled, fingers dipping into the waistband of her jeans.

And that, was the million dollar question…

---------

Remus woke slowly. It was early, he could tell, by the pale hue of the sunlight. He looked over to his left, expecting to see a snoring James, but his bed was empty and untouched. Right…hospital wing. He looked to his left and saw Sirius' bed was also empty. This was a rare occurrence, as he normally slept in until the last possible second and Mooney frowned. This smelled of a prank.

He got out of bed and poked his head into the bathroom. Empty. Hmm… He quickly dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall in which there was only a handful of students, none of which happened to be Sirius.

Something was definitely amiss; Mooney could feel it in his bones. He was heading back up to the Gryffindor common-room when he finally spotted Sirius, hunched by the Hospital Wing doors, attempting to look inside.

"You know, that works much more effectively if you open the doors," he said, leaning against a pillar. Sirius looked at him and smirked.

"Really? I would never have guessed," he retorted. Lupin came over.

"What are you looking at anyway?"

"Sirius moved aside. "See for yourself."

Lupin peered through the crack, pulling his head back the next second. "Why are you watching that?" he nearly shouted, Sirius hushed him, pulling him away from the door.

"Don't look at me like that Mooney, it's not what you think. I couldn't sleep this morning, so I came down to check on Evans and Prongsie, and then…well, I was trying to be quiet, in case they were sleeping, but as you can see, they definitely _weren't_ sleeping…and I didn't really want to walk in on them…I mean, it's taken James _how_ long to get that far with Evans?"

"And you stayed to watch why?"

Sirius didn't blush, but grinned wickedly. "I wanted to see how far he would get."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Somehow, I can believe that. C'mon, walk me to breakfast."

Sirius took his hand and they headed back down to the Great Hall. When they were nearing the bottom of the stairs, Remus made to pull his hand away, but Sirius still gripped it. "If you don't let go I think you might crush the hearts of a good half the female population."

"I don't care," said Sirius. He seemed quite adamant and Remus was puzzled.

"I thought you wanted to…not publicize us."

"I did. I don't care though. Why should anyone else care if we date?"

"Is that what we're doing?"

"Is it?" Sirius asked, looking unsure for the first time.

Remus paused. Was Sirius Black committing himself? Interesting… "Do you want it to be?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with questions? And…yes. I want you to be my boyfriend." He pulled Remus closer. "In every sense."

Their lips touched, melted, licked, caressed; then Remus pulled away. "You're going to get me in trouble."

"So you're saying you want to date me?"

"Of course I am you dolt. I'd be mad not to…though I'm not convinced I'm sane to actually do it either…" Sirius grinned. "You do realize this will crush the hearts of many?"

"Mmm…" said Sirius, as they stepped into the Hall, whispers spreading thick and fast as to why two of the Marauders were holding hands. "I guess you'll just have to do."

---------

**Author's Note: **well, I sorta left you all a cliffy, but this is entirely too long already, and I gotta save some of the goodness for the next chap. Will Remus and Sirius stay together? Will James and Lily do it? Will Peter stop being a dolt? Who knows! …Well, I know, but you just have to read to find out…LOL, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Together

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so I want more reviews…I know I'm not supposed to say it and all, but I really do, they make me happy…all of you people out there who read and have this alerted, drop me a line with some feedback!! Now, on with the story…

Oh, and by the way, it starts where we left off…just a warning…

And another thing, I'll be starting school soon, so I probably won't be updating as frequently…heh heh…not my fault! If we had it MY way, I would do nothing all day, but…there it is…

---------

CHAPTER FIVE: Together

James' lips caressed the tender flesh above her pants. "Lily?" James asked quietly. "Do you want me to go lower?"

"If you don't" she replied in a slightly out of breath voice, "I might just have to kill you."

James grinned as he unbuttoned her jeans. He may have fancied Lily since puberty, but that sure as hell didn't mean he didn't know what he was doing. She lifted her hips and the jeans went bye-bye, leaving only her slightly damp panties between James and her bare flesh.

Lily fidgeted slightly under the intensity of his staring, his eyes devouring her lithe contours. "God" she heard him mutter as he pressed his lips to her hip. His kisses grew in number and intensity as he made his way, finally, to the top of her panties.

"Don't leave me hanging Potter" Lily said, as he paused. He didn't want to do something she might regret later on…then again; she wasn't exactly stopping him either…

He reached out and in one swift, rather well executed move, she lifted up and the panties joined her jeans at the foot of the bed, abandoned. Lily, who was somewhat of a novice when it came to sexual encounters, felt her brow furrow as James merely stared at her. Shouldn't he be ravaging and plundering her like she wanted? Or had she done something? "James…?" she said timidly.

James looked up at her and she could still discern the heady lust in his gaze. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just…I want this image…of you just laying here, to be burned into my memory forever."

Lily blushed furiously. "Well, I hardly think this is fair." James looked puzzled. "Should I not get the same opportunity?"

James grinned and kissed her mouth. "Too right you are."

He quickly shucked his clothing, Little James springing forth into the early morning light. Lily's eyes widened. Good Lord…_that_ shouldn't be a problem.

"Can I-?" she nearly whispered, gaze flicking from his erection to his gaze and back. She reached out tentatively. James smirked.

"Yeah…see? All those times you told me to stop being so cocky…it's just too hard."

Lily laughed, and suddenly, it all just seemed utterly insane. Here they were, two naked people, about to have sex, and he was making jokes about his member. Lily pulled him down on top of herself, smothering her own laughter with his mouth, devouring it with her own ardent need.

James kissed back, his fingers burrowing between them to caress her, feeling the slickness of her. The Lily's hand had closed around him and the earth seemed to cease in it's revolutions and time stood still. She gasped as his fingers found the apex of her pleasure and her grip tightened involuntarily, causing him to groan.

"Slow down, or there won't be much more for awhile," he gasped into her neck. Lily pulled her fingers away.

"Sorry" she said as he kissed and nuzzled her throat, his fingers still pleasuring her. She bucked into them. "Oh God!"

James couldn't take much more of this, he needed her more now than ever. "You like Charms, right? You're good at it?"

"I don't think-"

"Oh this is the time for it," he said. "I can't do Contraceptive Charms." Again, Lily felt the giggle rise up in her.

"This is by far the most ridiculous event of my life," she sighed as James lifted off of her so she could reach round and dig her wand out of her robes. James glanced longingly at the pale flesh before him. God he loved her…no use denying it. It was definitely true… His hands caressed her side, her back and the luscious curve of her bottom. So lovely…and finally she was within his reach; like even the most elusive Snitch, she had come to him.

"Can you go for ten seconds without doing something ridiculous?" she said, smiling despite herself. Lily quickly cast the charm, inwardly thanking herself she had bothered to learn it in fifth year with the rest of her friends. She had never really thought she'd need it…until now of course.

"How was that ridiculous?" James asked as Lily replaced her wand, and turned back to him. "You have an excellent body. Can you honestly blame me?"

Lily shook her head. "Less talking," she said, kissing him. Inwardly, she was delighted. James thought her body was excellent…

Before long, their kisses were nearing the burning phase once more and both were incredibly aroused. His fingers explored her womanhood and James knew he wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. He panted her name against her ear, longing evident in his voice.

"Don't hold back" she replied. She was more than ready to go all the way. Hell, the majority of her friends, both Muggle and Magical had done it, why should she be any different? Besides…James Potter was special…always had been to her.

Her fingers tensed on his back as the head of his erection pushed against her. "Take a deep breath," he whispered. "And just try to relax." She did as he instructed. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For wh-" The thought wasn't even done forming in her mind when a flash of white-hot pain erupted between her legs. Holy Hell! No one had told her it would feel like _that_! She let go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The pain was subsiding slowly and she could feel James inside her.

"For that," he said quietly, not daring to move. Lily let her hands fall back onto the mattress. It felt less like pain now.

"Funny how no one ever mentioned that bit to me" she said, taking a few huge breaths. "I think…I should be fine now…"

He pulled out and Lily barely winced. The pain had been replaced by something much more delicious that rocked her to the core of her being. She gasped and James froze. "Lily?" he asked worriedly as she closed her eyes.

"Not bad…amazing. Again…" was all she could manage. She was beginning to feel the throbbing intensity of James inside her. Her legs unconsciously opened and she pulled him to her.

She gasped, as he obliged her, caressing her breasts simultaneously, he began to thrust in and out of her tight entrance. It was more than she had ever felt before. Much more. He pushed her closer and closer to that desperate release, his fingers sliding between their sweat-oiled bodies to double her enjoyment.

The sensation hit her like a ton of bricks, but when Lily climaxed, her eyes rolled back and she ceased to be in conscious mind, so powerfully did James bring her.

As she gripped him, he could hold back no more, and with one violent shudder he deposited himself in her, before falling, exhausted onto the sheets beside her.

Lily gasped as she came back to herself, feeling incredibly sated and warm, and wholly complete. Her head lolled to face James. "That…was…magic."

James grinned lazily. God, she was so beautiful. "Definitely." He gathered her up to his chest as she looked on the verge of falling back to bed, pulled up their covers and curled up with her.

---------

Remus looked up from where he sat beside Sirius at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was quite unnerving being stared at so avidly while trying to eat. It appeared not to bother his companion.

"How do you stand it?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at him, a bit of egg on the corner of his mouth.

"What?"

Lupin wiped off the egg. "Being stared at all the time," he said quietly. Sirius shrugged.

"Dunno. Why; you been staring at me?" Lupin rolled his eyes and went back to eating as Sirius grinned.

They made their way back up to the common-room to relax, or in Sirius' case, rush to do last minute homework, before classes started, and saw a steady stream of students heading down to breakfast. Surely, by the end of the day, the entire school would know about him and Sirius.

Sirius looked up. "What up Moons?"

"Stop calling me that. And nothing's up, I'm just thinking."

"No you weren't" Sirius argued. "When you think you get this really cute little gleam in your eye and you look like you haven't a care in the world. You definitely didn't look like that just now."

Lupin blushed. "People are going to know soon."

"I know…didn't you…want them to know?"

"Did you?"

Sirius smiled. "Of course you dolt. I told you so, didn't I?" he came over and sat beside Lupin, on the arm of his chair. Lupin looked up at him.

Sirius' lips acted of their own accord, finding Remus' and kissing them. Not that either of them complained. There was, however, and audible gasp that sounded horrendously familiar. They looked up and spied Wormtail.

"Peter…" said Lupin blankly.

"Pete, come here, Mooney and I need to speak with you. C'mon…" he said as Pettigrew looked less than willing. He came forward about a half a step.

"Wh-what were you two doing?" he asked, sounding afraid of the answer he might get.

"Pete, come on, just sit" Lupin said.

Wormtail slowly moved and sat as far away on the other side as possible. "What were you doing?"

"Mooney and I are dating," said Sirius baldly. Lupin glared at him. "What? He'll know soon enough…"

"But I wanted to tell him nicely, he's our friend and he deserves that."

"You can't be dating" said Wormtail, and both boys turned to face him once more. "Does James know?"

"Er…well, yes…" said Mooney carefully, glancing at Sirius.

"Because he caught us. We wanted to tell you Pete…" said Sirius.

Peter looked from one to the other for several moments before getting up again. "I've got class, er…yeah," he said weakly, before scurrying off, not saying another word or making any sort of eye contact. Remus looked at Sirius and sighed.

"He's upset we didn't tell him."

"Yeah, well, you saw what happened with James. I didn't want another one of those," said Sirius.

"Where is he, anyway?" asked Remus, going back to his toast.

Sirius smirked. "Still at bed with Evans probably. He's a romantic, he'll have stayed with her."

---------

Lily woke for the second time that morning feeling warm, lazy, and a little sore. She was on her back in the hospital bed and there was a heavy weight on her chest. She looked up and saw a slumbering James lying in the valley between her breasts, breathing softly.

Lily smiled and stroked his hair, feeling him mumble into her. "What's that?" she asked.

"What time is it?" asked James a little louder, not opening his eyes or moving. Lily had to disturb him a little to lean up and check the time. "Almost eight-thirty. I really have to go."

James moaned slightly, hugging her wait tighter. His lips brushed the curve of one of her bosoms. "Really?" he asked.

Lily sighed. She wished she could stay in bed with him all day, but She had places to be. "I know," she said sympathetically, shifting his head and sliding out from under him. She quickly grabbed for her clothes, trying not to be too blatant with her nakedness. "But I'm cutting it very fine as is…I'll come by later and see you, okay?"

She pulled on all the articles of clothing and stooped to kiss him, her messy red hair falling around his face. James mentally cursed himself for not checking whether all her hair was red. He watched her hurry down the ward and then disappear through the heavy wooden doors at the end, then mashed his face into his pillow.

The image of Lily's lithe body assaulted his mind. Great, now whenever he thought of her, that's what he would see… Oh well, it could be worse.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey exited her office and came bustling up toward him. "Mr. Potter, what have you done with all of your clothing? And where is Miss Evans?"

"She had to go" James said, accepting the bundle of his discarded clothes from the matron.

"Well, finally saw sense then. Once you've dressed you may go Potter."

James grinned. Lily had definitely seen something, but he doubted whether it was at all sensical.

---------

**Author's Note: **well I wrote this when I was high…most of it anyway…so it's not my fault if you hate it. Read, enjoy, review…thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Full Moon and Lost Love

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so here is the next installment…and you'll notice I left you all two lovely chapters last time…compliments of moi, so show your thanks with a nice review! (Pretty please??) Anyway, here it is, enjoy!!

P.S. – I totally own Jessica XD…don't worry, you'll see…

---------

CHAPTER SIX: Full Moon and Lost Love

James made it to class, albeit a few minutes late, but made it back nonetheless. He looked over to where Lily sat, doodling on her parchment as McGonagall continued on with the introduction of that day's lesson.

Her hair looked like it had just been brushed then hit by a hurricane, her uniform was wrinkled, and she wore no makeup. James thought she looked amazingly beautiful as ever. Just then a slip of parchment was shoved discreetly into his hand. James opened it in his lap.

_How far did you get with Evans, then?_

It was in Sirius' distinctive messy scrawl. James frowned then saw a P.S.

Almost walked in on you two earlier. Public places are not the best places for sex, though they can be fun…

James shook his head, tearing a strip from his own bit of parchment and scribbling back a response.

Take your best time, multiply it by about fifty, and that's how far I got. And it was a perfectly deserted hospital wing before you butted in.

He sent it across and back to Sirius via his wand when McGonagall turned her back. He glanced back as Sirius read before grinning.

Lily, who was engrossed in reading, failed to notice when McGonagall asked her a question. "Miss Evans" McGonagall sharply and Lily looked up.

"Uhh…"

"You will serve detention with me tonight after classes. Try to pay attention. This is NEWT level work we're attempting, so it will undoubtedly come up in your exams."

Lily put her head down on her arms. "What's up with you lately? I didn't hear you come in last night and you're all out of it this morning. Not to mention that you look like you've never ironed your shirt." Mary Macdonald asked in a whisper beside her. Lily turned her head to face her, not able to repress the smile that sprang to her lips.

"I didn't come in last night," she whispered back.

"Where were you?" Mary asked, leaning in closer so McGonagall had no chance of overhearing them.

Lily's grin widened. "I spent the night with James. And then…well…"

"Oh my God!" Mary very nearly shouted. Everyone looked over, and Lily pressed her face into the desk to cover her bright red face.

"Miss Macdonald. Since you and Miss Evans are incapable of keeping quiet, you can join your friend in detention tonight. Now, if I may continue?"

Mary nodded silently, having covered her hands with her mouth.

---------

"So what were you and Mary Macdonald talking about earlier that made her shout?"

Classes were over for the day as Sirius pounced on Lily as she entered the Gryffindor common-room after parting ways with James, who had Quidditch practice scheduled. (He could be quite demented when it came to these types of matters.)

"None of your business Black."

Sirius turned to Lupin, who followed in their wake. "Mooney, she's not being nice."

"What do you want me to do about it? Lily, please tell him for my own sanity if nothing else. If you deny him, he'll just bother the rest of us into mental-ness."

"My deepest sympathies Remus, but my personal life is no one's business" Lily replied, dropping her bag off. "Now if you two _don't_ mind, I have detention to serve, and I want to get some dinner first."

They watched her walk back out of the portrait and out of sight. Sirius flopped down onto one of the armchairs. "Damn, I wanted to hear it from Lily too."

"Hear what?"

Padfoot sat up, looking shocked. "I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? Is this about them in the hospital wing again? You need a hobby Sirius, honestly…"

"Oh my God…well, James finally got with Evans. Like…_got_ with her!" said Sirius, not listening to Remus' previous comment.

"Sirius, you do realize you sound like a sixteen year old girl, don't you?" said Mooney, sitting down beside him. Sirius put his arm around him.

"Maybe, but they did it, Moons!"

"Padfoot, seriously, stop calling me that. And so what if Lily slept with James or vice versa? It's about time. I wasn't sure if James would survive this year," said Lupin, pulling out his homework.

"You seem tense, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, looking over. Lupin rolled his eyes in a rather Sirius-like overdramatic fashion.

"Maybe because it's…_it's_ tonight?" he said sarcastically.

Sirius' brows shot up. "Why didn't you tell us? Does James know?"

Remus sighed and sat back. "I don't know." He felt irritable and sulky.

"Look, Remus, I'm really sorry. I know this is a big deal for you, and I feel like an ass for acting like I have."

"…"

"Remus? C'mon, look at me." Sirius tilted his head up from its resting spot against his breastbone. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"If you say so…" Sirius made an impatient noise and kissed Remus, taking him completely by surprise. He pulled away a few moments later, not paying attention to the looks of horror. Sure, it had gone round that it was suspicious, and there had been the usual wave of rumours, but to actually _see_ it was something else entirely. "Stop being so mopey."

"You really should warn me when you do that."

"You should know by now to expect the unexpected with me."

"Point taken. Now get out your Charms homework. You're going to do it tonight."

"I can't…we have business…"

"Sirius-"

"Not that! Geez, no means no, Mooney…I meant the other thing. The thing with James and Wormtail."

"What?" asked a wheezy voice.

Before Sirius could elaborate however, James burst into the common-room, looking like he wanted to kill. He almost threw his broom onto the floor, remembering to put it out of harms way before he got into his tirade.

"Something bothering you Prongs?" said Sirius.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch Avery! I mean it! And your effing brother Sirius! I'm going to murder the entire Slytherin Quidditch team!" he bellowed.

"Ooh, can I help?" Sirius asked. James disregarded this.

"D'you know what those lowlife bastards went and did? They booked the pitch out from under us!" he continued, waving his arms, not waiting for his question to be answered. Moony glanced out the window, at the almost completely dark sky. Sirius noticed this, and made to cut into James' ranting.

"Prongs-"

"I mean, honestly, you'd think they wouldn't be able to sink much lower, and what the hell do they go and do? This kind of shit! Never mind that we missed practice last week…"

"_Prongs-_"

"It's just completely mad how they think they can just run everything, they've never been able to beat us on the field, so this is how they're gonna try to-"

"JAMES!"

"What?" James looked around, seemingly just noticing his best mate trying to get his attention.

"We need to talk…come…sit."

James went over and sat, noticing Remus for the first time. "Hey, Mooney, you don't look so well, are you…you…oh shit!"

"Remembered have you?" snapped Remus. "Look, let's just go. I just want to go."

Sirius smiled encouragingly. "Okay, we're going. Prongsie, Peter…shall we?"

The four stood up and made to leave the common room, when suddenly, Jessica Burrows, one of Sirius' many jilted ex-lovers, was standing in front of said playboy. "Black. I need a word."

"Not the best time…later?" said Sirius, glancing at Mooney.

"No…now. Whatever you and your friends are doing can wait." She reached out and grabbed Sirius by the arm, dragging him over into a secluded corner. Remus' eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You tell me last week you'll see me around and then I hear your kissing Lupin?" she hissed. "Do you know what this will do to my reputation?"

"Love, you were a flash in the pan. We both know that. As for reputation…well, I don't think I'll hurt it much. This is _me_ we're talking about, right? Now if you don't mind-" He made to walk away, but her fingers once more found his arm.

"Sirius, don't…" He stopped.

"I don't know what to say to you Jessica. It just wasn't meant to-" Before he knew it, her lips were over his, working them, her arms encircling him. Shock rendered his body useless, and she must have taken this as consent as she then greedily consumed his body with her hands.

James and Wormtail stared at Remus, who glared at Jessica and Sirius (they were quite difficult to differentiate now) before he turned and stalked off out of the portrait hole.

Sirius saw the departure of his boyfriend, and shoved Jessica away, his body and mind finally synching up. He threw her a dirty look- (How dare she molest him like that? Only Remus had those privileges!) -and hurried toward his friends, both of whom looked rather displeased.

"What are you doing? Why are you kissing random women?" snarled James rather protectively. Sirius stepped back as Wormtail glared as well.

"She came at me! Honestly!" Sirius pleaded. Every second they stood between him and Lupin was time wasted he could try to beg Mooney's forgiveness.

"Why am I finding this hard to believe?"

"What the hell is going on?" said a voice from the portrait hole. "Why is Remus so upset?"

James and Peter turned to see Lily, looking confused, standing there. "Where is he?" Sirius asked desperately. "Is he okay? Did he look upset to you? Did he say anything?"

Lily looked suspicious. "What have you done to him?" she asked.

"Nothing!" said Sirius, offended. Why did everyone always assume the worst of him?

_Maybe because you usually succeed in achieving the worst?_ That voice in his head answered him once again, meaning he had done something incredibly foolish. Damn annoying voice…

Shut up.

Ooh, talking to yourself…not a good sign. Besides, you know I'm right.

Not about this…not about Mooney.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Lily asked, appalled? Damn, he'd said that out loud…

"No, I never-…where's Mooney now?"

"He mumbled something about the library, but he was going in completely the wrong direction…" she turned to James. "What happened?"

Sirius tore past James, Peter and Lily as soon as James was distracted, bowling Wormtail out of the way, and chasing after Lupin. He had a vague idea of which direction his friend had gone, and ran blindly down the corridor.

Just as he skidded around a corner, he spotted Lupin; slumped against the wall, tear tracks evident on the pale, incredibly adorable face of his love. He felt like his heart would break into a million, tiny, irretrievable pieces for how he had treated this boy he cared so dearly for. He hated himself for making Remus cry.

"Mooney?" he asked, his voice cracking on the simple word, coming out as a croaky whisper.

Remus glared up at him, looking more hurt angry and betrayed than Sirius had ever seen him. "What do _you_ want?"

Sirius shuffled, looking highly uncomfortable…which he was. "I…Mooney, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but she came at me, I swear it. I tried to push her away, but…" His voice trailed off helplessly.

Lupin stood. "Yeah? Hmm…when have I heard that before? Oh right, only every other week since third year Sirius! I thought you had changed."

"I have! I am!" Sirius cried. "God damn in Lupin, I'm in love with you!"

Lupin's upper lip curled derisively in a rather good imitation of Lucius Malfoy. Only he wasn't intending to mimic. "Sure you are; lovely way of showing it, Padfoot. God, I am in awe of your brilliance at times."

The cold sarcastic-ness stung worse than shouting would have. How could he not know that Sirius was in love with him? For such a clever boy, he sure could be thick at times…

So, Sirius did the only thing he could think of. He stepped toward Lupin, grabbing him firmly and rather possessively by the wait, shoved him against the wall, and fastened his mouth onto his.

Remus was numb from shock. He had been expecting Sirius to yell, cry, say something at least, but he did not expect this. He felt Sirius' mouth covering his and tried to push away, but the other boy didn't move. Then Sirius' tongue pushed gently against his, his hands caressing just the right spot on Remus, and he felt his mouth opening of it's own accord. As much as he was angry with him and wanted to hate him, it was impossible to deny him.

Sirius' rather talented tongue slid deliciously around the corners of Remus' mouth, eliciting a few select moans Mooney couldn't hold back. Then he felt Sirius' fingers on his belt buckle and knew it had gone too far.

He violently shoved the other boy off him, panting. "I will not be a whore for you Sirius Black." And with that, the lupine boy turned and headed back up the corridor toward Gryffindor Tower.

---------

**Author's Note: **muwahahahaha…so…like it? I did… I'm sorry this took FOREVER to get out, but it's my last year of high school, so homework kind of needs to come first this year if I hope to have some sort of future… Tell me what you all thought and leave a nice juicy review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: The Charms of Sirius Black

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **this will probably take forever to finish, but I hope to have it out as soon as humanly possible while not skiving off school or home work… cause that would be bad. Sirius-ly…hah hah…no? Okay…well, I'm just rambling now, so: ON WITH THE STORY!! Oh and by the way…THIS is the chapter you've all been waiting for…THE BOY ON BOY SMUT!! Yee-haw!

P.S. – a HUGE thank you to Veractiyrules…you definitely boosted my ego, ha ha… XD

P.P.S – the dream sequence (the part all italicized [hopefully) is Remus' dream…and I totally didn't write it, my friend Jean did…her idea of kinky sex…LOL, anyhow, this one's for you Jeanie :)

---------

CHAPTER SEVEN: The Charms of One Sirius Black

Sirius stood in the corridor for what seemed like forever, Mooney's last words echoing through his mind. _I will not be a whore for you Sirius Black. _He was amazed not only that Mooney had used the word whore, but that it had been directed towards him. He hated wasn't sure if he was angrier with: himself, Jessica, or Remus. Not that he really had any right to be angry with Mooney…

Then he remembered that is was full moon, and the others might just be waiting for him. He didn't bother to go back up to the common-room, knowing that the others would have made for the Shrieking Shack by now, so he instead made his way toward the Whomping Willow.

As he walked, he tried to think of what he could possibly say to Lupin the next morning to make him understand what had happened, but all he could come up with was: "It's not my fault."

"So you decided to come then?" said the rather tight voice of James Potter, effectively knocking Sirius out of his musings. He realized they were outside, the brisk night air associated with early fall pushed and pulled by the wind around them.

He nodded in response. Mooney looked pale and drawn and avoided his gaze.

James seemed to look marginally proud of Sirius. After all, they had been best friends for how many years? It would have been awkward if Padfoot hadn't been with them.

"Can we just go?" said Lupin quietly.

"Yes, good point Mooney, after you."

---------

The next morning was bright and annoyingly cheery, as though nothing bad had happened the evening before. Lupin was in the hospital wing (having been rather vicious the night before and harming himself rather badly) and sat staring at the wall, unable to read or concentrate on homework.

He was debating whether or not to find some way to smuggle a part of his chocolate stash into the hospital wing via James and Wormtail, when the large doors to the ward opened.

He looked up and saw the dark hair and eyes surrounded by pale skin that is Sirius Black. He lies back on the pillows and turns away. He wants to hear nothing Sirius had to say. What could he possibly say to deny what he'd done?

_But what if he's telling the truth? _The question is one that has plagued him since waking. He doubted it though. It _was_ Sirius Black they were talking about…

His mattress sinks down as Sirius sits on the side of it. "Mooney? Are you sleeping?"

He didn't reply, mostly because he had no idea what he would say. He heard the sigh escape Sirius and felt bad. Damn that Sirius Black and falling for him…

The weight lifted and Mooney's brain started screaming instructions at a blinding pace. He lurched up suddenly and turned. "Padfoot?"

Sirius didn't dare believe his ears, so he turned and saw Remus looking at him, no trace of hatred in his eyes, but something as equally unfathomable to Sirius. "Mooney. How…how do you feel?"

Remus shrugged and made to sit up more. "Okay I guess." A ghost of a smile danced on the corners of his mouth but his honeyed eyes looked sad. "I've been better."

"Remus, I'm sorry. I can understand of you hate me, but I honestly never meant to hurt you."

Somehow, this rang true to Remus' ears. He gently patted the bed beside him and Sirius sat down, hoping this wasn't some sick ploy to hurt him in revenge. "Tell me."

"I…I was telling her that she wasn't the girl for me. That it wasn't meant for us, but she obviously didn't want to hear that, and the next thing I know her face is attached to mine. Honestly Remus, I didn't want her to…" He wasn't sure he could ever stress that enough.

"How was it?" Remus asked quietly.

Sirius looked him in the eyes. "Terrible. She never really was good at kissing. Not to mention she doesn't taste nearly as good as you."

Remus blushed lightly. How could he be mad when Sirius went and said things like that? "Did you mean what you said? Do you…love me?"

Sirius leaned in, brushing a few stray hairs out of his boyfriend's eyes. "I've always loved you, Moons."

Then Remus' lips were on his and it was amazing. He smoothed back the smaller boy's hair, gently caressing the corner of his mouth with his tongue, a silent plea for entry that was swiftly granted. Unlike in the corridor, neither had anything to prove. It was just the natural reaction on both their parts, and Sirius felt like the world could stop turning and he could cease to be, and die a happy man.

After some indistinguishable time, they broke apart, Remus looking a little flustered. He was still rather new to this whole kissing thing, something Sirius found immeasurably erotic.

"So…" said Mooney as Sirius stretched out beside him on the mattress. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Free period?" Sirius tried. Mooney glared lightly. "Fine, if you must know, I cut class to come see you."

"Sirius…"

"What? If I didn't make up with you, I think James was going to hurt me and Wormtail poison me. They're quite fond of you y'know," he added, turning his head to grin at Remus.

"Really? Well, since it appears you have no inclination to go to class, will you do me a favour?"

Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "What kind of favour, eh?"

Lupin rolled his eyes, smiling slightly despite himself. "I meant could you go and get me some chocolate."

Sirius grinned. "No need for that, I have come prepared." He pulled a large bar of Honeydukes' best from the pocket of his robes. Lupin's eyes fixed onto it. "What will I get from you if you get this?"

"I'll give you some."

"No you won't" Sirius snorted. "Besides, I want something else from you."

"I will not stoop to Prongs' level and have sex with you in the hospital wing."

"Awww…why not? Would you stoop to Evans' level? Never mind that wasn't it. I meant you have to answer me one thing."

"What?" His eyes hadn't left the chocolate bar yet.

"Will you have sex with me when you're out of the hospital?"

"Sirius-"

"Okay, okay…do…do you love me?"

Lupin paused, probing his own feelings. "Truthfully?"

"Yes" said Sirius; afraid of what Lupin might say.

"I'm not entirely sure. I care for you a great deal, of course, that comes with the history, but…I don't know if I am in love with you." Sirius looked somewhat pacified as he handed over the bar of chocolate. "Sorry…"

He smiled. "Don't be sorry, I can live with that. It just means I have to work that much harder to get you to fall for me."

He watched as Remus bit off a tiny bit of the chocolate, letting it melt in his mouth. "Mmm, you definitely gained points with this one…"

Sirius grinned and kissed him, taking him by surprise. "That's good."

---------

Remus finally got Sirius out of his bed long enough to take a nap, but was woken up again around dinner by Sirius, James, Lily and Wormtail.

Sirius jumped on him rather unceremoniously, but redeemed himself immediately by producing another bar of chocolate for his boy toy. ((A/N: HAD to go there…XD))

"Feeling better Remus?" Lily asked. "I heard from McGonagall that you weren't feeling well."

"Yes, I am thanks…but I had the most ridiculous dream just now." He glanced over at Sirius and smiled. "You were there…"

"Oh, one of _those_ dreams, eh?"

Remus blushed and the other Marauders and Lily looked rather uncomfortable. "You could say that…"

Sirius and Remus had their picnic with the annual Hogwarts Games coming up and they couldn't again lose the wheelbarrow race so Remus suggested a practice. They practiced so hard that they begin to get hot and sweaty.

_They slowly started to peel off their clothes to gain the coolness of the tower, but then Sirius noticed he began to feel something towards Remus; his strong, sweaty body heaving him; pushing him towards the finish line. He wanted more. More than just a wheelbarrow race…_

Sirius then stripped down as naked as the day he was born. Remus was a little thrown at first but then he saw Sirius's body gleaming, glowing, and it was so enchanting…

"Whoa, whoa, _please_ don't go any further with that. Please" said James suddenly, breaking the lovely scene that had begun to form in Sirius' mind. He frowned.

"Hey, do I tell you to shut up when you fantasize about Evans?" he asked. James turned bright boiling scarlet, Remus had to cover his mouth to keep from giggling, but, surprisingly, Lily didn't look at all mortified. Wormtail, however, did.

"You tell Sirius about your fantasies of me?" Lily asked. She wasn't sure she had ever heard anything ever so endearing.

"Sometimes" said James looking down, blushing harder.

"Well if you two are going to be mushy, you can go and snog somewhere…and you can take Wormy, Mooney and I need to chat," said Sirius in a bored voice.

Wormtail looked affronted slightly, but followed after James and Lily, who held hands, obediently enough.

Sirius turned to Remus. "So when do you get out of here?"

Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled up. "Off the bed Black" she scolded. Sirius sighed and stood grudgingly. "Now, Mr. Lupin…how do you feel? And _where_ did you get that chocolate?" she asked, indicating the bar in his hands.

"That's mine," said Sirius snatching it. Madam Pomfrey always had been a little OCD about foreign substances in the hospital wing. Remus smiled innocently.

"I feel fine. Much better."

Madam Pomfrey beamed. "Excellent. You may go then. Mr. Black, feel free to leave at any time as well."

She turned and strode away, not seeing Sirius stick his tongue out childishly at her. "You better put that away. Someone could bite it off," said Mooney as he changed into his school robes, blushing as Sirius eyes devoured his bare chest. He was by no means buff, but definitely no chicken either. Sirius found it exceedingly attractive, even with the number of scars that rippled across it. If anything, the scars were even more of a turn-on.

"In that case I should stick it out more often" Sirius retorted, frowning as Mooney covered himself in school robe.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he stood. Sirius nodded, rising also.

"You should definitely take your shirt off more often Moons." Sirius slung his arm around Mooney's shoulders, leaning in conspiratorially. "It turns me on" he whispered against his boyfriend's ear.

Remus raised a brow and looked sideways at Sirius, whose hair was falling into his steely eyes just the way Lupin loved. "Really." It was a statement rather than a question. A glint sparked in his amber eyes. "Shall we go test the full extent of this phenomenon?"

Sirius looked at him, pausing in his walking. "Fuck Mooney…" he breathed.

Remus smiled. "Yes Sirius, that's what I'd like to go do. Care to join me?" And without waiting for a reply, he strode up the corridor, leaving Sirius to watch him before jogging to catch up.

---------

**Author's Note: **so it's still a bit of a cliffy, but that's not my fault, I'm just trying to get this out before the season premiere of Prison Break…ha ha… anyway, enjoy and leave me a nice juicy review of what you though about it! Thanks again!!


	8. Chapter 8: Boys Interrupted

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **ahh so sorry my lovelies, I thought that last chapter would be the boy on boy action, but I was too lazy/ didn't have enough room. But no worries, it's here now! Hope you all like it…so without further ado, here it is! Oh, and I wanted to address something here too. I reread through my old chapters (I know, I'm weird) and I realized that Lily could come off sort of whore-y, but I just want to say, she liked James for a LONG time, so she really isn't to be blamed.

P.S. – sorry, some more ado to take care of…this is my first REAL slash scene, but I will try my best…please make exceptions!! Thanks again!!

---------

CHAPTER EIGHT: Boys Interrupted (Wormtail's Big Mistake)

Sirius was practically foaming at the mouth by the time Lupin pushed open the dormitory door. With a wave of his wand, the one that was detachable that is, he closed and locked the door behind them, following with a muttered _Silencio! -_for good measure.

The young werewolf strode over to his bed, rather than Sirius', as the other boy was known for snacking in bed, and Remus really didn't want crumbs in…well, he just wasn't partial to having his first time that way. He leaned seductively on the bedpost while Sirius devoured him with his eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Remus asked. "I didn't come up to play Jenga y'know…"

Sirius let out a bark of rather nervous laughter, feeling himself relax. Mooney might be the one who knew about feelings and shit, but in the bedroom was in his element. He grinned devilishly in a way that made Remus feel weak in the knees. "Take off your shirt" he said as he approached.

Remus wanted to comply and so he shed his outer robe. Sirius growled low in his throat and Remus felt his member spring to life. Suddenly the crotch are of his trousers was much too tight. "I mean all the way off" he whispered heavily into Lupin's ear. He pressed his hard body deliciously against Remus'.

Remus groaned and Sirius bit his earlobe. "Take off that shirt" he commanded. "Now."

Remus hurriedly complied, groaning again and Sirius caught his lips in a kiss that left him wanting to jump the other boy. Sirius seemed to sense this.

"No no, there will be none of that Mooney. I am the director of this show…" He kissed Lupin's neck "And you still have far too much clothing on. Take off the rest."

He pulled away slightly and watched as Mooney pulled off his clothes in a shaking, fumbling way that was so unlike Mooney it almost threw him. When Lupin had finally stripped down to his underwear, (A/N: boxers weren't yet invented methinks) Sirius seemed pacified for the time being.

"Mmm…" he drawled, his eyes tracing every last one of the scars that rippled across his boyfriend's body. It was quite a feat, and he wondered how long it would take him to memorize them all. Lupin licked his lips nervously.

He wasn't entirely sure how these sorts of things were supposed to happen, but he was pretty sure this wasn't how he had imagined it. Then Sirius began to shed his own clothing and Remus brain, for the first time in his life, ceased to process coherent information.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sirius asked, barely holding back a giggle. He stood in his almost-naked perfection as Remus nodded dumbly. Sirius grinned. "And to think we haven't even gotten to the good part yet… Get on the bed."

Lupin stretched out and Sirius climbed atop him. "God Mooney, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this" he murmured as he kissed his lover's neck, nipping at it slightly.

Remus flinched as Sirius licked away the slight pain. "I think I might" he retorted as Sirius moved lower his mouth greedily taking impressions on Remus' skin, delighting in how Remus moaned softly under him.

"Can you move the fuck along Padfoot?" he muttered as Sirius paused to relish in the moment. Sirius looked up at him briefly before disappearing behind his curtain of long dark and immaculate hair. Then Remus yelped audibly. "What was that for?" he asked as Sirius let his now rather swollen nipple slip from between his sharp canines.

"I decide when I move the fuck along. Got it?"

Remus barely managed to not roll his eyes, but nodded. Sirius took the now throbbing nipple back into his mouth, suckling it in a way that made Remus arch up into him, longing for more. He needed more. He needed Sirius right that instant. He also, however, knew that Sirius would draw this out as long as possible, and in doing so, make it all the more enjoyable for the both of them.

---------

"Ugh, why do I always have to walk in on my best mates snogging all the time?" whined Wormtail as he came upon a rather engrossed James as Lily in a dim corner of the common room. Lily disentangled herself from James and James looked murderously at his oblivious friend.

"Where are Remus and Sirius?" asked Lily, looking around. Were she honest with herself she was probably just as irked as James was and wanted to get Wormtail out of the picture as soon as possible.

Peter looked around sulkily. He really hated being the fifth wheel sometimes… "I don't know," he said in a whiney voice. James was closer to smacking him than he had ever been in his entire life. Maybe the fact that Lily was still in his lap was preventing this occurrence…

"They're probably upstairs. Why don't you go look for them in the dorms?" James suggested.

Peter looked unconvinced but rose slowly. When he had disappeared up the stairs, Lily turned back to James. "You are a genius. Have I ever told you that?"

"Never."

"Well then in that case, you're a genius."

James made to go and kiss her again, but she pulled away, moving to get off of him. James felt like throttling Wormtail for it, until Lily said. "What say we go up to the Head Girl's room? I hear she has a four poster and her very own password door."

James grinned. "Good thinking Lils. Maybe if she's there she'll sleep with me."

Lily punched him lightly. "Maybe."

---------

Sirius admired his handiwork, watching Remus tug at his bonds, testing them for durability. "Now" said Sirius, Leaning down and kissing his werewolf lover, "it is high time for you to shuck the rest of that clothing Mr. Lupin."

As Remus could not perform the action himself, it was left to Sirius, who made quite a production of teasing the other boy while removing his underpants. He then sent his own pair of skivvies floating across the room to land on James' pillow (wouldn't he be just thrilled…) and let his eyes roam over Remus naked body as Remus eyed him just as hungrily. The wolf within was clearly evident in his features now.

Remus groaned as Sirius' hand gently palmed the tip of his member, sending the most exquisite spark of electricity down the length of his shaft, rippling throughout his entire body. Then he felt something even more wonderful as Sirius took his erection into the warm wet cavern that was his mouth. Remus bucked heavily up into him.

Sirius smiled around his mouthful of manhood, knowing Mooney was loving this treatment, and caressed him with his tongue. He himself was hard as a rock, but it gave him almost as much pleasure to attend to his lover. Suddenly he pulled away, no longer able to take anymore of the delightful torture. He had to have him.

Lupin groaned at the loss of contact, but then Sirius was kissing him again, on the mouth this time, while fumbling for his wand. He broke away, sitting back on his haunches over Mooney, looking down at him.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked, confused. Sirius smirked and muttered under his breath, pointing his wand at Remus' entrance. "Oh!" he said as a cool, slippery sensation erupted in his bum. "I see."

Sirius practically giggled. "You're precious."

"And you're a bastard."

"Maybe" Sirius conceded. "But I'm your bastard." Before Remus could reply to this, as he no doubt would have, Sirius was kissing him again, his tongue eliciting a most euphoric sensation.

Then he felt Sirius' finger probing his entrance and tensed. "Relax" said Padfoot into his mouth and he struggled to do so, as Sirius pushed one finger into him.

Sirius marveled at the warmth that he encountered as Remus gasped. He pulled his now very lubed up finger away and went at him again, watching his lover's face. One finger joined the first, then another until Sirius was satisfied the young werewolf could take the full brunt of his erection.

He pulled away, his mouth slanting briefly over Remus before he thrust into him, loving the way the lycanthrope cried out and arched to him. Sirius gathered the boy to himself as he had done with countless others. Only this time it was different for him, much different.

For one, he was completely sober, which made it different from about half of his previous sexual experiences. For another, he actually cared about what Remus was thinking and feeling. He wanted his lover and partner to enjoy this as much as he was. And Judging by the noises he was making, he was pretty sure that was the case.

Remus was dead. He had died and gone to heaven; there was no other explanation for the way he felt. Sirius was pumping in and out of him at a slow and unhurried pace, even though he subconsciously knew it must be torture for the other boy. If he knew anything about Sirius Black, he knew that he was not one to hold back on the lovemaking front. But the way he could feel every nuance of Sirius' movement was so much so that he could not form words with his mouth. Maybe telepathy would work…

Sirius couldn't take anymore of this. He needed release. "Mooney-" he panted, and a pair of honeyed amber eyes smiled at him. He seemed to want the same thing. Sirius pulled out and thrust back in with a force he had, until then, kept in close check. Before Remus could even recover, Sirius had slid in and out of him again and gave every impression that he was just getting started.

---------

Peter didn't hear a sound coming from the dorm doors and pouted. He doubted Sirius and Lupin would be in there anyway. It was a gorgeous fall afternoon; they were probably down by the lake or something. Then again, it seemed utterly foolish to him that he would come all the way up here and not even check.

He tried the doorknob. Locked. That wasn't suspicious…maybe Mooney just wanted to study or something. Or maybe he was sleeping after the full moon. He tended to do that. Of course. That was probably the case. Remus wouldn't mind if he unlocked it and came in. He pointed his wand at the door and muttered "_Alohamora!_"

Pasting a smile onto his face, just in case Mooney and Padfoot were up here, he burst through the door, coming face to face with Sirius' naked bum. Then, for Wormtail, the world went black and he fell to the ground with a delicate thump.

---------

Sirius looked around, pausing in his fervent thrusting, in time to see Wormtail hit the floor. Remus sat up as much as possible. "What was that?" he whispered. The mood was, most effectively, ruined.

Sirius growled. "Peter" he said without any emotion. Lupin fell back and laughed.

"Don't tell me. You don't want to finish, do you?" Sirius asked, looking aggrieved. Lupin smiled up at him, looking mischievous.

"I let you tie me to my bedposts. You had better finish what you've started Sirius Black, or I will never have sex with you again."

Sirius grinned as nuzzled Mooney's shoulder as he resumed his thrusting. "I knew there was a reason I liked you" he murmured.

Lupin grinned. "And…here I thought - good Lord – it was all my good looks."

Sirius giggled, his hand finding Lupin's painful erection. He sank his teeth into Mooney's shoulder, sending a delightful shock of pleasure throughout his body, causing him to climax into Sirius' hand. "That too" he grunted, as he too let his orgasm wash over him.

---------

**Author's Note:** okay, so I know how bad this chapter is, but I tried…sobs Anyhow, review and tell me what you thought. I do love a nice review (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge) Love!


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayed

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so I almost had a crisis, thinking that was the end of this, but I have thought up some brilliant ideas, and if all goes as planned, this should round out at about 15 chapters…a respectable size methinks. Anyway, there will be NO smut this chapter, so if that's what you're looking for, TURN BACK NOW!! LOL, but who knows, I might throw in SOMETHING for those of you who stick around. I'm rambling so I'll shut up. Here's the chappie! Thanks!!

P.S. – if you don't like strong language, TURN BACK NOW!! I went a little overboard, heh…

---------

CHAPTER NINE: Betrayed

James managed to get control of his laughing enough so that he could choke out a sentence. "So…so, wait. You mean he just…and you?" the incoherent thought wasn't finished as James dissolved into another fit of laughter.

Lily didn't seem to find the situation quite so hilarious, but she did feel the corners of her mouth twitching. "Did you at least take him to the hospital wing?" she asked.

Sirius snorted as James' giggles subsided slowly. "No, we just left him there. He'll be fine in a few hours. If not, he'll get some extra sleep."

James burst into a renewed fit of laughter and Lily rolled her eyes at him. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder apparently. Even Remus was laughing, which was slightly disconcerting. He seemed much younger than normal to Lily and she had no doubt it was because of what Sirius had just done to him in the dormitories. Not that she or James wanted details or anything.

She looked over at Remus, who was smiling wistfully at Sirius, who was laughing and talking animatedly with James. "So how was it?" she asked quietly. Remus looked at her, his eyes bright.

"For once, Lily, words cannot describe."

Lily laughed, but her laughter was short-lived. Almost the next moment, Mary Macdonald was at her side, saying she had a visitor outside the portrait hole. Lily frowned in confusion, but Mary raised her eyebrows significantly and Lily understood. "I'll be back," she said quietly, moving off toward the portrait hole. Remus nodded and went back to listening in at James and Sirius' conversation.

Lily climbed out of the portrait hole and waved away Mary, who offered to stay with her. She looked at the thin, pale young man with inky black eyes before her. "Can I help you?" she asked smoothly, her voice frosty. She hadn't readily forgotten his comments from fifth year.

"Lily…will you walk with me. Please?" asked Severus Snape, hated enemy of James Potter and Sirius Black, and noted Slytherin. Lily didn't move. "_Please._"

Lily sighed and began moving down the corridor, away from the Fat Lady with the greasy-haired youth. "What do you want, Severus?" she asked, coming to a halt at the end of the corridor.

"I…I want…I'm sorry Lily, I-"

"We've been through this" Lily said, cutting him off impatiently. "If all you've come to do is apologize again, I have nothing more to say to you."

"It's not," he said and she stared expectantly. "I miss you Lily. I miss that we used to be friends."

"Well, I have new friends now" Lily said a tad uncomfortably.

"Like Potter you mean" sneered Severus. Lily glared.

"Yes, 'like Potter'. He's my boyfriend."

"I know," said Snape. He looked bitter. "And you don't mind that he's such an arrogant prat?"

Lily looked away. She knew the history between James and Severus. Knew it well. "He's not as bad as you think, Sev, honestly. He…he's special…"

"You're sleeping with him aren't you" spat Snape.

Lily's head jerked up. "That's none of your bus-" But before she could finish her thought, Severus had come at her, pushing her firmly against the wall, his mouth assaulting hers. She tried to push him away, but he merely came at her with more fervor.

There was the sound of a strangled yell, and the next thing she knew, the weight of Severus had lifted off her.

---------

James looked around the common room, not seeing Lily anywhere. He turned to Remus. He was an astute fellow; he would know where she had gone. "Have you seen Lily?" he asked.

Remus detached himself from Sirius momentarily. "She went out to talk to someone. I don't know who though."

James looked confused. "Someone came to talk to her. Were they from a different house?"

Remus shrugged. "I guess."

James sat there for a moment before it clicked into his head. _Fuck!_ He knew who had come to call on Lily, and he didn't trust the bastard as far as he could throw him.

When he got out of the portrait hole, he didn't see them anywhere and blind panic momentarily overtook him. What was that greasy son of a bitch doing to his Lily? He dashed off down the hall and came skidding to a halt at the end of the corridor.

There, to his immediate right, were Severus Snape and Lily Evans, snogging behind a suit of armour slightly, pressed to the wall. The latter of which looking like she wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there.

Rage overtook James Potter's brain, overriding all his sense, and he was only vaguely aware of what he did next.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled, slamming Snape into the stone wall by the collar. His wand was in his hand and he pressed it into Snape's neck, looking murderous.

Snape didn't say a word, merely glared back at him.

"Answer me you piece of shit!" James very nearly shouted. Lily looked terrified.

"James!" she cried, but he didn't hear her.

"You don't deserve her Potter. I know you. Just like your mate, Sirius Black. Sure, she'll be your girl for awhile, but then you'll move on and find someone else who will give you an occasional roll in the hay."

James' eyes darkened with hatred and he pressed his wand harder into Snape's neck, his fingers tightening on his collar, choking him.

"You take that back. Take it back right now" James hissed, watching the colour grow in Snape's face with malicious pleasure. He made a strangled cry that may have been an apology, James wasn't really sure. It was hard to hear over the sound of blood pounding and rushing in his ears. There was the feeling of someone tugging at his arm, but he shrugged it off. He would watch this son of a fucking bitch die and not give a damn that he had facilitated it.

Then, he heard a shout that sounded vaguely familiar and he was being forcefully dragged away. Then he remembered he had a wand and started shouting curses, aiming them at the black-haired youth that now lay crumpled on the ground.

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" he was shouting, and then he felt himself pressed to the wall, magical rope bindings holding him in place.

His vision finally seemed to clear, and he saw Sirius, who was telling him to calm down and stop making so much goddamn noise before McGonagall came.

"What is going on here?" asked a stern voice from the end of the corridor closest to the Fat Lady.

"Fuck" Sirius muttered as the stern teacher approached. He didn't dare let James free though. He looked over as Professor McGonagall towered over Snape who had been sitting against the wall, red-faced and rubbing his neck, brushing aside Lily's attempts to help him up. Remus stood, indecisive between them and James and Sirius.

"What the fuck were you doing?" hissed Sirius to James, who looked like he were going to burst from his bonds and Lily checked over the bruise James wand had stabbed into Snape's neck.

"Sirius, you are my best mate, but I will hex you if you don't let me go, _right now._"

"Mr. Potter!" bellowed McGonagall, looking at the Head Boy as though she had never seen him before. Her mouth was pressed so tight that her lips were non-existent. "Explain yourself!"

James opened his mouth to speak, but no matter what came to his mind, it just seemed stupid. He closed his mouth and looked away. He didn't want to have to look at McGonagall, she would just make him feel bad for what he had done, and he didn't want to feel sorry for that piece of shit Snape.

"One hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor," she said coldly. "And another fifty from Slytherin. Now, Mr. Snape, I suggest you go back to your dormitories immediately." She waited until he had left. "Mr. Black you may release Mr. Potter."

Sirius waved his wand and the restraints disappeared. He looked fleetingly at James and then took Remus by the hand and pulled him away from the scene.

James turned to go, but McGonagall called him back sharply. "You are not getting off so easily as that Potter. Miss Evans, if you could join us." She waited until Lily came over to continue. "Now I don't know what elapsed here tonight and I don't really care to know. What I _do_ know is that you are the Head Boy and Girl. It is your duty to set a positive example not only for the prefects, but also for every other student in this school. Now I hope that something like this _NEVER_ happens again. I will have no control over what happens if it does. Now I suggest you both go up to your beds."

With that, McGonagall turned on her heel and marched back to the portrait hole, disappearing inside it. Silence billowed uncomfortably between James and Lily, neither daring to look at the other.

"James…" Lily said helplessly. He looked at her and there was such intensity in his gaze that she had never seen before.

Then he had pulled her to him, crashing their mouths together, almost bruising in his force. Her hands were splayed against his chest; her body pressed flush up against his, one of his hands on her waist, the other tangled in the hair by her cheek, his mouth claiming hers in a blatant show of dominance.

She tried to slow down the kiss, to enjoy it, but James would have none of that. The hand by her face slid lower, dragging down her chest to cover her breast and suddenly, she pushed him away. She wanted to know what was going on, not be manhandled. They needed to talk this out…

They were both panting from the intensity of the kiss. "James, we need to talk about this," Lily began desperately, but James cut her off with a harsh laugh.

"I'm not in the mood for talking right now, Lily."

Lily's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "I noticed. But I am not yours to just have whenever you want."

"Oh yeah? What ever happened to 'I love you James'?" he spat. Lily felt as though she had been slapped.

"What are you implying?"

"You bloody well know what I'm implying. I find you and Severus fucking Snape sucking face in the corridor. You were his friend. He's in love with you Lily."

"So?" she cried. "I don't care! I'm not in love with him!"

James laughed humourlessly again. "Bit hard to tell just then."

Lily felt tears rush up. This was not the James Potter she had fallen for. She had no idea who this surly, angry person was, and she really didn't care to. "Fuck you Potter" she spat and turned away.

James caught her arm, but she wrenched herself free. "You don't trust me?" she shouted, angry tears finally spilling over her cheeks, leaving scalding rivulets of moisture in their wake. "Fine! We're done!"

James watched her go and all the fight seemed to seep out of him with every step she took. He felt like he might not be able to stand. "Lily…" he said weakly, but even if she had heard him, he doubted she would have turned around.

Feeling despair wash over him, he slid down thee cold stone wall much as Snape had done after Sirius had dragged him away. His knees came up against his chest and his arms rested on them, his face buried. He wanted to cry, but that would be stupid…Men didn't cry. Not to mention what would people think if they saw the Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain crying?

"James?" said a quiet voice. He looked up and saw Remus, Sirius standing a way behind him. "Are…are you-?"

"I'm fine," he snapped shortly. He got up and strode past the both of them without saying another word.

Remus sighed and looked at Sirius who shook his head. "He's going to regret this in the morning. C'mon, let's go to bed."

---------

**Author's Note: **so I put a bit of kissing in…I try to placate people, I do…hope you liked. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Never Tasted so Sweet

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **WOO!! I'm on a roll with the chapters people, so I'm just gonna go with it…now I know I probably have some people hating me out there, but meh… I'm not too fussed to be honest…hmmm…I'm rambling, so here's the chapter. Thanks, enjoy!

P.S.- I lied, I've totally hit a brick wall…must…struggle…ONWARD!!

---------

CHAPTER TEN: Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet

Life, as it has a rather nasty habit of doing, went on for Lily and the Marauders, and, by some design of some higher power, Snape as well. Almost three whole weeks passed and winter was beginning to fall in earnest around Hogwarts. This did not mean, however, that they went back to being normal, or as normal as life can be with Sirius Black running amok.

James was much grumpier, had a permanent temper, skived off classes without telling the others, and didn't take the normal pleasure he normally did in pulling pranks. In fact, he barely even pulled them anymore, which left a pent up Sirius with only one outlet for his energies. Needless to say Remus wasn't complaining too loudly.

James had also seemed to take up where Sirius had left off on the womanizing front. His bed was rarely empty, yet he seemed to take little pleasure in any of the company he kept.

Lily, on the other hand, while following suit in ignoring James (and all the other Marauders except Remus as much as possible for that matter) never missed a class, completed all her homework on time, and could usually be found in the library. She barely spoke and almost never laughed or smiled anymore though, and to the dismay of most students, seemed even more manic in her rule-upholding-ness.

The only men Lily came into contact with, however, were Remus, her teachers and occasionally Sirius.

Everyone could tell that they were both a mess and it wasn't helping that they still had to share Head's duties like patrolling in the evenings and holding Prefect meetings. If James showed up at all, he wouldn't so much as look at her and usually left early.

In the last week, whenever Lily would see James, she would rush away and usually end up crying her eyes out somewhere. Which made her even angrier because she hadn't done a thing.

It was a chilly day in the beginning of November and Lily was sitting in the Library, researching Potions ingredients for her essay she was scribbling away at, when Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came over and sat either side of her.

"I'm busy," she said before they could open their mouths.

Sirius raised and eyebrow, scooting closer to her in his chair. "Really?" he asked. "Maybe we should just go then Mooney."

"We might as well just tell her."

"What!?"

Remus chuckled and Lily gripped her quill tighter. "I'm-"

"Busy, we know," said Sirius. "Alright Mooney, you win, tell her if you must."

"We have a surprise for you" said the young werewolf. Lily looked up, suspicious. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder after all…all for one and good for nothing or however that went.

"Which entails what exactly."

"Love, if we told you, that wouldn't classify as a 'surprise' now would it?" said Sirius, tipping his chair back onto two legs, putting his hands behind his head. "So…do you want to find out about it or not?"

"No."

Remus sighed and Sirius' chair came back onto four legs will a dull 'thunk'. "What?"

"I said no." Lily attempted to go back to her essay, but suddenly, Sirius snapped the dusty tome shut again and pulled her to her feet.

"Regrettably, you have no choice" he said, pulling her to the exit as Remus gathered up all her belongings. They earned a great many glares from studious Ravenclaws and the fifth and seventh years who were revising for exams already.

"Black, I will hex you into next week if you don't let go of me now" she snarled, trying to wrench her wrist free from his manacle-like grip. It was of little consequence. Sirius was a strong fellow when he felt like it.

"Remus" she pleaded, looking beseechingly upon the once studious young man Sirius had corrupted with God only knew what kind of sexual torture.

"It's gonna be fine Lily, I promise. If not, I'll beat Sirius up."

Lily sighed, but let them drag her along. For now…

---------

Several minutes later, after Lily had been coerced to go so far as letting herself be blindfolded, they arrived at their destination. Lily had no idea where she was.

"Okay, just through here" said Remus, leading her forward, and she heard the creaking of a wooden door. "We're right behind you," he said, letting her go ahead.

Lily stepped into the space, sensing it's confined conditions by the staleness of the air, and was about to turn and flee, when she heard a slam and a click. She was locked in…damn.

"Remus Lupin! Open this door now!" she shouted, but heard nothing from behind the door. He was gone. Fuck!

"Lily. Really not the best time to be shouting" said a disturbingly familiar voice, and Lily whirled. Pulling off her blindfold, she saw James Potter leaning casually against the wall, looking his formerly cocky arrogant self, his lit wand resting by his thigh.

"Potter."

"Evans."

"What-?" she began, but he cut her off.

"Same as you. I think Mooney and Padfoot are trying to tell me something."

Lily sneered. "What? That you're a big hypocritical ass?"

"Excuse me?"

"You effing heard me. I'm not blind James! I see you in the common-room!" she cried, withdrawing her wand.

James said nothing. There wasn't anything he could really say. He stood moodily there while Lily looked around for a bit. "We're in the third floor broom cupboard if you want to know" he muttered after a few minutes.

Lily lifted her gaze. "Familiar with it are we?" she asked smoothly.

James frowned and looked away and Lily smirked. _Ha!_

He then looked up at her again. "I missed you Lily. I really…really I did."

Lily sighed. Bastard James she could deal with… Sweet James, that was another story. "I missed you too," she muttered.

James smiled slightly around the mouth. "I was so stupid Lils. I'm sorry…"

Lily looked at him as he stared at the lit tip of his wand. "Me too" she whispered.

It was quite cramped to start with, and then he stood up, and moved a step in her direction, closing half the space of the gap between them. She stepped back, her back pressed to the rough wooden door. James grinned oddly and took another step, dissolving their proximity to the width of a whisper.

"James…" she gasped. He pressed himself slowly flush with her. She cheeks crimsoned at the memories that rushed up unbidden.

His lips hovered desperately over hers, his hands braced on either side of her head. "I want you," he breathed, and Lily could taste him as she gasped.

God, how she wanted him too, just as bad. Then, without warning or pretence, her mouth jerked forward and covered his, tongue thrusting wildly into his hot mouth.

James kissed her back, pressing her to the door, his hands moving to cup her face. And all the while, his groin pressed into her hips, belaying his need. Lily herself pulling him closer, craving the friction that erupted between them. Her arms reached around him, one hand tangled in his mess of hair, the other tugging on his shirt futilely.

---------

Remus groaned almost inaudibly into Sirius as the other boy explored every crevice in the cavern of his mouth. He was just too talented with that tongue of his. And Remus knew it in almost every possible way.

Then there was a wheezy cough and he pulled away, looking up through his arousal. Sirius grudgingly followed his gaze and groaned, putting his face in Mooney's neck.

"Peter. What can I do for you?" Remus asked a little impatiently as Sirius had started kissing his neck.

Wormtail seemed to recognize this and spoke hurriedly. "Have you seen James? He said he'd help me with my Charms homework, but he's not here!"

Remus eyes closed and had a bit of trouble opening as Sirius nipped at his collarbone, sending a jolt of ecstasy up from the tip of his cock to the pit of his stomach. He shivered delightfully.

"Mmm…no. No idea where he is. Sirius?"

"Who the ruddy hell is James?" muttered the Animagus and Peter looked disheartened.

Then, Sirius threw caution to the winds, and growling in impatience, pushed Mooney forcefully down into the mattress and began removing his shirt. Wormtail caught the hint and scurried away in search of James.

"I almost feel bad for him" Remus sighed as Sirius kissed his way down his now exposed chest. Sirius glared up at him.

---------

Lily moaned as James kissed his way with mad fury down her neck, sending little electrical impulses throughout her body. Her breath came in heavy pants and her center was pressed deliciously, almost obscenely into James' thigh. God, but it felt so good…

Then his fingers undid her blouse, to get more skin, and soon his shirt followed. Lily was a school prefect, she had a certain respect for the rules; she had never imagined she would enjoy the wanton flouting of them as much as she did. And her hands were at his belt as his unhooked her bra and climbed up the back of her thigh.

His head dipped to suckle her nipples and he pulled down her knickers. Lily was panting, feeling as though she could catch fire in any second, but not knowing how to stop herself. James groaned as her hands found his erection, freeing it from his underpants.

"Yes" she breathed as his mouth kissed a blazing route back up her throat to her jaw and lips. "Oh, fuck James…"

"Say it Lily, say it for me…" he said hoarsely, lifting her legs to wrap around his. Lily groaned. She was incredibly wet and never wanted something so bad as she did right then.

"Fuck me James" she whispered, and that was all the invitation he needed.

In one swift moment, he plunged into her to the hilt, leaving her to gasp and moan and writhe in ecstasy. Her back arched and her hips bucked into him, eliciting the most sensual of all stirrings.

He moved in and out slowly, and then began to pick up the pace until he was slamming in and out of her so fast she was barely holding on. Then, with one final thrust, she came, her head tipping backward, arms slung around his neck, eyes closed in soak up the euphoria. James looked at her as he came, depositing his seed deep inside her trembling core.

Sweat covered their bodies and they stood on trembling legs, Lily, in fact, holding onto James to stay upright, but felt the most fulfilling sense of pleasure. Both sets of eyelids were heavily lidded with lazy satiation and their breathing was laboured. James withdrew and they leaned heavily against the door.

"Mmm…" Lily said huskily, her voice still heavy with sex. "We need to get out of here."

James lifted off her and they got dressed slowly; the silence was filled with lazy kisses and some more light petting on James' part. Once they were dressed, James muttered _Alohamora! -_at the lock and the door swung open.

Lily gaped. "You knew how to get out of here all along?" she said, turning to face him. James smiled and pulled her close, kissing her lightly.

"Would you have shagged me if I had told you?"

---------

**Author's Note:** so I was high when I wrote this…like, a lot, so it's not my fault if you hate it…it's the fault of dahma!!


	11. Chapter 11: The Demise of Peter

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **LOL still high, writing more chapters…'nuff said. It also looks as though people like my last ending…yay!

---------

CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Demise of Peter Pettigrew

"So you two just…" said Remus as he James and Sirius strolled down to the Quidditch pitch early the next morning.

"Shagged like bunnies in the broom cupboard!" Sirius replied before James had the chance. He then dissolved into peals of bark-like laughter.

James merely shrugged. Remus eyes rolled as ever.

A few moments passed in silence comfortably and Sirius quieted. "Who would have thought Evans was that sort of girl, though, eh Prongs?"

James smirked. "Oh, she's pretty wild."

Remus attempted to change the subject to no avail. "Mate, the Hospital Wing isn't wild. Bold, maybe…" Sirius replied in all Sirius-ness. (**A/N: **Ha hah I made a funny!!)

James giggled madly, switching his broom onto his other shoulder, but would say nothing further.

Sirius and Remus sat in the stands as the Gryffindor team practiced. It was rather chilly, their breaths coming up in white icy plumes, and so the huddled together for warmth. Sirius sat facing sideways, his legs either side of Remus, who sat forward, arms around him, the thin werewolf leaning into his chest. Their left hands were intertwined and Sirius played with his lover's long slender fingers, tracing patterns over them, sliding his fingers over and between them or spreading his palm flat over his knee.

Then they ceased watching James, pleasuring instead to watch each other. Then their lips met, parting slowly, and tongues dipped and tasted for an endless eternity.

"Are you two going to come up to the castle or keep snogging?" asked James somewhat annoyed. He needed Sirius' eye to critique him honestly on his game.

Remus sighed and sat up, standing and stretching. Sirius followed slightly dejectedly. "So do you guys think you'll win against Slytherin next week?"

James grinned. "Oh definitely, they haven't got a chance. I devised this who new strategy you see…"

Sirius tuned out, his eyes fixed upon Mooney, who smiled and nodded appropriately at James' mad ravings. God, he loved him…

---------

Later, as James and Lily sat trying to tutor Peter on Charms, Remus and Sirius resumed their snogging quietly in a dim corner of the dormitory upstairs. Soon, however, as things have a way of happening, one thing led to another, and soon they were in Remus' bed, shirts gone, snogging heartily, and hands roaming everywhere.

Then suddenly, Sirius had his wand in hand, and he was murmuring something nonsensical and Mooney felt himself pinned to the mattress. "Sirius-" he gasped. He could feel Sirius removing the rest of his clothing, his erection standing up in sharp relief. He whimpered at the sudden chill from loss of clothing, but soon felt himself covered in the warmth of Sirius' naked body. God, he loved that feeling…

Then he felt the warm wetness of Sirius' rabid mouth coursing down his body, teasing his hard cock wantonly, like some cheap thrill. He bucked into it, loving very second of it, and within moments was spilling his seed inside his lover's mouth.

Sirius grinned up at him, moving to kiss his neck, tracing over love bite marks from days past. Remus slowly began to realize that Sirius had not achieved release, and as Sirius muttered the counter spell, rolled them easily. He then crawled down Sirius lean hard body, but did not put his mouth or anything else on Sirius. He tilted his head, as Snuffles was apt to do, looking confused.

Then Remus turned round, looking over his shoulder at Sirius, eyes dark with lust. Sirius felt himself spring to life anew down below, and moved forward. Oh, All Things Mighty, he wanted him. He bent over Remus, kissing his neck and back, making him arch and groan, his cock throbbing and stiffening. Then Sirius kissed down to his bum, his tongue licking and testing, preparing Remus for his entry.

"Fuck Sirius" he moaned, pushing his hips back for more pressure. Sirius moved away, replacing his cock for his mouth at Mooney's entrance.

Sirius reached for the back of his neck, caressing it before thrusting in sharply, causing Remus to call out in pain. As much as it hurt, though, it felt wonderful, and Sirius didn't pause. He pulled out completely before pushing back in, deliriously slow and controlled.

Remus gasped and shivered and bucked until Sirius could take no more. He let go of all his inhibitions and, wrenching up off his lover, began to thrust with all he had. Remus shouted and moaned throatily until, with one last stroke of Sirius' hand on his cock, he spilled his seed onto the sheets beneath them and Sirius' hand. Sirius came a moment later, roughly riding out his orgasm as long as possible as Remus sighed in fulfillment.

After a few muttered "_Scourgify!_" Charms, though, they fell onto the sheets, Remus on top of Sirius, both sweaty and exhausted from the force of their exertions. "That was the best," Remus murmured after some time.

Sirius smiled as Remus reached over and fished some chocolate out of his bedside table. He then proceeded to feed the both of them chocolate.

---------

"Peter!" Lily said loudly, shocking the small boy out of any reprieve he may have had while staring dreamily at a pretty blonde fifth year.

He looked up, not having a clue about what Lily had been droning on about for the last little while. Even James looked bored. "Huh?"

Lily threw up her hands and dumped the book on the table, sitting back. "Whatever. I'm done with this" she said baldly, and crossed her arms over her chest. James smiled adoringly, hand absently ruffling his hair.

Lily smirked, leaning forward and moving his hand away, smoothing over the mess like none could. I almost looked passable enough to call brushed. "I like it better when you mess up my hair Evans," he drawled.

"Me too. But, alas, I'd also like a massage. Get the hint?"

James got up and came to Lily, he lifted her out of her chair, took it, and situated her on his lap, his fingers working deep into the tense muscles.

Wormtail stood up hastily and murmured some excuse about leaving. He sighed. He hated that he was always the fifth wheel now that Sirius and Remus had gotten together and James and Lily, too. He sighed as he wandered through the halls and corridors aimlessly, wondering if he could sneak down to the kitchens to nick some food.

Just then, a cold voice rang out. "Pettigrew" it said smoothly. "What brings you scurrying down from your tower so late for?"

Peter looked around and seemed to notice for the first time that he had wandered not to the kitchen, but the dungeons. Slytherin territory. He looked up into the cool icy blue of Lucius Malfoy's gaze.

"I…er…I-I was just, g-going to th-the…"he stuttered, unable to look the other young man in the eye. He had always avoided Malfoy at all costs. He was the sort of person who could take advantage of a person like Peter; and worse, he knew it.

"I'm sure you were. Come…sit and stay awhile," he said, guiding him to the Slytherin common-rooms. "I daresay you might even enjoy yourself," he added, hands squeezing his shoulders frighteningly.

Peter gulped as Malfoy steered him through the door to the Slytherin common-rooms, feeling himself trembling. "P-please" he gasped. "Don't hurt me. I-I'll do anything! I p-promise!"

Malfoy pushed him down to sit on the heavy-looking black leather couch that stood in the center of the common-room. He swallowed audibly, trembling noticeably.

Lucius sat down on one side of him, Rodolphus Lestrange on the other, and Snape, Narcissa Black, and Walden Macnair sat across from them on another couch.

"Aww, a little Gryffindor" sneered Lestrange. "What brings you down here?"

"Where are your friends Pettigrew? Potter and Black, no offense Narcissa, and Lupin?" spat Snape coldly, adding the apology as the woman glared at him.

"How is my dear cousin anyway?" called Narcissa. "I hear he's been rutting with that Lupin boy. Shame…if he weren't my first cousin, maybe we would have been betrothed." She looked down at her nails, eyeing them, before looking up through her lashes at Lucius.

Peter said nothing, his little beady eyes darting around the common room. From the eerie greenish lighting to the dark and chilly atmosphere he disliked it. All he could do was wish he were back in the common-room, asleep, and this was some horrible little dream and that soon James or Sirius would jump on him, waking him up. Then they would all laugh and have a good time. He closed his eyes firmly, and opened them only to find the same five leering faces staring at him.

He tried again with the same results. "We're still going to be here when you open your ears Wormtail. Get used to it," hissed Lucius against his ear.

"Now listen to me, and listen good," said Lestrange darkly. The Slytherins crowded him stiflingly. Lestrange gripped his collar, holding him close to his face. "We have a little job for you at next week's Quidditch match…"

---------

"Have you seen Wormtail?" asked James, as Remus and Sirius, the latter of which looked very pleased with himself, came down the stairs to the common-room, and sat down across from them.

"I thought he was down here…with you two" Sirius replied, sprawling all over Remus.

"He was, but then he left."

"Where?" Remus asked, looking slightly worried now.

"Well…he mentioned something, but we didn't really catch it. We were…erm…" Lily answered, her face going redder the more she spoke. Remus smiled wickedly and Padfoot giggled.

"Shut up, Black! You're just as bad. Look at you, you can't even keep your hands to yourself!" said James smiling as Sirius.

Sirius grinned from where he lay on Mooney's lap and ran a hand through his hair. "Sure thing Prongs. As if you don't fondle Evans at every impasse."

"_Anyhow_," said Lily firmly. "Back to the original conversation. Where's Peter?"

Just then the portrait hole opened and in came Wormtail, looking slightly scared and out of breath as if Death itself had been chasing him up the corridor. He came to a halt when he saw them, leaning over and breathing heavily.

"See, he's fine" said Sirius nonchalantly.

Remus rolled his eyes and shoved him off so he could follow in Lily's wake to make sure their friend was okay.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily as the red-faced boy struggled for breath.

"Got…cornered…by…Slytherins…" panted Peter.

James and Sirius perked right up at this, and even came over to where Lily was forcing Peter to sit and Lupin conjured him some water in a crystal goblet

"Slytherins?" said Sirius.

"How many?" asked James.

"Who were they?"

"Was Snape there?"

"Will you two shut up and let him catch his breath?" Lily cried, earning several glances from others in the common-room. She lowered her voice slightly and, turning her back to her boyfriend and Sirius, gently prodded Peter for more information.

Peter gulped. He shouldn't have said anything. The Slytherin would find out what he told and punish him. He gulped a second time, wiping sweat from his face. Then Peter made the decision that would change the outcome of his life forever, and many others at that.

"N-nothing happened." He said quietly, unable to look any of them in the eye. "Th-they just…cornered me, and…and tried to hex me. A prefect came and they left."

"Which prefect?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Some Ravenclaw" Peter replied, lying through his teeth.

"Ahh, well, no harm done then" said James. Remus smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah…" Peter said. He watched as they moved away to their former seats and followed blindly. He doubted James would be saying the same thing after his next Quidditch match.

---------

**Author's Note: **so here is a THRILLING cliffy…LOL, I know, you love it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I am starting on it immediately, so rest assured it won't be too long. To my fellow Canucks, happy Thanksgiving, and I am off to eat turkey. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Love and Peace.

P.S. – I've decided this will be more than 15 chapters…I might even go to when James and Lily snuff it…who knows anymore…


	12. Chapter 12: Deception Knows no Bounds

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **ooh, so here we have the big match (which I doubt will be very detailed as I suck at sports writing) and then…the drama…hopes you like! Also, wanted to send out a HUGE thanks to Arnold The Pygmyfor their awesome review and vote of confidence…I heart you. Really.

P.S. – lotsa bad language in this one…I actually felt terrible when writing parts of it…you'll see why. Especially James though…it was actually quite hard.

---------

CHAPTER TWELVE: Deception Knows no Bounds and Love is a Fickle Thing

The next Thursday, the day the Quidditch match was scheduled for, dawned grey and rather dull, the sun struggling to break through thick cottony clouds with little success, the threat of rain imminent.

Lily, who sat beside James and across from Remus at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, was more nervous than the rest put together, even James. She kept looking up at the enchanted ceiling and sidelong at James, and then clearing her throat.

"Something wrong, love?" said James, barely pausing as he ate.

"Are you sure you're going to be warm enough? I mean, what if it rains James? I don't want you getting sick again…" she said, sounding like his mother.

James looked at Sirius and Remus, who smirked back, and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. It won't rain, I will be warm enough, and I promise I won't get sick. And if I do, you can stay in the hospital wing with me."

Sirius and Remus groaned as James snickered and Lily's face turned as red as her hair.

"So," said Remus, changing the subject rather roughly, "anyone seen Wormtail lately?"

"I'm beginning to sense a pattern here," said Sirius. "Who cares? He's probably just seen a pretty bird and gone to chat her up."

"We're talking about _Peter_ her Pads, not you" said James as Lily fussed with his uniform.

Remus looked up. "I resent that. My boyfriend does not go looking at pretty birds, nor does he chat them up. Anymore."

"Apologies" said James. "Lily, walk me down will you? I need to talk to the team early, so it's about time I left."

The two got up and with a small wave on Lily's part, departed.

"Those two" said Sirius, shaking his head. "They're crazy for each other."

Remus snorted. "Thank you, oh brightest and sexiest Marauder who is Padfoot."

"Noticed have you?"

"You're awful."

"Awfully handsome. And sexy…and clever…and-"

"Conceited?" supplied Remus, finishing his food. "C'mon, let's go get good seats so I don't have to listen to you whining you can't see."

Sirius kissed him as they were exiting the Great Hall. "You know me all to well."

"Lucky me."

---------

James reached for Lily's hand as they strode down to the Quidditch pitch. She smiled as their appendages touched and squeezed his fingers. She looked so gorgeous right then, smiling, red hair blowing in the breeze, cheeks pinks from chill. He could have ravaged her right where she stood. Unfortunately, a good number of people were already filling the stands around the pitch and so ravaging was rather out of the question at the moment.

He led her into the change rooms, which were still empty, and into the Captain's office.

"James, what are we-" Lily was cut off as James' lips covered hers. She pushed him away but grinned at him. "I'm going to go find seats with Mary. You go change," she said, exiting. James grinned broadly. Just six months ago, that would have earned him a good hexing…damn he was good.

Wormtail, as he trudged down to the Quidditch pitch, spotted Narcissa and Lucius walking arm-in-arm down not far off and gulped.

He then looked away and came almost face to face with none other than Lestrange. He gulped again as Rodolphus smiled at him, before moving off. Peter hung his head. It was now or never…

He went to the change rooms and knocked hesitantly. "If you're not on the team or someone I know I'm going to be pretty pissed that you-oh…hey Pete, what's up?" said James, opening the door.

"Er…I need to ah…talk to you James."

James glanced at his watch. Five minutes to kick off. Damn. "Can it wait until after the match?"

"N-no…not really."

James sighed but opened the door wider and made to let him in. He heard a mumble from Wormtail and turned. "You say something?"

"Uh…" said Peter. He hadn't really thought this far along in the plan to do the bidding of the nefarious Slytherins. "Actually…I, uh, think I'll just…er, gotalktoMooneyandSirius. Thanks James!"

With that he scurried off, feeling ashamed of what he had done, but also a sick sense of pride. He had done something all by himself for once. No one had even helped him. Okay, so the Malfoy had told him what curse to use, but he had pulled it off all by himself. Oh man, James and Sirius would be so proud. Well, maybe if it hadn't been on James… But that wasn't what as important!

So, with this newfound feeling of elation and his guilt momentarily assuaged, Peter secured a seat for himself to watch the match.

James shook his head. He felt really weird all of a sudden. _Probably just pre-game jitters…that's it,_ he told himself, and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He had other more pressing matters to worry about.

---------

An hour and a half later found James, the last one in the Gryffindor changing rooms, after an abysmal loss to Slytherin, and was seriously considering attempting to drown himself in the showers. Just then, he heard Sirius' voice.

"James? Are you decent?"

James sighed heavily, turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel. "Yeah…"

Padfoot and Remus were seated on the bench and glanced up as he exited the showers. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Mate, everyone else left ages ago."

James shrugged and moved to get his clothes. "Look, it's just one game, you'll make it up. Besides, you didn't lose by _that_ much," said Remus, looking away as James pulled on his clothes. He might be gay, but still…

James snorted and turned. "Right, I'm sure we'll make it up. We lost by three hundred fucking points Lupin. We can't exactly just _make it up_." His voice was harsh, unlike anything he had ever heard. He felt like an utter and complete ass, but couldn't control the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Remus felt like he had been slapped and was rendered speechless. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to find a plethora of words to say. "What the hell James? Don't yell at Remus just because you guys lost. He was trying to help you, you prat."

James sneered in a way that would have made even Lucius Malfoy proud. "Yeah, just go and protect your little fuck buddy, I get it."

Remus stood up and left the change rooms, trying to blink back tears that sprang to his eyes. Sure, he hadn't expected much when he and Sirius started dating, but to have that from _James_…

Sirius gaped at him. Did he honestly just hear those words come out of his best mate's mouth? What the- "James, what the fuck was that? Have you lost your bloody mind?" he spluttered.

"Oh, go fuck yourself Black."

Sirius recoiled as though he had been struck. Then his rage; that carefully controlled beast that came out only at the worst times reared its ugly head. Then his fist exploded with sickening force into James' jaw, sending the other boy tumbling to the ground. Sirius glared down at a rather shocked-looking James. "I don't know what's got into you, and I don't care. _Fuck you._"

And with that, he turned and sped away, in search of Remus to comfort his friend-turned-lover.

James stared at the spot where Sirius had been mere moments before. His jaw was on fire with pain and he had almost no memory of the time between just before the match and right then. He rubbed his face, looking confused. What the hell had he just done?

---------

Sirius finally caught up to his lycanthrope friend on the far side of the lake. It was one of the places Lupin often dragged his friends to study if it was nice around exam time, as it was secluded and quiet. Sirius had never been there in the winter or fall, but it looked rather desolate and lonely without the usual bright emerald lawn and blue-sky backdrop.

"Remus?" he said quietly as he approached the werewolf. Remus looked up; tear tracks clear on his pale face, which looked downright ashen in the cold. He was seated underneath a large tree, the species of which Sirius was not familiar. "Are you…okay?"

Remus smirked, but there was no humour in it. "I'm lovely, and yourself?"

Sirius sat down beside him and Remus' head dropped onto his shoulder. "Me? As if some prat like James could ever hurt me. Unless it's after I punch him."

Remus' head snapped back up. "You didn't!"

"Are you kidding me? Mooney, he told me to go fuck myself."

Remus groaned. "You realize that only made the situation a gajillion times worse."

Sirius smirked. "Mooney, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but…gajillion isn't a word."

Remus shoved him over. "You're ridiculous."

"I know. Would you make love to me if I weren't?"

"And you're a pervert" Remus added, moving to climb on top of him.

"Look who's talking."

"And I am madly in love with you."

Their lips met and melted together seamlessly. Sirius grinned. "The feeling is mutual."

---------

James entered the common room; oblivious to the stares he was receiving from people in regard to the rapidly darkening bruise on his jaw. Just then, Lily came at him.

"Oh my god! James, did you get in a fight?" she demanded, hands on hips. He looked at her, eyes wide and the epitome of puppy-dog-ness.

"I don't know." Lily's brow rose and James looked back at her. "I honestly don't remember," he told her.

Lily sobered immediately. "James, maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing…"

"I'm fine. Have you seen Sirius or Remus or Peter? I need to speak with them."

Lily shook her head. "Not since the match."

James grimaced. "Don't remind me." He bent and kissed her, before saying he was going to find them and moving off, up to the dormitory. All he had to do was find the Marauder's Map and then he would be halfway to finding his friends.

Several minutes, two inhaled dust bunnies, and the discovery of Lupin's new chocolate hiding spot later, and James had the Map in hand. He unfolded it, tapped it and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Then he spread it out on his bed and began combing the ridiculous amounts of dots on the page for his friends.

Sirius and Remus were currently occupying the same dot somewhere in the grounds, on the far side of the lake, and James shuddered, not wishing to have the mental picture, and searched for Wormtail.

James looked for what seemed ages (and was only minutes in reality) to no avail. Sighing, in defeat, he closed the map and headed out to find Sirius and Lupin. Hopefully they would be done whatever they were doing by the time he reached them. Just as he left, he failed to notice the tiny dot that represented one Peter Pettigrew entering the Slytherin common-room.

---------

Peter smiled nervously as the tall Slytherin ushered him into the common-room.

"Is it done? Did it work?" drawled Lucius Malfoy from where he sat, Narcissa beside him, gazing at him adoringly.

"Y-yes" Wormtail stuttered.

"Good." Lucius' piercing gaze slid to Narcissa. "Could you leave us for a moment?"

She smiled, nodded, and rose to leave. With a look to the rest, the room was empty. Wormtail was nearly shaking in fear. He had done what Malfoy wanted, hadn't he? Why was he going to be punished?

Lucius seemed to read his thoughts. "This doesn't have to be a punishment" he said, moving toward Wormtail, pressing himself up against the smaller boy. "Not unless you want it to be."

His breath was hot and heavy in Peter's ear, his hands everywhere. Peter gulped and Lucius smiled.

"Now, just do as I say, and no one ever has to know…" he hissed. Peter's reply was cut off as Lucius mouth claimed his violently. He merely stood there and let himself be kissed. If he was entirely honest with himself…he rather enjoyed it…

---------

**Author's Note:** oooh, so who loved it?? I know I had a good time writing it. I know, it's sick and twisted, but so am I (if you hadn't already guessed it). Send me your flames, send me your reviews, just send my your feedback! Don't think I didn't notice the lack of response last time… Make a writer happy and get chapter quicker (I know this was a bit of a wait) and leave a review. Thanks!!


	13. Chapter 13: Reconciliation and a Baby?

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned.

**Author's Note: **not sure where I'm going with this one folks, just roll with me and enjoy the ride. By the way, I'm glad everyone enjoyed (LOL) the Wormtail/Peter bit…should I make this an on-going thing or no?

And I've decided to thank everyone who reviews each chapter from now on here, so from chappie 12, thanks to: Of Apples and Honey, padfootandme4ever, StarDreamer1269, Memento Vivere. Memento Mori, ninjaxxpirate, chibikuro rose-sama, dark-night-sky, and SuichiShindou07…and the random anonymous person…you too. XD

P.S. – I'm sorry this is taking FOREVER but my brother (who is the one this computer belongs to) got a new keyboard and it's really weird typing with it…apologies lovelies, I will get it our ASAP.

---------

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Reconciliation and a Baby?

"Can I help you?" asked Sirius coldly from where he sat leaning against the trunk of the large tree he and Remus had just spent the last half hour fooling around under. He tossed his hair out of his eyes debonairly as Remus sat up from lying on his lap.

"I…I need your help."

Sirius snorted but said nothing.

"James, I really don't think you're in the best spot to be making requests," said Lupin quietly.

James stared back at them blankly. "He means we're still hocked off at your comments from earlier, Potter," snapped Sirius.

James' face fell. So that's what he'd done. "Look, I know this is going to sound completely mad, but…I honestly don't remember what I said."

"And so that makes it okay?" Sirius nearly shouted. Remus put a gentle hand on his knee and he breathed deeply to try and calm himself.

"What…what did I say?" James asked timidly, sitting down on the chilly ground across from his two best friends.

"It's not worth repeating," Remus replied. James hung his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know…what got into me."

There was an awkward silence for several long moments, before Remus broke it. "What did you need help with?"

"I…I think I've been cursed or something." Sirius snorted but maintained his silence.

"Who could have cursed you though?" asked Remus, leaning forward, his interest piqued.

"That's the thing," said James, moving forward slightly, glad Remus at least was speaking to him. "I'm positive it must have been sometime before the match, because I felt really funny right before we went out."

"Maybe someone got you when you walked down to the pitch?" Remus suggested, brow furrowing in the adorable way Sirius loved.

James shrugged. "Maybe…but there was people everywhere. I don't know who would have tried it."

"What did you do next?"

James looked up, scanning his memories of the time before the match for anything out of the ordinary. "I went down to the pitch with Lily, then we went to the Captain's office…then she left and the team started to arrive. We got changed…Wormtail came by, saying he needed to talk about something…but then he said he would talk to you two about it… And that's it. I can remember parts of the match, like when Slytherin got their seventeenth goal, but not a whole lot else. Until I found myself on the change room floors."

"If you expect me to apologize, I'm not going to" said Sirius, not looking James in the eye.

"Pads…" Remus said quietly.

"Look Sirius, I get that you're pissed. Fuck, I would be too, but that wasn't me talking. You're my best mate in the entire world, fuck; you're like a brother to me! I'm sorry okay?" said James, standing in his fervor.

Sirius too stood up, except much more slowly, his face betraying nothing. He stood in front of James, staring him right in the eye. Then, with a grin, he pulled James roughly into a hug. "Come here you big poufter, I can't stay mad at you."

James grinned and slapped Sirius heartily on the back before they released one another. Remus rolled his eyes.

"So who do you think could have cursed me?" asked James eagerly.

Sirius smirked. "You're awful glad to have been cursed."

"Yeah, well… What do you think?"

"Dunno. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it sounded like it might be Wormtail, but that's just mad. First of all, it's Peter, secondly, where would he ever learn a spell that would make you that much of a berk, and thirdly, this is _Peter_."

Remus came up then, to where James and Sirius stood discussing the matter, sick of having to crane his neck up at them. "All very valid points Mr. Black."

"Why Mooney, I never even heard you get up!" said Sirius.

"Yeah, well I'm getting a crick in my neck from looking up at you two."

"Aww, but I like it when you gaze up at me Mooney. Especially after I've had my way with you."

James grimaced. "You two might be my friends, but I don't want to know…" said James, blushing.

"If I have to listen to you go on about Lily's eyes, you have to listen to me go on about Remus looking adorable after sex." James looked away, attempting to gouge the thought out of his brain mentally.

"Sirius, shut up. Let's go back to the castle, I'm bloody nithered" replied Remus

"It was your idea…" said Sirius, taking his hand as the three began to circle around the lake.

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"…You are too clever for that Mooney."

---------

"You will not tell anyone about this" said Lucius Malfoy, arranging his robes. Peter nodded. "Even if you do, no one will believe you, but if I hear even a whisper of this, I will be the least of your worries."

Peter looked confused and scared simultaneously. Lucius raised the sleeve on his left arm and Wormtail saw the Dark Mark burned mercilessly into his pale flawless flesh. He nodded so fast his head looked in trouble of bobbing right off.

"Good" said Malfoy. "Now get out of here."

Peter was gone before his sleeve had been drawn down again.

---------

"My money is on Snape," said James harshly as the three entered the common-room. Remus looked bored with the subject and the unsurprising assumption of guilt on Snape's behalf. After the stunt he pulled with Lily, it wasn't astounding James had leapt to the conclusion.

Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe…" he said. "Even if it isn't, I think old Snivellus has been getting a little too comfortable lately. He needs to be put in his place. What do you chaps say to a wee prank?"

"I have homework. And I refuse to be a part of your schemes this year Padfoot" said Remus.

"Why? What schemes are you two plotting up now?" said Lily from behind James, who jumped slightly.

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously before bursting out into laughter. Lily and Remus rolled their eyes identically.

"Men" said Remus, shaking his head in a disheartened way.

"Traitor" Sirius coughed into his cupped hand. James giggled.

"No no, you give them too much credit. Those two are boys," said Lily. "Anyhow, Remus, I was wondering of you wanted to come and go over that Potions essay with Mary and me in the library."

"Do you think it's wise to leave these two," he gestured to James and Sirius, both of whom looked affronted, "to their own devices?"

Lily appraised them shrewdly. "Not our problem. Come on, if we hurry, we can grab a bite to eat on the way."

"Anyhow" said James, diverting Sirius and his own brain away from the fact Remus and Lily had just walked away arm-in-arm, "back to the task at hand. What did you have in mind for Snape?"

---------

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into an entire month and a half. Peter, on the orders of Lucius Malfoy, kept an annoyingly close watch on all of James and Sirius' pranks, so they failed to have the same bang and sizzle as before, as the whole of Slytherin house now expected them. James and Sirius, however, remained woefully in the dark as to how the leak was trickling out.

They did manage to pull one spectacular event off on Snape, wherein his hair remained unchangeably pink for three days, and the words: 'Marauders Fangirl' would not scrub off his forehead. Lily refused to speak to James for a week.

Lily and Remus were nearly inseparable, except around the time of the full moon, where he claimed he was under the weather, and that she should stay away. The last thing he needed was her marvelous brain figuring out his secret.

As for Lily, she took this in her stride, feeling even more endeared to the boy. She herself began to feel quite ill, violently so. She could hardly keep anything down, and woke up almost every morning feeling nauseous. Not really knowing what to do, she went, with James' prodding, to visit Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Evans" said the matron. "What can I do for you?"

"I…I've been feeling really ill for awhile…and I was wondering if maybe you could…figure it out."

"Of course dear. Now just have a seat over there and I'll be right with you."

Lily sat and soon, Madam Pomfrey came over with a number of bottles on a cart. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I've just been vomiting a lot, I can barely keep anything down, and it seems to always be worst right after I wake up."

Madam Pomfrey blinked at her several times. "Dear, by any chance have you…well…have you been _fraternizing_ with that James Potter?"

Lily looked confused. "Um…that depends what you mean…we're dating…"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Miss Evans, have you and Mr. Potter entered into…sexual intercourse?"

Lily immediately turned bright red and put her face in her hands. "Madam Pomfrey, I don't know what that has to do-"

"On the contrary Miss Evans, it had everything to do with it. I believe you may be expecting."

Lily felt as though she had just been punched in the stomach. "Ex-expecting?"

"Yes dear. And just a few simple tests will determine if you have or not."

Lily felt like she couldn't breath as she stared down at her stomach. No…she couldn't be…no. No no no no…this was _not_ happening. Lily was Head Girl. She couldn't be a mother! It was utter and total ridiculous, especially at her age! Oh god, and what would her mother say?

Madam Pomfrey was waving her hand over Lily's abdomen. "Just as I thought. You are going, in about 8 months time, to have a baby."

Lily looked up into the beaming old matron's face before the world went black and she fell back onto the bed she was seated on unconscious.

"Miss Evans?"

---------

"James?" said Lily from the portrait hole later that evening, after she had woken up and spent a good hour sobbing in the Hospital Wing.

James looked up and saw her puffy eyes. "Lily?" He was by her side in a moment. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I need to talk to you."

James nodded and followed her back out of the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's protests, ("Don't mind me I just _live_ here!") and down the corridor slightly.

Lily wasn't looking at him, but rather at the floor, which seemed to have become very intriguing, though James wasn't sure why. Her lip was worried between her teeth and she tugged on a lock of fiery hair.

"What is it?" he asked, looking immensely concerned now. "Lily, is everything okay? Are you sick, or did something happen? _Did Snape say anything to you_?"

"I…I'm fine. I…I, well I don't know how to say this, so here it is. I…we…I'm pregnant."

Lily wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been laughter; of that she was sure. She watched as James slumped forward into the stonework, laughing like a hyena.

"This isn't a joke," she snapped.

James sobered almost immediately. "W-what?"

"Yes, James Potter, believe it or not, _you_ knocked me up. We're going to have a baby."

---------

**Author's Note:** well I think I'll leave it there for now…hope you all liked it. Again, thanks to all who reviewed…I love you all. And sorry again for taking forever to post, it's the damn keyboard…GRAHH!! I hate it. Anyhow, read, love, and review…you know the drill. Love!

P.S. – I know this is weak and just a filler, but I try…stressful times people.


	14. Chapter 14: Loss

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Still getting used to the new keyboard…this will take awhile. I thought this up one day awhile back and just decided to put it in now…and since I have never been pregnant, and have no desire to ever be, I am winging it with minimal help from Wikipedia. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter (I am writing this before I actually GOT reviews, but I assume there will BE some). I will put you at the end this time. XD

---------

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Loss

"A…a baby?"

"Yes. You know those screaming, crying little bundles of joy that pop out after you have sex?" snapped Lily, still unimpressed by his earlier outburst.

"How?" asked James rather stupidly. Lily looked at him.

"Did you _honestly _just say that? Really James…"

"I mean…I thought you…y'know."

"Broom cupboard."

James looked slightly bewildered. What the deuce did broom cupboards have to do with-oh! _That_ broom cupboard. Riiight… "Oh yeah. Well…can't you…y'know…"

Lily glared. "Kill it? Oh my god James, are you serious?"

"Lily, just be reasonable here…we're seventeen. We're not even done Hogwarts yet!"

"And that makes murdering okay?" she practically shouted.

He made hushing noises, and made to lead her to a more secluded area, but she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Lily, I'm not trying to be morbid or anything-"

"Who would have thought that James Holier-Than-Thou Potter of all people would want to kill someone!?"

"Lily-"

"No. You know what, no. I thought maybe you might be happy, nervous sure, but happy too. I was wrong Potter. You know what? You're worse than Voldemort and every one of his Death Eaters combined!" Tears streamed fast and furiously down her cheeks and the last words came out in a hoarse whisper. "What kind of person wants to murder his own child?" Then she turned and ran blindly in the opposite direction, tears obscuring her vision.

"Lily!" he called, but she kept running heedless. Who would have thought the words 'broom' and 'cupboard' would so effectively change his life…

She didn't know how she managed it, but the next thing she knew, Lily was breathing in lungful after lungful of cold November air. She had reached the grounds.

She stared helplessly out at the night and felt the most overwhelming sense of grief pouring over her. James didn't want to keep the baby. She placed a protective hand unconsciously over her midsection. James, her James, the man she was madly in love with, wanted her to abort (the word itself made her grimace) their own flash and blood.

She sighed heavily, still feeling the depressive ominous-ness of foreboding. Something bad was going to happen. She knew it. The only question was, what?

---------

James dragged himself back into the common room after Lily ran off, feeling like a total ass. He slumped into an armchair, his buoyant mood gone. "What's wrong?" asked Remus.

"Lily hates me," he said sulkily.

"I thought we'd gotten over this conversation," said Sirius.

"It appears you were wrong. As usual." Remus smiled. "What have you done now Prongs?"

James looked up miserably. "I'm an ass."

"We know. Just tell us" Sirius sighed.

James couldn't even look in his friends' eyes. He had just lost Lily forever and it was all he could think about. "Lily's pregnant."

Sirius laughed. It was what he did when he thought something was either funny, or wasn't sure what to say. In this case, it was a little bit of both. Remus smiled as though he saw through some elaborate prank James was trying to pull and it only made James feel sicker.

"James, did you honestly think we-"

"I…I'm not lying. She, uh… well, yeah. Lily's going to have my baby."

"You're kidding." Said Sirius as though he did not believe the events could possibly be true; because that would be ludicrous. James and Lily weren't having a baby. Things like that just didn't happen. Not until you were old and done school. James shook his head. It was true.

Remus looked at his friend through narrowed eyes. "So why do you look like your best friend died?" Sirius looked appalled and Remus rolled his eyes. "No offence" he added to Sirius.

"I told her we should get rid of it" came James' reply in a tortured whisper.

"You didn't!" said Lupin. James nodded miserably.

Sirius felt highly uncomfortable (he might be gay, but he was still a guy…) with the entire conversation and was still trying to wrap his brain around the thought of Lily and Prongs having a baby, let alone it's possible elimination. But…if the baby was gone, then there'd be no problem, right?

"You should get rid of it," said Sirius. James looked up, seemingly glad someone agreed with his logic. Remus, however, was looking at Sirius with such disdain it was virtually palpable. "Er…no?"

"I'm not even going to start on you, Sirius Black, until I finish with James" said Remus darkly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he verily shouted at James.

The common-room went eerie quiet. It was as though everyone had been hit with a sudden round of _Silencio!_ "Back to work!" Lupin commanded to the room, most of which either left frightened (anyone Third Year or below) or grudgingly returned to their work.

"Where is lily now?" demanded Remus of James, in a much quieter voice.

"I don't know" James whispered. "She ran off…Mooney, I wasn't trying to-"

"Maybe you should go find her," Remus said coldly. "And tell her that it's that goddamn curse on you that made you say that."

James nodded and rose and hurriedly left. Sure, he was used to getting lectured by Mooney, but usually Sirius was with him and Mooney was much less scary. And it was over something that was generally not potentially life altering.

Remus turned to his lover. "As for you…" he said quietly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Maybe you should sit down if we're going through all of _that_," said Sirius, attempting to lighten the tone.

"Don't act facetious, it doesn't suit you," snapped Remus.

"Mooney, if facetious doesn't suit me what does?" asked Sirius. Remus looked at him, half angry still, but half surprised Sirius knew the meaning of the word and a little pleased. Sirius kissed him.

"You're not allowed to do that."

"What?" he asked.

"Shock me with brilliance and then use sex to get me to not be angry with you. You were being an insensitive prick and you deserved to be yelled at."

"I'm not an insensitive Prick, Moons, I'm a _guy_ and I know you won't yell at me." He put his head in the lycanthrope's lap, looking up at him. "Feel free to spank me though."

Remus tried not to smile. "I'm still mad at you."

Sirius looked up through his lashes seductively, a mighty feat when looking directly up, and smirked. "And so attractively so at that."

---------

Lily sat on the edge of the Black Lake, feeling morose. Not even the Giant Squid ventured to keep her company. She still had the most atrocious feeling that something bad was going to happen, but pushed it aside to think of James instead. She had wanted him to be happy about it. Scared, sure; she herself was terrified at the prospect, but for him to just blindly reject it like he had… it was like he had rejected her.

She sighed, finally looking up from the ground and decided she should head up to bed. She was just dusting off her hands and bottom when suddenly a sharp stabbing pain in her midsection had her bent back over again. Another similar pain in the same area forced her to her knees.

Lily wondered detachedly whether someone was performing the Cruciatus Curse on her, but then felt the warm flow of liquid from between her legs. Either she had just wet herself, or…

She touched the sticky warmth and, withdrawing her wet fingers, caught the scent of blood. Not good. The pain came again, this time in the form of something being ripped from inside her and she curled onto the ground. She needed help. She had to do something…but what? They had never learned this is DADA! _What Spell to Cast When You Felt as Though You Were Dying From the Inside Out 101._

The pain lessened but didn't go away and Lily began to feel lightheaded. She looked around and cursed herself. No one would be looking for her for ages. And why did she have to go and pick a spot so out of the way? She thought she heard someone calling her, but couldn't sit up.

"James…" she whispered before her head hit the ground and consciousness left her for the second time that day.

---------

James didn't know what guided him as he ran. Maybe it was magic, or God or Fate or some ethereal being; fuck, he didn't particularly care. All he knew was that something was wrong and he had to do something about it.

He stopped short when he saw Lily lying motionless on the ground. Something was wrong. His brain was screaming at him to go, run, help her, DO SOMETHING! But all he could do was stand there, staring. This was _his_ fault. He had pushed Lily away and she had gotten hurt.

That she might even be dead flitted momentarily through his consciousness and acted as the force to move his feet closer to her prone form. He saw the rapidly congealing puddle of blood around her and oxygen became a rare commodity in his lungs. Lily was dead.

He knelt and put a hand on her cheek, then felt the little puff of her exhale on his thumb as he ran it over her lips.

Caution was thrown to the winds, along with any sense, as he gathered her limp form into his arms and dashed off to the Hospital Wing, a single mantra pounding through his mind with every heartbeat. _Please don't let her be dead…Please don't let her be dead…_

---------

Lily knew she was in the Hospital Wing. She had just left it after all and the smell was so unique she knew she would never forget it. She didn't even bother to open her eyes to the bright light above her. It was just all so wearying.

"Shouldn't she be waking up now?" asked a familiar voice impatiently.

"Mr. Potter! Can you please just leave me in peace to tend to her? Go wait outside for Heaven's sake!" retorted Madam Pomfrey shortly and Lily heard the reluctant footsteps heading away. She sighed silently and fell back into the blackness of sleep.

---------

"Will you stop pacing and just go see her already?" asked Remus, running an anxious hand through his hair as he looked up for the fifth time from his Transfiguration essay. It was due first period the next day and he still had a foot and a half to go on the rather nasty subject of Human Transfiguration and it's Elemental Properties. He had already snapped at Sirius for distracting him and James' pacing was beginning to get to him now too.

"C'mon Prongs, I'll even go with you" offered Sirius. James sighed and the two left Remus to finish his homework in peace. "Sorry about Mooney" said Sirius as they walked. "The full moon and all coming up, he's just on edge is all."

James looked up, not having heard a word Sirius had said. "Huh?"

Sirius smiled and placed a comforting hand on James' shoulder. "Never mind."

For the last three days, all James had been able to think about was Lily. She hadn't left the Hospital Wing yet, and James hadn't had the courage to face her. He doubted he did now either for that matter.

"I'll wait out here," said Sirius when they reached their destination, and with a light squeeze to the shoulder, James opened the heavy doors.

"Lily?" he asked, hoping she would be asleep so he wouldn't have to face her and hating himself for it. He spotted her almost immediately.

She looked thin and pale. Her hair was tangled and looked as though she had been taking hairstyle tips from Snape. She obviously hadn't left her bed since waking up. She was sitting up in bed, a book open in her lap, but being thoroughly ignored. Her gaze flicked to James when she heard her name.

"Potter" she replied coolly. "Funny seeing you here. What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you. Lily I-"

"I lost the baby," she said rather abruptly, silencing him. "So you don't have to worry, you won't have any baggage to drag down your enormous ego."

James flinched at her words. They were all words he had heard before from her (expect perhaps the 'I lost the baby' bit) but this time they had no passion behind them, only cruel sarcasm that was unlike Lily to the extreme. He could live with her hating him, because then at least she would be feeling something for him, but this cold, icy indifference was just torturous.

"How are you?" he asked feebly.

Lily snorted. "I'm just peachy. I've only suffered a major psychological loss not to mention the rather indescribable feeling of a living part of me detaching itself and dying inside of me." He looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"I know you're upset Lily, but-"

"No Potter, that's just it. I'm not upset, I'm bloody furious." James looked up, expecting to see the fiery and passionate Lily he knew and had fallen in love with, but instead saw tears glistening on her pale cheeks. "Maybe you should just go."

"I want to be with you," he said sitting on the edge of her bed. She shifted her legs away from him as though he had leprosy.

"Can't have wanted to be with me that bad or you would have been here when I woke up Potter." Her logic was almost scary at times…

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let-"

"Potter, when has someone saying 'no' ever had any sort of affect whatsoever upon you?" James opened his mouth to reply, but found no words would come out. "Mary has come to see me seven times," Lily continued at his pause. "Remus came three times; twice with Sirius. Hell, Potter, even Peter came!"

James felt like an ass…and a rather large one at that. How come his friends hadn't told them they had been to see Lily? Or had they and he just hadn't been paying attention.

"I'm sorry Lily."

She smiled but there was no humour in it. "I'll bet. Look, I'm tired, so if you don't mind…"

He got up and turned to leave, but paused. "Did they tell you who found you?"

The question caught her off guard. "What?"

"Did they tell you who found you?' James repeated.

"No."

James seemed to process this information for several moments before nodding. "I love you," he blurted out.

Lily was surprised he had learned to tie his shoes with the way his thought processes worked sometimes. "No James" she said sadly. More tears were gathering in her eyes. "When you love someone, you don't leave them."

She couldn't stand to look at him a moment longer and so busied herself putting her book away. When she looked up again, he was gone.

---------

**Author's Note: **THE END! Muwahahahaha just kidding kids, only joking. THIS IS NOT REALLY THE END!! So I know what you're all thinking: what's gonna happen…tune in next time to find out! And by tune in I mean check back to see if I've done any work or continued to be lazy.

Many thanks from last chapter to: ninjaxxpirate, dark-night-sky, StarDreamer1269, Psycho Hippy and Kathleen. I love you all and thanks for the support. Peace!

P.S. – Sorry for the wait, but I am a lazy arse, so get used to it.


	15. Chapter 15: Things That Go Boom

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Welcome back everyone!! I'm not entirely sure what to write today, so on with the story!! I know all the perverts out there are dying, so I'll try to throw in some smut this chapter. Maybe a little slash-y smut, hmm?

---------

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Courage, Kisses, Sex and Things That Go Boom

Lily was lying in bed still later that evening. Her dinner, which she had only picked at, lay cold and uneaten on her nightstand. She heard the doors open, but didn't look up until she felt someone sitting down beside her.

Dumbledore smiled down at the slightly shocked Head Girl. "Miss Evans."

"Headmaster. Umm…"

"Sorry to have disturbed you, but I wanted to come personally to send my sincerest and deepest regrets for your loss." He smiled kindly down at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, and just as Lily was going to ask if he needed anything further, he said, "That is not the only reason I am here Miss Evans." At her pause, his smile grew. "Hogwarts misses you Lily, as I'm sure you miss it. It takes courage to weather the storm, but even more to admit you need a shelter."

With these seeds of courage that left Lily somewhat more confused than she knew she ought to be, the old Professor rose and, in a colourful sweep of robes, took his leave. Lily lay back down, watching the moonrise out the window for a long time before sleeping.

---------

"Lily you're back!" squealed Mary as she set eyes upon Lily the next morning in the Great Hall.

Lily smiled. "Yeah. I am."

"Oh my god, you have no idea what you've missed!" She rummaged in her bag for a moment before pulling out a small mountain of notes.

Lily looked at it apprehensively. Dumbledore sure did take his sweet time…

"So, did you see that Evans was back?" were the first words out of Sirius' mouth as they made their way to Herbology next morning. James had seen her. He made an indistinct noise in the back of his throat. "Mate, look, just give her time… Lily will come round. She always does."

"Which says a lot," added Remus. "That she cares about you, and she's mental."

"Must be if she's with Prongs," added Wormtail somewhat timidly. Sirius guffawed.

The corners of James' mouth quirked up at this; his friends were right. This was Lily after all. She loved him…and he loved her. There was no way they wouldn't get through this!

His good mood lasted all of three and a half minutes, until they reached the greenhouses, where he saw Lily. She looked much better, but even just being in her presence made him feel ashamed. Lily, for her part, noticed him about as much as she noticed the dirt on the floor, as she was talking animatedly with Mary.

"Hey, Lily!" said James a little manically.

She looked up at him with polite indifference. "Potter." James took it as a good sign she was at least acknowledging him. "When is the next Prefect's meeting?"

"Uhh…"

"Tonight" supplied Remus helpfully. Lily smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks Remus, you're a doll. Seven?" At his nod, she smiled again, and turned back to Mary.

James followed his friends morosely back to their normal spots for Herbology as the Professor introduced the newest assignment. Then a thought occurred to him. "The Prefect's meeting isn't until Thursday," he said to Remus quietly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I know that. Tonight is your chance to go and tell her what an imbecile you were and beg her forgiveness. And don't say it, I am already aware of how great I am."

"The best" James agreed. Suddenly, the day seemed not so bad after all.

"And Evans thinks he's a doll" added Sirius, smirking in that annoyingly sexy way he had.

Remus blushed slightly and smacked his boyfriend lightly in the chest. "Prick."

---------

"So why don't you really tell me what happened?" asked Mary as Lily got ready for the Prefect's meeting later.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lily in a would-be cheerful voice.

"Lily, how long have I known you? I'm not an idiot. Just tell me."

Lily sighed and flopped down on her bed. The two were alone up in their dormitory, the other inhabitants having gone off to heckle boys. "I told you how James and I…well, about the broom cupboard incidence, no?" Mary nodded. "Well…do you promise to never tell this on pain of death?"

"Lily, what's-"

"James kind of…I didn't…I was pregnant. But I lost it."

Mary stared into space for a few seconds, as though dazed, but Lily could see her friend attempting to wrap her brain around the news. "I know." She said in reply to the blank look. "Believe me, I _know_."

"So…" Lily nodded. "And-?" She nodded again. "And he just-? And you-? What?" Nod, nod, and nod. "What did James say when you told him? Wait…you did _tell _him, right?"

"Oh, I told him." She made a face. "James Potter and I are no more; suffice it to say just that."

"Oh." There was a suddenly rather tense and highly awkward silence between the two. Then, without warning, Mary got up, came over to where sat and hugged her. Lily was taken aback at first, and patted Mary reassuringly.

When she didn't let go, however, Lily settled into the embrace, with Mary, her best and truest friend, by her side. And suddenly, it all came pouring out. The tears, the sadness, the anger and frustration that had kept her so bitter and cynical, all of it came trickling out of her and down her cheeks and soaked Mary's robes.

It was a long time before she pulled away from her friend, who snuffled slightly, eyes red and sounding as though she had a bad head cold. "Better?"

Lily smiled shakily. "You have no idea."

Later, as she strolled down the corridor to the Prefect's meeting, humming absently to herself, she felt like things might actually be turning out all right after all. She hadn't even had to talk to or really look at Potter all day! Then she opened the door to the specified classroom.

"Potter? Where is Remus? And the other Prefects?"

James looked up and felt all his practiced calm and suavity gone. Damn. One look into those gorgeously scintillating emerald eyes and he was nothing more than a puddle of goo.

"They're…well, they're not coming."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me? For a moment there, it sounded like you said they're not coming."

"I did."

"I don't believe you! This is so typical James Potter it makes me a little sick! You thought you'd lure me here and I would just forgive you for everything and what? Fall madly back in love with you? I am appalled that you wou-" The rest of her tirade as James leaned in and covered her mouth with his own.

He knew she would hate him for it, knew she might just hex him into oblivion like she had promised a countless number of times, but he simply couldn't help himself around her. He had gotten a taste and he would be hell-damned if he gave it up. That and it was the only sure way of shutting her up.

Lily was reeling as James' mouth slanted across hers, seeking some kind of entrance to her mouth, and she reacted instinctually, her own mouth opening to him. James nearly died.

Heady passion was building between their suddenly electrically charged bodies and before James really understood what he was doing, Lily had pulled him back against the wall, pulling his hips into hers, her tongue urging him on. Lily wasn't really sure what was happening either. All she knew was James Potter's tongue was in her mouth, making her feel deliciously aroused, and it was utterly and completely wrong.

She didn't love James anymore. And he sure as hell never loved her; that much was obvious. Okay…so maybe she still felt _something_ for him, but…what right did he have to be kissing her? As soon as the thought blossomed in her mind, she was shoving James away, feeling a little disgusted with herself. "What the hell, Potter?"

---------

"Sirius! Paws off until I finish my homework."

"C'mon Mooney…you've been doing homework for _ages_. I'm going to be bored by the time you're done."

Remus sighed and pushed the half finished Ancient Runes monster of an essay aside. "Or get distracted by something shiny… Bollocks-get over here."

Sirius beamed and fell in an elegant heap onto Remus' bed as the lycanthrope rid the area of books and parchment and quills (a lesson learned from when Sirius had discovered a nasty surprise one time) and the remnants of homework. Sirius was on top of him almost immediately.

Their lips met and clashed in frenzied lust. Tongues attacked and defended, hands fondled brazenly, hair was mussed and clothes were torn off in their fervor. Remus tongue caressed Sirius in a very positive way, his pants having just been verily ripped away, as the black-haired youth teased his lover's entrance.

The pressure unbearable, both tempting fate in the height of their need, Sirius reached for Remus, but Remus responded, so close to the full moon, with much more forceful purpose-ness. He pushed Sirius down, and, without any pretence, filled himself as far as possible into Sirius.

The Black called out in mingled surprise and uncomfortable-ness. Remus reached around for his throbbing erection as he forced his way into the hilt. His other hand caressed Sirius hair, slightly tugging, needy and arousing.

"Oh, Merlin" Sirius murmured and Remus pulled out and thrust once more, seemingly even deeper.

"He better be the last thing on your mind, Black" Remus replied and thrust into him repeatedly, pulling him gently up onto all fours.

It was either forever or no time at all - Sirius couldn't be cure of such mundane things as time in times such as these – and his climax took him, Remus' hand clenching him as he was fucked into oblivion.

Remus came mere seconds later, filling Sirius, causing him to collapse onto his lover, who collapsed onto the mattress.

They lay there for a long time, just breathing, feeling one another's heartbeats. Then Remus rolled over, pulling out of Sirius, to lie beside him, tangling in him.

And then, as though to cap off the experience in a dramatically unromantic twist, fervent knocking came upon the door with Wormtail squealing, "Lily's killing Prongs!", and then, "I can't unlock the door!"

---------

"What the hell yourself, Evans!" James retorted. Lily sneered and James looked defiant. "I'm pretty sure _you_ just came at _me_ there."

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. I happen to have just gone through an emotional trauma that you took advantage of."

"Please. I did it so you'd shut the hell up!"

Lily looked mildly shocked (that this could still happened Sirius would later claim no part of, as he had done his Marauder best to shock until one could shock no more) and James slightly sheepish at such a blunt statement.

"You really are that big of a berk aren't you? You selfish, presumptuous-" her wand came out, "-little…POTTER!"

He came at her again, but she was wise to his game. She fended him off with her wand, prodding him with perhaps too much force (James' shirt _was_ never the same). His wand came out and the next second he had Disarmed her.

She stood, pressed to the wall, breathing deeply, almost completely defenseless. In other circumstances, she admitted, it might elicit a number of other feelings, all of which promised more fun.

"What are you going to do? Imperius me? Are you really that big of a Death Eater? But then, what is a little mind control compared to murder?"

"If you want to get away go." He made no move to stop her or impede her, but Lily still stood there." His smiled widened into a crooked grin. "Exactly."

He pressed himself slowly into her, his lips breathing so teasingly over her neck. "I'll stop if you tell me," he murmured to her.

"I…James. Yes, please…" It came out in a softy breathy moan, shivering over the scales. James' mouth dropped to the deliciousness of her exposed neck, teeth grazing, lips and tongue caressing.

Lily was dying. There was no other way she could feel like this. She didn't want this…

_Or do you? _Asked a small voice in her head.

No. No that would be…

_Crazy? Maybe…_The voice was growing slightly louder. _But you can't deny you wa-ant him!_ It was said mockingly, in a high-pitched, singsong voice and made Lily want to hurt something. Unfortunately, James Potter was currently the closest thing at the moment.

Her hand snaked out from under his shirt to snatch the wand from his limp grasp and push him forcefully away with it. "Remember Potter, know thine enemy."

"I do know you Lily. You couldn't ever hurt me. And that was low…stealing my wand when you distract me with kisses? Tsk tsk…"

Lily was seized by the sudden urge to hex something. "_Confringo!_" she shouted, and a rather harmless stack of parchment that had sat in the corner of the room exploded. She was panting and James looked a little shocked (despite the fact that he had been right and she _had_ been unable to hex him).

Only the sound of something hurrying down the corridor outside could be heard as they stared at each other.

---------

**Author's Note:** Alrighty folks! I'm back! With a chapter in tow to boot! Yes, I am aware of my greatness already. LOL, only kidding. Much thanks, again, to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, your comments keep this coming.

Artemis-Bell, reeltreble1031, StarDreamer1269, and dark-night-sky all deserve huge hugs for reviews. Love!

Next chapter should be up within the week, if all goes to plan. So…I have nothing left to say. Enjoy! Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16: PlayWizard

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **So I just reread last chapter and realized what I thought to be smut, was just a tease - apologies… I also apologize to all you slash-hungry fans who are getting sick of James and Lily's dramas as well. Don't worry…I'm getting back to our favourite boys. Anyhow, onward ho! With the chapter I meant…shutting up now…

P.S. – LOL, reading reviews…I have loyal fans! HAH! That made my day. XD Ooh! And I have over 10000 hits to this story…so whoever that person was who became number 10000, you rock!

P.P.S – Sorry, but I HAD to put this in…my friend is reading the story from start to finish right now, and this is what she said: 'Ha ha they're both gay! Oh man they're so gonna do it' …Jean…I love you. She was the one who wrote the weirdo dream sequence in chapter 7.

---------

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: PlayWizard

"Lily…put my wand down."

"Shut up, Potter! And don't tell me what to do!" Lily shouted back, sounding childish even to herself. God, what was she going to do, stick her tongue out next? Call him poopy? Good Lord, she was losing her mind.

"Lily…please. Can you…can we just talk about this? Like normal, rational adults?" asked James softly.

"In here!" interrupted a muffled voice, and the door was tested and then blown off its hinges.

"Sirius! There was no need to blow the door off! The lock wasn't even locked!" said Remus in a very Prefect-y voice. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I thought Prongs was in _mortal danger_. Desperate times require desperate measures, Moons."

"Not this again…"

They seemed to notice the two inhabitants of the room looking confused and stopped talking.

"Wormtail told us you were trying to kill James" Sirius said to Lily.

"Wormtail?" said the two simultaneously, and Lily shot James a glare.

Peter looked everywhere except the four pairs of eyes now looking at him. "My mom's calling! Bye!" And with that, he hurried away faster than any of them had ever seen him move.

The tense silence that followed in his wake was rent by Sirius, who began laughing. The hilarity of the situation seemed lost on the others though. Remus sighed, as he was prone to do, and pulled Sirius out of the way shooting a pointed look at James, which he took to mean, 'Now tell her you're sorry while I deal with this'.

When they were alone once more, and the door was put back on its hinges, James turned to Lily. She deftly handed him his wand and went to pick up her own from where it had fallen when he Disarmed her. "If there's no meeting, I'm going to bed."

"Lily" said James quietly, "please. We need to talk."

"I'm tired James, can't this-"

"No, it can't. Please," he conjured two chairs out of nowhere, "sit and talk to me; with me."

Lily sat. There was a rather awkward silence in the space that followed. "You wanted to talk and now you're silent."

"I was trying to think of how to say it so you don't try to murder me," James replied.

"Sorry, that's your department."

James took the barb in stride. "Fair enough." He sat back and ran both hands through his hair and over his face. "I want to be with you Lily. It's all I've ever wanted, is just to _be_ with you. And I don't mean just as your boyfriend, or in your bed or anything" he added, as Lily looked on the verge of interrupting him. "I want to be…in your heart, as terrible and corny as that sounds. I want to wake up with you and know that at night, you'll be in my arms."

"You have a funny way of showing it," she said, still resolutely cold-hearted.

"That's because I'm an asshole. And a guy, and I don't think. That's why I need you to keep me in check."

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. "Why did you say those things?" she asked suddenly.

James leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees. "I'm selfish. I did it because I didn't want us to have a baby yet. I thought a baby would wreck everything. I didn't want to be tied down yet."

"So you want to be with me, but you don't want me to hold you back?" said Lily, feeling tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't get it."

"Merlin…I didn't want us…I thought…" he covered his face, pressing his fingertips into his eye sockets, watching as colour imploded behind his eyelids. "I didn't want either of us to be tied down. I didn't want you to hate me down the road because you thought you were tied to my side because of one time."

"James…I couldn't…I would never hold it against you."

He hung his head miserably. "I know."

There was another silence that seemed as though it would stretch on into eternity. "I hate myself for thinking it, but I feel almost…relieved. Because…there's just so much you can't do when you have a baby." She glanced at James to find him watching her and smiled almost imperceptibly. "I want to fight You-Know-Who. I want to get the most out of everything…" her last words were so soft James barely caught them, "and I want to do it with you James."

And suddenly, the feeling of tenseness, the sense that at any moment, something was going to happen to rip them further apart had lifted and there was the bare awkwardness that such situations always seem to warrant. It was like they had never actually dated, never gotten past the nervous sweating and jittery stage of their relationship. Lily rose and walked about the room as James' eyes followed her.

Both wanted to speak, but neither could find words that seemed appropriate. What did one say to one's love interest after the loss of their baby? I'm sorry I wanted to kill you for wanting to kill our child? I am a gigantic ass who expects you to stay with me when I suggested aborting our baby?

The silence was too much for James. He looked at Lily who was pacing back and forth. "So…" his voice sounded loud in the silence and he found his throat constricting as Lily looked at him. "What…er…are we-?"

"Oh. Oh…umm…well, I didn't…er…" Lily wanted to shake herself for becoming a stuttering ball of fangirl over James Potter, but thought he would probably think her more insane if she actually did.

"Why don't we…just umm…let things happen naturally? No…no set in stone…er…relationship. Okay?" She nodded, not sure of what to say.

James rose and moved toward her, his lips brushing her cheek. "See you later."

---------

"Sirius."

"Hmm?" asked the black-haired charmer, looking up from the (gasp) book he was reading. Remus was looking at him as though he had grown another head. The two were sitting in the dormitory, Remus finishing his Ancient Runes work and Sirius lounging on his bed.

"I didn't mean you. I meant…you're being serious. Oh my God…tell me I've finally had an affect on you!"

Sirius rolled his silver eyes in a very Mooney-like fashion. "This book happens to be _very_ interesting," he said in his best I'm-a-pampered-little-rich-boy voice. Lupin smiled.

"See? Books are not the children of Satan. What's it about?"

Sirius closed the book and shoved it under his pillow. "Nothing."

Remus' eyebrow inched up his forehead. "Padfoot, what are you reading?" he asked in a rather sterner voice. Silence. "Pads…" he said, getting up.

"What? I'm not reading anything!" said Sirius in a slightly higher pitched voice. He attempted to smile winningly but it game across as the sort of face one would expect to see on a person who had just eaten a gurdyroot.

"Padfoot, if you just tell me, it will make things much less difficult," said the young werewolf as he climbed onto the end of Sirius' bed. Sirius gulped.

"Nothing!" he squeaked as he caught the mischievous glint in Remus' eyes. Normally he loved that look, because it meant either mischief making was at hand, or he was about to have some sort of pleasurable torture performed on him. Now, however, that look was saying, 'Tell me now or I will maim you.'

With the agility and speed his lycanthropy had given him (especially so close to the full moon) he had pinned Sirius to the mattress and snatched the book out from under his pillow in what seemed a heartbeat.

"No! You can't read that!" Sirius said, diving for the book. Remus held it up out of his reach and sat on him, effectively stopping his attempts to get the book. "Please… Mooney!" he gasped.

"All of this could have been avoided if you had just _told_ me. Now be quiet." He opened the book and a magazine with a naked woman on the front fell out into his lap. "Porn?" he asked, a little shocked.

"I told you not to read it" Sirius muttered. "It's not mine!" he added frantically.

Remus was looking through the magazine with a bemused look on his face. "And people actually enjoy this sort of thing?" he asked, turning it sideways.

"Yeah. They're called straight men. Y'know, those people with big long wankers and Adam's apples?" said Sirius, shoving his boyfriend off of himself.

Remus was turning the magazine on its side, looking confused. "Is that even possible?" he asked. "How did she get the cauldron to go like that?"

"Let me see!" said Sirius, looking over his shoulder. "Oh…I don't know… These things never really make much sense, now that I think of it…"

Remus turned the page. "So why were you looking at it?"

"Page ten."

Remus flicked ahead. "Oh!" He looked down at the centerfold picture of a rather muscle-y wizard having his way with a witch with abnormally large bosoms. "Oh my… So…is this the sort of man you like?" asked Lupin. He couldn't help but feel inadequate in comparison to the young man who now grinned cheesily up at him. Wizarding adult magazines certainly were more…interactive that way…

"He's nice enough to look at" admitted Sirius. "But trust me, he's not my type. I like boys who look like randy old Professors."

Remus glared and Sirius beamed back. Remus looked back at the magazine, now flipping through more of the pages. "Well since you have a 'randy old Professor' already, why do you have this?"

Sirius shrugged in that maddening way. "It's not mine, it _technically_ belongs to Prongs. Hence all the naked birds."

Remus nodded as they continued to flip through the magazine together, laughing at the funny poses. Just then the dormitory door opened and in came none other than James. "Padfoot! Mooney! Just the men I needed to see! You'll never guess what - why are you looking at that?"

"It's quite amusing. Sirius was trying to trick me into thinking he was reading, but I doubt he was looking at the articles" supplied Remus. "Now _that_ looks interesting…"

"Oh that's loads of fun, that is," said Sirius. "I'll have to show you sometime."

"Okay! Whoa, please! I'm still in the room! Besides I have to tell you my news!" James cried.

Remus tossed the magazine aside. "Then tell us, oh noble and brave Prongs."

"You sound like me" Sirius snorted. James rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. You two wrecked the moment with your sappiness. I'm gonna go find Wormtail and tell him while you two…do whatever."

"We're gonna do it on your bed!" Sirius called as James left, then turned to Remus. "So, shall I show you that move now or what?"

---------

"Pettigrew." The voice slid over Peter's skin like silk that had just been removed from a freezer. He gulped and wiped the crumbs from off of his front.

"M-Malfoy…" he stuttered back, and made to dodge past the platinum-haired Slytherin. He was wishing he hadn't gone down to the kitchens. His stomach tensed around the bulk of food he had just eaten and wished the same thing.

"Where are you going, Pettigrew?" asked the taller boy in his silkiest, and most dangerous voice. Peter gulped. "Especially when the evening is so young."

"I-I've got a l-lot of homework t-to get to…"

"Silence. Don't be absurd. I need to speak to you about your next assignment anyhow. Come along."

Peter looked around frantically, but saw no other option. So, with a grimace, he followed Malfoy down into the Slytherin common-room.

James was humming tunelessly to himself as he strode down the marble staircase, and was about to check the Great Hall to see if Peter was having a second dinner, when he spotted Malfoy approaching from the entrance to the Slytherin common-room. He pulled out his wand, holding it at the ready.

He watched as they exchanged words and then as Peter followed him down the covered staircase after looking around. Mouth hanging open, he stood there, not believing his eyes and not knowing what to do. Did he go and get Sirius and Remus before sorting all of this out, or did he follow his friend into the dragon's lair to save him?

---------

**Author's Note:** so I know this is sorta weak, but I think I more than made up for it at the end. Ohh, just wait my lovelies…just WAIT 'til next chapter…

A big thanks goes out to Anita for helping me out with this chapter. Without her, where would this be? Shambles I reckon…

And for reviewing last chapter, thanks much-ly to: Jeanie, ninjaxxpirate, S0phia.Weasley, dark-night-sky, StarDreamer1269, Veracityrules, Shania Maxwell, and reeltreble1031. You guys ROCK!


	17. Chapter 17: Jealous Boyfriends

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this chapter disturbs you, and I will feel terribly if anyone stops reading because of it. However, feel free to flame, they make me laugh.

To Anita, who griped last chapter I didn't put her name at the beginning, a big THANKS goes out. Like I said, without her this story would be rubbish…or at least less cool. And there would be no Peter/Lucius love. I'm done now. Cheers!

P.S. – Rory is also mine.

---------

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Jealous Boyfriends and Bedroom Trysts

Peter tried not to look at the people who glared so openly at him. He just kept his eyes either on the floor or Malfoy's back, following him back to the Slytherin dormitories.

How people didn't guess what was up was amazing to Peter. It wasn't as though Lucius was exactly subtle with everything. Suddenly, the blonde boy stopped, and Peter, who had been looking at the floor, walked right into him. "S-s-sorry" he mumbled as Malfoy glared at him like a speck of dirt on one of his flawlessly polished shoes.

"Narcissa" Lucius drawled to his girlfriend. She was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, a haughtier-than-normal look on her pretty face. "Whatever is the matter?"

"_You_ are the matter Malfoy!" She jabbed him hard in the chest. "You were supposed to owl Bella our congratulations on her engagement and she just sent me a letter saying she never received them! And _what_ is he doing here?" she fairly screeched. There were several covert snickers at this outburst, Peter's face went red, and Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"Simply owl her back with the congratulations and apologize for picking an owl that _obviously_ was unreliable. Or better yet, I will take care of it. Alright?"

Her arms fell to her sides and she sighed. "Alright." She kissed his cheek pointedly. "Is there a new plan?" she asked, eyeing Peter.

Lucius smiled. "Of course there is darling, but it's a surprise. I just have to give Pettigrew his instructions, and then," he took a step closer to her, his mouth hovering seductively over her ear so only she could hear him, "you and I will have our own private meeting."

Narcissa grinned and Lucius moved away. "Come Pettigrew," he snapped, and Peter followed.

Once they were alone in the dormitory, door locked, silencing charm cast, Lucius looked at Peter, who couldn't hold the icy gaze.

Lucius paced slowly around him like a lion circling a wounded antelope. One long pale finger traced down over the buttons over his shirt. "Come now Pettigrew…if I wanted a corpse, I'd find one. The finger hooked under his jaw, forcing the terrified boy to look up. "That's better. Now, take off your clothes."

Malfoy leaned back on the post of one of the beds and watched as Wormtail hurriedly shucked his clothing until he stood in only his briefs and socks. "You're pathetic. Look at you, just standing there," snarled Lucius. "_Look at me Pettigrew!_"

Peter's gaze flicked up and he tried his hardest not to look away from the pale eyes that seemed to hypnotize him. He could feel the blood in his face, suffusing its pallor with pink, felt the stirrings below from Malfoy's words. He felt dirty, wrong, humiliated, and oddly aroused. Last time had been different… Neither of them had said a word…

Lucius came forward and began circling Peter once more, all the time, insults being hurled at the small, chubby boy. He paused behind him, and watched as Peter tried to keep him in his line of vision unsuccessfully. He pressed his still clothed body into Pettigrew's, his erection grinding roughly against the boy's ample backside. His teeth grazed over the exposed skin on Wormtail's neck. He whimpered.

"You enjoy that?" drawled Lucius, his voice heavy with something akin to lust.

Peter nodded. He couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. He hated that he was doing this, and doing it willingly, but didn't want it to stop.

Malfoy's hand caressed the bulge in Peter's underwear almost lovingly. "Good" he replied. Then he pulled away. "Get on the bed" he ordered, pointing to one of the four-posters. Pettigrew obeyed.

He didn't watch as Malfoy removed his clothing, didn't want to. Well…to be truthful, he did, but he wasn't sure he would be allowed. He felt the mattress sink down a few inches as Malfoy joined him. He was sitting in the middle, cross-legged, staring at the headboard. He felt the warm flesh of Malfoy's cock pressing into his back. "You know what to do" Lucius whispered.

Peter closed his eyes and moved onto all fours. He felt the delicious press of skin on skin, the exquisite softness of the pale hands testing his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. The sudden stinging of hand connecting with buttock forced them open though, as he cried out. "Silence. Relax."

Wormtail attempted to do as he was told, but it was difficult. Lucius was attempting to force his way in already, and the pain was nearly unbearable. He received another sharp slap to his bottom. "I said," Lucius ground out, thrusting himself in another impossible inch, "to relax!"

"Ah! S-sorry…"

Once he had stretched Peter satisfactorily, his thrusting picked up speed, each new penetration further and deeper than the last. Pettigrew couldn't make a sound, couldn't think, could hardly goddamn breath by his own power as Lucius bucked in and out of him. He reached down to the engorged length of his own arousal, stroking it in time with the pummeling he received. It was too much; he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

With a grunt, and one final thrust, Malfoy spilled himself in the depths of Peter's backside, panting and sweaty. Peter too let out a little whimper as his own seed exploded into his hand.

There was an awkward silence, filled only with heavy breathing and he creaking of bedsprings as Malfoy moved off the bed and gathered up Wormtail's clothing. He threw it at the boy, who quickly wriggled into them, wiping the mess on his hand on the inside of his pants. "Get out."

Pettigrew complied as easily as he had all the other requests that evening, and scurried out. Just as he was leaving, red-faced and still highly embarrassed (he was convinced every Slytherin that looked at him must know what had just taken place), he realized he hadn't been given any instructions…

---------

James was still standing, irresolute, on the staircase when he saw Wormtail re-emerge from behind the curtained stairs. He dashed over to him; thanking Merlin his friend was still alive.

"Peter! Merlin's pants! What the hell just happened? What did those slimy bastards do to you?"

"James!" yelped the pudgy boy, turning and catching sight of his friend. "N-nothing."

"Peter, what's going on? It looked…" his voice lowered conspiratorially. "Well mate, it looked like you _wanted_ to go with Malfoy!"

Peter looked taken aback, mostly because he had been figured out so quickly, and James looked sheepish. "I didn't!" he squeaked. "He made me! He was trying to make me do stuff!" The lies came out easily enough, as they had what every good lie does: a grain of the truth.

"Don't worry Pete. Sirius and I will have a little chat with him. He won't bother you anymore. C'mon, let's go back up to the common-room."

Feeling relieved, Wormtail happily followed his idol up the stairs to the Gryffindor common-room, and sat in his usual seats near where Padfoot and Mooney were already arranged.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you a minute" said James. Sirius looked puzzled, but rose to follow him a short distance away anyway.

"What's up mate?"

"It's Malfoy. He's been bothering Peter lately, and just now, he took him into the Slytherin common-room and tried to get him to do Merlin knows what. I'm worried about him. He's been spending far too much time on his own lately."

"Malfoy?" said Sirius, looking ponderous as he gazed back, unseeing, at their friend. "What would Malfoy want with Wormtail?"

"Dunno, but I don't want this to happen again." Sirius nodded his agreement. "I don't think we should tell Mooney, though, unless Peter wants to, because, no offence or anything, I don't really want him involved. He's my mate and everything, but this is a little past just taking House points."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully some more. "I can't lie to him. If he asks me, I absolutely refuse to lie."

Now James nodded. "Yeah, let's just not bring it up then, alright? And in the meantime, let's find a nice way to pay Malfoy back, shall we?"

Sirius grinned. "That shouldn't be a problem, I've had this beauty stewing in my mind for ages…it's brilli-…what the bloody hell!"

Lupin was reading his book, not really paying much attention to the world, when suddenly the weight of someone sitting down very close to him disturbed him. He looked up, a smile ready on his lips, expecting to see Sirius, but found the friendly, round face of a fellow Gryffindor Prefect (this one in sixth year however), Rory MacDonald.

"Hello Remus" he said, smiling kindly.

"Hello…er, not to be rude, but…did you need something?"

If anything, the boy's smile only brightened. "You're dating Black, right?" Remus nodded. "So…you're…y'know, then?"

"Yes."

Rory leaned in closer. "Me too."

Remus looked slightly confused, but smiled over it. "Oh. Er…that's great."

"That's not why I came over here though. I was…well I was actually wondering…never mind, it's stupid."

"You can tell me what it is," said Remus, marking the page in his book and giving the young man his full attention now. "I won't laugh or anything."

Rory smiled but it was very small. "I was wondering if…well, if you wouldn't be too busy to…well, I just need some help in Arithmancy and…well, you're really smart…"

Remus looked at him, he was looking up through his eyelashes, his cheeks a light pink. "I'm sure I could find a few hours here and there to help you out, sure…"

"Thanks Remus, you're the best! Not to be a bother, but…is now a bad time?"

"Now is fine," said Remus, chuckling a little at the boy's happiness. "Why don't you-"

The rest of his words were cut off, however, but a loud and rather rude, "OI!"

Both boys, along with several people nearby, looked round to see Sirius Black striding forwards, looking livid. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he snarled at Rory, who looked frightened.

"Sirius!" said Remus, looking appalled, "What are you doing?"

"Stopping this little pouf from hitting on my boyfriend, that's what I'm doing!" snarled Sirius, grabbing Rory by the collar, forcing him to stand. "Now, are you gonna get outta here or do I have to make you?"

"I-I was j-just asking Remus for help!" said the sixth-year, looking exceedingly nervous.

"Sirius, put him down, _now_." Sirius glared at the younger boy for several long, tense moments, before dropping him unceremoniously onto the carpet. "Thank you" Remus breathed.

"Don't think I still won't punch this arrogant little berk's lights out for hitting on you" said Sirius, looking mean.

"Sirius, I appreciate your jealousy, but he was just-"

"Remus, no offence, but I'm pretty sure I know what a guy who wants more than help with his homework looks like." He hadn't taken his eyes off of Rory, who was now looking angry himself.

"You should have a little more confidence in your boyfriend, _Black_, not everyone is like you."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Sirius' closed fist collided with a sickening crunch into Rory's jaw. Then James was pulling him back and Remus was bending to make sure Rory was okay.

"C'mon, let's just…er…go away from here" said James, leading Sirius firmly out of the common-room. Once Sirius was out of the portrait hole, James released him.

"How fucking dare that little prick say that to me!" Sirius verily shouted, ignoring the Fat Lady's glare. "First he hits on my…and then…" Rage was rendering incoherent and all he wanted to do was hit something. "Son of a _bitch_!" he shouted, punching the wall.

"Sirius, maybe you should just calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he shouted at James, then seemed to realize who he was shouting at and hung his head. "Mooney's gonna be pissed isn't he?"

James didn't say anything and that was answer enough. He too was aware of the rule about not saying anything if nothing nice could be said. Damn.

---------

**Author's Note: **YAY ME. I have been pumping these babies out like they're some lead-based toys and I'm a sweatshop worker…no offence to anyone who might be one of those people. We love you and you lead-based products.

A HUGE thank you goes out to S0phia.weasley, not only for reviewing, but also for her lovely idea that spawned the creation of Rory.

Much thanks to all those folks who reviewed last chapter, I'm glad you like it and I'm positively giddy at the thought that I have people who review EVERY chapter minutes after I post it. LOL!!

Oodles of gratitude to: Anonymous, dark-night-sky, queenofthelameos, ninjaxxpirate, MyraHellsing, Kathleen (I love her to bits, really), StarDreamer1269, Vickertee, reeltreble1031, and the always-lovely Veracityrules.

And now that I've spent a quarter of a page on this, cheers!


	18. Chapter 18: Rory

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Still on a roll, doing some more writing… That's it so far. Cheers!

P.S. – Listening to the most beautiful song…heard it on a commercial and loved it… 'We Are Man and Wife' by Michelle Featherstone. LOVE! Oh god…on the radio, the Christmas Carols have started…kill me.

---------

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Rory…AKA Dirty Rotten Bastard!

"Mooney, please don't be mad at me," Sirius begged as he hurried after Remus the next morning down to breakfast. While the werewolf normally waited for him, he had forgone the courtesy in light of his anger at the jealous youth.

Sirius pulled his sweater over his head, causing himself to miss a stair and tumble spectacularly down the entire flight of stairs, landing in a painful heap on the floor of the Entrance Hall. And to make matters worse, being stuck inside his sweater so long had caused his hair to become mussed up and incredibly static-y.

He pouted at Remus, who seemed immune, and simply strode on by into the Great Hall. Sirius followed him doggedly (pardon the pun).

But Remus did not sit down across from James and to the right of where Sirius was now sitting. Instead, he strode right up to the far end of the table, and plopped himself down beside none other than Rory MacDonald.

"What is he doing?" said Sirius, looking desperately at Lily, who he deemed the Knower-of-Remus'-Weird-Intelligent-People-Quirks-and-Feelings Expert. "Why is he sitting not here?"

Lily sighed. "Sirius, you punched someone in the face…"

"'Cause he was hitting on my boyfriend!"

"But Remus doesn't see it that way" Lily explained in a very patient voice. "In his eyes, you were being overprotective; to Remus it looks like you think he can't be trusted."

Sirius goggled at her. "What? That's mental! I trust Mooney! I don't trust the snot-nosed little prat!"

Lily shrugged. "Why are you telling me this? I'm not your boyfriend…"

"Thank Merlin for that" Sirius muttered as he went to go explain things to Remus. He sat down on the other side of Remus rather nervously.

"Hello Sirius" said Remus crisply. He then turned to Rory, "So I'm really sorry Rory, but I won't be able to help you revise Arithmancy tonight."

Rory pouted and Sirius had to admit, he was probably the runner-up for Best Pout…next to himself of course. "Aww, how come?"

Sirius already knew why. Remus had Full Moon. "I made plans ages ago with some friends, and I can't break them."

Rory put a hand on Remus' arm and Sirius had to exert a fair amount of self-restraint to keep from saying anything. "Some other then?"

Lupin nodded and Rory got up to head off to his first class. "Wow Sirius. I'm surprised you made it a whole ten seconds without punching someone in the face for talking to me."

"I'm sorry."

Remus considered him a moment. "Why are you sorry?"

Sirius swallowed. Damn, Remus was going to make him suffer for this one. _Plank…_ he thought absently. "Because," he said, taking a large fortifying breath that only made him feel stupider, "I was an ass."

"You're always an ass; not going to cut it" said Remus, turning back to his orange juice and morning _Daily Prophet_.

"Look, Remus, please. I know I'm always an ass, but this time I really fucked up. I know I shouldn't have hit the little ponce, but…he was hitting on you!"

"Sirius. He. Was. Asking. Me. For. Help. Do you understand that? I would say it in another language if I knew any and that would help."

"Okay, so he was asking for help, but he _likes_ you in a more than friendly way." Remus rolled his eyes and made to get up, but Sirius grabbed his arm. "No, that came out wrong. Please, just…just listen. I know he wants more than help from you Remus, and I can't blame him," Remus blushed, "because you're fucking _amazing_. And it's not you that I'm worried about; it's him. You're too nice and sadly too naïve, which make me think we don't shag _nearly_ enough, to notice that he wants in your pants. I'm not. I trust you Mooney, and I need you to trust me when I say, _he wants to fuck you into next week_."

Remus looked up at the now giggling Third Year Hufflepuffs who had overheard the last bit of Sirius' sermon and blushed. "Padfoot, I understand you care, really, but I'm sorry, I just can't see it. And I will not cease to help him, if that's what you're asking either."

Sirius sighed. "Then we must agree to disagree. Until he tries to jump your bones as soon as you two are alone doing whatever smart people do in the library together anyway."

Remus looked pleasantly surprised. "Is this the real Sirius? Did you just settle a disagreement…maturely? The same Sirius who once refused to speak to James for three weeks after he said the Tornadoes sucked?"

Sirius smirked and pulled a face akin to that of a toddler swallowing Buckley's. "I know. Don't get too used to it. I just hate you being mad at me Moons. Mooney," he amended as Remus glared. "So…we're good?"

"Yes." Sirius kissed him. Just as he was pulling away, however, Remus surged forwards, his tongue thrusting into Sirius' mouth in a blatant show of ownership. "Just in case the world ends and you turn out to be right."

"If I'm right there better be kissing more than my lips Moonykins. Now, I have Herbology and Prongs is waving like a buffoon at me, so I must leave. Love me?"

"You know it." Remus rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, and the world smiled with him.

"Love you. Bye." After one more quick kiss, he jogged away, nicking some toast to eat on the way.

---------

The full moon looked ominous that evening, as the Marauders gamboled and ran through the Forbidden Forest. Mooney was in a much less destructive mood than usual, and seemed less bent on ripping their throats out. In fact, he was almost playful as he chased Prongs through the trees and only half-heartedly growled at Padfoot.

So, at dawn, feeling rather proud and exhausted, the Marauders, minus Mooney, who had been left for Madam Pomfrey to collect in the Shack, fell into their beds to catch a few hours' sleep.

And when the alarm went off next to Sirius' ear, he only felt like smashing it to bits, instead of feeling like smashing it to bits, jumping on the bits, and then hexing the smaller bits until no hope for repair remained. "Wake up Prongs!" he shouted as he sailed through the air and landed with terrific force on James' chest.

James rolled over and stuck his head under his pillow. "Wake me at lunch." Sirius grinned and said, "Fine. In the meantime I guess I'll just tell Evans about Priscilla."

That did the trick. James was up in a second. "Do it and die," he snarled.

"Who's Priscilla?" asked Wormtail. Sirius chuckled and James threw his pillow at him.

"No one," he snapped. "Forget about it."

"Priscilla was Jimmy-boy's first love, wasn't she?"

James ignored his best mate as he hurriedly dressed, not bothering to comb his hair (not that it would help much), and stalking off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I thought Evans was his first love," said Wormtail through a jaw-cracking yawn.

Sirius laughed. Not his usual bark-like laugh, but more of a belly-generated, Boggart-murdering, pure-joy-at-another's-expense laugh. "That is where you're wrong Pete. Priscilla is James' older, not to mention smoking hot, cousin. When he was five, he asked her to marry him. She was twelve."

Wormtail burst out into laughter, covering his mouth with his hands, trying to muffle the sounds, to little success. "I hate you!" came the shout from the bathroom.

---------

Due to the rather tame transformation, Remus was let out of the infirmary that afternoon, and was greeted with much overzealous displays of affection by Sirius (for which Flitwick gave him detention) and much happiness by the other two Marauders and Lily.

After Charms, Remus had Arithmancy with Lily and then the school day was finished, for which he was grateful. All he wanted to do was curl up with a book and some chocolate in his bed. In reality he would have preferred to do other much more enjoyable things in bed with Sirius, but as the Black had earned himself detention, it was not exactly an option.

What Remus didn't expect was for Rory MacDonald to virtually jump him when he got back to the common-room, asking if he wouldn't be too bothered to help him with his Arithmancy now, because he had a huge test coming up and a mountain of homework for the night on top of it all.

"Sure" came Remus' reply. "Er…why don't you get your things and we can go to the library?" Even without Sirius, James could make a hell of a lot of noise to distract people who had homework.

Rory agreed, and after the younger boy had retrieved his book bag, they made their way to the dusty tomes and virtual silence of the library. Once they were comfortably seated at a table near the back shelves, Remus turned to his companion. "So, what do you need help with?"

Rory grinned sheepishly. "Everything."

Remus chuckled. "Alright… Arithmancy is simple enough to understand, assuming you grasp the basic concepts-"

"Er…where's Black, if you don't mind my asking?" interrupted Rory.

"Wha-? Oh…he got detention." Somehow a smile had worked its way onto his face. "Now, like I was saying, once you have a handle on the basic-"

"So are you two serious?"

Remus was thrown. He wasn't used to being interrupted when he was in Professor-mode, as his friends normally let him drone on and on and oonnn, to the point of sleep, explaining whatever. Unbidden, a thought of him in 'randy old Professor'-mode, with a certain naughty black-haired boy in detention, popped into his mind and it took him a moment to interpret the question properly. "Sirius and I? I would say so… Why do you ask?"

"No reason. You were saying?" He smiled charmingly, and Remus smiled faintly back.

"Yes, so once you have a handle on the basic concepts, it becomes quite easy to branch off…" Remus suddenly noticed that Rory had a rather dazed expression on his face and seemed to be paying no attention whatsoever. He lightly cocked an eyebrow. "…into a multitude of things like car horns and underpants, and Rory is a giant ponce who wanks off to his mother's picture. Correct?"

"Yes," said Rory, nodding. "That makes a lot of sense."

Remus smiled, biting back a laugh. Oh, he would have to tell Sirius about this one… Then it occurred to him. Sirius was right. Fuck! No…no that was preposterous! Sirius couldn't be right and he was most certainly _not_ wrong. He was Mooney, the Knower of All Things Deemed Worth Knowing; Sirius had said so. Damn. Foiled again.

But if Sirius was right, should this boy not be trying to sodomize him openly in the library? He smiled at that. Victory was his!

Rory must have taken this as some sort of sign, however, as he leaned over and pressed his mouth gently, but firmly, over Remus'. Damn. Then Remus was trying to push him away, but the boy was still firmly attached to him by the mouth, and his hands, so much softer than Sirius' were, were pulling at his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He paused, seemingly hesitant, and Remus took this opportunity, shoving the boy roughly away.

"What the fuck?" Great, now he even sounded like Sirius… Wait…

Remus looked up as silvery-grey eyes stared accusingly, so horrible in their righteousness, at him. Sirius!

"Sirius!" he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Am I interrupting your study session?" he asked coldly.

"No! Sirius I-"

"I told him I didn't want to," said Rory, and the two Marauders looked at him, Remus agape and Sirius mistrustful. "I'm really sorry Sirius, but he…Remus just came at me. It was like he lured me here just for-"

"You bloody fucking wanker!" shouted Remus, momentarily forgetting he was in a library. And a school library at that… "Are you off your effing rocker? Why would I try to seduce some ponce like you! _I have a boyfriend!_"

Then his wand was being drawn, and Sirius was holding him back, and Pince was shouting about not shouting in the library and Padfoot, lovely, logical Padfoot, was pulling him away. That shook him out of his stupor. He had just called _Padfoot_, Mr. I-Can-Drink-More-Than-You-and-Still-Attend-Charms-Class, logical.

"Oh my God…Padfoot, did I just ban myself from the library forever?"

Sirius chuckled and pressed him delectably and rather forcefully against the wall of the corridor, his lips tasting the tender flesh that covered his pulse point. "You should be fine." Hands tugged his tie fully undone, wonderfully Quidditch-roughened hands that were confident and sure and touching him everywhere at once.

"Good" he breathed.

---------

**Author's Note:** yay…done another chapter!! Now I have nothing better to do with my pathetically boring life, so I will be starting on the next bit immediately. I'm sorry if you hated this chapter, and I wish I had something to blame it one, but I don't. So anyway, I'm blathering…much thanks! Cheers!

Love again to: S0phia.Weasley (whom I adore now), StarDreamer1269, reeltreble1031, and Veracityrules.

Oh dear, I think I've scared people away with the Peter Lucius bit. Oh well. Cheers!


	19. Chapter 19: Everyone But Prongs

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **This one is for all those slash-hungry fangirls. Well, I officially have no life…because I have done three chapters of this in like five days…which is just MADNESS!! Then again, it keeps me marginally sane, so I guess it's worth it. Now, ONWARD HO! Don't ask about the title, I just REALLY wanted to have it as that. XD

P.S. – You know what I just realized after shouting at my Spell Check that 'pouty' is a word? It would have TOTALLY different meaning in the Wizarding World… Shutting up now…

P.P.S – I own Katherine and Jean, the VERY disturbed Ravenclaws

---------

CHAPTER NINETEEN: In Which Mooney Gets Laid, and Wormtail Gets Laid, and Padfoot Gets Laid, and Everyone But Prongs Gets Laid

"Mmm…oh Merlin! Oh, Sirius…I don't think…we should…ooh! We can't…do this…here…oh yes!" Remus panted as Sirius caressed his member through the straining fabric of his pants.

Sirius smiled as he unbuttoned Remus' trousers, sliding his hand into his underpants and caressing the long hard organ trapped in the cotton-polyester blend prison. Even without the hot friction the material had provided, Remus was in heaven. "Says who?"

"Me. You need to-GOOD LORD!"

Sirius repressed a giggle, and pulled his hands away, noting the whimper he received from Mooney for it. "Well since you asked…"

Then Remus was pulling him back by the collar, crashing their mouths together, teeth attacking that delectably pouty aristocratic lower lip. "You," he said between kisses, "are not," kiss, "allowed to do," kiss, kiss, smooch-er-oo, "that." Kiss. And one more for good measure…

"Remus darling, if you're going to squeeze my arse, do try to do it a little less forcefully hmm? I mean I realize it's just so squeezable, but honestly. My bum is now rather uncomfortable."

Sirius smirked as Remus tried his hardest not to correct the statement, biting his lip with more and more pressure before; "You're bum, no matter how much I think of it, cannot be uncomfortable, because…well, because it just doesn't make logical sense. It has no brain of it's own."

"Neither do I and you still love me."

"This is also true." Remus reached out and tugged suggestively at Sirius' belt-loop. "You know what else is true?"

"You want to ravage and plunder my innocence upstairs?"

"Mmm" Remus said, kissing him. "Yes."

"Excellent. Knew there was a reason I took Divination!"

---------

"So Lily" said James, looking at the carpet of the common-room floor to avoid staring into the piercing depths of her eyes. That made talking go form awkward to impossible in situations such as these. "Er…well, I was just…er…wondering…"

"Spit it out Potter" she said, smiling.

"Want to go out sometime? I mean…obviously you like me now, but I just…I don't really know…er…where we…er, stand."

Lily smiled wider. "Who says I liked you ever?"

James looked flabbergasted for a moment, but soon enough, the cocky smirk that used to make Lily want to throttle him was back. "Hmm…I would have to go with Common Sense darling."

Lily laughed. "Common Sense? What, are you using my own arguments against me now?"

James pushed his glasses back up as they slid his nose. "Yes. Terrible isn't it? Look what you and Mooney have finally reduced me to."

"You know you secretly love it. And yes, to answer your original question, I think a date would be lovely."

"Excellent. So…you doing anything now?" James asked, moving slowly but steadily toward the stairs to the boys' dorms, pulling Lily by the hands.

She grinned. "No…not yet anyway."

---------

Peter sat rather forlornly at the Gryffindor table, picking absently at his chops. The ones on his plate, not the uber-cool ones he had attempted to grow this year. Once again, he had no utter idea where his friends were, and could feel the eyes of Lucius Malfoy boring into his back, daring him to look around. He sighed melodramatically to himself as a pair of giggling fifth year Ravenclaws went by.

"You ask him!"

"No you!"

"Fine! Er…excuse me…" she said, sitting down in the empty seat next to Peter. Her friend sat down on the other side of him. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

Peter looked pleasantly surprised, and then attempted to hide it while the girls giggled. "Not at all," he replied, attempting to look suave and debonair and aloofly cool like Sirius.

More giggles. "So…you're one of the Marauders, right?" asked the girl to his left.

"Yeah."

"That's really cool…" said the other girl. "Oh, where are our manners? I'm Katherine and this is Jean, my best friend." Sirius looked form the brunette to the blonde on his other side. She smiled.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh, we know who you are," said Jean, winking at him. "So…what are you doing tonight Peter?"

"Because we were really wondering what the Gryffindor dorms are like" added Katherine as she too winked at him.

"Well they're not really too different I guess but…oh! Ohh… Well, er, why don't I show you two?" asked Peter, trying to sound confident like Prongs.

"That would be great!" they replied simultaneously and then dissolved into more fits of giggles. Peter didn't know what sort of god was smiling down at him, but he would be a muffin if he didn't at least _try_ to get them to sleep with him. Besides, then he would have a story to tell his grandkids. Not to mention it wasn't every day, or _ever_ for that matter, that two pretty young women came up and propositioned him so blatantly.

---------

"Mmph! Padfoot! I think we can stop kissing long enough for you to get through the portrait hole!" said Remus as they tumbled unceremoniously into the common-room. Several third years chortled at them and Remus blushed. Prefects were not supposed to be found in situations such as these.

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped at the third years and they hurried away. He looked at Mooney, who was glaring. "And no. I must have my lips on you as much as possible." His smirk blossomed fully. "And I'm not particularly fussy where I have my lips either" he added, eyebrows waggling madly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Ponce. Let's go, I want to get there before Peter finishes dinner. Then we won't have to deal with messy excuses or explanations as to why he can't be in the dorm."

"Knew there was a reason I was so hot and bothered by you. That and your spectacular arse" said Sirius as Remus led him purposefully up the stairs and into the dorm. They fell back together onto Remus' neatly made bed in a tangle of limbs, groping hands and mouths, and hungry blasphemous kisses.

---------

James paused as he made his way up the spiraling staircase that led to the Marauder's dorm. "I'm not sure I'll be able to perform as well this time" he said to Lily as he kissed the tender, succulent flesh on her neck. His lips caressed her collarbone and his hands slid under the hem of her shirt, tracing patterns over her spine.

"And why ever not?"

"Because almost every other time we've been somewhere naughty. Hospital Wing, the broom closet, Mooney's bed-"

"You said that was your bed!" Lily admonished, pulling away. Her cheeks were flushed from the activity and she was smiling.

"That's because the plank actually makes his. Mine was the one with Quidditch magazines and my broomstick in it."

Lily laughed. "James, I can assure you, I was hardly looking at the beds. I may have spotted your broomstick however."

James grinned. "This is good." He pressed her up against the frigid stonework of the wall, his tongue sliding with practiced ease over hers as he explored his favourite nooks and crannies of her mouth. His hands caressed her breasts and a breathy moan pushed past their tongues.

James pulled her up the rest of the staircase before pushing open the wooden door with the crooked sign in Sirius' untidy scrawl reading: Marauder-Land.

---------

"Just this way" Peter said, feeling ridiculous as he led the two pretty young ladies, one hanging off each arm, up the corridor toward the Fat Lady. "_Gazpacho_" he said to the portrait and it swung open. "After you two" he said, escorting his newfound friends through to the common-room. "Now just up here to the dorms."

Giggly teenage-girl laughter issued forth as the friends looked at one another. They were doing this! They were going up to the _Marauders' dormitory_ to be deflowered by a Marauder. So it was the least popular one, but still! A Marauder no less!

Peter turned and grinned at them both before pushing open the last door and preceding them into the room.

---------

Sirius was kissing his way across the lattice of scars on Remus' chest, shirt lying discarded on the floor on top of his lover's, tie still around his neck, his hands in Remus' underwear, delighting in the moans and groans his fingers elicited from his lupine boyfriend.

"God Padfoot…" he panted.

"I know I am, no need to boost my ego, love" said Sirius, pulling away suddenly to unbuckle his belt and unzip his own trousers while still straddling Remus.

Remus toyed with the tie, and Sirius made to pull it off. "No, leave it, I like it."

Sirius chuckled. "Mooney you kinky bastard! It stays then. Your pants need to go though."

"Agreed," he replied, and as Sirius began to removed Lupin's pantaloons, making sure to brush his erection as much as possible, Remus grabbed the tie, pulling Sirius back down for another kiss, fondling the prominent bulge in his boyfriends underpants.

Just then, the door opened and James and Lily, who were connected at the mouth, stumbling into the room, causing both Remus and Sirius to break apart and look up.

The only sound was the door closing behind them and much panting on Evans' part.

"James, you wanker, get the hell out!" shouted Sirius as Remus pulled the blanket to cover them.

Prongs looked up, as Lily looked round, her face going bright red at the sight of Black's rather nice looking chest.

"Me?" James began, looking embarrassed and frustrated simultaneously, but the rest of his tirade was cut off as Peter entered, two giggly girls with him, all of whom looked exceptionally surprised to see the others all standing/lying there.

The silence billowed horribly for several long moments. "Not to be a prude, but Remus is naked under there!" said Sirius to Wormtail. The girls with him ogled openly. Then it seemed to dawn on him that Peter, Peter _Pettigrew_, was bringing two girls up to the dorms with him. "Nice, two in one, mate" he added, beaming.

Peter smiled uncertainly back and avoided looking at his companions, who were now whispering furiously to each other.

Lily, who was still red-faced, cleared her throat uneasily. "James, I think we should just…er…obviously this is a sign. And I'm tired. Goodnight!" And with that, she pushed past the Ravenclaw girls and ran down the staircase and back into the common-room.

"Fuck!" James muttered, and followed her.

"Sorry Pete, really, we are, but Remus is naked, so…perhaps your friends wouldn't mind showing you _their_ dorm, eh?"

"Not at all!" called Jean, as her and Katherine giggled wantonly. Peter brightened considerably.

"Sure!" he said, and so, with a rather dumbfounded look, he vanished after them out the door and down the spiraling staircase.

Sirius sighed and fell heavily onto Remus. "I'm sorry those berks don't knock" he said sullenly to Remus. He reached for his wand and cast the necessary Silencing and Locking Charms on the room. "Not still in the mood are you?"

Remus looked up at Sirius, who looked like he might just cry. "You must be rubbing off on me Black, because…" he threw back the blanket. Sirius kissed him.

"The only thing I want coming from your mouth for the next hour" said Sirius, pulling off the last vestiges of their clothing, "is moaning, panting, and my name. Got it?"

Remus didn't need to answer.

---------

Peter watched as the two young girls shed themselves of their identical Hogwarts robes. He felt Little Peter spring to life down below. Merlin, if he was going to Hell for this, it would _totally_ be worth it.

---------

"Lily?" James called out quietly. She turned and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that" she said, as the wind whipped her hair around her face. She shivered and James put his arms around her. Fuck, it was _cold_ on top of the Astronomy Tower at night!

"No worries" said James. "You're probably the only woman to ever run out of the bedroom with a half-naked Sirius Black on the bed."

She laughed softly. "He _does_ have a nice chest" she admitted. James pulled away, looking offended. "Not nearly as nice as yours though."

"That's better."

There was a comfortable silence for several long heartbeats. "I think it's better this way anyway. I'm not sure I'm ready for sex just yet."

James silently cursed whatever ethereal being had let Remus and Sirius get to the dorms before him. "Yeah."

---------

**Author's Note: **I have a problem…I write too much fan-fiction. GAHH!! Anyhow, I hope you all liked this chapter…it was just a little distraction to give me more time to think about where I want this to go, but I think it turned out nicely. Don't ask why the girls wanted to sleep with Peter (eww!) some people are just weird like that.

Anyway, send me your feedback as usual. And of course, much thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! Veracityrules, S0phia.Weasley, Shania Maxwell, chibikuro rose-sama, Kathleen (that doll), bmdohmen, Sw33t D4rk Ange1z (your name makes me giggle), Lexie Green (who actually reviewed Chapter 1, but whom I am including ANYWAY), and RankEgg. I would respond to each of you personally here, but I am lazy, so…no. Heh heh.

Cheers!


	20. Chapter 20: I Don't Believe It

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **I am slowly going crazy…I am slowly - oh damn we've started? … Anyhow, so here we are at chapter 20. Ehh…I don't really know what to write here…I'm in a very weird mood. But anyway, I'm frustrating myself, so we're just gonna get this story moving. Hope you all enjoy! Cheers!

P.S. – I just realized I'm a HUGE dolt, so in case you didn't know already; Rory is Mary Macdonald's younger brother. Just for some drama. But, with drama comes swearing. A lot of it. Be fore warned.

P.P.S. – Guess who's back? Jessica and Rory are still mine.

---------

CHAPTER TWENTY: I Don't Believe It

November blew itself out in a fury of gusting wind and sleet, and December entered on a cloud of the fluffy white stuff, that blanketed the castle and grounds.

The Marauders, snowball champions extraordinaire, organized a rousing match of Freezing Balls of Snow Throwing (patent pending by Sirius Black) between almost the entire House, and everyone began looking toward the Christmas holidays. Despite the fact that they were still almost three weeks away…

Sirius was sitting, just dozing off in History of Magic one chilly morning, Prongs beside him. James sighed and shifted for what seemed like the hundredth time to Sirius.

"Stop doing that" Sirius mumbled. "If you want to get some form Evans, just _ask her_. And leave me to sleep in peace."

"She's not ready," James whined. Sirius rolled his eyes. He had only been hearing this same excuse for the last fortnight, surely he could stand hearing it until James stopped being such a prat and seduced her! _Fat chance_, he thought bitterly.

Lifting his head from his parchment, which was covered in a small puddle of drool, he glared at James. "Are you serious Prongsie? You're going to fall for that?"

"Finally decided to take some notes in this class Pads?" asked Remus, as he scribbled furiously as Binns droned on about some sort of Goblin War.

"Pfft…why would I do that when I have you?"

"Who says you have me? I might just leave you any day now…" he said, still managing to take notes and look delectably fuck-able (to Sirius anyway).

"And why ever would you do that? I am a great boyfriend. If there were another me, I would so date me." Remus raised an eyebrow. "And you, darling. And you…"

Remus shook his head, not even bothering to comment, and James waved a hand in front of Padfoot's face. "Back to the problem at hand…" he prompted.

"Jus tell her to meet you and do something romantic."

"Like…?"

"Prongs, I am the Master of Pranks. I am not the Master of Feelings and Mushy Shit. Okay?" said Sirius, in his 'I'm-trying-to-gaze-adoringly-at-my-boyfriend-so-bugger-off' voice.

James sighed. "Fine. But…Lily's the Master of Feelings and Mushy Shit."

"Potter… Buzz. Off. Got it?"

"…Yeah."

"Good."

---------

Rory Macdonald sulked moodily in the courtyard as Remus and Sirius stood together, Sirius' hands disappearing mysteriously inside the other cloak. If looks could kill, Sirius would have been dead ages ago. Then again, knowing Sirius, he would probably come back as a poltergeist and _still_ have his way with Remus.

"Makes you want to hit something too then?" said a voice behind him. Rory turned to see Jessica Burrows standing there, glaring at Remus.

"What's it to you?" he asked, suspicious.

"You want Lupin and I want Black. If we break them up, it's a win-win situation" she replied, shrugging.

Rory smirked. "Black is gay. Why would he want you?"

"Lupin is smart, why would he want you?" snapped Jessica. "Don't worry about it, alright! You get your man and I get mine. Do we have a deal?"

Rory looked suspicious for a few more moments, then shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

---------

"James Potter!" screeched Lily in the common-room that evening. It had been such a long time since she had last shouted that name with that venom, that everyone looked up expectantly, hoping for a good ol' fashioned Potter-Beat-Down.

"Lily Evans!" he replied, looking alarmed. "Whatever can I do for-"

"Don't give me that bull… And where is Black, this is his fault too, no doubt!"

"Sirius is in the library with Remus, he said-OW OW OW!!!" Lily had grabbed his ear and now proceeded to drag him to the library by it.

"Lily, darling, you know I love it when you put your hands on me- OW! –but do you think you could…stop?"

"NO!" Lily bellowed.

"Just asking…"

She dragged him right into the library, much to the amusement of the other students. Then, finally, she let go of him. "You go find him and bring him back here, _right now_."

James hurried away between the stacks of books, trying not to look suspicious. The fact that him merely being _in_ a library was suspicious failed to dawn on him. He finally spotted Black and Lupin by one of the tables near the back where the oldest and dustiest books were kept and where almost no one went.

And then James saw why they had gone all the way back there, among the moldering archives of ages gone by. They were snogging like fiends, Sirius looking just about ready to say, "Fuck it" and take Mooney right there on the table. "Gentlemen!" he said loudly, and the two sprang apart.

"Prongs. Oh. What do you want?" asked Sirius.

"You. Come on," he said, beckoning the other boy forward with his hand.

Sirius looked surprised and mischievous. "Jamie boy! I never knew you swung that way. Mooney and I must have you in bed sometime."

Remus looked appropriately abhorred, but James merely rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, now come on. I need to talk to you and all these books are making me nervous."

"As long as you don't try to seduce me…"said Sirius, disentangling himself from Remus and moving toward his best mate. "So what do we need to talk about?

"Away from the books." James pulled him through to the front of the library where a very irate Lily was still standing. "Now, _what the hell have you done that Evans thinks I did_?" he demanded.

"What?" asked Sirius. He looked sincerely confused.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily shouted, grabbing him, and James, by the ears and dragging them forcibly from the library.

Once they were out in the corridor, she took it upon herself to start shouting at them.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked, arms folded tightly across her chest, huffing and tapping her foot.

"We didn't do it."

James nodded furiously at this. Lily pulled a skeptical face. She had known James Potter and Sirius Black far too long to believe this meager excuse. "Do I have to start hexing you?"

"Why don't you tell us what we supposedly did? Jog our memories?" asked James, looking frightened-ly over at Sirius.

Silence. "Lily, if you just tell us, chances are we'll know if we did it or not. Merlin, we haven't even pulled a prank in _ages_!"

"Except when you put a permanent sticking Charm on that suit of armour so Mrs. Morris would get stuck to it…" said James fondly.

Sirius giggled. "Oh, I hope she rubs right up against it…that would make my _life_! Every second of being a Marauder would not measure up to knowing I was behind that stroke of brilliance…"

"Hmm…" The boys seemed to have lost themselves in happy visions of this day (which sadly would _never_ come) and Lily felt it necessary to call them back to the present.

"POTTER! BLACK!" she shouted. They both jumped slightly and came back to themselves.

"No need to _shout_ Lily, they're standing right there" said Remus, coming out from the library.

"Remus, please, be honest with me. Did these two dolts hex Mary's brother so that his hair turned pink and the words 'The Marauders' Bitch'," she said 'bitch' in a whisper, so as not to set off the giggling mechanism in the small minds before her, "were written on every single piece of his clothing? Mary found him sobbing today after lunch…"

"Mary's brother?" asked Remus confusedly.

Lily sighed. "Rory."

Comprehension dawned on Remus then. "I don't know." He looked at his friends. "Did you?"

"No!" they said together at once. "Though I wouldn't blame anyone for doing it," said Sirius in a low voice.

"Then who did?" Lily demanded.

"I don't know!" said James, looking aghast.

Remus was looking at Sirius though, rather intensely at that; he had heard Sirius' muttered comments. He also happened to know that the Animagus was not overly fond of Rory Macdonald. Suspicious…

"Padfoot, I need to talk to you," he said, guiding him slowly but firmly away form James and Lily, who looked on the verge of a shouting match. (Lily was currently shouting: "I always suspect you because it almost always ends up _being_ you!")

"What about? Mooney, I didn't do this. Honest-to-Merlin I didn't."

I believe you. Those were the words Remus wanted to say to his boyfriend he just…couldn't. Fuck.

"Where were you this afternoon?"

Sirius stared at his boyfriend. He could not _believe _this. He could not bloody fucking well believe that he was actually being asked that question. And by Mooney no less!

"Excuse me? What the fuck Mooney, is this a fucking interrogation?"

"Sirius, please, just answer the question," said Remus calmly.

"I was in the fucking library, with you!" Sirius spat. This was utter rubbish in his opinion. Sure he lied, but he had never – _never_ – lied to Mooney; especially not about shit that really mattered.

"And before that?" asked Remus, looking expectant.

"You don't fucking believe me, do you?"

"Sirius-"

"No! I will change the bloody subject, because that's what this is really about! You don't trust me, do you? Go on, say it!"

"Padfoot, I… You don't like him. You've done things like this to people before…"

Sirius stared at his boyfriend as though he had just been slapped. "So this is my fault because I've pulled a few pranks? In case you didn't notice Lupin, so have you!"

Remus rubbed his temple. He had known Sirius would react like this. God damn it…

"Look, just say you didn't do it and I'll believe you."

"No you won't. I've just said it. Fuck, I said it half a dozen fucking times!" he shouted. He turned on his heel and made to leave, but Remus caught his arm.

"Sirius, please."

"No, y'know what, fuck you too Lupin! No matter what I say you'll think I'm lying so fuck you!" he turned to go again, but Remus held on tighter.

"Padfoot-"

"I said _fuck you_! Go to hell!" Sirius pulled out of his embraced and turned to go again. This time Remus let him. He watched as Sirius stalked away, furious, watched as the man he loved left. He covered his face with his hands. Fuck. He hated it. Fucking _hated_ it.

Just then there was the sound of someone coming toward him and he let his hands fall, opening his eyes, hoping, _praying_, that it was Sirius. It wasn't.

It was a pink-haired Rory Macdonald. Great.

"Remus? Is everything okay?" he asked quietly. "I just saw Black, and he looked really upset…" His voice trailed off. "Look, if you two are fighting because of what I did, when I kissed you, I'm really sorry, I never really meant to…and then…"

"It's not that." Remus' voice was so quiet he was surprised when Rory replied, "Oh."

"Don't worry about it, we…God, I don't even know…"

And then Rory was holding him and he was sobbing into Rory's shoulder, soaking the fabric through, but none of that mattered because Rory was holding him, whispering words of comfort he did not hear into his ear and Remus was clutching him for dear life. Fuck, he was so stupid for saying what he said, so stupid for letting Sirius walk away from him, and fucking _stupid_ for not going after him. Fuck.

---------

**Author's Note: **Oh my goddess!! Look at all the drama…it almost hurts me inside. Just kidding, they're only words. The only time they can hurt me is when they are printed on paper. Then paper-cuts ensue. Anyway, I really just wanted to say that I am dumb and made a bet that I could go a whole week without writing fan-fictions after I finished this, and someone ACTUALLY took the bet, so there will be no more forthcoming for awhile.

Apologies lovelies.

Much love and thanks to my reviewers from the last installment: Shania Maxwell, ninjaxxpirate, Lexie Green (again, not for last chapter, but who the hell cares), Sw33t D4rk Ange1z, Faye Silo (who is a doll), Veracityrules, and Illyra!! And Kudos to Illyra for being the 100th reviewer. YAY!!!

Cheers!


	21. Chapter 21: Sex, Drink and Christmas?

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **So my bet lasted all of three days…LOL!! I suck… Anyhow, I am really tired so expect vaguely rubbish-like work form me. I still own Rory and Jessica. Cheers!

P.S. – there's def. Some stolen stuff from VG, it's not mine.

---------

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Sex, Drink and…Christmas?

Sirius strode away; so angry he wanted to cry. But Blacks didn't cry. And most certainly not over such trivial matters as emotions. No, that was ludicrous.

How could Remus…? He knew… Fuck. All he wanted was to go up to his dorm, lock himself in the dorm, climb out onto the roof, and get fucking pissed. So with unseeing eyes, his brain somehow on autopilot, he stomped up to the dorm, extracted his bottle of Rosemerta's finest aged Firewhiskey, and climbed out onto the window sill, and swung up onto the little roof over the window.

It was where he went. Either there or the Astronomy Tower, but as he didn't want to completely freeze his bollocks off, he chose the roof. And after the Cushioning Charm and a few hearty swigs from his bottle, he was hardly worrying about cold or discomfort.

And when his bottle began to look in danger of vanishing completely (however did _that_ happen?) he climbed down and back into the dormitory. James was lying on his bed, pretending to read, waiting.

"Done already?" he asked in a mock polite voice.

"I'll be done when you go to hell" Sirius replied, sitting down on his bed, downing the rest of his bottle noisily, and looking through his bedside cabinet for cigarettes. He finally found a pack from the beginning of the school year (before he was with Remus), and fished out a smoke. Lighting it with the tip of his wand, he pulled hard on it, relishing the feel of smoke hitting his lungs. God it was delicious.

"Sure thing, I'll get right on that."

"Lovely.' Sirius glowered at the wall behind James' head for several long minutes. "So Remus told you."

James sighed to himself. "No. I haven't seen him. But you never go on the roof unless something's up."

"Yeah well…"

"Does Remus know you've been drinking?" Sirius snorted at that.

"I'll be surprised if he hasn't assumed the worst." His tone was bitter. He took another long drag from the cigarette, flicking ash on the carpet.

"Go and apologize already."

Sirius glared at James for several long moments. "Ever stop and think it's not my bloody fault for once?"

"Get off it" James replied. "You're just angry. Just ask Remus to forgive you and I'm sure he will." The sound of the heavy bottle exploding on the stonework to the right of James' head had the messy-haired boy diving out of the way as shards of flying glass burst into the air. "What the fuck?" he shouted.

Sirius grinned. "Fuck off." And with that he rose, grinding the bulk of his unfinished cigarette into the bedside table, making his way to the door.

The common-room was unnaturally loud. Or maybe it was the drink. Who knew anymore? And there were people, everywhere, looking at him, and fucking Remus, sitting there, chatting away, ho-hum, with Rory fucking Macdonald. Fucking A. Fuck…he was drunk to boot.

And Jessica - ah sweet seductive Jessica - all pouty lips and breasts and batting eyelashes, looking fucking delicious. And good God she was coming onto him! But by God how he wanted her. Wanted Remus, really, but as he couldn't have him she would do. There was always someone who would do.

"So do you want to take a walk with me?" Jessica asked. And Sirius was agreeing, leading her out of the portrait hole, not noticing Remus' red-rimmed eyes watching him.

And Remus sighed, looking back at Rory, attempting to tune back into what he was saying, but all he could think was how beautiful someone could look, how fucking _gorgeous _they could be, when they walked out the door.

---------

It was colder than a witch's tit in January outside, which nixed the idea of the Astronomy Tower for their little rendezvous, so Jessica, instead, led Sirius down a most deserted corridor and into one of those There-For-No-Good-Reason empty classrooms. Locking the door behind them (privacy was a must at times such as these), Jessica came at Sirius like a wildcat. Teeth bumped uncomfortably together as she ravaged his mouth with her own, effectively turning Sirius off completely. There was only one tongue he wanted in his mouth, and hers wasn't it. He retaliated by forcing his own tongue into her mouth, his hands fondling her brazenly, as lipstick smeared onto his lips. Fuck. Another reason why kissing Remus was much better than kissing birds…

Then he remembered Remus was with _him_ and, with his drink-slowed brain following along in the wake, went at Jessica with much more gusto. God, he needed another drink…

---------

Remus Lupin hated himself. More than he thought would be humanly possible, even despite the fact he was a gay werewolf. No, even then, he couldn't be more hate-able.

He watched Sirius and What's-Her-Face exit the common-room, the intention of what they were going to go do blatant; he could see the gleam of sex in Sirius' eyes. Or maybe they were just glassy 'cause he was drunk…

And then he realized how much a person could really hate them self. He followed Rory up the spiraling staircase to the dormitories, his just conveniently the floor below (never mind that Sirius had just been across the room) and allowed himself to be led inside.

Then they were on the bed, and lips and tongues were indistinguishable to one another, and hands fondled brazenly, while breathy deep moans of satisfaction slipped form parted lips. And Remus' pants were off, and all he could think of was Sirius, and how much Sirius was going to hate him, and how much Rory was _not_ Sirius. For one, Rory was not attempting to fuck him senseless into the mattress so much as trying to be the one fucked senseless into the mattress. Remus missed the banter Sirius would come out with at such times; he had always been most vocal in bed, missed the way Sirius would stroke him just so to make him writhe in ecstasy.

And even though he was well aware of what the ramifications (Sirius would have gotten a giggle from that word) of his actions were, he went ahead and did it anyway. He plunged himself mercilessly into Rory's tight passage, right into the hilt, and fucked him like it was the last thing he would ever do alive and well. And there was no doubt in his mind he was doing it well the way Rory was panting and moaning beneath him.

Remus pumped with raw fury, pure carnal pleasure racing through his body, devouring his mind like fire. And then he was burning to death, with the shame and the humiliation and his own orgasm. But when he opened his eyes, he knew he must be alive, as his chest heaved with the exertion, cooling sweat trickling off his body.

"Oh my God…" panted Rory, lying back on the sheets. Remus couldn't look him in the eye. Fuck, he had wrecked everything. "I mean…that was my first…but…just wow." Great. His first time too.

Rory reached out and touched his shoulder. Remus flinched away. Good God, the last the he needed was care and sympathy from this boy he had just used. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" said Remus gruffly. "Look, I don't mean to…I just have…I have to go. I…" He felt the nausea rise up in him. "I have to go." It came out a hoarse whisper, and he started hurriedly pulling on his clothes, not caring about buttons being done up properly or about how he knew he must look. All he needed was to get to his bed…and the nearest toilet.

"Sorry" he barked as he rushed out, swallowing back the bile that choked him. And he didn't even make it to the common-room before he had to dash into a loo and spill the contents of his dinner in the porcelain bowl before him.

And as he sat there on the dusty stall floor, feeling sweaty and cold, tears streaking down his cheeks from the force of his nausea. He covered his face with his hands, feeling even worse. The taste of vomit was still thick in his mouth when he broke down into sobs, crushing his face into the crook of his arm. What the hell had he just done…?

---------

Sirius wasn't sure what had happened between finishing off with Jessica and getting back to the common-room, all he knew was that boobs were _definitely_ one of the things he missed about being straight. That and he probably shouldn't have drunk his whole bottle in one go.

Then, somehow or other, he was looking up at James from a squashy armchair and James was shouting for no reason.

"Do you even care what Remus might feel like when he sees you with lipstick all over your face like you've been snogging some tart? Oh wait, you have been!"

Okay, so maybe there was a _reason_, it just wasn't the best one…

"James, I'm sitting right here…must you keep _shouting_?"

"Pads, you're being a fucking ass. So maybe Remus was at fault, fuck, you're acting like an insulted toddler!"

Sirius merely rolled his eyes.

"At least wipe the lipstick of your face" said James coldly after several long moments. Sirius obliged him, just as Remus, looking ill and weak-kneed entered.

James and Sirius gaped at him. Looking like Death had just warmed over and Death had decided to sodomize him in the broom cupboard, he sat down wearily across from them. He stared at the floor and didn't speak.

"Evening Remus" said Sirius airily.

Remus' gaze snapped up momentarily. "Evening." He resumed his inspection of the carpet.

"How goes yours then?" Remus seemed to pale.

"Shut up Padfoot" snapped James tightly.

"No, it's fine, he's free to ask what he likes. My evening is going well, thank you. I'm not feeling well, however, I'm going to go to bed. Good night Prongs…Sirius…"

"Night Mooney" said James quietly.

Sirius merely watched him go. He was then on the receiving end of one of James' punches to the chest. "Oof!"

"You're an ass." And with that, he got up and stormed off to find Lily. If she could get the facts behind all this, then she would be able to put it right…

---------

Sadly to say, Lily was not able to set things right, as both Remus and Sirius, who now barely looked or spoke to one another, remained stubbornly tight-lipped about the whole debacle.

They had reached an unspoken agreement though. Neither were really sure when it happened (whoever really knew in these situations?) but at some point, they had decided that things were irreconcilably over between them.

So, with a frigid and thick tension hanging over the Marauders, who had decided as a whole to not speak of it, the Christmas holidays were at the doorstep, and only one day of classes remained.

James was lying in bed, pondering over how to best ask Lily if she would like to come to his place over the break, when Sirius came in and fell wearily onto the bed. He had just come back from shagging some bird and felt no desire whatsoever to move. Ever again.

"You coming to my place then for the holiday?" James asked absently, as though to reassure himself of this fact.

"Nahh…"

James sat up abruptly, even Lily fluttering from his mind. "What?"

"I don't think I'm going. I'm just going to stay here, maybe pop into the flat to check things…"

"Just 'cause you don't live with me anymore-"

"I'll come round for dinner Christmas night, alright?"

"…Alright. Mum's going to be hacked off at you though…"

Sirius smirked into his quilt. "Tell her she'll just have to find someone new to coddle."

"She'll have Lily," said James dismissively. Sirius sat up at this.

"So she's coming round then?"

"Well…I haven't exactly asked her in so many words yet…" said James, lying back down.

Then Sirius was bounding up and dashing down the stairs, riding the last half way on the railing (something he had been too drunk mostly of late to do effectively) and bursting into the common-room. "Evans!" He jogged to where she sat, not even bothering to look up anymore, and threw himself down on her essay.

"Evans, go to Prongs' place for Christmas."

"What?"

"He's too shy to ask, but he wants you to go. I won't be there. Go."

"Black, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Lily, feeling as though she were talking to a St. Mungo's crazy ward patient.

Just then, James was pulling Sirius away, looking manic. "Sorry Lily…"

"Ask her!" Sirius crowed. "Ask her!"

"Fine! I will if you shut up and _go_!" Sirius went. "Er…a word Lily?"

"Sure…look, if you are gonna try to rope me into some prank, or try to seduce me or something-"

"No, not today love. I was actually wondering if…if you're not busy or anything…well, if you wanted to er…" he ran a tense hand through his hair. "Ifyouwantedtocometomyplaceovertheholidaysforabit?"

Lily stared blankly back. "Huh?"

"If you're not busy did you want…to come to my place…for a bit, over the break? …And…yeah."

Lily stared at him for a full minute, every second of which was agony to James, her face going slowly bright red, before nodding jerkily. "Yeah…yeah sure. Yes. That sounds lovely."

"Wha-? Oh! Yeah, okay…great…er…"

Lily laughed at his awkwardness and hugged him. "You defy words."

"Thanks?"

"…Sure."

---------

**Author's Note: **ooh, and the drama continues… YES!! I got this done before I thought I would! YAY ME!!! Anyhow, hope you loved it, so please, read AND review. That's it. Cheers lovelies!!!


	22. Chapter 22: The Holidays, Part One

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Yes! My whole Saturday and Sunday is open to type this shite up…OMG, so many good ideas…I've been planning out some scenes (am I a dork or what?)… Anyhow, I am writing this to Christmas carols to get in the spirit (OMG how corny am I?) so don't mind the festive-ness. Cheers!

P.S. – Holy balls, can Josh Groban ever SING people!!!

P.P.S – One: writing smut to 'Silent Night' is creepy. Two: THERE IS SMUT THIS CHAPTER OF THE SLASH VARIETY!! HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS!!! That's it.

---------

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: The Christmas Holidays (Part One)

Classes were a joke the next day (as the students were too wound up for the holidays) and none of the teachers really put much effort into doing much teaching, just assigned work for the holidays and left them to it (not that anyone actually worked much). McGonagall did, however, draw the line at James and Sirius playing Exploding Snap in the back of her class.

Then classes were done and exuberance was running at an all-year high. Many of the students would be spending the last night of 1979 there, and it was common consensus between all the Gryffindors that a rousing party was called for that evening. The Marauders, as always, took charge of the festivities, though Sirius' heart was just not in it anymore.

Needless to say, even with his heart not in it, Sirius Black was incapable of throwing a crappy party, and the festivities were high. All he really remembered was some bird (it may have been Jessica) hitting on him after his second or third drink (and by drink he meant half a bottle) and him leaving upstairs with said bird. When he came back down, James was passing out on Evans' lap, Peter was long dead to the world in a corner (as were several over-confident First Years) and just about everyone else had gone to bed.

There were a few people left, chatting to friends or companions, some just snogging, and Remus, who sat, looking exceedingly sober, leafing through his Ancient Runes homework as though nothing had been different from any other evening.

Sirius stumbled into the couch beside him. He didn't look up. "Doing homework already?" Sirius asked, after removing his head form the couch cushions.

"Might as well." He continued scribbling, not bothering to look up.

"Going to be too busy over the break to do it then?" asked Sirius, the implications of his statement obvious.

Remus stopped writing, his eyes still fixed on his page. "No."

Sirius yawned hugely. "Sure…well I'm going to bed for the next twelve hours. See you next year."

He made to get up, but Remus stopped him, pulling his sleeve back. "Aren't you going to Prongs'?"

Sirius sat back down. Standing was too much effort really. "Nope" he sighed, slumping sideways. Remus quirked his head to the side. "Don't feel exactly in the 'Holiday Spirit', if you know what I mean."

Remus looked at him then, his eyes locking with the silver gaze and faltering under their intensity. And Sirius could see the pain, the self-loathing, every particle of his emotion as clear as day in him, and he felt powerless.

"I do," he whispered, almost to himself.

Sirius looked away, breaking the spell. There was no doubt that some sort of magic had just taken place in their minds. "Why aren't you going?" he asked quietly.

Remus shrugged, still feeling unnerved. He was staring resolutely at the carpet again. Sirius didn't think he could live with himself if it were permanent. "My parents got invited to my grandparents'…I wasn't invited because of…well, y'know, and…so I'm staying. Why aren't you at home then?" The last bit came out hard and resentful.

Sirius glared. It was lessened somewhat however by the fact his head was still at an obscene angle. "What, don't want to be alone with me? Think I might turn?"

Remus barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Yes" he retorted, his voice thick with sarcasm, "that's exactly what I think Padfoot."

Sirius snorted. There was a tense silence before Sirius sat up again. He felt less drunk now…or perhaps more so… Anyhow, he definitely felt something.

He stood up, as though making his way to go to bed, but didn't move. He just stood and stared at Remus.

Remus looked up at him again and was relieved to not experience the same sensation as previous. Instead he felt suddenly aroused, as though Sirius were eying him up. He tried to look away and couldn't, so strong was the feeling. Strong and fucking delicious…

And there it was; the smoldering sexual tension that had been building between them, plain and raw in its fury. It was so hot it threatened to consume them both.

"Oh God" Remus whispered. And then he was standing up, and Sirius was throwing his arms around him, pulling his jaw with the gentlest abandon, pressing their lips together. Mouths opened hungrily on one another as they kissed passionately. It was fucking Hell and Heaven because while they were consumed with lust that they feebly attempted to quench with delving tongues, they were still angry as fuck at one another, but neither could stop.

Remus jerked backward, as though to motion they should go upstairs, and Sirius, who was still strong despite his drunkenness, shoved him rather unceremoniously up against the nearest wall, fucking his (ex?)boyfriend's mouth with his own tongue. His knee was riding deliciously between the werewolf's legs providing that oh-so-heavenly friction, and eliciting the most delectable moans from Remus' larynx.

"Holy…Fuck" he murmured as he trailed a series of hot wet kisses down Remus' neck, biting gently at the flesh.

"Yeah" Remus breathed as he pushed Sirius' shirt down his shoulders hands stroking the toned flesh beneath. Sirius ripped Remus' shirt away completely.

"Don't…don't stop" Remus groaned, as Sirius pulled away, but Sirius merely grabbed his arm and pulled him hurriedly toward the stairs. They stumbled up the steps, Remus in his haste and anxiety, Sirius in drunken lust and almost fell through the door, finally throwing themselves on Remus' bed.

And Sirius grabbed Remus' necktie, pulling it from him with a frightening intensity but obscene gentleness, one leg on either side of his lover's hips, grinding their erections together. He then pulled Remus' arms above his head, kissing him fiercely, and attaching the necktie to the headboard (how did the founders know to put that there?) before tying it firmly and securely around Remus' wrists.

Remus allowed the dominance, understood that it had to be this way for Sirius, and not begrudging him it. Sirius, with the same focus, pulled his trousers and underwear down, making Remus hiss with pleasure as the cold dormitory air his the hotness of his cock. Then his shoes were tossed aside, and he lay in nothing but his socks before Sirius.

Sirius pulled away, locking the door, casting powerful Silencing Charms, and slowly, seductively, removing himself of the offending clothing. "Trust me now?" he asked quietly, leaning tantalizingly close to Remus' throbbing erection.

"Merlin, yes," he panted.

Sirius smiled, caressing the head of Remus Jr. with his finger, making the attached werewolf buck helplessly into the touch.

"Sirius…" Remus panted, as he hovered seemingly indecisively over Remus' cock, not to mention he could feel Sirius own hardness against his leg, caressing the nerves and sending electric jolts through his body.

"Hmm?"

Remus paused. He really didn't want to say it. It was horrible and humiliating, and typically Sirius. Damn.

"I can't help you," he said softly as his lips grazed the head of his manhood, "unless you ask…"

"Fuck Sirius, please!"

Sirius cocked (no pun intended) an eyebrow.

"I need you…in me, on me…with me."

Sirius' mouth closed with a delicious agony over his cock, tongue and lips and teeth… And it was clumsy and terrible and perfect at the same time. But Sirius would not back down easily.

After only a few blissful moments of sucking, he pulled away, smirking, sitting back on his knees, resting lightly on Remus' thighs. He was effectively trapped. Sirius tossed the hair from his eyes. "Y'know what I want?"

Remus didn't reply. He watched as his lover's hand trailed down his own body, pausing to caress a nipple, the other hand darting down to fondle his erection. He groaned, and Remus felt his arousal sharpen.

He should be doing that… It was all Remus could think, and yet here he was, tied up while Sirius took the pleasure he himself wanted. All he could do was lick his lips, try to look away, and pant.

"Mmm…oh Merlin…Remus… Holy fuck."

"Sirius, stop…Merlin! …Pads…"

"Just looking at you is enough to do it… Fuck Remus, you don't know how incredible you look right now…"

Remus whined, he couldn't take it anymore… Fuck, why hadn't they ever agreed on safe words?

But, mercifully, Sirius had stopped. He reached down for Mooney's hips, gripping them firmly, and, with a surprising ease (Remus refused to believe from practice) turned him over. Remus tried to scramble up, but the black-haired boy refused to have anything like that. He pushed him back down and Remus obeyed the veiled command.

Sirius curled into and over his lover, rubbing against him provocatively, his lips caressing his nape and shoulder. "I need you Remus," he muttered. And Remus didn't know if it was the sex, the booze, or some strange hybrid of the two, but he felt Sirius' sincerity.

"I need you," he whispered back, turning his head. Sirius nuzzled closer.

"Yes." It was a simple word, one of the first he had learned (along with that terrible no) and yet it held so much meaning, even now.

Sirius pulled away slightly, shifting his weight and lifting a hand to run down Remus' spine, stroking every delicious nerve on the way, making the werewolf arch into the touch, his body lifting and dipping. Sirius kissed his shoulder and did it again, and again, until Remus was coaxed onto his knees, his elbows resting on the mattress, necktie twisted, causing the fabric to dig hard into his wrists. It was a small price to pay, so Remus didn't mind so much.

But then the tender moment was over. Sirius bit firmly at Remus' shoulder, sending shivers of ecstasy tumbling through his body to gather at his groin. Remus moaned. It was an understatement. He felt fucking _great_.

"Yes" Sirius whispered fiercely into his ear as the head of his cock probed at Remus' entrance. "I want you hoarse and breathless by the time I'm done with you."

He pushed in, without pretence, and Remus squirmed in discomfort. Sirius slowed slightly, and worked his way in until he was buried up to the hilt. Remus moaned and Sirius muttered, "Oh fuck…"

"So fucking tight…" he breathed, pulling out before pushing back in again.

Remus didn't reply; couldn't reply. He could hardly fucking breath… Thinking also appeared to be out of the question, because he began pushing back against Sirius, enticing him to pick up the lace, but Sirius stopped altogether.

His hands slid from Lupin's shoulders and down off his hips. "Do we have to start over?"

"No" Remus whispered. God, he couldn't stand it…

"Good. Lucky for you, I'm not exactly in the mood for games."

Remus nodded. Sirius went back to his assault on Remus' backside, now thrusting with more vigor (he really couldn't blame Mooney for wanting it harder), his hands divided between the lycanthrope's neck and hip. Remus panted and watched the headboard slamming lustfully (yet silently) into the wall, and his erection bounced with every thrust and he balled his hands into fists. Merlin he needed some damn attention down there…

If Sirius noticed this, he did not mention it, nor do anything about it, further proof that he was still angry with Remus. Remus clenched his jaw. Fuck… Sirius did, however, begin thrusting even harder making Remus moan at the top of his voice.

"Fucking yes, Remus, yell for me." He began pumping faster.

Remus shouted, the shouting tearing out of his throat, a pure, carnal sound of the most refined need and arousal.

"Fuck" Sirius verily shouted, "fuck!" He was so close…so fucking close.

Remus knelt there, every breath a moan, growing louder and more frequent, burning his throat raw. His wrists, which he had been tugging at unconsciously, were sore and red.

And then the world ended, Remus died, and as he felt the hot explosion of Sirius' orgasm inside him and heard the guttural moan of pleasure, he felt something burst from him, and he came.

He would swear later that he had blacked out, that he had actually lost consciousness, but truthfully he wasn't sure. Everything for the next indefinite amount of time was a haze, and the next thing he was actually aware of, was lying face down on his bed, his seed, still warm and sticky on his hip, and Sirius lying partly on top of him, breathing hard.

Then he too was panting, and words were unnecessary for what they had just experienced. Hell, they weren't even sufficient should the occasion arise that words might be needed.

He made to shift his position, and realized he was still attached rather firmly to the bed. Sirius rolled over slightly, enough so he (Remus) could turn onto his back and then resumed lying on him.

"I didn't even have to touch you" Sirius murmured proudly some time later.

Remus smirked. "No. You didn't." Some more time passed. Remus wasn't sure; time was funny like that… "Can you untie me now, Pads?"

Sirius chuckled. "Oh dear, you have so much to learn. You never ask. I'll untie you when I finish with you."

And with that, he leaned over, capturing Remus' mouth, forcing his tongue inside, effectively countering any argument. Remus didn't mind. It was a small price to pay…

---------

**Author's Note:** hello again. Well, this chapter came out like…well I don't know, but it came out fast. So…there didn't end up being must festivity-ness in this, but there certainly was smut…pretty good smut too if I may say so. XD

No as you all know, I'm not the brightest tool in the shed (or was it…), and I forgot all the lovely reviewers form last time, so here is a double does of LOVE!!

In no particular order: Lulabi, Sw33t D4rk Ange1z, StarDreamer1269 (hope you get better soon love!), S0phia.Weasley (who hath returneth), ninjaxxpirate, reeltreble1031, Faye Silo, Veracityrules, bmdohmen, Ali-chan et Vani-chan, Blfy-Ronaldita, and Shania Maxwell.

I love you all to bits. Now enough of this; go do something constructive (I suggest reviewing)!!!


	23. Chapter 23: The Holidays, Part Two

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **So I hope we all enjoyed last chapter. It was a blast to write… Anyhow, not really much to say here…there will probably be like half a dozen P.S. things, but oh well. Cheers!

P.S. – OMG I can't stop!!! Helllllp meeeee!!! Gah!

P.P.S – WOW!! Over 16000 hits, you guys ROCK!! And over 200 in one day!

---------

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: The Christmas Holidays (Part Two)

Remus woke up the next morning, to an empty bed and the distinct feeling that everything he was sure had really happened last night had just been some overzealous wet dream. Then he stretched luxuriantly, and every muscle in his body screamed in protest. Nope, it had been real…

He closed his eyes again, thinking back, remembering, and feeling himself become aroused at the mere thought of last night. Oh Merlin…how Sirius had touched himself; his eyelids fluttered closed and he stretched again. Mmm…

Then he heard someone coming out of the bathroom, and his eyes snapped open, very aware of the fact he was lying naked in bed with a rather impressive tent in his lap. Fortunately, it was only Sirius, fresh from showering. Remus wanted to just eat him up as he stood there, hair still damp, towel wrapped loosely around his hips. God damn it…he could be sexy without even trying.

"Morning" he said softly, rolling onto his side.

"Shower's free," said Sirius, crouching to dig clothes out of his trunk. So that's how it was going to happen then.

"Alright." It came out hoarse and scratchy, his throat, still sore from the night before, protesting.

Sirius smiled to himself and watched as Mooney climbed out of bed, stretching and groaning. Then he realized someone upstairs _definitely_ hated his life.

Just as Remus was entering the bathroom, he called, "By the way, the scratchy throat is a turn on."

Remus rolled his eyes, smiling, and closed the bathroom door.

James came in just as Sirius was finishing dressing and fell face first into his bed. "The common-room floor hurts to sleep on."

"I know," said Sirius nonchalantly. "Don't you have to get packing soon?

James grunted. Just then Remus came out of the shower, all damp and delicious, and James looked up bleakly. And saw the smattering of love bites and hickies all along his neck and chest.

"What the hell did you do last night Mooney?" Remus looked away, blushing, and didn't reply.

"Or better yet, who,' said Sirius. It was clear Remus was not to mention their previous encounter.

"Don't worry about it," he said quietly, avoiding Sirius' gaze. James rolled his eyes.

"Any hot water left? And Pads, do you want to go wake up Wormtail?"

"Yes," replied Remus as Sirius sighed theatrically.

"I don't _want_ to but I will." So he marched down to the common-room and nudged Peter awake as James dragged himself into the shower, and Remus put hi clothes on.

Before anyone really noticed it, it was time for the students who would be going home to get on the Hogwarts Express and head back to London. The Marauders gathered in the entrance Hall with Lily and said their goodbyes there.

"Have a good holiday then" said Lily, hugging Remus. She kissed his cheek. "Don't let Sirius be an ass."

She hugged Padfoot next. "Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything I have to fix when I get back, and don't be an ass."

James clapped Remus on the back in a manly way. "You're coming to my house for Christmas dinner, and there's no point arguing, because you don't have a choice."

Remus smiled and nodded as Wormtail squeaked at Lily hugging him too. James embraced Sirius. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or better yet do it, then tell me about it later."

Sirius laughed. "Have a good time with Evans, Prongs." James, Sirius and Remus all shook hands with Peter (he was edgy about touching too much of Remus and Sirius now that they were 'out'). Then, with Mooney and Padfoot waving, they went out into the snowy sunshine and left out of sight in the carriages.

James looked at Lily and took her hand, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope they don't do anything stupid…" she sighed, her breath pluming icy white in the chill.

"Me too…" James replied. "Me too."

---------

They parted ways with Wormtail at the train station after crossing back into the Muggle portion of King's Cross, and discreetly Apparated to the long winding driveway that lead up to the Potter's manor house. It was large, looked exceedingly old, and screamed Old Money.

"This is my humble abode…well, my parents' humble abode anyway" said James, and he took her hand, pulling her up the drive to the front door.

Lily's mouth fell open and she gaped openly. Some of the furniture just in the entrance way looked centuries old, and a huge wooden staircase (that undoubtedly lead to a plethora of rooms and floors above) consumed her view. "Wow" was the first word that came to her mind. James laughed.

"Yeah." Just then, an old house elf, humming tunelessly to herself appeared, and offered to take their coats and luggage. It had a cloud of fluffy white hair on her head and was wearing a fluffy white towel wrapped sarong-like around her thin body.

"Where is Master wanting the Madam's baggage?" she squeaked, bowing to James.

"Just take it up to the spare bedroom across the hall from my room" James said distractedly. "Where are Mum and Dad?"

"They're in the upstairs parlor, Master. They is awaiting your arrival."

"Thanks, Tweaky." James took Lily by the hand as she passed her jacket (a stylish Muggle one) to the house elf.

"Merlin! You have house elves?" she whispered as they trudged quietly up the stairs.

"Only two…besides, _I_ don't have them, my _family_ does."

Lily giggled. But she felt exceedingly nervous. She was going to meet James' parents. Two atrociously wealthy people who were purebloods, and who had heard Merlin only knew what form James and Sirius over the years. James was now leading her down a corridor.

"Nervous?"

"A bit" she admitted. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Don't be." Then they were at the threshold, and a very beautiful woman with dark hair and James' eyes and a man who looked rather similar to James feature-wise, looked up at her, smiling.

"James!" said his mother, getting up and embracing him. James hugged her back one armed-ly. She let him go and looked over his shoulder. "Where's Sirius?"

"He said he wasn't up to coming this year…" said James awkwardly. Mrs. Potter frowned.

"He's still coming round for dinner though?" she asked sharply. James nodded. "Good. She looked at Lily then. "And who is this beautiful girl?"

"Mum, this is Lily. Lily Evans, my girlfriend. Lily, my mum."

"Lily Evans… Girlfriend? So James worked the Potter charm on you then?"

Lily smiled. "I'm afraid so." Mrs. Potter hugged her. "Your house is beautiful, Mrs. Potter" she added.

"Oh, please, call me Helen, dear. Patrick, come and say hello," she added to her husband. Mr. Potter got up and hugged James briefly, whispering something in his ear, making him laugh, and then hugged Lily.

"Lovely to meet you, Lily" he said. "I must admit, I've heard rather a lot about you from both James and Sirius."

"None of it is true" Lily assured him, and he laughed. He seemed a very jolly fellow, which was only enhanced by the slight bulge of a Butterbeer belly. Lily liked him immediately.

"Come sit, come sit," said Helen, waving her arms impatiently, ushering them all to sit, and she promptly poured Lily some tea. "Now tell me Lily, how long has James been hiding you from us?"

---------

After a little while, dinner was served, and they all ate in a stately dining room, making polite small talk, and asking Lily about herself. She answered as best she could, and after dessert, accompanied James on a tour of his house.

After looking through the library and the conservatory and the dozens of other rooms, he came, at last, to his bedroom. "You're room is just across the hall," he said, pulling her close, and indicating the door over her right shoulder. "And this," he pushed open the door, "is my room."

It was high ceilinged and grand, with a gigantic four-poster bed, and matching furniture.

They sat on the bed. "This is my bed," James murmured, leaning in and kissing her. Lily kissed back, allowing her tongue to dart out and caress James'.

He gently lay her down. "And those are my pillows…"

"Mmm…" she looked up at him. "Lovely." He stretched out beside her, his hand confidently sliding up under her blouse and fondling her satin-covered breasts.

His tongue engaged hers again, and for several long moments, they simply lay there, snogging, his hands caressing her. Then James pulled away. "Do you want me to stop?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want that?"

"Well, its just…this is the first time since…and…so you said you were good then?"

Lily laughed, but sobered quickly. "I think we should be alright. I want this." James leaned down and kissed her collarbone.

"So do I."

Luckily, doing it is a lot like riding a bike, in that it's hard to forget how to do, even if it's been awhile, and soon, James had her shivering in anticipation as she lie naked on his sheets. And Merlin, didn't she just look fetching…

The necessary Charms were performed (no sense dealing with the same hassle twice) and then James was sucking on her nipples, making her arch and gasp into him while his fingers caressed her center.

"Oh!" she moaned as James kissed down her body, his mouth taking over for his hand, tongue flicking sublimely over her bundle of nerves, eliciting moans and gasps from her, causing her fists to clench at the sheets and his hair, and Merlin! How on Earth had he learned how to do that?

"James…" she groaned, and he looked up at her insolently as if to say 'Whatever is the matter dearest?' "Oh, Merlin…oh…ah!" and with a soft little cry, she felt her orgasm wash over her, leaving her shaking and trembling with it's intensity.

She fell back into the pillows, panting on the sheets. "How…?" was all she could manage.

He kissed her neck and jaw lazily, his own arousal still hot and hard and pressed against one of her thighs. "Don't ask, don't tell darling."

"Fair enough." She reached down and stroked him. "Need a little help with that?" she asked, looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"Sure." He closed his eyes as her soft, soft hands teased the hot flesh, and he couldn't stand it for much longer or he was going to come right then…

Lily seemed to sense this, because her hands slipped away and she wrapped a leg suggestively around his hips. Then he was pushing into the incredibly tight, wet warmth of her, and it was fucking _amazing_ because she was moaning and pulling him in closer, and it was so fucking hot…

"Unh!" she cried as he thrust into her more forcefully, and it was this unintelligible word that turned him on more than any other. And it was with a reckless and wild abandon (hell, he was James Potter, Reckless and Abandon were his middle names!) that he thrust madly in and out.

Her lips rose off the mattress to greet his, and he was stroking the soft flesh over her hip while he supported himself with the other hand.

"Fuck, James, please" she whimpered, and he was so fucking close he almost dropped the ball right then. He reached down, hooking the back of her knee up, and lifting it over his shoulder. She writhed in ecstasy as he shagged her rotten, loving every second of the pure debauchery of it all.

And with one more lusty grunt, he came, hot and hard, and she was pulled under with him and they fell together into a myriad of sweaty limbs and panting and bliss.

He collapsed beside her, out of breath and red-face form the exertion. Lily lie there, content and satisfied, as though some itch deep inside had just been thoroughly scratched (which it sort of had in a way).

"Were we always this good?" she asked, curling into him. He put his arms around her.

"Mmm…maybe. I doubt it."

She laughed. "Excellent. I love improving myself."

---------

**Author's Note: **And some for my heterosexual loving fans… Oooh…all the Christmas spirit is making me CRAZY!! This is my second one today. GAH!!! I will wait to post it though, 'cause I'm mean like that, XD. Anyhow, I hope you love it.

To all the lovelies who reviewed last chapter, I love you. Much love to: reeltreble1031, SetTheTruthFree (yay! New reviewer!), puppy love

You make this worth the effort.

Cheers!


	24. Chapter 24: The Holidays, Part Three

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **whoa, if I make this three in one day, I totally set a new record of insanity and the boring-ness of my life. LOL! Anyhow, onward HO with the story. Cheers!

P.S. – I promise that there's only one more bit about the holidays after this. XD

P.P.S – Forgot to mention a few people end of last chapter (apologies). Here they is: Shania Maxwell, Veracityrules, Lexie Green, Sw33t D4rk Ange1z (your name is such a bother to type out, I always have to go over it like 4 times, LOL, but I still love you) and Blfy-Ronaldita.

P.P.P.S. – This is ridiculous…sorry…just had to say, I love Imogen Heap. Especially the song Hide and Seek. AMAZING!!

---------

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: The Christmas Holidays (Part Three)

Lily couldn't believe it. It was just too much to wrap her still sleep-fogged brain around. Too much. There was no way she was laying naked, sore from wild sex, in James Potter's bed (the one at his _house_ no less), with his arms draped over her. She sighed. Yep…it was completely true though. Here she was; all naked, and sore, and covered in Potter in his bed.

She stretched and rearranged herself, and was just starting to drift off to the land of Nod again, when she felt James' arms tighten around her, heard him muttering incoherently to himself, before he yawned next to her ear.

"Thank you for that" she said dryly, rolling to face him. He smirked.

"Welcome." He then rolled so she was sprawling messily on top of him, before she collected her limbs enough to straddle him properly, and lace her arms around his neck.

She kissed him. "Good morning to you too."

"It's always a good morning when I wake up with you, love."

"Smooth, Potter. Very smooth." He kissed her fingertips as she ran them over his lip.

"So how good are my chances at another go this morning?"

Lily paused to consider. "Hmm… Keep it up, and I would say pretty good."

There was no frustrating clothing in the way, and as Lily slid down onto the rock hard length of his pleasure, contracting so fucking perfectly around his length, they both groaned in pleasure and anticipation.

Just then, as though to cap off the perfection of the moment, there was a sharp knock at James' door and both James and Lily paused in their frantic movement, as a voice called, "James? Are you awake, dear? Breakfast is ready…"

They stared at one another in the infinitesimal nanoseconds as the doorknob turned and the door pushed slowly open, and the, with a frightening speed and lack of coordination, Lily rolled off James, yanking the covers up to her very red face and tried her hardest not to look at anything other than the bedspread.

James yelped as his mother burst into the room, looking much too happy for the morning, and spotted Lily sitting beside him, looking like dying might be the best option at the moment.

"Oh…oh! Oh my, oh…" and then she was backing out the door, closing it sharply behind her. "Come down when you're ready!" she called in a constricted voice from behind the door and they heard her move away.

James groaned and fell back onto his pillows. What a way to wake up…

---------

Lily's cheeks were still pink when she went downstairs a little later (after hurrying back to the guest room to change) with James, and she avoided looking either of his parents in the eye. The adults followed their son's lead and didn't speak of it.

"So, James, why did Sirius not want to come then? And I want the real answer."

"Er…well…hmm."

Helen looked up, her flawlessly manicured eyebrow rising. "Is he in some sort of trouble?"

James' father laughed. "Darling, when are he and James _not_ in trouble?"

She smiled, acknowledging the fact, but soon resumed glaring at James. "So?"

"It's complicated," said James. "Really. It's horrible and messy, and I don't really even know the half of it, so I-"

"Lily, dear, do you know why Sirius is refuting company?" asked Helen, her brisk, purposefulness throwing Lily slightly.

"Well, apparently he had an argument with Remus, and claims it wasn't he who was at fault, and they sort of fell apart, and Sirius…well, you know Sirius. And so really, they're both angry at one another and themselves, because after their fight, apparently they went out and did some things that perhaps they shouldn't have, which really only worsened the whole thing. Y'know, I honestly don't know how they haven't killed each other yet…"

James gaped at this admirably accurate and succinct explanation of the events, which still protected his friends' reputations (who was he to assume they wanted his parents to know they were gay together?). His mother looked at him. "Why couldn't you have just said that?"

James shrugged. "Anyway, they're both coming by for Christmas dinner, and so I think it would be best if we just didn't talk about it. Okay Mum?"

Helen sighed. "I just hate to see Sirius upset. But all right, I won't meddle when they come by. Is Peter visiting?"

---------

Sirius was having a hard time being (for the most part) by himself for long stretches of time. At least when Mooney was around, he could stare at him and imagine the things he wished he could do to him… Hell, even when he had been stuck at his parents' wretched place for the holidays, there had been Kreacher to antagonize, and Regulus to bother and tease, and his mother to push to the very limit of crazy.

Now all he had was…oh Merlin…homework. And out of sheer boredom, he actually started on his DADA stuff - until Remus came back from the library that is. He was dressed in the old, battered, and three sizes too big cardigan Sirius loved (because it made him look Professor-y) and carried an armload of Herbology books. Mmm…so ravage-able…

And just as his mind started to disengage, and slip into Fucking Remus Fantasy #7, there was a sharp tapping at his window, and a haughty screech owl stood on the snowy ledge, red envelope clutched in it's beak. Sirius groaned to himself, and opened the window, letting the bird drop the now trembling letter into his lap before glaring, and swooping away.

"Get a letter Pads?" asked Remus, not looking up as he leafed through his book. When Sirius didn't reply, he looked up, spotting the red envelope. Before Remus could say anything more, the letter burst open and Mrs. Black's voice, screeching and inhuman, filled the dormitory.

"YOU DESPICABLE SCUM! YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE ABOMINATION OF MY FLESH, OF OUR NAME, AND THIS FAMILY!! WHATEVER POSESSED YOU TO CONJUGATE WITH _OTHER MEN_!?!?! AND A HALF-BLOOD NO LESS!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SORT OF SHAME YOUR BROTHER HAS HAD TO ENDURE BECAUSE OF _YOU_?? IF I HADN'T ALREADY DISOWNED YOU, I SURE AS HELL WOULD NOW!! _YOU ARE NO LONGER WORTHY OF OUR TIME_!!! STAY AWAY FROM REGULUS YOU FILTHY SODOMITE!! At least your brother has his priorities straight. I am pleased to say _he_ had joined the ranks of Lord Voldemort!!"

And with that, the letter tore itself up into bits, which then burst into flame, landing only as ashes on the blankets. Remus looked at Sirius, who was glaring at the place where the letter had first been, but there was more to it than that. There was hurt, and pain and disappointment and fear, all etched, right alongside anger, on Sirius' face and in the lines of his mouth.

"Padfoot?" he asked softly. No response. "She's wrong."

Sirius smirked, but there was no humour in it. "Or maybe she's right. What was it she called me? A filthy sodomite? I'm going to kill Regulus…" his voice was hard and flat.

"No, you're not. You're going to ignore everything that vile woman said."

Sirius glared for a moment, but then looked defeated. "He joined the fucking Death Eaters Remus…" There was a long drawn-out pause wherein Remus waited for Sirius to continue, knowing him enough to know he would. "He wasn't always bad y'know. Regulus…just…impressionable."

Remus got up and sat beside him. It wasn't an apology, in fact, it was far fucking from it, but for now, for Sirius, it was enough.

---------

Christmas Eve was upon the castle and the entire country (the entire world for that matter, but who thinks of semantics…?) like the blanket of snow that surrounded Hogwarts, and the spirit was infectious.

Still sullen from the Howler he had received from his mother, Sirius was not really the best of company, but Remus was determined to make him cheer up. He persuaded Sirius to sit with him in the common-room, and, once there, kept up a constant flow of what he liked to call 'Sirius Head-Inflation Tactics'. Soon, the Animagus was looking marginally more cheerful.

"Where did you get that sweater?" Sirius asked suddenly, completely out of the blue.

"This? It was my dad's…I used to wear it when I came back from spending the full in the basement, because it was really comforting. Then I just sort of…nicked it…" He looked sideways. "Three years ago…? Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I've always been meaning to ask, and it just came to me." A portion of the truth, that's what all the best lies were made from. In reality, he was asking because he wanted to take that sweater off of him and- NO! Bad Sirius! Thinking about Mooney taking off his clothes lead to arousal, which led to- "_SEX!_" his mind shouted. He pushed the thought away. No… He wasn't with Mooney like that anymore. It was wrong to think of it.

"Pads, you okay? You sort of left me there…"

"Fine…just thinking." He got up suddenly. "Be right back," and then he was dashing up the staircase.

When Sirius snuck back down quietly, hoping to surprise Mooney. Then, as he watched at the dormitory door leading to the common-room, he saw Remus slowly slip into his 'I'm working now' trance, which meant he wouldn't be on the alert. Perfect.

He crept back into the room silently, tiptoeing with exaggerated care, and hiding a large, foil wrapped something behind his back. Then, when he was right behind Mooney's chair, he slipped behind him, legs on either side of the other boy, sliding against him with the most satisfactory friction.

"S-Sirius…what are you doing?" asked Remus, swallowing thickly. This was bad…very bad.

Sirius had to forcibly refrain from letting his lips touch the delicate skin on Remus' neck, covering the already healing marks there. _Oh Merlin…so difficult…_

"Giving you your present early" he replied, his voice, despite the internal struggle, deep and husky with poorly concealed lust. He dropped the gigantic bar of Honeydukes' best heavily into Remus' lap.

Then Remus stood up, pulling himself away from Sirius, despite the fact that it was the last thing he wanted to do. "I…I think you should just…the other night was a mistake. I'm sorry I used you like that."

Sirius stared. "What?" he said blankly.

"The sex. It was a mistake. We…we're not together" he looked as though he wanted to cry as he spoke, "and it was wrong of me to take advantage. You were drunk."

Sirius' jaw muscles clenched and hardened perceptibly. "Alright. Don't worry about it then." And with that, he got up and strode angrily out of the common-room. All he could think of was how there had _better_ be someone in the bloody school to fuck.

---------

They Disapparated from Hogsmeade to James' place (after Remus cleared it with both McGonagall and Dumbledore) around noon the next day, after unwrapping presents in stony silence, neither of them venturing to speak. Sirius because he was still pissed and Remus because he figured he would rather _not_ start a shouting match right before setting out.

Mrs. Potter herself answered the front door, and immediately threw her arms around a smirking Sirius. "Helen, love, I never knew you cared so much."

"You insufferable boy, what _have_ you been playing at not coming round to spend the holidays with us?" She turned, before Sirius could reply, and embraced Remus (she was really big on hugging people). "Remus, darling, how are you?"

"I'm well. And yourself?" he asked wearily. Full moon was in two days.

"Oh, the same, the same. Come in, come in from the cold." She ushered them into the sitting room on the first floor, where James, Lily and Mr. Potter sat, chatting.

"Look what the cat dragged in," said Mr. Potter, getting up and embracing Sirius with a hearty pat on the back. "And Lupin. How are you, son?"

"Never been better."

They newcomers sat, were offered tea and refreshment, accepted politely. Then awkward silence ensued. Lovely.

"So, Sirius and Remus, I hear from certain confidential sources, that you two have been rocky. Tell me about it."

Sirius flashed an angry glare at James and Remus looked, hurt, towards Lily.

Helen sat for a moment as the young people exchanged maddeningly non-vocal looks. "Well?" she asked a little sharply. "I demand to know. Sirius, you're a son to me, so as your mother, I think I deserve the courtesy. And Remus, how long have we known you? Please…just tell me."

There was another silence in which Sirius looked sullen and much like a two-year-old in a fit of pouting.

Remus hazarded a glance at Padfoot, who merely rolled his eyes slightly, as if to say, 'Might as well just get it over with…' Remus cleared his throat. "We're gay."

Helen and Patrick looked at the boys, then one another, then James and Lily, then each other again, and then Remus, and then Sirius. "Pardon me?" Patrick asked.

"We're gay. Together. Merry effing Christmas" said Sirius dourly.

---------

**Author's Note:** Ooh the drama…don't you just love it? I do. So…there will only be one more installment of holiday fun, so please just bear with me for now. Besides, I have to clear up this entire mess do I not? Methinks I do. So REVIEW and be plentiful…or…just review? Cheers lovelies!!

Much thanks and love to: S0phia.Weasley, reeltreble1031, SetTheTruthFree, Shania Maxwell, and Lexie Green, my darling, darling reviewers. I would die without you all.

That's it.


	25. Chapter 25: The Holidays, Part Four

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **YAYY!! I'm going to make a start on this beauty. The drama picks up right where we left of, so keep your hands and arms in and HOLD ON!!! Cheers.

P.S. – OMG, I love Saved by the Bell…

---------

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: The Christmas Holidays (Part Four) The Finale

"You're…gay?" repeated Mr. Potter, looking as though Sirius was just trying to pull his leg.

"Together?" asked Helen.

Both boys nodded. "At least…we were. Together. We're not anymore. Together that is. We're not together…anymore," said Remus, sounding a little anxious.

"I think they get it," said Sirius under his breath. Remus shot him a dirty look.

There was another awkward silence. "Well, that's a shame. I'm sure you two made an adorable couple," said James' mother. "More tea Lily?"

"No…I'm fine."

"So…you two are…okay with this then?"

"Well I can hardly speak for Patrick, but I for one don't mind. I always thought you two were especially close. Not to mention you fit together like…well…two pieces of the same puzzle."

Patrick looked at the floor, an uncharacteristic frown on his face, before looking up. He looked directly at Sirius. "You have…apologies, _had_ strong feelings for this boy?" Sirius nodded. "And Remus, you cared about Sirius?" Remus nodded. Fuck, he still did. "Then who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"Now, since that is all settled, I am going to go check on the dinner, and make sure the house elves have lots of that pudding you like so much Sirius, dear."

Sirius' smile was brittle. "Thanks." Patrick then went to write a few letters to some last minute relatives, leaving the teens alone. As soon as he had left the room, Sirius sank into a slouch.

"Oh, don't pout, Black, it's Christmas," said Lily brusquely. Sirius merely glared.

"Give it a rest Lily," said Remus.

Lily looked shocked and hurt, and a little angry. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

James looked dazed, as though he had sort of lost touch with reality. Remus…and Lily…fighting? Was that even…magically possible? No…

Sirius looked equally surprised, and was now gaping at Mooney. Had he just…come to his defense? What…no… That's crazy talk…

"Riiight" said Sirius after a few long minutes of silence. "Well…what shall we…err…do?"

"Yes," said James. "Yes, what shall we do?"

Stony silence persevered. "Sirius, I need a word with you, in private" said James hurriedly, jumping up, his best friend following suit, and them racing out of the room.

"What did happen between you and Remus?" James asked as they prowled hurriedly along the corridor toward the conservatory.

Sirius didn't look at him. "I fucked up Prongs."

James stopped, and Sirius turned to face him. "What?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, a James-ism he had adopted throughout the years, but something he only did when he was anxious. Merlin forbid he should wreck up his hair or something stupid like that…

"I slept with Jessica. We had…fought, because…he thought I did that prank to Macdonald's brother. He didn't believe I didn't do it…didn't believe me…didn't trust me. And I was… Fuck, I was so fucking angry… And she was the first thing I saw…"

"The night you were drunk." It wasn't a question, more a statement of ugly truth, and Sirius hung his head in reply. Yes.

"And…we just sort of fell apart…and… Remus did things…but fuck, it's all fucking wrecked. Fucking just like she said…"

Now James was perplexed. "Who said?"

Sirius explained, haltingly about the letter he had received the previous morning, and James listened raptly. Sirius couldn't help the moisture that sprang to his eye, and wiped furiously, hating that she still had the power to make him cry, just like when he was a kid, but also hating that he hadn't fucking learned. Learned that people cheated and lied and fucking let you down.

Then James was hugging him, and it was strange, and awkward, and completely new to both of them, But Sirius just held on, and James gripped him back.

After a few moments, they broke apart, as though some strange bond, a bond they had always shared and treasured, re-bridged after they had begun to move away and apart.

"So are you gonna try and fix thing with Mooney then?" James asked, moving back to the sitting room. It would probably be best not to leave Remus and Lily alone too long together.

"I don't know how, mate. Like I said, I am not the Knower of-"

"Feelings and Mushy Shit, yeah. Well you have to."

Sirius snorted, feeling much better than he had in awhile. "Really."

"Yeah, 'cause I don't want to hug you more than necessary, you smell like dog."

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh, and shoved James into the wall.

---------

Dinner was a little tense, as Remus and Lily had been seated across from one another, and glared at each other whenever they caught the other's gaze. But as James and Sirius were both in excellent moods, it was hard to be entirely grumpy. Oh yes, time had wrought no change on these two.

Then it was dessert, and then presents for the guests, and then some drinks, and then Helen and Patrick retired.

Remus, who never really drank much, had had a little too much wine and after-dinner brandy, and was now poking insolently at bits of wrapping paper.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked a few minutes later, glancing over, then grinning. "Dear Mooney, are you inebriated?"

"No." He giggled and the effect was ruined.

Sirius rolled his eyes melodramatically. "Great, now I have to help you Apparate back, don't I?" Remus nodded. "Then we'd better get going. See you two after the break," he added to James and Lily, who nodded.

As they walked down the snowy path of the Potter drive, Sirius looked over at Remus, whose head was bobbing. "Alright?"

"Yes."

By the time they got to Hogwarts, and up to the common-room, Remus was almost ready for bed. "Aww…come on Mooney, have a nightcap with me. Please?"

"Fine. One drink."

Several drinks later, Remus was in the same armchair by the fire as Sirius, and feeling comfortably numb. He leaned back against Sirius' chest. "I miss this."

"What?" Sirius asked, a laugh in his voice. "Getting drunk with me? You never really were one for it Moons."

"Don't call me that offensive name. And I meant…" He paused to gather his thoughts. "Just…being with you. Just…this."

Sirius took a long draught from the bottle, knowing he would have a bad hangover the next day (he had just polished off most of the bottle…) and smiled. "Yeah."

Sirius let his finger trace over Mooney's shoulder. "That feels nice." Sirius grinned. How he loved uninhibited drunk people. He kissed Remus' neck. "Mmm…"

He let his hands drift down to caress a nipple through shirt, let his mouth press hotly into soft skin, covering Remus' pulse. Remus turned and began kissing Padfoot, his tongue pushing clumsily, drunkenly, into Sirius' mouth, tasting, caressing, arousing.

And somehow, Remus wasn't really sure how, they were lying on the floor (Sirius would later say he tipped right off his lap in a drunken fit) but he didn't really care. And the fire was so warm on the one side of his body, and Sirius was kissing him, _snogging_ him senseless. And it was…well, words couldn't describe anymore…

Sirius pulled away. He couldn't do this. No…fucking no, it wasn't fair to Mooney, and it wasn't fair to him. Damn. Why couldn't he have grown a conscience after the shagging?

"I… We can't do this."

Remus looked at him, drunkenly perplexed. "Why not?"

"We're drunk…_you_ are drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you like this… I want to be with Remus. Not the sexy drunk version.

"You think I'm sexy…"

Sirius shook his head, grinning. "Yeah…now go to bed."

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I can't get up…I fear I may be drunk…"

Sirius laughed and bent down, feeling a little drunk himself, and helped Mooney to his feet. "Come on, you need to help me…"

"You can't walk either!?" It was so adorably put that Sirius had to stop and laugh. Oh good Merlin… Why did he not have some sort of camera to capture this? It was poetic injustice or something…

"Not that. Come on, up the steps."

They finally made it up to the dormitory, Remus was just about to pass out, Sirius could tell, and led him hurriedly to his bed, helping him to undress and get under the sheets in one piece. Then he made to go and get into his own bed, and Remus gripped him forcibly.

"Stay. Stay with me Padfoot. Please?"

Sirius pulled off his clothes, leaving his briefs, and followed Remus into bed. They shut the offensive nearly-full Moon out of the bed with the curtains, leaving them both swathed in restful black.

"I'm here."

"Good."

---------

Morning came and went, and the sun was already shifting past noon when Remus finally came to. He lie there, fully conscious, his eyes closed, just breathing and thinking and feeling, for a long time. Then he opened his eyes, and saw Sirius staring back at him. Just watching him, not moving or speaking…just staring. And Remus stared right on back.

Then he stretched…and a yawn tumbled out of his mouth, and then he settled back into the sheets. Sirius smiled. Then he opened his mouth, and though his voice was a little husky, he seemed more amused. "Tired?"

Remus nodded, moving as little as possible. It was the day before the full and he was tired, not to mention he had stayed up late drinking with Sirius…bad combo.

Sirius touched his face gently. "Go back to sleep. I'm going to go get some food, and you can eat when you wake up."

Remus reached out for him. He smiled, then his eyes fluttered shut and he fell back into restful unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes next, he became acutely aware of two things. He was starving and someone was eating chocolate. Sirius looked down. He was sitting in his pyjama pants beside Remus in bed, munching absently at a bit of the chocolate bar he had been intending to give Remus for Christmas, idly flipping through a Quidditch magazine. "Afternoon."

"Time."

"Just after four. Hungry?"

A nod. "Chocolate."

Sirius chuckled, breaking off a large bit and handing it over. There was a comfy silence. "You went to Hogsmeade?"

"No. I had it left from ages ago."

Remus chewed that one over for a bit. "Doesn't taste stale."

"…" Damn Remus and his Chocolate-Knowledge. "…It was on sale?"

Remus merely smiled and let it go. He put his chocolate down halfway through, sitting up. "Bathroom."

He came back and bundled himself back up in blanket, put more chocolate in his mouth.

"Where are we Remus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us…together. Where do we stand? What are we…?"

"Together we are Padfoot and Mooney. We stand together. We are us. Or did you mean metaphorically?" there was a pause in which more chocolate was consumed. "I don't know. Where do you want us to be?"

"Together."

Remus sat up slowly, finishing his bit of chocolate. He leaned over and kissed Sirius, lips soft and caressing, tasting like last night's whiskey and chocolate. They parted.

"Me too."

---------

**Author's Note: **So… things are looking up for Remus and Siri-poo…grins but then again, we just don't know with me… NOW! A bit of an announcement. I have deduced that this will probably become about 60 or so chapters, so f that scares you (I have no idea why) then just go until you're scared I guess. It should be done by June of next year. Unless I keep up this pace (I won't) or I win the lottery (unlikely).

Anyhow, now it's time for the love. Cookies to: Shania Maxwell, Veracityrules, E.Nigma, S0phia.Weasley, Lexie Green, chibikuro rose-sama and Sw33t Dark Ange1z. You guys rock.

Cheers!


	26. Chapter 26: Happy New Year!

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **hopefully there will be some non-crappiness for this bit, as I haven't really thought it out yet. Damn. Anyway, I forgot what I was going to say 'cause I've been making rope bracelets. (lawl) So I hope this doesn't suck, and let's just roll it.

Cheers.

P.S. – I remembered what I was going to say. There is still some Christmas in this, but…just ignore it. XD

P.P.S – OMG…my friend Jean is making me brownie-things… YAY!! I love her. She's the best. XD

P.P.S. – OMG ridiculous, I know, sorry, but I found a song with my name in it!!! AHH!! It's Allison by Permanent Me…yes…

---------

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: Happy New Year!!

It was December thirty-first, and Lily was just finishing up her packing when an owl had come for her from her parents. As James was saying, "Lily, I don't see how that would work love. You on top? The whole time?" "James, you cannot possibly being saying, this day in age, that you don't think I could do something like that," she chided as she opened the letter, and it read thus:

_Dear Lily,_

_We hope you are having a good time at James'! I hope we will meet him soon. Your father and I are both doing well. _

_We hope it will not inconvenience you too much, but Petunia's invited us to stay with her and her fiancé (the big fellow we had to tea this summer) Vernon. It's been too long since we've seen you, I know, but they've been so busy, and as you're so comfortable there…_

_Well, if you really would prefer to stay, I'll post Petunia to see if she can come, all right? Then we could all spend Christmas together. _

_Hoping to hear form you soon dear! Your father tells me to send his love. Keep the owl at your end; we won't be able to take it with us._

_Love Always,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. – If you do come round, bring James in to meet us! I'm sure everyone would be thrilled to meet him…_

Lily stared at it as James talked to her, his head turned, half-listening to something Tweaky was saying, not hearing him. She wanted to cry. She didn't believe Petunia would go so far as to try and do that. She had _told_ Petunia she was going home at New Years… Did her own sister really hate her that much? She felt like crying.

"Lily? Lily, are you alright?" James asked, moving toward her, disregarding Tweaky, who squeaked louder at him.

She passed him the letter wordlessly. He scanned it.

"Lily? …You can stay here if you want."

She shook her head. She really wanted to go home. "I'll go back to Hogwarts. I have homework after all…"

"I'll come with you."

"James, you don't have-"

"I want to. Besides, two of my best mates are there. I'm going."

Lily smiled. She put her arms around him and pressed herself into him. "Thank you."

---------

"Jiggery-poker-y."

"That's not a word Padfoot, it doesn't count."

"Does so."

Remus sighed and snuggled into his shoulder more. They were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common-room, Sirius sitting with Remus' back to his chest, a leg on either side of him and Remus had half turned to face him, and now seemed much more concerned with peeking down his t-shirt.

They were discussing…well Remus wasn't really sure anymore. But if he could just see a nipple, that would be…

"Do you want me to just take it off?" asked Sirius mockingly.

"Will you be offended if I say yes?" Sirius laughed. "It's just…well, you're quite nice to look at…" He helped Sirius remove the offending clothing, caressing him once it was gone.

"Now you."

"No."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Do I need to tie you up again?"

Lupin smirked. "Maybe. Or maybe you'll be the one tied up…" And by the glint in his eye, the shadow of the wolf, barely discernable, the other boy could tell that Remus was serious.

"Mmm…can we get started on that then?" he asked blithely. Remus laughed, back to just Remus, and snuggled into him.

"In a bit…" They were upstairs in less than ten minutes.

---------

James and Lily decided to leave sooner rather than later. As the Hogwarts Express wouldn't be able to bring them, they would Apparate to Hogsmeade, and then head up to school. Perhaps grab a drink…

By the time James had packed and Lily had pulled herself together. It was into the afternoon by the time they finally left, and evening before they left the Three Broomsticks.

With their luggage levitated before them, they trooped slowly into Hogwarts, up the stairs, and into the common-room.

"I'm ready for bed."

"Sleep bed, or 'bed' bed?"

Lily yawned. "Maybe a bit of both…where are we sleeping?"

"Your room. I don't want to walk in on Pads and Mooney, _yet again_. Really. It would _not_ be the start to a happy new year."

Lily giggle, and she dragged James to her room, where the dormitory stood empty. (**A/N: **I know it's not canon, but…just ignore it. James can get up the stairs fine.) They undressed slowly, tongues delving and tasting, fingers caressing and stroking, clothes whispering to the floor in reckless fervor.

And as the clock above the Entrance Hall began to chime, ringing in the New Year, Lily felt James press his sweaty forehead into the crook of her neck, his seed bursting hot inside her, and let ecstasy and the devil consume her. "Happy New Year" James gasped, and Lily couldn't reply.

She didn't have to.

---------

Severus Snape stared into the fire of the Slytherin common-room. It was completely empty but for himself, the only remaining pupils of that House having gone up to the dormitories. Midnight had come and gone, and it was a new year.

Severus didn't feel the difference. He wondered absently, as he so often did, what Lily Evans was doing. _Probably with Potter somewhere…_he thought darkly.

He scowled and glared at the fire. If it weren't for Potter, Lily would be his. Of that he had little doubt. It was clear that he and Lily were much more compatible. They were both sensible, logical, levelheaded (except where Potter was concerned) people. They were both calculating of situations (making them excellent potioneers) and both caring about the underdog; Lily because it was her nature, Severus because he had become one.

He didn't make Lily scream in rage, didn't make her cry (except that one time…) and loved her. Potter didn't love her. Not like _he _did anyway…

The only difference was he was a Slytherin, and she was a Gryffindor. If they had been Sorted into the same house, if only, then maybe things would be different. He rubbed unconsciously at his left arm; it was burning and itching something…

He paused, looking down at his robe-covered sleeve. Surely it wasn't…how could he…?

The sleeve was ripped back, and there curled the Dark mark he had been branded with when he had sworn allegiance last summer to Lord Voldemort. Even though he was in love with Lily, knew he should devote himself to her, to things she believed in, he had gone against his better judgment and joined up. He pulled his sleeve back down.

The Dark Lord wouldn't call them, his faithful servants, to him now. Would he? And…how did one find Voldemort? Damn…

---------

Sirius lay, a still-trembling Mooney recovering from the frantic lovemaking they had just partaken in beside him, and stared up at the canopy of his bed. It hurt to breath he loved this boy so much. He looked at Remus, the werewolf's eyes cloudy with dampened lust. Fucking amazing they were too.

"Oh my Merlin, I need you."

"You've just had me…" panted Remus, grinning.

Sirius nuzzled into his neck, lips and tongue eliciting groans. "I know."

"Can I at least catch my breath Pads?"

Sirius pouted, but moved away. "Fine. Although I like you breathless much better."

Remus smiled. "I love you, you stupid git."

"Aww…I love you, you annoying know-it-all," Sirius replied. His fingers reached out and pushed hair from his eyes, trailing to trace a new scar over his chest. He frowned. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"Would you lie to me if it did, to keep me from worrying?"

"Yes." Ah, the truth.

"So…does it? Truthfully."

"Not anymore." Remus smiled, rolling so he was flush against Padfoot. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore. In fact…" He kissed him. "I don't want to talk at all."

"Woo hoo!"

---------

"Black, please refrain from making declarations in my classroom," said McGonagall crisply on the first day of lessons for the new term in Transfiguration. Sirius was currently standing on his chair, declaring his undying love for Remus, and how he just wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Someone suggested he jump from the rooftops instead. Stupid Slytherins…

"But Minerva, why ever not? I love this boy, and I just…I want to shout it from the rooftops!"

James was laughing insanely, Peter looked uncomfortable, Sirius looked adoringly at Remus, and the werewolf had his head resolute covered by his hands, muttering an unending mantra of: "Sirius, shut up and sit, Sirius, shut up and sit…"

"Mr. Black, please be seated, or you will be sitting in detention for the next week. Alone."

Sirius sat. "Sorry Mooney, James _made_ me."

"If he _made_ you have sex with Snape, would you?" snapped Remus.

"Merlin, no. I'd just kill James. But as this wasn't quite as horrifying as shagging Snivellus, I think killing James would be a bit extreme. Besides, I love telling people about you…"

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of…"

They bickered light-heartedly all through class and into the lunch hour, causing Lily, who was already prepping for NEWTs, to glare at them, as she was looking over her Charms notes.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her, and she decided she would like to study in peace, and so set off for the library. She usually went there while the boys had Divination or Arithmancy, and decided an extra half hour of studying would be welcome. She made to sit down at her usual table, the one she occupied every Tuesday, and found it occupied.

And as she stared down at the (she hated to say it, but it was true) greasy long hair that hung, slightly unkempt around a pallid face and prominent hooked nose, and then Severus Snape looked up, his black, black eyes looking right at her. "Lily."

"Hello." Well, if this wasn't awkward, she didn't know what was… "Er…" she shifted the sheaf of Charms notes to her other hand, then realizing she must look like an idiot, sat down.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," said Snape, slightly surprised. He glanced at her notes. "Studying for Charms then?"

Lily nodded. She spotted the textbook whose margins were filled with notes in tiny, cramped writing. "Working on Potions then?"

Severus nodded. "Catching up on overdue stuff from Christmas… I'm sorry, about…well…before. Honestly. I'm sorry for everything Lily," he said after a long pause.

Lily looked up from her work. Stared into the immeasurable depths of inky black eyes. It was rather hard to tell if he was lying or not with those eyes… She decided to trust him. "Thank you."

He smiled lightly, something she had almost never seen him do, and went back to his work. She tried not to smile herself. It was hard; she knew she should dislike this boy at least, for the things he had said and done to James and Remus and even Sirius (though Sirius would oft provoke him into saying these things) and Peter. They were her friends (James much more so) and it was not fair to them.

But she had liked Severus. As odd is it had seemed, she had genuinely gotten on fine with Severus, as they were much alike, and acquainted so long. She had…almost missed him. So yes, it was hard to smile, but in the end, she will out and just grinned. If that made her a bad person, so be it…

---------

**Author's Note: **oooh my goddess…what am I doing? I decided James and Lils were a little too copasetic…they need some drama… (hee, hee) …so yes. But, I am going to go make some more rope bracelets…so peace.

OH!! But cannot forget my reviewers! You-don't-really-get-a-cookie Cookies, to: S0phia. Weasley (awww, I love you, always writing me nice reviews…), SetTheTruthFree (awww I will be 19!! In Feb…LOL), DanceswithHippogiffs, Shania Maxwell, ShuichiShindou07, Lexie Green (I will join the yay! ME! Club!!), Faye Silo, anonymous, Rienne224, and last, but most certainly not least, the spooky, surprisingly REAL invisible reader, Echo in the Dark!!!

Ahh ramble-age. Sorry. Cheers!!


	27. Chapter 27: Yes Will Come

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **WOO!! Dahma is my friend XD. Anyhow, onward ho with the story. I will P.S. if anything happens. Cheers!!

P.S. – OMG I NEED DRUGS!!! Cramps…slowly…dying……save me…

P.P.S. – OMG watched parts of Velvet Goldmine again…the guitar lick…oooh… Yes. It's being written in. Youtube it. HOTTEST thing ever. Seriously… Velvet Goldmine (part 8). Do it… (Note: to be in the next chapter)

---------

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: Yes Will Come

It was a few weeks into the new year when James noticed the change in Lily. She seemed happier, brighter. Almost…more alive. She had never looked so beautiful… It was then he realized her birthday was two weeks from now… What to get her?

He consulted Padfoot. "I don't know…"

James glared. "What is the point of you being gay if you are not the Master of Feelings and Mushy Shit, so I can figure out what Lily wants!!"

"Ask Mooney. He's good about Lily."

James went to Mooney. "Hmm…why haven't you asked Lily outright what she wants?"

James gaped. "I can't do that! Are you mad? Then what if I can't get her the thing she wants and she'll think she's getting it!! Come on man! Just tell me what to get her!!"

"Well I'm not going to assume I know what Lily wants for her birthday from her boyfriend. That's you, not me. You decide."

Fucking best friends… He didn't ask Peter; he wasn't that desperate, not to mention Peter would probably just stare at him in shock. Damn… He tried to ask Minerva while in detention, but she had merely glared. So much for teachers being caring and helpful…

He would just have to do this himself. Great… And no matter how much time he spent with Lily, she never really seemed to mention it or bring it up, and he wanted it to be good… Damn! He was only half listening to her as she went on about something obscure as they strolled back from the library, him having come round for her after class. His mind was whirling through possibilities of what to possibly get her.

"So I like I said, it's really just ridiculous, and even though Severus completely disagrees, I still say it is not true…"

"What?" said James, stopping dead suddenly.

Lily stopped and looked back at him, a good three feet away. "What, what?"

"What did you just say?" asked James, hoping he had misheard.

"That I think it's ridiculous and even though…" She paused, remembering what she had just said. Her jaw dropped slightly and she stood there, avoiding James' eye.

That was answer enough, he supposed. "Severus. As in Severus Snape I assume?"

"James, it's not what-"

"What I think? Then what is it?"

She couldn't meet his eyes. "We…I see him in the library. I…we talk politely. Small talk…"

James didn't reply. He couldn't reply. Words were…they were just too much. "When?"

"Just after classes started." Then Lily, always thoughtful, looked over possible scenarios. "I'm not going to stop going to the Library, James. And if he's there, I'm not going to ignore him."

"So you're just going to let him brainwash you? He's a Death Eater, Lily-"

"You don't know that! James, just because someone said so, doesn't make it the truth."

James looked a little shocked now. "I cannot believe you're defending him against me! Do you know the things he's said to me? To Sirius and Remus, and _you_ Lily? Things he's done?"

"Name one. Name one where you and Sirius didn't start it."

The memory of second year, when Sirius had told Snape to go down the Whomping Willow, and James had saved his life. It had been too late to save Remus, though, and Snape never let them, or Remus, forget it. He knew their secret. But that wasn't his story to tell…

"See, you have nothing" snapped Lily.

James looked at her, shaking his head, condescendingly. "I guess so, then."

---------

James and Lily made up in a few days, both apologizing. It was too hard to be apart, too difficult. "Just…please, Lily. Just…be careful at least."

And she had nodded into his chest, and everything had gone back to normal. Normal-y Normal-ness. Yup. Oh, and then a week to the day before her birthday, Severus tells her he's in love with her.

They had been sitting, not speaking, Lily going over Transfiguration as Severus made notes to himself in his Potions book. Then he had mentioned her birthday.

She had been a little surprised at first, when he had said that. That he had known the date… Asked her what she hoped to get.

"Anything anyone got me, as long as it came from the heart, I would love."

"What's Potter getting you?"

"I've no idea. Severus, can't you just-"

"No. I can't." He glared upon her, but soften as she stared back. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine… Why were asking about my birthday? Getting me something then?"

Snape rolled his eyes, smirking. "No."

"What is it?"

"You're not getting anything." He insisted, and Lily smiled in defeat. It was so…uncomplicated talking to Severus. There was no pretence - no messy history (well…sort of not really…), it was just…natural.

They lapsed into thoughtful silence some more. "Lily…"

She looked up.

"Iloveyou."

"P-pardon?" She had _not_ just heard him say that.

"I'm…in love…with you." Lily gaped openly for at least two minutes. "Say something?"

"W…why?"

Snape looked at the redhead, flummoxed. "Because you're Lily. You're smart and caring, and funny…beautiful…thoughtful, excellent at Potions…"

"But…I…"

"Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry…" He was so straightforward, uncomplicated…not like with James.

"No… I just… You surprised me, is all." She made very sure her feelings were clear. "I'm in love with James, though. I love him."

"I was afraid that might've happened…" he made as though to peruse the notes he had just made.

"I'm not sorry for it. I love him."

"I heard you the first time. You love him, got it."

Lily looked at him. Was he…jealous?

---------

James burst into Marauder-Land, whipping back the curtains first on Remus and Sirius' beds (though they shared Remus', shouting at them to put clothes on, he had HUGE news, then dashing over to Peter's bed, ripped his hangings open so he was blinded by offensive early morning sunshine. "Messrs Mooney, Wormtail and Padfoot, I have news of the greatest caliber! This is _life-changing_ stuff mates!"

Padfoot was still resolutely in bed; head covered by pillow, and barely covered by blanket Remus had thrown over him. Remus was sitting up, clad in woefully too modest clothes (underwear and t-shirt), to save Pete dying on seeing them naked together. "No one caaarrrres," said Sirius loudly. Remus jabbed him.

"Go on Prongs."

"Thank you kind Mooney. Padfoot, you suck. As I was _saying_! Best news. I have devised what to get Lily for her ever so imminent birthday. And it is brilliant!!"

"Does this mean I can go back to bed?"

"Do you want to go alone?" asked Remus quietly. Sirius shut up.

"I am going to give Lily, this" and with a great flourish, he took some reasonably small object that was very shiny out of his pocket. Remus gasp and his jaw dropped. Peter asked what it was and Sirius looked up for the first time.

"You're giving her _that_?"

"Obviously. No, I just asked for it for nothing. Mum just owled it."

"What is it?" Peter whined. No one paid him any attention.

"Did Lily ask for this?" asked Remus.

"You ponce, would she ever? No, this is my brilliance alone."

"More like stupidity," muttered Sirius.

"What is it?" Peter repeated.

"A ring" said James proudly.

"Oh."

"James, mate, you haven't thought this through." James gave Sirius a scathing look.

"And you're the expert on thinking things through before you do them then?"

"Ask Mooney then," Sirius snapped back.

James looked at Remus expectantly, and Sirius too looked at his boyfriend. "Well…I…I'm not sure it's what Lily wants. James, you're both still young-"

"I love her, she loves me, what's to get? I'm asking her to marry me."

Peter looked shocked, Sirius looked mutinous, and Remus sighed. "All right then. Congratulations."

"Yeah. Good luck," muttered Sirius, before putting the pillow back over his head.

---------

James caught up to Lily later that afternoon. "Lils, I need a second." She was off to the library (again) and seemed impatient.

"I can give you half of one."

"For your birthday, don't make plans. I have a surprise, so after six, don't plan _anything_okay?"

Lily smiled. "Sure." She kissed his cheek, and then dashed off to the library, and James beamed. This was going to be great…

---------

Lily was in the library, talking with Severus, when her watch (a sturdy Muggle edition) beeped.

"Oh, damn. It's five-thirty. Look, Sev, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Just, let me get you your present." He reached in his bag and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped package.

"You didn't have to" she said softly. He shrugged.

"Open it now, please." She unwrapped the paper, and saw a little box. She opened it, looking perplexed, and spotted a rather shiny silver new potions knife. It gleamed smartly up at her. "I noticed in Potions the other day your knife had a broken tip. I thought you might need a new one."

It was so…thoughtful. So incredibly Severus, that she almost wanted to cry. "Thanks." It was a tiny word, almost insignificant, but it meant the world.

"Your welcome" he replied quietly, then, rising as she did, he gripped the top of her arms, pulled her close, and brushed his lips across her cheek. She blushed and pulled away.

Then she was gone, and Severus smiled. He had just kissed Lily Evans' cheek. And like some timid schoolgirl who had just gotten her first kiss, he pressed his fingers to his lips. Wow…

James was waiting by the Entrance Hall steps at six oh five, smiling as Lily rushed down.

"Sorry I'm late." She kissed him. "So…what do you have planned?"

"You expect me to just tell you? Lily, Lily, you have no subtlety darling. Come, come, festivities await."

She giggled and followed him out into the chilly grounds. "You dressed warm like I asked?"

"Yes, Potter. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Some un-guessable amount of time later, after He had forced her, blindfolded, on his broomstick (mind _out_ of the gutter kids) and then they had landed. She finally opened her eyes, and there was the edge of the lake. Lily looked at it. "All of that to get to the lake?"

James laughed. "Yes. The lake." He took her hand and stepped out onto it. She followed cautiously.

Then she was slipping, and he caught her around the waist, "Careful." They made their way to just about the middle, and Lily looked up, holding onto him for dear life, at James, her cheeks pink and frosty, her breath pluming white in the moonlight.

"Lily, I'm in love with you."

Lily smiled. Hmm, why was this familiar…? "And I'm in love with you."

James smiled. "Marry me."

"I-what?"

James pulled out the ring, the same ring Lily had spotted (that huge diamond-y mass) on Mrs. Potter's finger. It shone much less brilliantly in the moonlight. He moved closer, his lips over hers. "Marry me," he whispered.

"I…I can't." She pulled away, hating herself.

James, too, seemed shocked. "What?"

"I…I can't. I can't marry you."

"So…y-you're saying…no."

"Not no" said Lily defensively. "Just…not right now."

"Why not? What's changed? Is it because of something Snape said? Because I told-"

"It's nothing he's said!"

"Then what?" James demanded. "Tell me what."

"I don't know what!"

"Is he in love with you?"

That caught Lily off guard. She stared guiltily at him for several moments before, "What? Don't be… that's absurd."

"Oh my- HE IS! What the fuck, Lily, when were you going to tell me??"

"Why is it anything to do with you?" she retorted.

"I'm your fucking boyfriend!"

"Well you're certainly not acting like a very good one," she said coldly.

"This is why you don't want to marry me, isn't it. It's him."

"James-"

"Do you have feelings for him, yes or no Lily?"

"I…I have…I feel something toward him…" she admitted. James felt like punching something. Fuck…

"James, I'm in love with you. I don't want to get married right away because I'm scared, and I haven't had time to think about it, and I don't know how I feel. Please, I don't say no."

"Then what do you say?" He looked at her miserably.

"Yes…yes will take time."

"But it will come?"

Lily sighed, hoping she wasn't going to regret this. "I promise James, yes will come."

---------

**Author's Note: **so, there it is. Snape or James. Not a hard one Lils… Anyway, I hope you liked this, and look forward to some HOT VG allusions next chappie. I'm out. Cheers.

Love to: dark-night-sky (I love you, and forgot last chapter . ) , DanceswithHippogriffs, Rienne224 (yay! Another new reviewer!), StrawberryPunk, Veracityrules, Echo in the Dark (LOL), Shania Maxwell, Lexie Green, Sw33t D4rk Ange1z (step AWAY from the sugar…), Lovinthehorses (or do you prefer Kayden?) and the lovely RankEgg. Who needs to update her story… XD


	28. Chapter 28: James or Snape

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **So, here is the chapter with the guitar lick reference. I'm bad with time judgments, so…I'm fudging it. And OMG almost 20 000 hits! I love you all immensely right now. And 165 reviews… I might just have died…anyhow, onward with the story. But, does anyone have any drugs? My uterus hurts…

Cheers!

P.S. – sorry I got kind of…demented at the end. That's why this is all schizoid… Apologies.

---------

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: James or Snape

"Remus, I can't find it!"

"Look harder."

"I can't look harder if it's not in here!"

"Stop talking and concentrate. If you want to get any before Prongs comes back, find it."

Sirius grumbled nonsensically to himself as he moved the contents of Mooney's bedside table drawer around some more. The lube wasn't in there. Great. Then he spotted an aged yellowing bit of newspaper clipping, and pulled it out. "Find it?" asked Remus, looking up, but Sirius was merely laughing.

"You still have this?"

"Of course. Put it back. It's how I realized I was gay."

Sirius gaped. "Mooney…that was…third year!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I know."

_Flashback… _(**A/N:** I'm sorry, but it's necessary).

Remus opened his morning _Prophet_. Even at thirteen, he was a stickler for routine, and every morning commenced his day by reading the paper. He opened it up and began reading, and then he hit page three. There was a lengthy article about a wizard who had gone into the Muggle world as a rock star (ooh, Brian Slade!!) and recently faked his on death. There were several Muggle photographs of Brian, along with his singing partner (amongst other things) Curt Wild. Then Remus' eyes lit upon on photo of the two kissing, tongues in mouths, noses bent, hands in the other's hair, teeth bumping... Snogging. It was…arousing?

He was a pubescent teenage boy; that was the reason. There was _no_ chance he was… No, that was just stupid. What kind of person was a werewolf _and_ a ponce?

Then his eyes flicked across to the photo of Brian on his knees, licking Curt's guitar while Curt ground his hips and, by default, the instrument into Brian's open mouth. And Brian held onto the back of Curt's pants, gripping ass and belt all together. His jaw dropped.

And the only thought that could penetrate the buzzing in his ears while he gaped at the photo was: 'What a lucky fucking guitar…' Then he looked down and spotted his own raging hard-on. He looked back at the picture, and was just closing his slackened jaw, when Sirius bounced over and flopped into the seat beside him.

"Ooh pictures!" Sirius shouted, snatching the paper. Then he noted the subjects of the paper. He looked somewhat suspiciously at Remus. "Were you looking at these?"

Remus tried to sound offended. "No. I was reading the article. That guy," he pointed at the blue-haired Brian, "faked his own death. He was a wizard who became a Muggle pop star."

"Who's the other guy? The one kissing him?" Sirius didn't sound disgusted, but Remus spotted James choke on a piece of toast out of the corner of his eye. Maybe that was just because Lily had walked by with the new boobs she had grown over the summer…

"That's Curt Wild. He's a Muggle. He's like…well I guess you could say he's Brian Slade's boyfriend."

"Hmm. Well, then. Hey, did I tell you about when Lisa Emmanuel came at me yesterday after Herbology? Asked if I would walk her back to the castle, but we ending up just snogging by the greenhouses through break…"

Remus rolled his eyes, and went back to looking at his paper, but didn't turn the page for the rest of breakfast. Mmm…Curt Wild and Brian Slade…

End Flashback… 

"Mmm…y'know, Brian Slade was really hot…" said Sirius, still looking at the old photo. "Too bad it's only Muggle though."

"Yeah. Oh, that picture…lots of good memories…" Sirius laughed at him. "What? Curt Wild was dreamy…"

Sirius grinned. "I could be your Curt Wild. And you could lick _my_ guitar…"

Remus smirked back. "Mmm…yes darling…as soon as you find the lube."

---------

James was pacing. It was really rather annoying, especially as he had been doing it (along with moping) almost non-stop since he got back from his meeting with Lily.

"James. The carpet is going to hurt you if you keep walking on that one patch" said Sirius, sitting up in bed. Remus was still sleeping heavily beside him.

He looked at Sirius' naked chest and Remus lying beside him, and felt hot anger bubble up inside. "She said no!"

"What?"

"Lily said no. She… oh fuck. She couldn't choose."

Now Sirius was really confused. "Choose between what?"

James sighed depressingly, throwing himself face-first onto his bed and attempting to smother himself. "Me 'n Snape."

"You and _WHO_!?"

James rolled over because he couldn't breath. "Snape. She says she has some kind of feelings towards him…but that he's not why she doesn't want to get hitched."

"Why the bloody hell not then?" asked Sirius as he pulled on clothes, almost falling down before remembering trousers work better one leg at a time.

"She needs time to think about it."

"Ah well, that's what comes along with liking the smart ones." Sirius glanced fondly down at sleeping Remus. "But, that doesn't mean we have to take Snape messing about in your affairs lying down. Shall we pay him a little visit?"

"Lily would kill me."

Sirius grinned. "Maybe. But would it be worth it if she picked you over _Snivellus_?"

James was up off the bed in moments. "What did you have in mind?"

---------

As it was a Sunday, the boys decided to check the Great Hall first. It was empty so they nicked some food and then set out through the chilly castle to find Snape. He wasn't skulking in the dungeons, or in the owlery, and it was with greatly heavy heart they decided to check the library.

"If he's in there with her, I'm going to lose it, so you go check first."

Sirius came back moments later. "He's there alone. We don't want to make a scene, so here's the plan…"

Five minutes later, James strolled into the library, looking as cocky as ever (did he ever stop?) and strolled right up to where Snape was seated. "Mind if I sit?" he asked, plopping himself down.

"Yes. What do you want?" Severus' voice was hard, untrusting (for good reason) and snarling.

"I want to talk. About Lily. I don't like the influence you have on her."

"She may be dating you, Potter, but she's not your property."

James bit his tongue, literally, to keep form saying something that would wreck the plan. "I know that, thanks. I don't want you to misunderstand me, so listen up. I am in love with Lily, as little as you may think so; I fucking love her, and I would fucking die for her, and I swear to Merlin, if you so much as hurt a hair on her head, you will have me to answer to. Got it?"

Snape sneered. "Such a touching sentiment. Let's hope we get to test out that theory of you dying for her."

Just then, James felt the reassuringly warm hand of Sirius us the Cloak on his shoulder and he merely smirked. "Yes. Let's."

Somehow (James wasn't really sure, things were sort of a blur) Sirius had silently cast a Silencing Charm (oh the irony…or…is it irony?) on Snape, then, in the blink of an eye, immobilized him and pulled him under the Invisibility Cloak and was now levitating him out of the library.

James smiled; man, he and Sirius were unstoppable…and followed his best mate out into the corridor.

They stopped, finally, at a rarely used bit of hallway, and deposited Snape on the ground.

"You didn't honestly think I would just let you off, did you Snivelly? I know how you feel about Lily, and I am going to put a stop to it, one way or another. And Padfoot here, is going to help me."

Sirius smiled. "So, how do you feel about Evans now?"

---------

"Remus, have you seen James or Sirius?"

Remus looked up from his book. "Sorry, no. Not all day actually…"

That in and of itself was odd. Normally Sirius was like clockwork with wanting…things. It was funny that he hadn't seen him around all day. And if Lily hadn't seen James… "Oh no."

"What? What are they up to?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know, but these are undeniable signs that they _are_ up to something."

Lily sighed. "Great." She flopped down into the chair across from Remus.

"Something the matter?"

"…James asked me to marry him last night."

Remus nodded. "I know. He told us about it beforehand."

"Oh…"

"So when should I be expecting my invitation?" He turned a page in his book.

Lily sighed again. "I said no."

"Excuse me?" Amber eye peered at her over the edge of the book. "You said no?"

"I said no," she repeated. "I can't marry James…we're not – _I'm_ not ready. He just sprung it on me…"

"Hmm…well, I told him he should talk to you about it, but he's James, so of course he didn't listen." He peered at her a moment longer. "But it's not just that, is it?"

"Not just what?" Lily feigned, stalling for time.

"Not just that it's a lot to wrap your head around. There's something else."

"Whatever would make you say that?"

Remus smiled knowingly. "You're stalling, trying to avoid the question, and turning the focus back on me. Just tell me."

"I can't."

An eyebrow cocked. "Sure you can."

"No, I can't because he's one of your best mates, and if I tell you I don't know if I'm in love with him or not anymore, you'll think I've gone bonkers." Lily replayed what she just said, to herself this time, and promptly stuffed her face in the arm of the chair. "Damn."

"Why don't you think you're in love with him anymore?"

"Because…well…"

"Is there someone else?"

"No! Well…not really…"

"Who is it?"

"Remus, I daresay you're taking this a little far. That's getting downright personal, thank you very much!"

Remus fixed her with a look. It was that purposeful look she loathed, because it usually meant she was going to be proven wrong. "I am your friend; I am also James' friend. Tell me. I deserve that."

After muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like: "Stupid bloody friend…you deserve a kick in the pants…" Lily sighed. "Fine," she said at normal level. "It's Severus."

That took a moment to sink in. "As in Severus Snape? His arch rival?"

"Yes."

Remus sighed and put the book down. "Lily, are you serious? Are you seriously choosing between James," he held out his left hand, "and Severus," now the right hand.

"Yes?"

"James, who loves and adores the ground you walk upon because you touched it, who has been chasing you for years, who had devoted himself to you, and who is, albeit a bit conceited, but a genuinely nice guy? Or Severus, someone you've known, sure, a bit longer, and maybe a bit better, but who has insulted you personally, your heritage, and flouted everything you care about."

"It's not that easy."

"Then make me understand how so."

Lily glared. "Severus is…he's changed. I don't know how or why, but he's different. And James…James needs to grow up."

"How has he changed? Stopped calling you Mudblood? Stopped hanging 'round with bigots and racists?" There was a hard bitter edge Lily had never heard before in his voice. "And yeah, Lily, James needs to grow up. So do the rest of us."

And then Lily was on her feet; so indignant in righteous fury (who was this boy to be foisting someone upon her?) she was shaking. "Who asked you anyway Lupin? God, why don't you concern yourself with what you do for a change instead of prying in my business!" And even though that didn't make sense, she stormed away, too angry to think of something reasonable to say.

A part of her brain recognized that people like Snape's old friends had persecuted Remus and he was bitter about it; she got that, really. But another, much louder and boisterous part (the part that she had used to shout at James for the last six years and that now lie mostly dormant) was raving that he was being dumb and judgmental.

She felt like throwing something. Stupid boys complicating up her life…

---------

**Author's Note: **well, here we are, at the end of another chapter… I think all the ibuprofen is going to my head…I feel weird. Anyhow, tell me what you think, and as always, love to the reviewers! This time: MoonyIsTheMan (LOVE YOU!!), Sw33t D4rk Ange1z (What's a jelly tot?), dark-night-sky (I have them hold conversations in my head, so don't worry about it…or…maybe you should…), RankEgg (YAY!!), Lexie Green, Shania Maxwell, SetTheTruthFree (my spellchecker hates you name…YAY!), S0phia.Weasley, padfootandme4ever, Echo in the Dark (NO!! Don't OD, then you can't read the rest!), Veracityrules, and Lovinthehorses. You all rock my LIFE!!

Cheers!


	29. Chapter 29: I Hate You

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **yay…more writing. If I finish this today, I will laugh. And laugh some more. Now, here we go…

Cheers!

P.S. - _"YOU WROTE A HARRY POTTER FAN-FICTION THAT INVOLVES GAY SEX; YOU ARE A NERD"_ This is by far the best burn someone ever got me with. OMFG.

---------

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: I Hate You

"Are you ever going to talk to her again?"

A shake of the head; no he wouldn't.

"How about look at her?"

"Too long" said Padfoot, layering another hex lazily onto the rest. Snape was quite unidentifiable.

James put a hand on Sirius' arm. "I think he gets it."

"Alright. Lucky you Snivelly, that Prongs was here. If it were me? Lets just say, a wand would be superfluous."

They turned tail and headed back to the common-room. James was confident now that Snape knew what would happen if he tried messing about with Lily again. And if he did? James didn't go there. He couldn't.

"Don't see why you haven't just told Lily not to hang round with him."

James looked up. "Have you ever _told_ Lily Evans to do something?"

"…Good point."

---------

It wasn't until two days later that anyone found out where James and Sirius had disappeared to that fateful morning. Lily came into the common-room from the library (James swore she spent more time there than with him nowadays…) and began shouting without pretence.

"I cannot believe you actually convinced me you had changed! You are nothing better than the dirt under my shoe!! You lying piece of…Ohh…"

"Lily, what are you-?" He made to reach for her, to grasp her shoulders. She looked raving…

"Don't touch me! Don't even fucking try it." Her voice, miraculously, was sinking in volume, as her words got deadlier.

"Lily-"

"No, Potter, don't you dare even try to talk your way out of this one. You and Black, you'll never change. It's all just a great big game to you isn't it?" She wasn't even leaving him time to answer anymore. Not that he tried. He had pretty well grasped at what she was on about. "I _loved_ you James, and I don't know if that was some sort of a laugh for you, but I honestly fell for you. But I should thank you really. Now I know better than to waste my time."

Tears fell thick and heavy down her cheeks, marring their beauty, and James reached for her, but she shoved him back. Rather violently at that…

"Stay away from me! I hate you James Potter. I effing _hate_ you."

James watched her go, red hair flying and felt something small inside him, so small it had seemed it was hardly there, break. And the shittiest part was, he didn't know how to fix it.

---------

"I'm sorry Lily."

"Why are you apologizing? You certainly didn't do anything. And even if you did, James can take care of himself, there was absolutely _no_ excuse to do what he did to you. None."

Snape tried not to smile. "Well, if I hadn't told you-"

"Enough! This is Potter's fault, not mine, not yours. His…Him and his great big stupid ego."

"Alright. If you say so…" And even though she didn't speak for the rest of the evening while they studying and worked, he was content to just look at her, drink in the sight of her, and relish in the knowledge that Potter was out, and he was on his way to being in.

---------

Jean Sararas, a rather pretty blonde Ravenclaw, looked from left to right. The coast was clear. Excellent.

She pulled the wand from inside her robes, wondering absently if the potion would affect her use of it… Anyhow, enough thinking, there was business at hand. With a delicate wave and an intricate twiddle, the small brooch she had laid on the ground seconds ago glowed brightly green then went back to gleaming dully.

Smirking, she put her wand away, and scooped up the brooch in a handkerchief, depositing it in her pocket.

Then, as the last remnants of the potion began to wear off and she began to reform into the person underneath, the last of her robes flickered into the Slytherin common-room entrance, and she disappeared entirely.

No one looked up as he entered the common-room, any vestiges of his previous persona gone. And dark eyes watched him.

"Snape" he said quietly on his way by in acknowledgement.

"Malfoy."

---------

Remus was sitting in the corner of his bed, knees to his chest, his back resting lightly on the headboard (ohh the headboard…), chin on his knees.

Sirius came in then, and spotted him. He flung himself with gusto onto the expanse of unoccupied bed. "Hello Mooney, love. How are you?"

No reply.

"Remus, what's wrong? Holy fuck! Don't cry, please; don't cry! I'm sorry!"

Remus smiled wanly. "I'm fine. I just…things are so messed up with Prongs. And…I think it might be partly my fault…"

"Aww. Mooney, it's not your fault. Why would you even say that?" asked Sirius gently, pulling the reluctant werewolf forward to put his arms around Sirius and rest on him instead. They looked rather hilarious with Sirius lying on his back and Remus draped over him.

"I told Lily to pick James essentially. I tried to force it on her, and…well you know Lily. And then her and James are broken up."

Sirius kissed the side of his neck, then the shell of his ear. "No…it wasn't your fault."

And then Remus was straddling him and they were kissing properly. And all Sirius could think about was that fucking _picture_ of Curt and Brian, and how that's how he wanted to kiss Remus. Then, he rolled them, so he was on top, and Remus was lying under him, breathless and flushed.

And then clothes were being pulled off, and who cared if it was the middle of the afternoon on a Wednesday? Remus crashed their mouths together, his tongue thrusting wetly and wantonly into Sirius mouth, all hot clinging heat and delectable friction, while pelvises rocked back and forth, grinding and they were gasping. It was like drowning; no matter what they did, it couldn't help them.

"Don't stop" Remus was panting as Sirius slid his pants off and thumbed suggestively at the hem of his underpants. "Merlin, please don't stop…"

And when Sirius put his mouth around him, tongue frantically running up and down the length of hot hard flesh, hollowing his cheeks with the pressure of his suction, Remus almost fucking came right then.

Then Sirius pulled away, ridding himself of his own clothing enough so that he could get at Mooney's backside, and plunged into him as fast and hard as he could, taking greedy impressions and probing to new (there was no way he had ever fucked him this deep) heights of ecstasy.

One of Remus' thighs was lifted, pushed to the side, around Sirius' shoulder as he thrust, one hand steadying himself while the other pinned his shoulder back, his thumb tilting his lover's face so he could ravage the smooth skin that covered his neck. Oh, and ravage it he did…

And Remus whimpered with the intensity of his own arousal, and Sirius released him to pump the hard furious erection between their bodies. The heady proximity of their bodies, with enviable sweat racing down them, was too much, and in one split second, just an eye-blink of time, they came together, simultaneous and perfect. Then flowed the bittersweet afterglow of sex, and they relished is, lying lazily, content, in Remus' bed.

"Wow. We just keep getting better," panted Sirius.

Remus couldn't speak.

After a long time, they pulled their clothes back on and back into place, and smoothed their hair. Oh, _Scourgify!_ had never been so much more appropriate; or useful.

They sat, Remus with his head in Sirius' lap, Sirius propped up by pillows.

"So why did Lily ditch James then?"

Sirius yawned. He needed a nap and another good shag. "Because James and I told Snivelly to back off her."

Remus looked up sharply. "When?"

"Last Sunday…why do you-AHH!!!"

Remus had grabbed as much of those precious locks of hair attached to Sirius' scalp as he could and yanked. "What did you do Sirius Orion Black?"

"Nothi-AHH!! Fine! We hexed him up a bit!"

Remus got up, crossing his arms. "Tell me everything. _Now_."

Sirius gulped. So much for that second shag…

---------

Lily and Severus looked up at the exact same moment, with exactly the same motion, as Remus sat down wordlessly at their table. He pulled out his books, and before Snape could say a word (his mouth was opening, an ugly look on his face), Remus spoke. "Before you say anything, I am not here because James wants me to be, I am not here because I am siding with you two. I am here because I think what James and Sirius did was despicable. And because I'm sick of listening to Padfoot's feeble apologies."

The other two looked at him, Lily shrugged, and turned back to her work, but Severus just glared. That such a…a filthy _mutt_ should still be alive to talk to him is a bloody miracle. He glowered for several long minutes. There was no way he could have the _werewolf_ around messing things up with Lily. No, he would definitely _have_ to go…

Remus walked back to the common-room with Lily later that same evening. "Why do they insist on being insufferable prats? And why must we love them so?" demanded Lily as they walked. Remus didn't have to ask who 'they' were.

"Who knows? But we love them because they bring out the best, along with the worst, in us." They walked on in amicable silence. "So you still have feelings for James then?"

"Of course. I'm not a robot. I can't just turn it off like a faucet or something."

"If it helps, I think James is actually sorry he did it. And not just because you two broke up. He's not a nasty person, really."

Lily sighed. "I know. But…he went too far. And he needs to know that his actions have consequences."

"I agree. So does Paddy. And, well if they don't know after this, they never will."

---------

The fact that Remus had gone to the Dark Side, or so Sirius insisted it was called, did not go unnoticed, especially as Padfoot kept reminding them of it. They didn't talk about it though, and life went on.

The fact that Remus was no longer speaking to him (Sirius) also happened to throw a minor wrench in his plans for Remus' birthday, which was the 22nd of February. By and large, however, his main plan remained the same, and so he wasn't too bothered by the fact Remus would have no say in it. Unlike James, he knew what Remus would be wanting by the 22nd of February, which was becoming a woefully small number of days away.

He made sure Remus would be accepting of his gift (oh and what a clever one it was, too) by refusing to allow himself to even say the word 'boobies' in front of Mooney. He would go cold turkey; no sex, and no sexual innuendo. None whatsoever. It was brilliant. Except there was just one huge, massive, utterly unavoidable, gaping hole in his plan…

He was horny as fuck with only his hand to comfort him. And after being accustom to Remus just about every day (they _were_ teenage boys after all), it was a very poor replacement. But he would do it. He would remain celibate for Mooney, and then on Mooney's birthday, his gift would be even better.

Damn, he was fucking great. He would be surprised if Mooney ever let him out of bed after his birthday…

---------

**Author's Note: **eurgh, I am in a funny mood. Sort of…drained, y'know? It's odd, but I shall persevere because you love me, and I cannot stop. I honestly think I am losing my grip with reality…oh, and there it goes. Goodnight.

Much love (always) to: Shania Maxwell, SetTheTruthFree, MoonyIsTheMan, S0phia.Weasley (who has a new story you should ALL check out), ninjaxxpirate (yay your back!), Lexie Green, Veracityrules, Lovinthehorses, E.Nigma, and Sw33t D4rk Ange1z (I must try these Jelly Tots…)

And that's all. Cheers.


	30. Chapter 30: Happy Birthday Remus

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **I am going to stop. After this chapter, I seriously need to stop, and take a break, and get my fucking life together. It's fucking insane. But you haven't come to hear my bitter, depressive ranting, have you? No, of course not… on, I say, with the story…

---------

CHAPTER THIRTY: Happy Birthday Remus

February the twenty-second; it would end up being one of the better birthdays of Remus' life, but as he sat in bed and stared out at the angry, sleet-spitting, freezing sky, he felt sad. What a horrendously depressing start to his eighteenth birthday.

He smiled at the pile of gifts that stood at the foot of his bed. Yay presents! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all… But as he searched through the small mountain (parents were obsessive compulsive like that when they had sons who were infected with lycanthropy) he couldn't find one with a tag in Sirius' messy scrawl.

"Morning Mooney, happy birthday" said James halfway through a yawn on his way to the loo. It was a lazy Saturday (the best day on which to have an eighteenth birthday) and the others were still snoozing.

"Thank you. And good morning to you too." Polite chitchat. Remus was tiring of it; he longed to talk about something of substance with his mates. Too bad James and Padfoot were dumb, and did dumb things, that made him angry…

He sighed, and finished unwrapping his gifts. Lots of lovely things he got, and oodles of new, freshly printed books to read. Perhaps that's what he would do…curl up with a book and some birthday chocolate (he got oodles of that too) and while away the morning… After homework of course.

Padfoot didn't say a word to him when he got up sometime just before eleven. Remus suspected it was still because he was hacked off about Remus not talking to him. He had hoped that whatever Sirius might have been feeling, however, would have been put aside for at least his birthday, and they could have gotten on. Ah well…

Not that he would ever admit the fact to himself, but he was also rather missing the sex. It had been weeks, and, despite the fact he had made it through the first seventeen years of his life without it, once he had gone Black, he hadn't been doing so well going back.

Sirius was probably just as frustrated, and Mooney thought for sure he would be shoved up against the wall and sodomized by his boyfriend before long, but alas, no luck. He sighed and turned a page in one of his books. They were a very poor consolation.

---------

Sirius hauled James into the corner later that evening, after a rousing bout of the Birthday Song (or whatever it's called…) for Remus, who now resembled a tomato, albeit a very sexy one. "Look, I need you and Pete to clear out of the dormitories tonight, all right?"

James looked offended. "And where are we supposed to sleep? You're off your rocker again Pads, toss off."

"I'm serious. If you ever want Mooney and me to be happy again, and want to not have to listen to me whining about it, you have to keep Pete out. Please James? Please?"

James sighed. "Do I want to know?" Sirius shook his head. "Fine, but you owe me Black. Huge-ly."

"Anything, you noble, noble man. I would kiss you if…if well, you weren't such an unattractive git."

James smirked. "Yeah, yeah, I'll think of something later. Go do whatever it is you have to do. And please don't use my bed."

Sirius laughed, and moved away. He made his way, or prowled, as he liked to think (can we say loco?) over to where Mooney sat, talking about Smart People Stuff with Lily. He leaned down and pressed his lips hotly over Mooney's ear. He didn't want _anyone_ overhearing this. He would fucking die if they did. "Meet me upstairs in ten minutes."

Remus looked startled, and followed Sirius with his eyes. The sexual tension in his voice had been evident and Remus felt an electric jolt shiver from his prostate to the tip of his cock. Oh Merlin… He turned back to what Lily was saying, nodding, but he had lost the thread of conversation. All he could think of was Sirius' breath hovering in his ear.

---------

Sirius took off his clothing slowly. He was fucking scared (though he would never admit it) and the panic he felt rising in his throat threatened to choke him. He swallowed it back. This was for Remus, on his special day. Good Lord, had he actually just thought that? Oh dear…

Then, when he was naked, he lay down on Remus' bed. It felt soft and warm and entirely familiar, and it relaxed him immensely. Taking a deep breath, he raised his arms over his head, and waved and twiddled his wand the way he had practiced a dozen times before. Then, with a carefully controlled toss that went horrendously awry, his wand flew from his fingers and onto the floor. He heard it roll under the bed. Great. Now what was he supposed to do if the silly ponce didn't show up?

And while he waited, a million and one thoughts went through his head. He spent an entire six minutes (yes he had counted) thinking on how to greet his boyfriend when he arrived. "Happy Birthday, baby." Too cheesy. "Happy Birthday, honey." Much too sickly sweet; not Sirius-y enough. "Happy Birthday, Mooney." Too friendly. "Happy Birthday Moons." Nnno. He didn't have a death wish tonight. "Happy Birthday Rems." Hell no. Never.

In the end, he decided on the first one that had come to mind, and ultimately the best one. Now he only had four more minutes to wait…

---------

When Remus did reach the dorm ten minutes later, all was quiet, but the curtains around his four-poster had been pulled shut. He was positive he had left them open that morning, and could only deduce that Padfoot was in there. On his bed. Doing…what? He tried not to over-fantasize about it.

It was with a slightly trembling hand that he pulled open the curtains, and Sirius looked up at him, all silvery eyes, and black hair feathered on the pillow, and sex appeal. He smiled. "Happy Birthday Remus."

To say he was shocked would be a grotesque understatement. He had never imagined that Sirius, Sirius _Black_ mind you would be lying on his bed; naked as the day he was born, smiling up at him on his birthday, with his hands tied above his head.

"Are you supposed to be my present?"

"Yes. Very astute of you to notice."

Remus was touched. They had tried tying Padfoot up once before, but the boy had had a sudden bout of nervous anxiety, and so they had nixed that idea, and just shagged. But to have him do it willingly, just for him, was…was more than words, meager stupid words, could ever express. Not to mention a _helluva_ lot better than any book.

Remus smirked, and it was full of lust, and mischief, and made Sirius' member perk up. Mooney pulled his sweater over his head, rumpling his hair and began to unbutton his shirt. "Now, before we start, love, I think we should agree on some safe words. Alright?"

"Sure." Sirius was trying very hard not to laugh. Typical Mooney…safe words…

"Yours will be fire-truck. Mine will be pumpkin."

"Why do you get to pick?" Remus looked at him, leaned over and caressed his lip, that pouty little blob of flesh he loved so much. Then he kissed him.

"Because you are the one tied to _my_ bed, and you can't do anything about it." He pulled away and finished undressing, taking much too long in Sirius' opinion (he could have had the boy naked in under ten seconds), but left his skivvies on.

He then smiled, and climbed onto the bed, a leg either side of Padfoot's hips, a hand on either side of his head. "Now it's time to try a little bit of your own medicine."

Remus bent, his arse sticking up in the air, pressing their chests together, and began kissing Sirius' neck, nipping and biting and sucking and making him groan.

"Mmm, yeah…" Then suddenly Remus' fingers were twisting his left nipple harshly, making him yelp. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Remus pulled back and looked at him insolently. "Did I tell you to talk yet?"

Sirius swallowed. Oh God… "No."

"There we are. Now…" his tongue snaked out and he fully licked Sirius' parted lips, before dipping his tongue in briefly. Then they were snogging, and Remus was tugging none too gently on his hair, and every follicle he abused sent a drop of pure desire to drip down his spine too pool in his belly. Fuck…

It was seemingly seconds later that Remus pulled away, sitting back (why did this seem familiar…?), and ran a finger lightly down Sirius' torso. "You look absolutely ravish-able."

Then Remus' finger was trailing up the inside of his own thigh, and he gasped, and caressed himself through the thin fabric of his underpants. Sirius felt his own cock throb painfully. Sadistic bastard…

Remus let his eyes fall closed, barely keeping from laughing at the look on Sirius' face, and let his hands roam over his body. One hand paused to flick and caress a jutting nipple, the other into his underwear to gently stroke and squeeze himself. He moaned. It was quite arousing to pleasure oneself in front of one's lover.

Sirius whimpered. Karma officially hated his very existence. He wanted to grab Mooney, pull his hands away from himself, slam him down on that mattress and fuck his brains out. And he wanted to do it right the fuck _now_. It was like some sort of torture, undoubtedly a bajillion times worse than the Cruciatus.

Then Remus was sucking his fingers, and – Oh Merlin – Sirius could guess where those could be going. Damn! He couldn't even remember his stupid safe word!!

Then Remus was looking at him again, and it was as though a fire had been lit behind those bright amber eyes he had fallen for. Remus was all business now (thank God, or Merlin or whoever), and was looking at him expectantly.

"Shall I continue?"

"No. Please…no."

Remus moved back onto all fours, and let his body slide over Padfoot's. "Then whatever shall we do?"

"Fuck…Remus, I fucking need you…"

Remus bit his chest, rather hard, and licked it. "Say it again."

"I fucking need you…oh fuck! Now!"

Remus closed his eyes and opened them with a great effort. "Alright then. Knees up, love."

"W-what?" Every time Remus had been on top (now totaling three times) they had used a much less…er…uncomfortable, position.

"I said…knees up, love" Remus pulled off his underpants and Sirius mouth went dry at the mere sight of him. God, how he just wanted to put it all in his mouth and- "Well?"

Sirius' knees went up, and Mooney's fingers probed gently at his entrance. Sirius grit his teeth as the digits were pushed in. "Shh…" Mooney murmured. Sirius groaned, and it turned into a breathy, panting whimper as one of Remus' fingers brushed his prostate. "That's the spot then…" And Sirius could tell he was trying not to laugh.

After a few minutes of this, Sirius nodded, and they got on with it, Remus positioning the head of his rather impressive (being a werewolf did have _some_ perks) cock at Sirius' entrance, both his knees over Mooney's shoulders.

"Ready?"

"Just fucking do it."

He thrust in, mercilessly, up to the hilt, and Sirius rose right up off the bed, his arms flexing madly, his back arching. "Alright?" Remus ground out. It was hard to speak when there was something that tight and hot gripping every inch of his erection simultaneously.

Sirius nodded wordlessly. Remus pulled out and slammed back in with all the forced he could muster. Sirius moaned. That was more like it. And as he gripped the soft flesh covering Padfoot's hips, thrusting, using his body as leverage, the old bed creaking and protesting furiously, Remus knew this was the best birthday he had ever had; by a long shot.

Remus was egging Sirius on, coaxing him to shout for him, wanting to hear that sexy voice raw and raspy and Sirius just moaned and shouted things like: "Fucking yes! Ohh fuck. Mooney, oh my fucking _God_, yes!" It drove Remus mad, and he fucked his lover for all he was worth, feeling the sweat pouring down his forehead, and in little rivulets across his back. It was heaven; if such a thing could exist on Earth.

And it was as though he died, because no mortal could ever feel that fucking great and still be alive when Remus spilled his heat deep inside his lover, moaning and panting, and barely fucking breathing, and milking it for every last drop. Padfoot swore he must have blacked out, because he opened his eyes and felt his come on his belly and Remus still inside him, but didn't remember anything from Remus filling his arse with his seed to that moment.

Remus lay heavily on him, one of Sirius' legs still bent haphazardly around him and they didn't speak.

Remus pulled out and Sirius winced. Then he felt Remus' lips, wet and suggestive and sexy on his neck, and heard him murmur, "And I didn't even have to touch you."

Sirius chuckled. "Untie me now?"

Remus lifted himself off Padfoot and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh no. It's still my birthday for…" He checked his watch. "Two and a half and a bit hours. And until then, you are mine… Now, turn over."

---------

**Author's Note: **So that was that and I think I just set a record for writing this. Only like…two and a half hours. Not bad. Considering it used to take what? A week…yeah…

Anyhow, time for the love. Much thanks to: Hi (happy now? XD), chibikuro rose-sama (me? Committed? LOL!! You're great), Lexie Green, dark-night-sky, Marauder's Mad, RankEgg, S0phia.Weasley, The Great Ninja Kamikaze, and Sw33t D4rk Ange1z.

Cheers, lovelies.

P.S. - OKAY!! So I have NEVER eaten a Jelly Tot. I have absolutely NO idea what they are. AT ALL. I think it's because I live in Canada…and I feel confident we don't have them here. Snow? Yes. Beavers? Sure. Maple syrup? HELL YEAH. Jelly Tots? Nnno.


	31. Chapter 31: At Least I Wash My Hair!

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note:** is hating my life. Not cool… Anyhow, here is the next bit, and since I still haven't posted the other chapters, this will undoubtedly be crap and have to get rewritten. (I work better under pressure methinks). Cheers, lovelies.

P.S. – I know what Jelly Tots are now (thanks to Wikipedia) and I can say NO… We do NOT have them in Canada. But if I go to England I will definitely try them.

P.P.S. – I think more people are interested in the Jelly Tots Debacle (as it has now been named) than the story…LOL.

---------

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: At Least I Wash My Hair!!

The next morning was sunny (Fate had it out for them, for sure) and it was bothering Remus, who could feel his retinas frying steadily, even under his eyelids. Groaning, he raised an arm and pulled the curtains shut, and fell back into unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes next, he had somehow rolled onto his back, and Padfoot wasn't in bed with him. Then he came fully into himself, and realized Padfoot, _was_ in fact in bed, just not where he had fallen asleep, with his face pressed into the crook of Mooney's neck. Instead, he was much lower, and his face was pressed into something else; or, around something else rather.

"Hello. May I ask what you're do-_ing_!?" His voice elevated as Sirius moved his mouth to the velvety underside of his bollocks. His hand jumped instinctively to Sirius' head, as if to keep him there.

Sirius grinned. "Well… I know what I'd _like_ to be doing…"

Remus rolled his eyes, and was about to say something undoubtedly very witty and/or sarcastic, when the door opened, and a rather irate looking Wormtail charged in, fully meaning to ask them what the hell had been so bloody important that he couldn't sleep in his own bed.

He took one look at his friends, both naked, one with a phallus halfway in his mouth, both looking startled-ly at him, and promptly fell to the floor, unconscious. Then Remus and Sirius looked at each other and burst into peals of laughter.

And after some…time, got up and dressed and brought Peter to.

---------

James woke up early. He always did when he ended up sleeping in the common-room. Whether because he had passed out, or simply been too tired to make it to bed, he invariably found that a night that wasn't spent in his bed forced him to wake early, and cause stiffness and discomfort. He loathed it.

He just lie there though, in one of the horrendously uncomfortable armchairs near the dead fire, his long legs propped over one arm of the chair, and his head resting on the other. His thoughts strayed, invariably, to Lily, as they so often did nowadays.

The worst part was not knowing. Was she dating Snape? Had that slime ball put his hands on her? Had she _let_ him? Did she want to be with Snape? Was what they had had really over for good? He hoped all the answers to these questions was no, but had no way of finding out.

He lie there for a bit more, and was just starting to consider getting up and seeing if the dorm was decent (Merlin, he hoped they hadn't done anything too bad for him to walk in on…), when the sounds of someone coming down the stairs diverted his attention.

Then, the door to the girls' dormitories opened, and out emerged Lily Evans. He was sitting up in seconds. Lily looked at him, puzzled. "Potter? Why the hell are you in the common-room at eight in the morning on a Sunday?"

James stood, grimacing at the stiffness. "It was Remus' birthday."

Lily looked at him as though he had finally made the break from sanity into the loony world, then comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh! …Well that was awfully rude of them."

James shrugged and stretched, noting Lily's eyes flicking to the bit of exposed stomach as his shirt rode up. Biting back a smirk, he raised his arms completely, stretching them up to the heavens, and yawning. Then tilting lightly from side to side.

Lily wet her lips. "Well…I have to go. I'm…er…meeting someone…" James straightened, and when his shirt met with the hem of his jeans again, she seemed to come back to herself. Then she realized she hated him, and stalked away.

Before she got very far, James was calling after her. "Lily…Lily! Wait!" She turned. "Can we just…talk? I know it's…I just need to…explain."

"Explain what? Why you attacked someone for…what? Being my friend? I don't think so."

She made to turn again, and James couldn't help himself. "What do you even see in him? I mean, god, Lily, it's fucking _Snape_."

"A helluva lot more than I see in _you_ at the moment!"

"Oh please. Sure, I made a mistake; he's made his fair share of them too. At least I wash my hair!!"

Lily looked at him coldly, her eyebrows raised in cruel mockery. "That's your defence? I'm surprised. Surprised I didn't ditch you ages ago." And with a humourless smile at him, she departed.

James stared after her. How did she become such a sodding _bitch_ in such a short time?

---------

Once they had brought Peter back, the mousy boy scurried off to do 'some homework…and…stuff' (he had looked frightened to be alone with them). Remus shrugged while Sirius looked moody, and they dressed in silence.

When they got downstairs, there were several girls giving them covert looks, and Rory Macdonald glared daggers at Sirius. "Why is everyone looking?" whispered Remus quietly, as they moved toward where James sat broodingly ominously.

Sirius shrugged. "You're talking to me again?" he guessed. "Why so glum Prongs?" he asked.

Before Prongs could even lift his head, some boy (Sirius had no idea who) came by and smirked at him. "Can I help you?" he asked rather rudely. He disliked little snot-nosed prats smirking at him.

The boy laughed, and Sirius felt the sudden mad urge to hex him into a giant blob of jelly. "Not if you plan to help me like you helped _someone_ last night." Then with a pointed look at Remus, who flushed deep red, he scampered away.

James looked marginally happier after hearing this little exchange, though Sirius looked murderously around the room. Mooney sat down, face buried in his hands, not able to look at anyone. He was a private person. And to have people know about…_that_ was…horrifying. Very horrifying. Horrifically so.

"That stupid little…" he trailed off and looked at James. "Could you hear us?"

James started guiltily. His mind had strayed to Lily again. "Uh…no? All right, yeah, but you guys were _loud_. I mean they _do_ have Silencing Charms… But it wasn't too bad. Well, yeah, it was, but it could have been worse. Just a lot of moaning and…stuff… Why are we talking about this?" he demanded suddenly, realizing he was talking about two of his best mates fucking. Together. Not cool.

Sirius groaned and fell into the chair beside Mooney's.

"Yeah, it was mostly just that," said James.

"Oh shut up," Remus snapped. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. At least you two don't have the wrath of Lily Evans upon you."

Sirius glared. "I do."

"…Right. Sorry."

---------

All the rest of that day, Remus received numerous Death Glares form the Sirius Black Fan Club members (any girls silly enough to think they still had a chance with him), while Sirius was being glared at by the Smart People for defiling one of their members. Then Sirius got fed up and said the next person to look at him was getting hexed in the face. And even though he was not a member of the Smart People, he knew his hexes, and they backed off.

The day couldn't be over fast enough, and it was with a great sense of relief that they fell onto their respective beds that evening. "I'm never having sex with you again," said Remus. "Never. Not even if you seduce me."

"Not even after a Naked Attack?" Sirius asked. Remus closed his eyes and let his head settle more firmly into the pillow.

"A what?" He opened one eye just in time to see a naked Padfoot come flying through the air at him shouting "NAKED ATTACK!!!" He landed with terrific force, and Money had the wind knocked out of him.

"Oof! Gerroff Pads!" Padfoot settled happily in Remus' lap.

"Did I scare you?"

"No. Enraged? Yes. Horrified? Sure. Disturbed? Very. However, I am definitely not scared." They sat there in silence. "Could you put some clothes on? You naked is a little distracting."

Sirius sighed and rolled out of bed. "Only because I love you."

"Thank you."

---------

Lily was sitting in the library, glaring angrily at her homework, when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"What wrong?" Severus asked. She felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Potter."

"Ah. Well, hopefully he will one day become so full of himself his giant head will implode and leave the rest of us in peace."

Lily tired not to giggle. Then, suddenly, she reached for Severus' hand. "Thanks. You always know just what to say to cheer me up." Then after squeezing his fingers gently, she released them and went back to actually starting on her Charms assignment. Severus let his eyes linger on her a moment longer, before he too turned, the lightest pink suffusing his ghostly pallor.

As they cleared up much later, Madam Pince gathering her own things to retire for the night, Snape decided it would be tonight or never. Lupin wasn't there (he had taken Black back and no longer needed somewhere to hide in the evenings, traitor) and he was sure a more perfect opportunity could not present itself than now.

So, steeling himself as they exited the library and the sounds of Pince's shoes began to fade away in the opposite direction, Snape reached out for Lily's hand.

She looked up, a little startled, her green eyes (the eyes he had dreamt about since the age of eleven) curious, then a smile graced her lips. And, as though some force he had no control over was playing him much like a puppet on strings, he leaned forward and pressed his lips into the soft warm pliant ones of Lily Evans. It was bliss.

Lily was a little shocked at first, but then she started kissing him back, and…it wasn't as horrible as one might have thought. All right, so he wasn't great at it, but his lips were soft and dry and warm, and he seemed to be doing well enough…

She pressed her body too his (it had been too long…) and he pulled her closer, his arms snaking around her waist. And just as Lily was opening her mouth to allow him access, there was a BANG! They broke apart, looking confused and Snape rather irritated.

Then, seconds later, Mrs. Norris hurtled out from around the corner; off to report trouble making to her master, when suddenly, James Potter stumbled into the corridor. He spotted Snape and Lily, and his face became stony.

"Lily?"

"What are you doing Potter?" she snapped, and then James looked about as though he had just realized where he was.

"Erm…I'm not really sure…" He had just started walking sometime after dinner, and hadn't really looked up until he had walked smack dab into a suit of armour ten seconds ago.

"Then go be unsure somewhere else, Potter." James looked up as Severus glared him down, one arm still lingering around Lily. Then James fully grasped what he had stumbled upon. Wait…what the-?

"Were you two just-?" But he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He looked hard at Lily. "So that's it then, you've made up your mind? You pick him?"

Lily shook her head. "I didn't have to. You made my mind up for me James."

James looked right at Severus then, his face blank, but his eyes angry. "If you hurt her, I will break you into a million pieces. Got it?"

Snape made no reply, and after another look at Lily, which she avoided, he turned and hurried away.

---------

**Author's Note:** mmkay, so I know you lot is probably all screaming at me, because this is so rubbish. Apologies. Oh, and the fact that Lils was caught snogging Snivelly. That might cause a few ripples too. Anyhow, I am taking a break until Christmas holidays start up, so it will be a bit of a wait for the next lot… Cheers!

Many thanks to all my lovely reviewers, all of whom I adore (and several especially so for sending me well wishes) and LOVE. You make my life. This round: S0phia.Weasley, dark-night-sky, E.Nigma (I wish you had an account so I could reply to you better than this bit of rubbish!), Veracityrules, MoonyIsTheMan, Lovinthehorses, ninjaxxpirate, Lexie Green, Maxine Braidmin (yay new reviewer!), Sw33t D4rk Ange1z, and SetTheTruthFree.

P.S. – Alexisonfire is great. Go listen to some of their stuff. I recommend, 'Pulmonary Archery', 'Accidents', and 'This Could be Anywhere in the World'.


	32. Chapter 32: Prongs is Back

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **well…it is late (early?) and I am still up, so I thought I might as well make use of my time. Guess what I just did? Spent fifteen minutes lying on the floor trying to get a kitten to come out from under my brother's bed. Not fun. I'm old. Anyway… Here we go… Oh and I own the random birds in this chapter.

P.S. – 251. The more I look at it, the more I cannot believe it's true. 251. My number of reviews. 251…_251_… You guys rock. XD

P.P.S. – Argh, I got writer's cube (yes cube, it is a more succinct and accurate description than block methinks. LOL) halfway through, and I can't seem to get my thoughts down on paper…or…screen… Ah well.

---------

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: Prongs is Back

James, despite whatever flaws he might have had, was not about to admit he had found his ex fucking snogging _Snivellus_ in a hallway. Hells no. She would have to do that herself. If she actually wanted to, that is. (He couldn't see why anyone would willingly admit to such a heinous act…)

When he got back to the dorm, Remus went into over-protective mode. "James! Where the hell have you been? Sirius, Pete and I have been worried _sick_ about you!"

He simply fell heavily into bed, still clothed, and murmured incoherently. Remus was persistent. "Are you listening at all? Do you even _care_ that you just put us through such a stressful emotional period? Where did you go?"

Sirius was eyeing his best friend from his own bed, where he was lounging, looking sexy (as always) and contemplating whether or not to do his homework. "What did she do?" he asked. James mumbled incoherently some more. "Didn't catch that last." More mumbled incoherency, and Remus was being driven out of Sanity Town. "Ah, right," said Sirius.

"Well, would you care to translate the infuriating ramblings of James Potter for the rest of us?" Remus demanded.

"Basically, he just walked in on Evans and Snivelly going at it. Not _at it_ at it mind, just…kissing."

Then the sweet kind and caring Remus was back, and he was sitting on the edge of James' bed, patting his back and offering bracing words of comfort. "She'll come 'round mate, just watch. And then she'll see what she's missing."

James just shoved his face further into his pillow, feeling that little broken something inside of him, that little thing he didn't know how to fix and that made him feel wholly incomplete, crumble a little more. Life sucks and then you die. That was so his new personal motto.

---------

Lily felt bad; terrible, really. She hadn't meant to hurt James (too much) but when she saw him the next morning in Transfiguration, looking tired and withdrawn and miserable, it was as though he had become someone else.

He refuted Sirius' attempts to wreak havoc, brushed off Mooney's attempts at whispered conversation, and sent Peter's notes back un-replied. Sirius was the most obviously and outwardly displeased, and was none too shy about expressing it to the person he blamed. In a word; Lily.

He cornered her at the end of Transfiguration. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked harshly. Lily glared.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You know, I can't believe you of all people would do this. James is fucking in love with you Evans, does that not register in your fucking brain?"

"If I wanted a therapy session, I'd ask for one, Black. Now move, I have classes."

"Fuck classes! I want you to look me in the eye and tell me why you chose that slimy son of a bitch over my best mate!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she retorted sharply, and made to push by him. He grabbed her by the forearms and swung her back around to face him. He had to restrain himself from shaking her.

"Yes, you do." His voice was low with barely controlled rage. "He's like a mother fucking zombie! He doesn't even want to play Quidditch! You fucking _broke him_!!"

"Did you ever stop and think that he broke himself? No! You didn't! Because no matter what, to you, _James is always right_!!' Hot angry tears were sliding down her face and she wiped them away furiously. "Never mind that all I ever did was go out and rekindle an old friendship with someone I've known almost half my goddamn life and say I wasn't ready to marry him! Never mind that he hurt me first! Never mind that _he's_ not being verbally attacked by people for making my life hell. Never mind that it's not your business _anyway_! I was in love with him, and he fucking threw that away, so don't you dare stand there on your high horse and tell me I broke him. He broke _himself_, and now he can put himself back together like the rest of us have to!! God, Black, you make me fucking _sick_. You don't even _pretend_ to try and get both sides of the story!" And with that last comment, she shoved past him rudely, and out into the hallway.

Sirius stared after her, shocked. Well he'd be damned…

---------

Life, as it has the unfortunate nasty habit of doing, went on for the pupils and staff of Hogwarts, and James slowly began putting himself back together. He didn't speak to Lily, barely looked at her during Prefect meetings or during the assigning of patrols, and refused to say her name out loud. To anyone.

For her part, Lily acted as though her and James had never shared more than polite words in passing and had never been more than polite acquaintances. She didn't speak to him directly unless it was unavoidable, and tried not to catch his eye. Which was easy, as he did the same.

She spent increasing amounts of time with Severus, more and more frequently out of the smothering silence of the library, and it was nice to just walk the grounds or the corridors with him, and talk with him.

There was one thing that bothered her though. Whenever they were around other people (particularly of the Slytherin variety) Severus would release their entwined fingers, or move slightly, almost indiscreetly, further away from her, as though he didn't wish them to be seen together. There was even one moment when she had gone to kiss his cheek and he had pulled away. Looking over her shoulder moments later, she spotted the pale, elegant figures of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, who were talking quietly by the doors to the Great Hall.

That made her annoyed, and Lily was never one to keep her emotions bottled up for long, so she confronted him about it the next morning. He was just leaving for class, when she caught his eye, and departed form her own table to join him where he paused by the great oaken doors for her.

"Lily" he said, a small smile gracing his features. She smiled back and leaned in slightly, as if to press her lips to his cheek, but again, he pulled away. She frowned.

"That's twice now."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Severus, are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

He schooled his features into a look of incredulity. "No."

"Then kiss me."

He looked startled. "Excuse me?"

Lily stared back. "Kiss me. Now. Prove that you aren't embarrassed by me."

"I…I don't think – you… This is…" Lily merely looked at him, hands on hips. He sighed, and Lily opened her mouth to start shouting at him, but found, the next moment, words were rather hard to form.

Severus grabbed her, pulling her forward by the waist, his mouth crashing onto hers, tongue sliding hesitantly into her mouth, eyes shut tightly, one hand at the small of her back, the other cupping her jaw.

Lily let shock float over her, and then kissed him back, tongue surging forward into his mouth, and she wasn't sure how long they had been standing there snogging (oh Merlin) but was brought rather rudely back to reality by someone tapping her furiously on the shoulder. She looked up into Professor McGonagall's scowling face. "Professor?"

"Miss Evans, not that I disapprove of strengthening inter-House relations, but it would be best if you could keep your displays of affection to a minimum during breakfast."

Lily was blushing. Severus thought she looked adorable. "Sorry Professor," she murmured.

"Don't be sorry, just don't let it happen in future. That goes for you as well," she added, looking at Snape. He nodded solemnly. As soon as she was gone, Lily smiled brightly, and took Severus' hand in hers.

"Walk me to class?"

He smiled.

---------

"Did you see them? God it makes me nauseous just thinking about it…"

"Drop it Padfoot," said Lupin quietly as they made their way, with James, to class.

"It's fine, Mooney. She's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever she wants," said James. A pretty Hufflepuff with wavy golden hair smiled at him as they passed. He let his eyes follow her and she giggled lightly. "And so am I…"

Sirius grinned and cast Mooney a 'YAY! Prongs is back!' sort of look.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sleeping with anything that looks your way isn't going to fix things with Lily," he said rather bluntly.

James grinned and threw his arm over I' thin shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. But it sure as hell will make me feel better. Besides, the only reason she's with Snivelly is to spite me. I'm not going to let it work."

Remus looked dubious, but kept his mouth shut, and Sirius grinned wider. "Now that's the Prongs we all know and love. So, who's the lucky lady going to be?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't play prude. The one who's going to christen you back into bachelor-hood!"

James grinned. "Hmm… I haven't thought about it. Any suggestions?"

Remus rolled his eyes. Good lord. Sure, it was nice to have Prongs back, but as Padfoot and he meandered off into a chat about whom the most shaggable birds in Hogwarts were, he thought he could do without that bit of living with James Potter. He sighed.

---------

Peter, who had a free period first period, was going to go back up to the common-room to maybe sleep, and finish the last bit of his Charms homework, walked along, humming tunelessly to himself, not really looking about, and walked smack dab into none other than Lucius Malfoy. "S-sorry" he muttered, and made to scarper, but Lucius called him back with that silky voice.

"Pettigrew. It's been awhile, no? Whatever have you been getting up to?"

"N-nothing. Just…y-y'know. Stuff."

"Mmm." He smiled then, and it made his face, unlike most people, look less handsome. In fact, to Wormtail, he looked downright fucking _scary_. "I've been meaning to speak to you for a long while. I have another…job for you." A wry grin twisted his lips. "Amongst other things."

"I-I can't do it. I w-won't."

Lucius' eyes flashed dangerously. "Pettigrew, you wouldn't be saying no to me, would you? Because I don't need to remind you how dangerous such a thing would be. So, let us try this again. I have a job for you to do."

Peter gulped. He really could see no way out of this sticky situation. "Wh-what is it?"

Lucius smiled again, and once more, it diminished his good looks. "That's better. Meet me on the seventh floor tomorrow night at eight-thirty, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and you'll find out."

And with a swish of robes, he moved off, leaving a lightly trembling Wormtail in his wake. Peter was a Marauder, one of the creators of the Marauder's Map. He knew exactly where Lucius was intending to take him, and he was scared.

---------

The day passed in a flurry of classes, chatter, and notes. Then, evening fell upon the castle, and students were glad to be done classes. At dinner, James and Sirius resumed the topic of which girl James should commence his new single status (and thus, status to shag anything decent-looking with a heartbeat) with, and Remus, who didn't want to hear of Sirius' past sexual exploits twice, turned to Peter, who was uncharacteristically picking at his food.

"Something up Pete?" he asked softly. Peter jumped a little.

"No" he said, altogether too quickly to suggest truthfulness. Remus fixed him with a look, and the lumpy boy sighed. "Stressed."

Remus nodded encouragingly. "I know. Seventh year is a nightmare. Not to mention we have N.E.W.T.s coming up."

Peter smiled a half smile. "You'll do fine. Me, I'm not so sure."

"Nonsense," said Lupin briskly. "With enough studying and revision, I'm sure you'll do fine. You made it through O.W.L.s fine, right?"

"Yeah." Peter felt a little cheered, even though he hadn't spoken of the real troubles plaguing him. "Thanks Mooney!"

Remus smiled. "No problem Wormtail. Marauders must always help one another out."

Sirius butted in before Peter could confirm or deny this. "If that's the case, tell me who the best bird for Prongs would be out of Melissa Marchbanks, Kelly Green, and Lorraine French. We can't decide."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Kelly Green loathes him on principal, she's a Slytherin, and Lorraine French is too smart to go to bed with Jamsie boy."

Sirius kissed his cheek. "Thanks." He turned to James. "Told you to go with Marchbanks. Besides, I haven't slept with her, so there won't be any awkwardness."

James laughed. "Thank Merlin for Remus, 'cause by now my chances of getting a girl you haven't slept with would be slim to none."

Sirius' eyes flickered with mischief. "I still wouldn't bank on that." Remus decked him.

---------

**Author's Note: **eww, this is rubbish. I just ran out of steam after the Snape/Lily bit. Ehh, it had to happen eventually. Please review anyway!! I'll love you forever if you do…

LOL, cheers darlings!

My eternal, undying gratitude to the lovelies from the last bit, who are: Psycho Hippy (I didn't get you in time for chapter 31, so this is for both), Maxine Braidmin, Lexie Green (who is AWESOME), dark-night-sky, Veracityrules, RankEgg (I could never go that long), LouisaB, S0phia.Weasley (I can hear the 'Eww' now XD), Lovinthehorses, Sw33t D4rk Ange1z, StrawberryPunk (who is now my idea-bouncer-offer for smutty one-shots), Faye Silo, Illyra, Victoria Humblydum (Aww your name is the same as my sister!) and Aniime-Whorr. I would die without you all.


	33. Chapter 33: Where Jesus and Merlin Live

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **wow, I am developing a terrible sleep pattern. Stay up till about 4am then crash 'til about 1:30pm. Eww. But as I can't miss school this week (last week before the holidays, woot!) I will undoubtedly be too tired to write much. So I am starting this now (just after 2am on Monday) and hopefully it will be done by the end of the week. XD Just another warning, this chapter will have some sex. I feel like it's overdue. Two whole chapters with only minimal smut… Terrible that is.

P.S. – Once again, thanks to my Peter/Lucius catalyst and idea-comer-up-with-er Anita, for her wonderful input. Props, Anita.

P.P.S. – Wow, someone just pointed out to me that parts of chapter 32 were in first person. I don't know why the fuck that would be. The parts where it says I, as if I am talking in the first person, should say Remus. And I swear, at one point they did. All I can say in my defence is a) I was running on no sleep (stayed up 60 hours) and b) my computer was being dumb and I'm not very tech-savvy. APOLOGIES! And thanks to the person who pointed it out. And to the rest…thank you for overlooking it. It's now been fixed.

---------

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: Where Jesus and Merlin Live

Wormtail was nervous. He had been standing by the tapestry for several long moments and glanced at is watch. Eight thirty-five. Lucius was late…maybe he could slip away, and it wouldn't be his fault… Just as the thought crossed his mind however, he spotted the rather short, curvaceous figure of Jean, one half of his little dabble in threesome sex, approaching. "Hello," she said, smiling.

"Hi."

"Are you…waiting for someone?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Err…you could say that. Yeah."

She looked up at him coyly. "Mind if I wait with you?"

"No," he replied, brightening visibly. "Not at all."

She smiled and pressed herself to him, her breasts full and heavy and warm against his chest. "Maybe we could go inside and wait. Then I could _really_ keep you company."

Peter grinned. "Sure."

They entered the Room of Requirement after he walked slowly three times back and forth in front of the blank stretch of wall, the whole time, thinking _I need a place where I can take a beautiful girl, I need a place I can take a beautiful girl_… And when he opened his eyes after his third walk past, there was a shiny mahogany door in the stonework. He smiled and opened it for her. "After you." She giggled and preceded him into the room, while he smirked. He was _so_ going to get laid…

---------

"Gin" said Sirius, putting his cards down for Remus to see. He did in fact have gin. Remus smiled.

"Pads, we aren't playing gin."

"Then what the deuce have we been playing?" he demanded, looking outraged. Remus smirked.

"Go Fish."

"Bollocks" Sirius muttered, throwing away his cards. Go Fish was a rubbish game anyway.

"What's up Pads?" asked Remus softly. "Normally you loathe losing in anything and whine and pout until we admit you won in spirit or something equally as ridiculous."

Sirius sighed. "I just…when you and me got together, it was…it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. It probably was the best thing that's happened to me so far. It is. But…James is my best mate. And…and I don't want to grow away from him again Mooney. He's…he's family, y'know?"

Mooney reached out a hand, beckoning Padfoot to him, and Padfoot came. Remus tucked the slightly younger boy up under his chin. "Oh Pads. You and James are brothers, and nothing can come between that, you know that."

Sirius shrugged. It was nice to be comforted and bolstered by reassuring words. And the way Remus was stroking his back as though he were a scared little kid was perhaps the most intimate he had ever felt with someone.

And for once, the need to be silent overtook that to speak inside Sirius, and he simply settled himself into his boyfriend's lap and arms, and allowed himself to be coddled. Allowed himself to be vulnerable.

Time ticked on, and since he was in the vicinity anyway, Sirius (who was never one for too much mushy idleness) nuzzled into Mooney's neck, his lips kissing just inside the collar. Remus sighed. He should have expected this.

"What are you doing?"

Padfoot smiled and look up at him. Innocent puppy eyes… "I love you Mooney. You know that, right?"

"And I love you."

Sirius kissed him again, his tongue darting out to tickle the sensitive neck flesh. Remus shifted under him.

"Good. I think I should show you though. Words were never my best strength." Lips dragged sensuously over the exposed skin. Remus shivered. God, it felt delicious… Sirius was pushing him back lightly, and he surrendered to the pressure, and lie down on the floor.

Then Sirius was straddling him, slowly working the buttons on his shirt undone, kissing every available bit of neck he could, rotating unconsciously to use teeth, lips, tongue, and back. Then he tugged the collar ruthlessly to one side, pulling the half undone shirt open to reveal softly toned muscles trailing scars. Then his eyes slid over the deep purple mark he had left last night sucking on Remus' shoulder, biting as he was fucked into the mattress. His cock twitched at this pleasurable memory.

Remus reached up; tugging Sirius' tie and lifting his head to connect their mouths, tongue thrusting past baffled lips. Sirius kissed back furiously, un-tucking Mooney's shirt with his free hand. Remus gripped his buttocks and slid the other hand up Sirius shirt to pinch and abuse a nipple.

Sirius ground their hips together, making Remus moan and buck into the motion. Heavenly friction sharpened. And he was smothering. His brain had forgotten how to breathe, and it didn't matter because their noses crushed together anyway so hard were they kissing, just _snogging_.

And when it was too much, and he thought, yeah, he really might just die and that was okay 'cause it would be one helluva way to go out, Sirius pulled back, gasping and panting, Remus following suit, his mind finally having clicked back on.

The next thought was to getting Sirius' shirt off, and he reached up, pulling it off roughly as Sirius attacked his belt. "Wait!" Sirius shouted, pushing Remus back and digging on his back pocket for his wand, and waving it, locked the door and threw up a Silencing Charm.

Remus barely held his laugh in check. His boyfriend's fervor was rather comical, but he doubted if Sirius would appreciate being laughed at for such a thoughtful gesture.

Then Sirius was orally assaulting his lips and jaw and neck again, stroking his hard cock through the fabric of his pants and all coherent thought left him. When he opened his eyes next, he was naked and Padfoot was now rubbing his rather more vertical cock. "Don't stop," he gasped.

Sirius pulled away, smirking. He too was naked. And judging buy the look on his face, Remus was _pretty sure_ he had helped in one way or another. Oh dear…

Remus turned over willingly. He didn't care that he was on the floor, or that his knees were digging into the wooden floorboards rather hard, or that he looked like some floozy who wanted a quick shag. All he cared about was that Sirius take him _right that second_ or he was going to die, and that would be no fun at all.

Sirius let his hands run up and down Remus' spine, and Remus was about to tell him to get going with it, cause it was actually _really_ painful kneeling on this goddamn floor, when he felt something rather warm and very wet sliding over and around his entrance. Then he put two and two together, and groaned. "Holy fucking Christ, Sirius, you kinky bastard…"

Sirius laughed and the feeling was, sadly, gone, but the next breath, and he felt Sirius filling him, and he pushed back brutally, gasping. "Calm down" said Sirius softly, pressing his lips to his spine, down each vertebra, kissing his way to heaven. Then he pulled back, and trust softly back into Mooney, who arched and whimpered.

Remus was hardly in the mood for soft, sensuous lovemaking. In fact, he was quite in the mood for a rough-and-tumble, roll in the hay, good ol' fashioned, _fuck_. "Sirius, I love you, but if you don't get on with it, I'm going to pin you down and get what I want."

Sirius laughed. "Whatever happened to my stuffy old Professor?"

Remus pushed back. "You corrupted him with your constant needs for sex."

Padfoot, smirking pulled out almost completely and shoved himself ruthlessly back in, making Mooney practically howl at the delicious waves of pleasure crashing over him. "Good." And as he fucked him, keeping up a dizzying pace, Remus clenching his hands into fists, panting and gasping, he knew that he was in love with this man. He needed him and wanted him in equal amounts, depended on him for more than friendship and sex, and attention. This man was his other half. He made him…whole. And as corny and terrible as that sounded, it was completely true. And as soon as that thought crossed his consciousness, he felt Mooney stiffen and release beneath him, and he felt his own orgasm wash over him, and as he tumbled to the floorboards, he smiled. Life was good.

---------

Peter watched in rapt fascination as the girl's bra fell to the floor and she stood in front of him clad only in her knickers. This would never, _ever_ get old for him. She bit her lip and he reached out and caressed the soft swell of breast. "You're so pretty" he murmured. She giggled and blushed, and Wormtail smiled back. 'Pretty' was an understatement. She was fucking gorgeous.

Then she was kneeling in front of him, taking him in her mouth, and he had to use all his willpower not to just grab that pretty little head of hers and… Well, one gets the picture. His eyes were closed to the heavenly sensations that assaulted his as she licked and sucked and petted and…and load of other stuff her was too aroused to classify.

And when he felt his orgasm floating nigh, he held his breath, whispering encouragements to her, feeling her smile around him, and he lost his load right then and there. And when he opened his eyes, a sated smile spreading across his features, and almost died of a heart attack.

Gone was the saucy little blonde Ravenclaw with her bright blonde hair and chocolate eyes. And in her place knelt none other the one Lucius Malfoy. "W-what are you-?"

"Doing? Well Pettigrew I would have thought that would be obvious." Lucius stood up, and Peter gulped. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer?" Peter turned over without a fuss. "Good choice."

And much later, when Lucius had finished, and Peter (despite all his protests that it was 'wrong' and 'against nature' he had certainly enjoyed himself) had pulled his trousers back on, the smaller boy made to leave without a sound.

"We aren't finished yet. Take this." He held a small bundle of handkerchief in his hand, which clearly concealed some hidden object.

"What is it?" asked Peter curiously, moving as if to open the little bundle.

"Don't open it, for Merlin's sake! Are you honestly as stupid as you look? Good Lord. It's nothing for you to worry about. I want you to give it to Professor McGonagall."

Peter looked at the brooch, and then snapped his gaze up to Malfoy and back. "Why can't you do that?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, murmuring something that sounded rather like "Surrounded by incompetence…" "Because," he said at normal level, and sounding as though he was hardly keeping anger in check, "I don't want you to just _hand it_ to her. I want you to leave it discreetly where she will find it. Got it?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah." And despite the fact he knew it was wrong, and Dark, and terrible, and would probably get him expelled if anyone ever found out, he felt excitement burgeoning in his chest. He was going to _do this_. And then people wouldn't ask 'Peter who?' anymore. 'Cause he was going to do this, and then he would show Lucius, and everyone he was more than just James and Sirius' sidekick. He was _someone_.

---------

"James?"

"Lily?"

"What are you doing up here?"

James looked at his fiery haired ex and thought for a moment. Wow. He was definitely not in _any_ state to be wandering. He had just left Melissa at the entrance to the Hufflepuff dorms, bidding her a very good night (not that he hadn't already had one), and then attempting to make his way to bed after a righteous shag and more than a few Firewhiskeys. Then he realized Lily was still looking at him expectantly. Damn, he had forgotten the question. "Huh?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"Where is here?" James asked, looking around and swaying ominously.

"The top of the girl's dormitory stairs. Are you drunk?"

"Pfft…no. We-ell…yeah. Just a bit… Fine! A lot! Happy now?" James trailed off into incoherency and Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know," she said, taking his arm and leading him back down the stairs, "when we split, I thought I wouldn't have to do this anymore."

James leaned over and placed a rather sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Ah, you love it. And…thanks."

"Be quiet Potter, and concentrate on walking." But even though she tried to make her voice sound rigid and uncaring, she couldn't help but smile and blush a little.

She deposited him at the foot of the stairs to the boys' dorms. "You're not walking me?" he asked, looking at her with Puppy Dog Eyes. Damn him…

"Can't you make it yourself? It's past midnight, James."

"What if I fall and die?" She laughed. It was too hard not to.

Rolling her eyes again (she swore if she kept in his company they were going to roll right out of her head), she sighed. "Fine. Up we go then."

James smiled. "Up is good. Up is where Jesus and Merlin live."

"Yes…yes they do…"

---------

**Author's Note:** Had to put some drunkenness. If only in tribute to me getting completely hammered last night (the 20th). Ohh man… Good times. XD Any-hooters, since my little vacation of my brother not being here which means I get like quadruple the internet time is over (as in, not likely to ever happen again) I doubt there will be uber-quick updates anymore. Then again, Christmas holidays, so… yeah. Hope you liked it!

Love, as always, to: LouisaB, Psycho Hippy, Maxine Braidmin, Lexie Green, Sw33t D4rk Ange1z, Marauder's Mad, Someone (you anonymous ghost-y you), Victoria Humblydum, dark-night-sky, BumblingFool (yay! new reviewer), Aniime-Whorr, S0phia.Weasley (check out her NEW STORY!! It shall rock your socks), and MoonyIsTheMan.

Oodles of love, Happy Holidays (whichever you celebrate…if any) and CHEERS!!


	34. Chapter 34: Don't Tell

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **YES! Got the last done before the end of the week. I am great. Yay me. Anyhow, I'm bored, so I'm just going to roll wiv it. THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! Cheers!

P.S. – Beef stew is Jesus. End. Of. Story. And may I just say, my mommy makes a BALLIN' Beef Stew…XD

PPS – Oh man, reading reviews and…LOL, I have a me out there. Telling me to make chapters longer…oh man, that's rich. KARMA!! You bastard…ooh, After Eights!!

---------

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: Don't Tell

"There, now get in bed," said Lily, depositing James on his bed. The curtains were already closed around Remus' bed, and one could only assume he and Sirius were asleep, or, at the least, not coming out any time soon.

James sat on the bed and bounced a little, smiling, then stopped when he began to feel nauseous. "Lily?"

"What? Go to bed James."

"I can't move to take my clothes off. I'm just…I'm just…tired." He giggled feebly, and swayed a little. Lily rolled her eyes, and moved to pull him back into a standing position, and helped him to pull off his shirt. "You're doing your pants yourself," she said firmly and James waggled his eyebrows in an attempt at perverted-ness. It came off rather more comical.

He removed his pants, went to step out of them, and lost his balance, lanky limbs flying everywhere, and landed halfway on his bed before he fell the rest of the way to the floor. But Lily didn't say anything. She saw the fresh love bites all over his chest and neck and torso. She was also aware that James had most _definitely_ done the mattress mambo recently. He smelled of it. Unfortunately, she was forcibly reminded of several rather pleasant memories she associated this sort of James with. Damn.

"Go to bed" she said as he got up. She was suddenly very tired, and wanted nothing more than to sink into slumber herself.

"Aww…you aren't gonna come with?"

"No."

He pouted. "James…" Bigger pout and puppy eyes. Damn, why couldn't she be immune to this bastard's charms? "Fine! I'll stay until you fall asleep."

James smirked and jumped into bed, getting comfy in second. He beckoned to Lily, who sighed and made to get into bed with him.

"You can't sleep with a skirt and sweaters and robe on. At least take some of it off."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Potter, you are really pushing you luck" she ground out. Lucky for him, he also had a point, and so she shucked her robes sweater, skirt and blouse. And when she climbed into James' bed, clad only in her panties and brassiere, he smirked. "Go to sleep before I hurt you."

It was her intention to lie there until he fell asleep, and _only_ to then, but as Fate (that sadistic bitch) would have it, she felt her eyes flutter shut as soon as her head hit the pillow, and James simply folded her into him. Like she should be.

And when the sun peeked over the edge of the windowsill the next morning (a delightfully lazy Saturday), still rather weak in the mid-March morning, Lily sighed and burrowed deeper into James' suffocating warmth.

She sighed for a moment, before her brain kicked into gear, and her eyes snapped open. She was lying, almost naked, with James, in bed. He was snoring softly, shirtless under her. _Oh_…_crap_… Then James opened his eyes and looked at her. "Morning."

---------

"Look at them. Why did they ever break up?" Sirius was standing by the foot of the bed, waiting for Remus to finish dressing.

"Because they're both stubborn and passionate people." Remus kissed him on the cheek from behind. "Come, I want breakfast."

They made it down to breakfast a little early, and there was only a percentage of diners at this hour.

"I love it when there's no one around" smiled Sirius, plonking down beside his Mooney. "I can eat as much as I want and no one looks at me like I'm mad. And after last night, I need _bacon_." Remus smirked back.

"You always need bacon."

"Sirius smiled and leaned over, kissing him. "'Cause there's always a last night with you."

"You're terrible."

"Terribly witty."

Remus laughed. "Get out." They got up a bit later after a lengthy and relaxed meal. "Come on," Remus said, taking his boyfriend's hand. Sirius smiled. "If we hurry, you can get that Potions work done before lunch." Sirius stopped smiling.

---------

"Morning" she said tersely, sitting up. She immediately began hunting for her clothes. God she was so _stupid_ for allowing that jerk to lure her under false pretences of drunkenness. That absolute ass!

James sat up as well, his head throbbing dully. Whoa. Nausea. He took a few fortifying breaths, fighting back the urge to vomit, and closing his eyes off to offensive morning light.

Lily was halfway to dressed, now finishing the buttons on her blouse, and he knew he had to do something to make her want to stay. He sighed, groaning, and flopped back on the mattress. He was too hung over for this sort of – OH NO! In one swift movement, he leaned over the edge of the bed and emptied the contents of his stomach. Oh fuck.

Evans looked up at the sound, and she immediately felt bad. James was a decent guy. He would never trick her into just thinking he was drunk. He would most definitely _be_ drunk. Great. And now by the look of it he had a massive hangover to boot, and she doubted her conscience would let her get anything done that day if she didn't tend to him first. Stupid conscience…

"You are an idiot Potter" she sighed, climbing back into bed to lift him into a sitting position. He groaned and made to slump over again. "No. Stay sitting. You'll feel less like you're going to barf. I'll be back in a minute, all right?" He nodded. "Good."

True to her word, she was back in a moment, small bottle in hand. Hangover potion. She always kept some on hand in case one of her friends or some other Gryffindor might need it. And James most definitely needed it. She passed him the little bottle. "Drink it."

He smiled and downed the potion. He felt better almost at once. "Lils, you are the greatest. Really." He leaned in and, taking them both rather by surprise, kissed her full on the mouth. She was shocked and jerked back a fraction of an inch, but then, as though something that had been dormant too long inside her burst free, and her arms were going around his neck, her mouth pushing back against his.

James must be dreaming. He was pretty positive he was asleep, and this was just one more in the series of Lily Fantasies his subconscious had created. But oh man, was it ever good. He could taste her and smell her, and, and then she pulled back. He frowned. That would never happen if this were a dream… And then she was talking to him. He focused on her mouth and what she was saying.

"…brush your teeth." Damn.

"What was that, love?"

"I _said,_ I'm sorry, but…I need you and would you please go brush your teeth, because I don't really want to kiss you with sick in your mouth."

James smiled. He grabbed his wand, muttered a spell, while pointing at his mouth, and the next second it was clean and fresh, with a hint of minty goodness to boot. "No need for me even to get out of bed." Lily grinned, and then was in his lap, kissing him furiously, and James kissed right back.

Her shirt and bra were promptly ripped off, and James' lips fastened around one nipple, sucking hard, making Lily gasp and moan. "Oh God," she murmured, arching into the feeling.

Then James was biting the column of her neck, making her whimper in desire, and she wanted, no, scratch that, _needed_ him to get on with it.

"Merlin, Lils, not that I don't want you," he said between kisses, "but where the hell is this coming from?"

She pulled back, staring at him. "Do you want to fuck me or not? Because women have needs Potter, and right now, you are the best one to meet those needs. I'm sitting half naked on you, and you're going to ask questions?"

James stared at her. This sense of purposefulness, this…blatant sexual drive was…well, hot as all fuck, but a little scary too. "No. Shutting up now."

"Good."

He turned her over so she lay breathless on her back, and was kissing and licking his way hotly down her body, making her gasp and shout and whimper in equal amounts. Her hands fisted in his delightfully messy (and not at all oily) hair, as his tongue ravaged her womanly folds. Oh Merlin, it had been way too long…

Then he was coming back up, and kissing her roughly, tongue in her mouth, claiming it as his own, and she let him because it felt so good to be claimed. Then her hands were pushing his underwear down, and she was tugging on his erection, making him crazy.

"Lily" he whispered fiercely against he ear as he concentrated his lips and teeth on the sensitive bit of skin under her ear. He sucked and kissed and bit some more. "If you don't stop, you are going to regret it."

She grasped his face and kissed him. "Promise?"

He grinned, and with one swift, well-executed move, slid his length into her to the hilt. Lily bucked and moaned. "Merlin."

"Something wrong darling?" James murmured to the flesh above her breast, lips floating over the smooth surface. He looked at her. Green eyes, filled with yearning and lust and that look she sometimes got when he'd catch her far away in La-La Land during classes.

"Forgot how good at that you were" she mumbled, mostly to herself, but James caught it and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure there are lots of things you don't remember." _Because you know you want me, not that git Snivellus, and have tried not thinking about it._

"I'm sure there are." _Because when I close my eyes at night they're all I can think about no matter how hard I try not to._

And as he thrust in and out of her, both panting, covering the other with hot lazy kisses, Lily raking her nails over James' back, the sensation only heightening his pleasure, and, with a moan, a grunt, and a glorious release of epic proportions, they came simultaneously, both falling back, sweaty and sated to the sheets.

They lay there, both caught up in the rosy afterglow of sex. Lily sighed. It really had been too long…

James looked at her, and was just about to open his mouth to say something, when suddenly; the door was thrown open, and in bounded none other than Sirius, jumping without looking into James' bed.

"Prongsie, time to wake-y-WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

"Sirius!" James shouted, just as Lily shouted, "Get out!"

The double command confused him. "Huh?" he asked, hair falling into his eyes elegantly, sitting between his naked best friend and his naked best friend's naked ex-bird.

"GO!!" they shouted together.

Sirius went, as Remus stood, staring, blushing hugely, not able to look away.

"Remus, darling, my eyes are burning!! I'm dying! Did you see them? They were, ARE, _naked_. TOGETHER!!"

"Uh-huh…" said Remus distractedly to Padfoot. A sudden glaring problem had just leapt to the forefront of his brain. "Are you two mad? Do you _want_ to get your arses kicked and/or be ridiculed?"

"Excuse me?" said Lily, who had now covered up with blanket.

"If Severus finds out you two slept together, he is going to want to kill James. And you, Lily, I'm not sure you realize how much people care about this sordid sort of thing."

"No one's going to find out, because Potter, nor _you two_, will tell anyone. And I certainly won't either." She glared particularly hard at Sirius.

Sirius, for his part, grinned. "Well, Lils, you know saying that just makes me want to tell everyone… And I mean, who's to stop me? Surely not Prongsie…he could take old Snivelly any day."

Lily stood up, pulling her skirt on, ignoring Sirius' saucy wink. "I will."

Sirius snorted. "Pfft, I'd love to see you try Evans."

Lily grabbed her sweater and threw on her robes. "Don't make me, and there will be no problem." And with that, she pushed roughly between Sirius and Remus, the latter of who had not said anything to being hexed to oblivion, and exited the dorm.

James sat up in bed, looking marginally subdued. Considering, anyway…

"Sirius, you're nor going to make some great big announcement at dinner or something, are you?"

Sirius grinned. "Well I am now. What? Everyone loves you and Evans together. Though I'm not sure why, because she doesn't wear the short skirts when she's dating you…"

James hung his head. "That's what I was afraid of. And she does so wear them! Maybe not for everyone, but…"

"Sirius, no. Don't make a big production. If people find out, they find out. Don't go spreading it."

Sirius looked incredulously at his boyfriend. "Why ever not?"

"Because. Please, Siri?"

"Mooney…c'mon. This is the one chance we get to break up Snape and Evans for Prongs. You know they're perfect together," Sirius asked quietly, a hint of wooing thrown in.

"Oi!" A pillow whizzed by them. "Can we get back to _me_ now? Thanks."

Sirius had made up his mind. "I'm going to tell them. Besides, it's not like it can do any harm!"

Remus took a breath. "Sirius, if you do this I…I will…break up with you!"

Sirius' jaw dropped, and James' followed suit. _What?_

_---------_

**Author's Note: **So, maybe not THE CHAPTER YOU"VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! But it's a start. I have the next chapter ready to roll in my head. Should be lovely. Cheers!

Much love to reviewers too. LouisaB, Lexie Green, Maxine Braidmin, Victoria Humblydum, SetTheTruthFree, S0phia.Weasley, dark-night-sky, Sw33t D4rk Ange1 (who have a story, you should check it out. It's adorable!), and last but not least MoonyIsTheMan (no I cannot make chapters longer. I'm a lazy mo-fo XD)

Happy Holidays Lovelies!!!!


	35. Chapter 35: Who Says I Do?

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **WOO!! NOW IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! Finally. So, without further ado… Cheers.

P.S. – Look at me, WORKING ON CHRISTMAS. Oh man… Jesus is gonna be soooo pissed I missed his birthday party… Oh an OMFG, EVERYONE must hear the song Gimme Danger. Originally by Iggy Pop, but I like the Ewan McGregor version better. From VG of course…

---------

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: Who Says I Do?

Remus took a breath. "Sirius, if you do this I…I will…break up with you!"

Sirius' jaw dropped and James' followed suit. _What?_

"What?" Sirius almost shouted. James suddenly felt very extra and in the way and uncomfortable.

"I'll break up with you."

"Over something so stupid?"

Remus' jaw set slightly. "Well maybe it's not stupid to me!"

"Remus, can we…you're being…fuck, why?"

"Because I care about people's emotions! Sirius, do you not see that Lily can date whomever she wants? You're being bias!"

"James is my best mate! It's my fucking job to look out for him, and not Evans or Snape. You always take his side, Remus, what the fuck is that?"

Remus looked as though he had been slapped. "I don't need to take this." And with that, he strode past a scowling Sirius, and left the dorm. Sirius glared at the wall so hard the wallpaper looked as though it might peel to avoid the look.

James looked around. "Er…mind if I got dressed?"

Sirius shot him a look then stalked away.

---------

Sirius was not deterred form his mission to spread the rumour, and did it the next hour, at the comfortably filled Great Hall lunch crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! And Snape, and the rest," he shouted, having amplified his voice. "The greatest of news, hot from the source. The fairytale (no offence) romance of James Potter, AKA Messr Prongs, and Miss Lily Evans resume-eth!! Presents and wishes may be forwarded through yours truly. That is all, comrades!!" he added hastily, jumping down from the table. McGonagall and Dumbledore were both bearing toward him.

"Black! Headmaster's office!! Now!" snarled McGonagall, and with a salute to her, and much bravado, pranced out of the great Hall. As soon as the Headmaster had gone, much laughter and talking rang out. Whispers and gossip flew faster than owls on speed, and by dinnertime, everyone was talking about it.

However, neither party was to be seen. James, anticipating this sudden surge in attention, had gone down with his Cloak in the afternoon, nicked a bit of fare from the kitchen, and retired in the dormitory with his newly owled (man he loved his Mum) Quidditch Weekly.

Lily had retired, after a little chat with Severus (and by chat she meant lengthy arguing rant by Severus) in the courtyard, to the library to 'study'. While she 'studied' she thought back to what Severus had said.

He had been really angry…obviously…

"What the hell Lily?"

She had been coming from a late breakfast. "What?"

"Potter!" He grasped her arm, firmly but lightly. "Come, I don't want to talk here."

They had migrated to the courtyard. "You slept with _Potter_?"

"Sev-"

"No, just say it Lily. Say it."

"Fine! I slept with him! I'm not happy about it, Sev," she murmured as an afterthought. "I…I just…I don't know."

"How did he do it? How did he trick you?"

"What?" Lily was aghast. He hadn't…

"What spell did he use?"

"Sev, I wanted to!" she shouted. He hushed her. She complied. "I…I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because. Oh I don't know! It seemed like a good idea? Merlin… I don't know, okay?"

Severus had looked at her. It was different, somehow than she had ever seen him look at her. Almost…revulsion? "So you just…wanted to?"

Lily nodded. "I never meant to hurt you."

His laugh echoed coldly around the frosty mid March air. "Yes, I'm sure. You just wanted to sleep with someone who hates me and whom I hate, perhaps more so, in return."

"Sev…"

"I get it. Don't worry Lily. Go have your, what did Black say? Oh, your fairytale. Yes, go have that then."

And with that he turned, striding away, leaving Lily feeling hollow, but oddly, tearless. It was as though she had lost more of herself in losing Severus.

So there she was. 'Studying' in the library, alone, thinking of Severus, and, somewhere in the very back of her brain, replaying sex with James. It really had been incredible…

She sighed, and looked at the book, just noticing after an hour it was upside down.

---------

The next morning dawned as soggy as Remus spirits. He hated that he wasn't on speaking terms with Padfoot. He missed him.

He hadn't realized in the passing months, how much he had become dependant on Sirius for. How much he missed the sound and feel of him sleeping next to him. The sex of course, he was a healthy teenage boy. But he longed for the softer moments also. When they just…were. Together.

Then again, he was also angry. He was an arse for heckling Lily and James in the first place, and even more so Lily. And he had to go and make it worse by spreading their business. He mightn't like it if it were _his_ business… He was too impulsive, too cheeky. It was annoying…

But he thought of the times it made him laugh or even smile, and they far outweighed the bad times. He sighed as he looked out the window at the sky that promised rain.

---------

Sirius wished he could turn into Padfoot and just go about his day as the dog. The rain was often more enjoyable, and he didn't have to think as much about problems in his real life. Smelling things as Padfoot _far_ outweighed thinking in his mind.

James had the same sort of look as Sirius felt, and they sat together on his bed, playing halfhearted at Exploding Snap. It was much less fun.

"I'm bored Prongs. Wish Mooney was here."

"Me too Pads. Wish Lily was here…"

Sirius flopped face first into James' quilt, muffling his face. "Graphunk. Ghiemmo gh."

"Me too mate." James watched the rain patter on the window for a bit. Then Padfoot was getting up.

"I can't sit here like a lump anymore. I'm going out."

James slumped over. He was content with being a lump. He could deal with shit later… "Bye."

"See ya."

---------

Remus was standing in his robes by the lake, a large umbrella he had conjured keeping him dry from the drizzle.

He looked down when he felt a cold nose bump into his palm. He looked down, startled, seeing Padfoot, who sat by his side.

"What do you want?"

Padfoot nuzzled his palm, and Remus reluctantly reached out and patted his head. Padfoot smiled and the next second, Sirius stood beside him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know…"

Sirius leaned in and nuzzled his neck. "I am sorry."

Remus sighed. "I know. I…I am too. I miss you." Sirius pulled the slighter boy into his arms.

"Me too."

Sirius smiled, and took the umbrella from Remus, tossing it aside. Remus chided him.

"Why did you do that? I'm getting all wet, and now I'm going to catch-" The rest of his words were cut off as Sirius kissed him.

Remus slowly put his arms around Padfoot, pressing their bodies together, and finally kissing back. And they stood, oblivious, kissing in the rain.

---------

James was bored. It was getting on into the afternoon, and being a lump was exhausting. And made him really hungry. He decided to head down to the kitchens for some food (sweets), and was debating taking the Cloak.

There might not be too many people; he would go for it without the Cloak. And so, set out.

On his way, he was just turning down the corridor to the fruit painting, when he spotted (fuck, he was gonna kill Fate) Severus Snape, who looked up and met James' gaze.

"Snape."

"Potter." The next second, they both had their wands out, and James was dodging a silently released hex.

"_Stupefy_!" Snape set up his Shield Charm just in time, and block it. The spell shattered off the wall above James' head.

"_Levicorpus!_" Snape said across his mind, and James blocked it with his own Shield Charm.

"You really want to go there?" James shouted.

"Well for once you don't have your mates to back you up. Let's see how much skill you have now Potter," Snape sneered, and sent a Stunner at him.

James dodged it and sent his own return jinx that Snape blocked.

"Face it Snivelly, she doesn't want to be with you. That's the real reason you hate me so much."

Snape made no reply, but sent another jinx that bounced off James' _Protego!_

"You're just jealous because Lily wants ME." He dodged another hex that came his way. "Wants to be _my_ girlfriend," another dodged jinx and James sent another, "wants to kiss _me_," he felt the air of a curse whizzing by his head, "want _me_ to take her to bed at night, and-"

"ENOUGH!"

Both boys looked up. There stood Lily, in full fiery angry splendor. They pointed at one another identically (almost comically if they hadn't been attempting to kill one another beforehand) and said together, "He started it!"

"I don't care! I have had enough of the pair of you! If you can't learn to exist peaceably in this castle, then I've had it! I pick neither! The both of you can sod off until you grow the fuck up!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and strode away, leaving the two young men staring after her, both with identical dumbfounded looks.

---------

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

The pair of them, Sirius and Remus, were striding back to the common-room, soaked to the skin, holding hands, Remus smiling to himself.

"I love you."

Remus smirked. "I know."

"Do you?"

"Of course. You tell me at least every day. How could I possibly be so thick so to _not_ know?"

Sirius smiled; typical Remus and his witty comebacks. God how he wanted to shag the wittiness right out of him sometimes - until he was a trembling ball of incoherency. But that was beside the point.

"Maybe. Do you know why I love you?"

"I assume you're going to tell me."

Sirius grabbed him in all his soaked glory, and pressed him to the wall, in an alcove where a suit of armour should have stood. He kissed the werewolf, tongue thrusting into his mouth. "I love you because you let me kiss you like this, even though you're a Prefect." Remus grinned. "I love you because you always forgive me, always, even when I _know_ I don't deserve it." Remus laughed now. "And I love you most of all, Messr Mooney, because when I think that things are crap, I look at you, and you make me smile."

Remus was blushing. "Pads, you're a big softy. Soppy git." But he looked quite pleased nonetheless. Sirius kissed him, and pulled them out of the alcove to resume walking.

"So why do you love me?"

Remus smirked. "Who says I do? Come on, I'm cold, let's hurry and get out of these clothes."

"Do we have to put on dry ones or not?" Sirius asked.

"That, love, is entirely up to you tonight." And with that, he broke away and into a run up to the Gryffindor Tower, Sirius hot on his heels.

---------

**Author's Note: **Shitty end, I know, sorry. I'm lazy and tired and it's Christmas so…fuck it. LOL. Review and tell me what you liked and what you hated and how much you love me!!

Cheers, and much love form last time to: MoonyIsTheMan, SetTheTruthFree, Shania Maxwell, Psycho Hippy, Lexie Green, Veracityrules, Maxine Braidmin, Sw33t D4rk Ange1z, Victoria Humblydum, serindraxx (yes, new reviewer!), lotus (three days? Wow…I'm honored, really) and ShuichiShindou07. LOVE!!


	36. THE LOST CHAPTER

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so here is THE LOST CHAPTER. I don't know when it happens because…well because I'm honestly too damn lazy to go back and look for a suitable opening. LOL. This is for my great reviewers, who have made me feel loved. You all rock my LIFE. Cheers.

---------

THE LOST CHAPTER

Lily padded softly into the dormitory, around piles of clothing that had been left where they fell, a bit of half eaten croissant (definitely Peter's), and various books, magazines (some of which looked rather dodgy) and finally, to the foot of James' bed. He was…asleep.

What a jerk. She told him she wanted to sleep with him, sure, but she didn't actually mean _sleep_ sleep. Stupid git. She sighed. Might as well just get in bed with him, she was already here.

She heard a soft muffled groan or some such noise, and peered hastily into the darkness, before quickly rounding the end of the bed and sliding into James' bed. With a flick of wand, she closed the curtains around them, and cast a Silencing Charm (just in case).

James was awake. He had been awake since six am, and there was no way he would just go to sleep when Lily suggested joining him in bed. He wasn't stupid. It was just fun to watch (but not really watch as his eyes were closed) her reaction. And when he felt her slide under the covers beside him, he smiled.

His smile only grew as she pressed herself up against his back and he could feel the soft warmth of her body against his. Her leg rose to hook possessively around his hips under the covers, while an arm went around his torso, to pull them closer. His breath whooshed out as he felt tender lips on his bare back, caressing each vertebra.

"I know you're not asleep James" she murmured, and he chuckled softly. He rolled from her and turned in her embrace, delighting when her leg went back around his hips. It was much better when he was facing her.

"How did you know?"

She kissed him long and languidly before answering. "As soon as I touched you, your breathing sped up. Sleeping people don't do that."

"What if I was having a sexy dream about you?"

Lily laughed. "Likely, but no." James reached out, stretching the gap between their faces, and stroked a fiery strand of hair from brilliant eyes.

"So…when you asked to come to bed with me, I assumed there would be-"

Lily silenced him with her lips on his. James yielded, and pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring the depths of that warm cavern as he had so often done before while her tongue stroked over his. God he could kiss her until he died and never get bored with it.

Lily had other intentions though, and soon broke the kiss to shove James onto his back and clamber atop him. Their lips met briefly again, before she pulled back, sitting up, and letting her hands glide up under her t-shirt.

James lifted a brow. "I think that's my job" he teased, and batted her hands away. Lily complied, grinning. James lifted his fingers to caress a nipple through thin fabric. He smirked when he discovered she hadn't bothered with a bra. Lily arched into his hand, seeking more contact.

He obliged, and let his hands pull her shirt over her head and toss it haphazardly away. He looked at her lush pert breasts, at her cheeks flushed lightly with colour, and felt himself harden. Oh Merlin…

---------

"Remus?"

"Sirius."

"…I'm bored."

Remus rolled his eyes and groaned. Typical Sirius to be bored with trying to sleep… He reached over for the bedside table, hand appearing ghostly as it groped outside the curtains, until he found the stick. He pulled his arm back in and cast a quick _Silencio!_ The last thing he needed was Sirius to wake the rest of the dorm up and get shouted at by an irate James.

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired though…"

Remus rolled over so he was facing the Animagus. He put his forehead against Sirius', attempting to glare at him.

"I am," Remus said tiredly.

Sirius ran a hand down the lightly muscled torso of his boyfriend, smirking wickedly, until he caressed the top of Remus' pyjama pants. "Really…"

"Yes. And no amount of you touching my pyjamas will change that."

Sirius kissed him gently. "What if I touch something else?"

Remus tried to glower, but, truthfully, he wasn't really very tired anymore. He ran a hand down the edge of Sirius' rather well defined jaw. "You do so at your own risk."

Sirius looked into amber eyes as he slid his hand into Mooney's pants, and watch the pupils flare in desire. He stroked and caressed the hot hard flesh that belied Remus' earlier statements. If the state of his cock was anything to go on, he was _definitely_ not tired.

Then Sirius had his tongue in Remus; mouth (how did that get there?) and he was pushing him over to straddle him, still wanking him with long purposeful strokes. Never one for awkward silence, Sirius was a rather vocal person in bedroom activities, and now was no exception.

"Oh Merlin, Remus, I want you so bad…" he said hotly into the shell of his ear before darting his tongue out and licking it. Remus grunted. If Sirius kept it up he was going to be losing it… Sirius sucked on the lobe of his ear, grinding his hips, and erection, into Remus'. "Mmm…Mooney…I can't take it…"

For his part, Remus was hurriedly attempting to cover every part of Sirius neck and chest (the boy never wore a shirt to bed) with his mouth and tongue, and was doing rather well, until Sirius pulled away. He also let go of Remus' member, and the werewolf whimpered, pouting unconsciously.

"Stop pouting, you," said Sirius, He grinned and pulled out his own throbbing erection. "I can think of much better uses for that mouth anyway."

Remus just looked at him, marveling in the boy's unabashed good looks. He wasn't just hot; he was fucking sexy… And Remus had the pleasure to touch any part of that body he wanted. Oh, but where to start?

The young werewolf sat up, pressing a kiss to one of Sirius' ribs, looking up through strands of rumpled brown hair at his lover. Sirius looked back and felt his hard on throb deliciously. "Naughty." Remus grinned in reply and raised himself to lick at a nipple as Sirius sucked his breath in.

The Animagus threaded his fingers through Remus hair and bent in his kneeling position to claim the lips that had nipped so wantonly at him, tilting his lover's head back to a ridiculous angle. He pulled back and removed Remus' shirt. He didn't really know why the lycanthrope wore it in the first place. One; he was fucking gorgeous and didn't need covering up (unless to keep unwanted looks away), and two; it was more than likely Sirius would take it off anyway.

Then he was pushing Mooney back down, and lying on him, the heavy weight of his hips pressing their erections together, making them pant, and he kissed and licked at Mooney's shoulder, biting lightly. "I'm not going to break Siri," he gasped, and Sirius knew this was his way of saying he wanted it rough.

Sirius bit down hard enough to leave teeth impressions, sucking on the flesh that joined neck and shoulder, and Remus groaned heavily under him. It was like liquid heat was pouring down his veins to gather in his cock and he needed some attention down there.

His lover seemed to sense this, and was soon running that wicked mouth of his down the pale luminous flesh to Remus' erection. Remus sat up on one elbow and watched as Sirius teased the tip with his tongue. "You want it Mooney?"

"No" he replied sarcastically. "Not at all…"

"Alright then" and Sirius made to move back up, but Remus grasped him b the hair and held him firmly there. "Mmm, just kidding love…" and then he took the velvety head of Remus' cock in his mouth, licking it and sucking it with practiced ease. Remus groaned as he watched him. Now that was fucking erotic…

All too soon, Sirius pulled his mouth away, and Remus opened his own to complain. "Hush. I'm not done with you yet" Sirius murmured, he twirled his finger to indicate a position change was necessary. Remus complied. "Mmm, now this is a view I never tire of."

"Get on with it."

Sirius spanked him and Mooney gasped. "I give the orders in this bed. Now, on your knees." He grinned as his lover obeyed, and caressed the puckered little ring of muscle that was a gateway to heaven. Then, with all the daring and boldness of a true Marauder, his tongue inched out and pressed against it, making Remus squirm and moan. "Fuck Pads, that feels amazing…"

Sirius giggled and did it again. And again…and once more for good measure, until Remus was a veritable ball of trembling anticipation. Then he got up on his own knees, covering the slighter boy with his body, and kissing a vertebra.

"Ready?" Remus nodded. "Good." And without preparation, or pretence, rammed the entirety of his length into Remus' passage.

---------

James stared in wonder at the deliciously curving mounds of flesh that were Lily's breasts. He had seen them enough, sure, but they never lost that ability to make him feel like it was the first time all over again.

Lily giggled. "Going to just sit there and stare at me or are you going to shag me?"

James' eyebrows shot up. "I never knew you could say that word."

Lily bit her lips. "Oh I can think of much worse things to say to you."

"Try me."

Lily leaned down, pressing the weight of her bosom against James' naked chest, kissing him fleetingly, and whispered in a husky seductive voice, "I want you to lie me out and fuck me James. I want to feel your cock inside me and I want you to make me scream."

James groaned. God. His Lily, his perfect, Head Girl, talking dirty was…well it was probably the hottest thing he had ever heard.

"Can you oblige me?" she asked, her voice lilting coquettishly. James flipped her over, his mouth latching onto a nipple, tongue swirling over it and sucking hard on it, making her gasp in delighted surprise.

"I can do more than oblige you." His hand dipped down her body, across a hip, and into the top of her panties, fingers exploring her warmth. She writhed under him.

"James…"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't stop…oh Merlin…" Her hips arched into his hand, as his fingers entered her. He captured her lips and she reached around fisting her hand in that messy black hair as the other clenched the sheet in a death grip. And as she bucked and writhed, he smiled, and when his thumb ran over the tiny bundle of nerves that was her clit, she gasped, breaking the kiss, and let ecstasy wash over her. "Mmm…"

"Hope you're not tired yet," James teased.

Lily grinned in a way rather reminiscent of Sirius. "Oh I'm exhausted. Night!" And made to turn over to sleep. James gripped her and pinned her on her back as she smiled brilliantly up at him, laughter in her eyes. "Not a chance darling."

"You want it?"

"Do you?"

"…Good point."

Lily laughed. Sex with James was an adventure; she had no doubts over this fact anymore.

But then he was sliding into her, making every nerve in her body scream in delighted pleasure, and she lost track of thought.

And as he thrust into her, pushing her willingly to new heights of intense pleasure, she gasped and moaned his name, and as he was slamming in and out of her, one leg hooked over his shoulder carelessly, she shouted, feeling her voice go hoarse with the force of her shout.

Then she came, and her eyes rolled back, and colour burst behind her eyelids, and it was, quite possibly, the closest she had ever been to total and complete nirvana. And when she looked at James some time later, face buried in the mattress, breathing heavily, and felt his seed sticky on her thigh, she could only assume he had felt the same.

---------

The werewolf arched spectacularly, his back dipping, buttocks and head rising, and a howl slipped from his larynx.

"That good eh?" Sirius chuckled, drawing almost the entire length in before pushing in much more slowly, but Remus didn't want gentleness tonight. He wanted to feel that delectable burn of friction and the sensation of Sirius prick jabbing relentlessly at his prostate. With gusto, he forced himself back along the rod, and Sirius grunted. "Point taken," he murmured and bit at Remus back.

And he drew out again, thrusting hard back in, and slowly, steadily, built up a frenzied pace. Remus was panting hard as Sirius reared off him to thrust at a different angle, dragging the head of his cock along his lover's prostate again and again unendingly.

"Fuck Pads…oh fuck…"

"Yes Remus…yell for me. Yell for me."

But any thought of coherent speech had left Remus, as Sirius had just wrapped his fingers around his erection and was pumping it in time with his manic thrusting. And then the world ended, and his stomach was pulled in and with a force he was sure he had never accomplished, he came.

"Fuck Mooney, fuck I'm coming, I'm fucking coming" Padfoot shouted. The sticky fluid spurted from Remus' cock onto the sheets and Sirius rode him once more, in and out, and then found his own explosive release in the depths of his lover's backside.

Sirius clenched his eyes shut, and blackness enveloped him as he rode out the most blissfully and acutely orgasmic sensation rolled over him, crashing into and over and through him. He could still feel the heat of Remus' arse clenching him, and then felt the lupine boy collapsing onto the bed, exhausted.

The Animagus tumbled with him, feeling a sated heat in every particle of his body, and as he rolled away from Remus onto his back, so the other boy could turn back over too, he smirked.

"Best shag ever," he announced softly. Remus was nestling into his side. Sirius looked over and spotted the mark he had made on the boy's shoulder already purpling. Oh that would be there for a while…

"Mmm" Remus sighed contentedly. "Yes."

Sirius pulled the boy into his arms. And, after listening to the even sounds of his breathing, drifted off into sleep.

---------

**Author's Note: **so there you all are, I hope you liked it. This will be posted separate and on the main story. So you can read it both times…LOL. I hope you all love me now, cause this was for you all from my heart. I am touched I got 300 reviews (hell even 100) so this means a lot. Much love. Cheers!


	37. Chapter 36: James' Birthday

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **YAY!! I love the holidays. The staying up because I can't sleep until four am and then sleeping to noon, man it NEVER gets old. Ahh… Anyhow, here's the next bit. And if I get 300 reviews by next year (crosses fingers) I will post a deleted scene from this. It shall be smutty. XD Cheers.

P.S. – Since this is rolling along so well, expect it to finish up sometime in April. Real life April mind, not…story-land April. Eh heh.

P.P.S. – Err I got a tonne of reviews from people who thought the story was done…IT'S NOT DONE!! I PROMISE!!! Really though, come on. Would I just stop now? Pfft…no.

---------

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: James' Birthday and Rubber Ducks

March was drawing to a close, and the very beginning of April was on the horizon, and just beyond that, the Easter holidays. But before all that fun stuff, came a one James Potter's birthday.

And being one of the more prominent (well-liked) Marauders, it promised to be an event of epic Gryffindor proportions. Everyone who knew the password to the Gryffindor common-room was invited. And when the night of the twenty-seventh finally arrived, even McGonagall had decided to overlook the rowdiness of her House pupils, and gave the Marauders leave to have a party.

James, the center of all the fuss, was having a nice round of drinks with his best mates (Sirius, Remus and Peter) when none other than Lily Evans, sat down on the arm of his chair.

"Happy birthday James" she said softly, and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Thanks" he said, trying (and failing) not to look flustered. Was there a chance they would get back together? Oh…who knew…?

"I got you a present, but…I'll give it to you later. See you." And then she was gone. James measured the contents of his glass visually. Definitely not enough. "I'll be back, lads" and with that, he disappeared into the hordes of people.

---------

The three of them sat around, getting steadily more inebriated, and then Sirius, after about an hour, got up. "Going to the head." He kissed Remus, told the werewolf to be good (he wasn't sure what a drunk Remus would do) and exited the portrait hole with minimal difficulties.

He was just coming back from the little boys' room when he heard a giggle, and a stumble. He looked round and spotted a (gasp) drunk Lily Evans, laughing, and clinging to a stone pillar.

"Evans, what're you doing?"

Lily stood and looked thoughtful. "Had to… … …I forget," she concluded, shaking her head dismally.

Sirius laughed. Oh man, she was bloody rotten. "Come on, time to go to bed."

Lily looked aghast. "Black! What about Remus? And…James would…would…would never forgive you, even if we _did_-"

"Not…not like that, dear. I meant, time for _you_ to go to bed. Alone."

"Oh." And then she burst into giggles again. Sirius put his arm around her and attempted to get her back to the portrait hole. She was stumbling quite a lot.

Then, quite by accident, her shoe came off. She bent and put it back on, and Sirius was bending to help her (you never could tell with drunk people if things were done right) and somehow, on the way, their lips connected.

And Lily started kissing him, not really registering whom she was kissing, and for a half a heartbeat, Sirius kissed back, and then pulled away.

They stood there together, him holding her upright, and her holding onto him to stay upright. A look of almost painful concentration passed over her features. "Um…we just…"

"Yeah," he said. Yeah… Fuck.

"Well…it's not like it _means_ anything, right? I mean, I certainly don't like you, and…you're gay." Sirius laughed. Oh he had never loved Lily Evans so much as he did right then. Because she was definitely right. He loved her perfect, lovely, _sensible_ logic.

They started back to the common-room. "Y'know," said Lily on the way, leaning in conspiratorially, "whoever decided you were good at kissing…_lied_."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are rubbish at kissing," she giggled. "You are definitely the worst kiss I have _ever_ had."

"You're drunk," he retorted as thought that made some sort of difference.

She laughed some more. "Not that drunk. Face it; you're just not good at kissing. It's okay though."

Sirius looked distraught. "Really am I that bad?" Lily nodded.

"Worse than Severus," she whispered.

Sirius looked absolutely appalled at this news. "I don't believe that." he stopped dead in the middle of the corridor that ended at the Fat Lady. Lily clung to him; she _really_ didn't feel like falling and being unable to get up.

"I'm…sorry?"

"Remus would have told me, he would have-"

"You were his first kiss."

Fuck he hated Lily Evans right then. With her stupid knowledge and her stupid logic and…well, he would fucking show her! And without thinking, or planning or…or anything, he was kissing her, snogging her, his tongue pushing roughly into her mouth, claiming it in a purely possessive motion. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he felt Lily gasp against him and then after rolling his tongue along the roof of her mouth, pulled back.

She stood there, in his arms, just gaping, her drink fuzzy brain stumbling along, attempting to catch up. That was… "Incredible."

Sirius smirked haughtily. "I know I am." He started moving back toward the portrait, and Lily followed, still gaping.

Sirius paused before going back into the common-room. "Er…I think we should keep what just happened-"

"Me too. To ourselves. Yes"

Sirius smiled. Lily Evans wasn't so bad after all…

---------

Remus was in the same spot Sirius had left him, though he looked much drunker. "Remus? Love, you alright?"

"Mmm? Yes. Come" he patted the floor. "Sit."

Sirius sat and rested his head in Mooney's lap.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes?"

"…Can we go upstairs?"

"Why would we want…to – oh! Oh, yes. Of course. Let's go."

---------

James spotted Lily chatting with one of her friends near the drinks table, and judging by the state of her at present, thought it prudent to move her away. "Lily, come here for a second," he asked, tugging insistently on her elbow.

"James! Oh! I still have to give you your present! I left it upstairs, come on." She stumbled her way to the girl's dormitories, and James followed.

She reached the room with little difficulty, and stumbled to her bed, digging a package out from underneath it. She passed it to him.

James smiled as he unwrapped it. It was a…rubber duck? "Er…thanks, Lils…"

Lily laughed. "You can use it with the rest of your present." A dark eyebrow rose questioningly. Lily smirked drunkenly. "I think I'm too drunk to give it you tonight. So…I'm going to sleep now." She got up and laid herself on her bed. James rolled hi eyes and moved to tuck her in.

"Meet me downstairs tomorrow night at ten-thirty, in front of the fifth floor Prefects' bathroom." And then she promptly closed her eyes, not bothering to undress, and passed out. James crouched by her bed for several long moments and sighed. His fingers stroked her hair and he smiled.

---------

Ten-thirty came and went, and though James was waiting dutifully outside the door to the Prefect's bathroom, he heard or saw no sign of Lily. He sighed, and resigned himself to the cold hard truth that Lily had been babbling drunkenly on his birthday. Squeezing the rubber ducky disconsolately, he murmured the password for entrance (as Quidditch Captain and head Boy he had access) intending to take a bath to ease the heartache that came along with being stood up.

He opened the door, and saw the room was already lit, the gas lamps burning in their holders on the walls, and several large candles, trailing little rivulets of hardened melted wax stood lit on their tiny plinths. Then he spotted a mass of deeply red, damp hair emerging from a mountain of bubbles in the tub, and then Lily looked round at him, green eyes bright and shining in the light, smiling.

"I was wondering when you would get the hint and get in here. I'm practically a prune already."

James gaped. Did she just…? Was she inviting him to…? No…

Lily smirked. "This tub is huge Potter. Come for a dip?"

James pulled off his shirt and Lily felt butterflies burst into flight in her stomach. Oh merciful Merlin he was beautiful… She bit her lip, and moved to the far side of the tub when he made to pull off his pants, and she only looked up as he hissed.

He was halfway in the small pool, and was holding the ledge for dear life. "Oh man this is hot."

Lily smiled and floated over, pressing her body into him. "I know. I like it that way."

James groaned, partly because the intense heat of the water was boiling him, and partly because he was most _definitely_ turned on. A slippery wet Lily in his lap was wont to do that… She kissed her, tongue leisurely exploring his mouth, caressing the roof of his mouth, before floating back on the surface. It was deliriously warm and James was looking at her with those sex-hungry eyes.

She thought fleetingly of Severus. She really did feel bad but…well…James was the smart choice to make. She loved him; she _needed_ him. The toss about picking neither of them had been foolish, she realized now. She had always been James' girl, even when she would scream how much she hate him across the common-room, or he would make her want to murder him, she had been his girl.

And as he brought her to the brink of ecstasy some time later, the heat of him and the water making stars burst behind her eyes, feeling like intensely hot flames were ravaging her, she knew she had made the right choice. So when she was drifting back, contentedly sated from a deliciously overdue loving, and she looked at this man she loved, she whispered softly, "Marry me James."

James thought he had lost it, finally gone crazy (and with the spectacular sex he had just partaken in with Evans, it wasn't too much of a long shot) when he heard Lily mutter those words. He stared. "What did you just say?"

"I said marry me James," she repeated a little louder. "I love you. You…I can't be without you." And then he was crushing her to him, arms wrapped around her, pressing her to his broad chest. She clung back with as much strength as she could muster, her nails biting into the skin of her palms, so tightly did she clench her fists. "God, James, I love you…"

"I love you Lily."

She felt tears brimming in her eyes and fought to keep them back. She was rather unsuccessful, but it was okay, cause James was there to kiss them away.

---------

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office when there was a faint, rather timid knocking on the door. She looked at the clock. It was rather late for a call…well past nine… She brightened slightly. Then again, perhaps it would be Albus for tea. He was apt to do so some nights.

She got up and opened the door, but Albus did not stand behind it. In his stead was a rather concerned looking Peter Pettigrew, who peered up at her worriedly. He was wringing his hands, and looked all of a dither.

"Pettigrew? Whatever do you need, lad?"

"IthinkI'mgoingtofailmyNEWTs!!" he said hurriedly.

"…What? Speak slowly."

"Professor, I'm just…I'm worried about NEWTs. I mean, what if I fail them all?"

McGonagall offered a small smile. She had been a teacher for a while now, and Pettigrew was not the first to come to her fretting over exams, and she doubted he would be the last. "Have a seat, Pettigrew, and let's talk this through."

Peter sat, feeling somewhat relieved, and as he talked with McGonagall, the small bundle of brooch wrapped in handkerchief slipping to the floor discreetly, he smiled. He suddenly felt much better. "Thanks a lot Professor!" he verily chirped later, as she ushered him out.

McGonagall smiled and closed the door. He was going to fail miserably. But, alas, some students were just doomed to such a fate.

She was heading back round her desk to finish marking the papers she had from the second years, when she noticed the brooch, just stick out of it's handkerchief protection. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement, and she reached out, pulling it out of it's wrapping. Then she fell to the floor.

Lucius smiled as peter emerged, beaming, from around the corner. "It's done?"

Peter nodded happily and Lucius' smile grew. "Excellent."

---------

**Author's Note: **so here I am, done another gripping chapter, proof that THIS IS NOT DEAD! Review lovelies, it makes me smile. So, did you all enjoy the deleted smut? I did. Muwahahahaha. Argh, and with feeling like crap (I'm sick… not perverted-sick, like, cough-sick, LOL) I like to smile lots. So…REVIEW!! And then go listen to Justin Nozuka's song After Tonight, cause it was playing almost this whole chapter here. LOL. It's great.

Much love to (from the LOST CHAPTEER and 35): serindraxx, BANANA (lawl), Shania Maxwell, LouisaB, RankEgg, Maxine Braidmin, Sw33t D4rk Ange1z, Lexie Green, S0phia.Weasley, Victoria Humblydum, Psycho Hippy, MoonyIsTheMan, Rem10124, and Lovinthehorses, and Raelin Lupin (oh man your name totally threw me cause I'm reading this sappy romance novel, and the heroine is named Raelynn. LOL)

So now I'm done. CHEERS!!! Happy New Year!! (clinks glasses).


	38. Chapter 37: Diamonds

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Argh…still sick my lovelies. I shall endure just for you all. Ha hah. Oh man over 30k hits to the story!! YAY!! I love you people. Really. But, onward ho with the story? All right then!! Cheers.

---------

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN: Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

The next morning, James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus had Transfiguration, and were all chatting easily, when suddenly the Headmaster walked in. Immediately, all the students sat upright, even Sirius, and looked curiously at the old man.

Dumbledore looked grave. "Until further notice, I will be taking Professor McGonagall's classes. She has recently been removed to St. Mungo's, and is expected to make a full recovery."

"What happened to her?" someone asked from the back of the class.

"She happened upon a highly cursed magical object, and it transferred said curse to her." Several girls gasped and Sirius said "What the fu-?" before Dumbledore continued. "However, she was swiftly found, and the damage was limited. She is expected to make a full recovery. Now, human Transfiguration, a most risky business…" And he proceeded with the lesson.

---------

Content with her knowledge that yes, she would someday be the future Mrs. Potter (man that was weird to say) and that her and James were on stable footing once again (and with a healthy sex life to boot), Lily felt like there was never a time she stopped smiling.

"Someone's in lo-ove," Remus teased, as they strode through the castle that evening, on Prefect duty. Even such a loathsome activity seemed much more enjoyable.

"Right back at you, Lover Boy. Don't think I don't see the way Sirius looks at you over his bacon at breakfast."

Remus looked thoughtful. "Sirius does rather like his bacon. I must be pretty special for him to look at me rather than it…"

"Not to mention how he steals little kisses when you are doing something…"

Remus laughed now. "Lily, I'm glad you and James are back together, so that you will stop scrutinizing every minuscule minutia of my love life and perhaps try concentrating on your own."

Just then, none other than Sirius Black, looking handsome as the devil himself, came around the corner. "Evans! Just the bird I needed. James wants to talk to you RIGHT NOW in the common-room."

"Why?"

"Pfft, how should I know? Do I look like the type to ask stupid questions?"

"We-ell…" Remus drawled, and Sirius pouted. "I know; you were being rhetorical."

"Go, Evans, don't just stand here. It's important! I'll cover for you."

Lily rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile spreading over her lips. She went, leaving the werewolf and the Animagus alone in the hallway. "What did James want?" asked Remus.

"Come along and see." Sirius winked, taking his hand, and pulled him after Lily.

They got to the common-room just in time. There was a large crowd of people that they made their way to the front of, and in the center of the room, stood Lily and James.

"James," Lily murmured out of the corner of her mouth, "why are there people everywhere. He only grinned and squeezed her hand.

"People of…of well Gryffindor House! I, the wonderful, magnificent, uber sexy, intelligent-"

"Shut up and get on with it!"

"You shut up Sirius! Now, where was I? Oh yes, intelligent Marauder that I am, have recently come to the conclusion that, while I have my friends, I am in need of something more. In a word, Lily." He looked over at the red-faced Lily, who smiled back.

"James, this is sweet, but-"

"Hush Lily. Now. Ah yes…" He got down on one knee and Lily felt oxygen leave her lungs. Oh why the fuck hadn't she expected this? Why, _why_, WHY, _WHY_?? It was James Potter. He was the King of doing things In a Loud and Very Public Manner. She put a shaking hand to her mouth, her head bobbing form side to side as if to say 'No…No…'

"Yes my dear. Lily Evans, the one woman who stole my heart from the moment I saw her," There were several 'Aww!'s from the female portion of the assembled crowd, "I am asking you now, as I kneel here, will you marry me at some vaguely distant, yet to be disclosed date?"

Lily was shaking. She hadn't known a person could shake so violently, yet here she was. And everyone was looking at her expectantly, with their breath held, most of all James.

"Oh why the hell not?!" she finally cried, throwing her arms around him, and there was a sudden outburst of applause and wolf whistling and cheering. "Yes, yes, get up now, get up!" Lily cried over the tumultuous clapping. James got up, grinning, and pulled her forward to kiss her, dipping her back outrageously.

When she got her balance and footing and breath back, she looked up at him through over bright eyes. "Oh James…"

"Oh damn, I almost forgot." He pulled the ginormous ring from inside his pocket out, and there were gasps from the assembled people who could see. Grinning, he took her hand and slid it onto her left ring finger.

"I-I can't _wear_ this! It's worth more than all my belongings put together James!" Lily hissed.

James kissed her. "Nonsense. You own me, and I am much more valuable than silly diamonds."

"We-ell…" James arched a brow to a rather lofty angle. "Only kidding. I know. But…do I have to wear it all the time?"

"Yes. I don't want anyone not knowing you picked me. Or thinking you're still available."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine." She was sure she would get arthritis from the weight of the damn thing, but consented anyway. Diamonds _are_ a girl's best friend after all…

---------

"Snape" said the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Fancy meeting you here." He was currently poring over his Potions book in the Slytherin common-room, and looked up at the smirking blonde.

"Whatever do you mean by that Malfoy?"

"I thought you would be off somewhere with the little Gryffindor Mudblood. Or is she back with Potter now? One never knows with the _whore_."

Snape grit his teeth, attempting not to rise to the barb, but it was hard. In fact it took all the self-control he possessed. Lucius reveled in the other boy's fury.

"I heard she went and got herself engaged to Potter. Did you hear that one? A pity, she didn't choose you. I'm sure even _you_ could have shown that Mudblood a thing or two, eh?"

Snape glared up at Malfoy, rage and hate flickering in his eyes. _Close your mind, drain yourself of emotion…_Snape took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly.

"Possibly. Sort of like how you've shown Potter's pathetic sidekick Pettigrew a few tricks of the trade, as it were."

Lucius' face paled in indignant fury. "Excuse me? You dare to speak to me like such?"

Snape forced a smile onto his face. "Just making observations." He stood and gathered his books. "Here's another for you. You might want to be more careful in future… Not everyone is as dumb as Narcissa." And with that, he swept away, leaving the blonde boy to sneer in anger.

---------

Snape met Lily as she was hurrying to Arithmancy later on that week. She literally walked right into him, as they both turned the corner at the same moment.

"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching…" she trailed off when she saw who it was. "Sorry," she repeated, gathering up her books.

Snape spotted the giant ring on her hand easily enough. "So you accepted then?"

"Yes."

They stood from where they had crouched to pick up their belongings. Then Lily looked at the textbook in front of her. "Umm…this is yours," she said softly, blushing as she passed it to him.

"Thanks."

There was a rather awkward silence, and Lily was about to break it to say she had better get to class (Merlin forbid she should be late) when Snape spoke. "I hope you're happy Lily. Really. I mean…well I know you love him, and I just…I hope he feels the same toward you."

"Thank you Severus."

And then they parted ways.

Lily slid into her seat, gasping for breath., on the bell. She had had to run the rest of the way to class to make it.

"Getting in some exercise?" Remus asked dryly.

"No…met Severus…on the way."

Remus looked up sharply. "He didn't give you a hard time did he?"

"Pfft. No. Despite what James may think, he is not evil."

Remus didn't say anything.

---------

James was talking with Sirius later the same evening as they strode down to the Quidditch pitch. James had been a little less than attentive to his second love, Quidditch, of late, and sought to make it up to her by having a practice. The weather was warm-ish, and the sun was setting a bloody red on the horizon.

"I thought you said you weren't going to have the team come down until seven," said Sirius, suddenly, glancing at his watch and tapping the face.

"I didn't."

"Then…why are they here?"

James looked at his own watch. Five-forty nine. That looked right… Then he looked at the players in the air over the pitch. "…Because that's not my fucking team! C'mon…"

They raced down to the pitch, and saw the Slytherin team soaring through the air. "OI! What the bloody fucking hell is going on here?"

Sirius' brother Regulus landed on the soft ground and strutted over. "Oh but I'm the filthy sodomite" Sirius muttered. James snorted his suppressed laughter.

"Regulus, go back to your dungeons before James and I are forced to hex you."

"Aww, Sirius, it looks as though Mother was right about you. All the time spent around filthy Mudbloods and blood traitors and scum has corrupted your manners."

"I'm going to corrupt something if you lot aren't off the damn pitch!" snapped James.

"Well Potter, we have the pitch booked until seven, so you can just run along now."

James made to leave, but Sirius stood his ground. "You think you're such a big man, don't you Reggie? What? You've got some psycho's little mark burnt into your arm? You think that makes you untouchable?"

"No, it makes me above the filth and vermin that will be crushed when the Dark Lord finally makes this world the place it was meant to be."

Sirius got up into his face. "And you would just let that happen like the well trained little git you are, wouldn't you?"

"Oh no. I would help."

"So you don't care that they would kill your brother?" Sirius asked, his voice low and dangerous. James was tugging on his sleeve, but he shrugged him off.

Regulus looked at him with the same grey eyes. The same silver lining around the pupil darkening to the rumbling dark grey just before it starts to pour. "I don't _have_ a brother."

Sirius stepped back as though he had been physically assaulted and Regulus smiled. Sirius clenched his jaw. "Fine. Then I guess since I'm not your brother, its okay for me to do this." Then he hauled off and punched him in the face.

Several more Slytherin landed now, and Sirius whipped out his wand, daring any of them to attack him. None of them were dumb enough to.

He crouched by his younger brother's form lying on the ground, holding what was surely a broken nose. "Give Mother my regards." He got up and spit on the ground beside him, then stalked up to the castle with James.

"So…Regulus…" James said as they entered through the heavy wooden oak doors.

"I don't want to talk about it," snapped Sirius.

"Alright, I was just-"

"I _said_ I don't want to talk about it! Got that?"

"…Sure."

They made it to the common-room and James plopped down beside Lily, who was reading, and kissed her neck, biting it rather possessively. "Not in public" she muttered. James frowned. "So what have you two been up to," Lily asked, as Sirius slumped into the seat beside Mooney.

He rested his head on the werewolf's shoulder, as James replied, "Oh nothing. Sirius just punched that little twit Regulus in the face."

Mooney looked around sharply. "Your brother? Why?"

Sirius glared at James. "When I said I didn't want to talk about it, I meant _ever again_."

James had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry?"

---------

**Author's Note: **oh Merlin, FINALLY!! GAH!! This has taken incredibly too long to punch out. Apologies, but I think the next one might be just as bad. Eh heh. Cheers?

Love to the reviewers!! LouisaB, serindraxx, Illyra (your comments are most appreciated…and true), Sw33t D4rk Ange1z, Lovinthehorses, Victoria Humblydum, SetTheTruthFree, MoonyIsTheMan, XjustmyimaginationX, Psycho Hippy, Veracityrules, mrs.Llupinblack, Maxine Braidmin, Cheru-chan, and Alichay (I updated, see?). Tonnes of love and…well that's all you get. Cookies are for ME!!


	39. Chapter 38: The Order of the Phoenix

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Woot, trying to get a head start. Muwahahahaha. Now…let us roll it shall we? Anything important and you'll get a P.S. Cheers!

P.S. – Cumbledore…BEST TYPO EVER. LMFAO.

---------

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: The Order of the Phoenix

"Black is swiftly becoming a nuisance. I want you to take care of it."

"B-but, I…" Wormtail faltered under the piercing gaze and looked away. "He-he's one of my b-best mates!"

Lucius smiled. "I know…that's why you are the best one for the job. Now…that's the end of business." His hand went around and caressed the front of Wormtail's trousers. "Do we have an accord?" He tightened his grip, making Peter gasp.

"Yes."

"Excellent."

---------

"Padfoot."

"Hmm?"

"You're drooling on me."

Sirius lifted his head from his lover's chest, looking down at the shiny spot of saliva. He had just been drifting off to sleep. He licked up the saliva. "Sorry Mooney."

"You seem…weird. Normally you don't shut up when I'm trying to sleep."

"Just thinking too much is all. I don't know how you Smart People do it all day." He snuggled back down.

"About Regulus?"

Fuck… Remus had been bothering him, trying to get him to relate the story of what had happened with his brother (who wasn't his brother apparently), and he had been steadfastly refusing. He had even warned James he would not be party to any prankings or jokes if he told Remus. He didn't want to talk about it. Did people just not get that?

"Sirius? You can't avoid it forever. I will use whatever means necessary."

Sirius sighed. "Remus, have you ever known something and you just wished you had never heard it, because it would have made your life even a bit less shitty?"

"…Yes."

"That's what my conversation with Regulus was like. I don't want to go through it again."

Remus smoothed back a wayward, traitorous bastard piece of hair on Padfoot's head. "I understand that Paddy, but I want to know. I want to share the pain with you. When I transform every month, you and James and Peter do the same for me. I owe you."

Sirius sighed. How was he supposed to say no to that? "Fine… He…well he pretty much admitted to being a Death Eater, and he said he wanted to crush the 'blood traitors and Mudbloods' and all that."

"So you punched him?"

"No…I punched him because I asked if he would crush his own brother for Voldemort, and he said… Fuck, he said he didn't have a brother anymore."

"Oh Sirius…" He pulled the other boy closer. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"I mean that you had to go through that. That he said it. But I'm glad you told me…"

"…Me too."

---------

Sirius was at breakfast the next morning, when Remus came up behind him, smoothing his hands down his shoulders, and leaning over his shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, motioning the letter by his boyfriend's plate with his chin.

"From my Uncle Alphard. Go ahead and read it."

"Dear Sirius," Remus read aloud, "I'm sorry I haven't written you sooner, but I was out of the country. It has just come to my attention that your parents have disowned you. May I offer my congratulations? Welcome to the decent portion of the Black family." He looked up at Sirius, who was grinning.

"Keep reading."

"I have decided that to leave you without some sort of inheritance would be a crime, so I have written you into my will. Have no worries for your future, and I'll not have one word against it. Oh Sirius, this is wonderful!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Keep going…"

"Now to get down to the point of this letter. I have heard rumblings of a possible resistance army forming, the head of which being none other that your headmaster, Dumbledore. I think it sounds just the right sort of thing for you lad, being a Gryffindor and all, and should you hear anything on it, be sure to send a letter out my way. Let's teach those sodding little Death Eaters a lesson they won't soon forget, eh? So, be sure to send word out my way if you hear of anything, and all the best. Uncle Alphard."

"Brilliant eh?" Sirius asked enthusiastically.

"…How so?"

"The Dumbledore thing! The Fighting Voldie thing! Wouldn't it be great if it were true? Then we could join up!"

"Maybe, but… Sirius, I'm not sure you understand the implications of what that would mean. Joining up. There would be a very high risk that we would be murdered…"

Sirius scoffed. "Mooney, don't be so depressive at breakfast. Dumbles would be there. Hey! Maybe I can get Prongs to ask him about it!" And with that notion in his pretty little head, he pressed his lips to Mooney's in a quick kiss, and dashed off, leaving his bacon unfinished.

Remus stared after him. Oh no…

---------

"So is that not like, _the_ coolest thing since…since…me?" Sirius explained breathlessly.

To his delight, James looked just as excited at the notion and seemed to have rather forgotten Sirius had jumped on his face and woken him from a sound sleep to tell him. "So how are we going to find out if it's just a rumour or not?"

Sirius put on the Marauder Eye Twinkle and Smirk. "We get the Head Boy to ask him."

"Alright! Oh…that's me isn't it?"

"Yes."

The pair descended the steps to the common-room, and made for the portrait hole and almost walked into Remus outside in the corridor. "Remus!" said Sirius suddenly, blinking as the werewolf stood rather in his bubble. Then he pressed himself to the other boy. "You know…we still have fifteen minutes before we have to leave for lessons…"

Remus rolled his eyes as Prongs cleared his throat rather loudly. "Pads, the Dumbledore thing?"

"Oh right." He captured Mooney's lips in a rather heated, but altogether too short kiss. "Sorry darling. Break? Meet me on the fourth floor." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, eliciting the perfunctory eye roll, and sped off with James for the Headmaster's office.

They got there and skidded to a halt before the stone gargoyle. "You have the password?" Sirius asked.

James looked blank. "Er…"

"You don't have the password?"

"I can't remember! School started ages ago!"

"Argh! What is the point of you being Head Boy if you can't remember things like this? Bollocks!"

Before James could reply however, the Gargoyle slid aside, and Dumbledore emerged, looking rather spiffy in his purple and blue robes. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter…whatever can I do for you?"

"We need to ask you something sir," said Sirius rather quickly.

"About something we heard," James added. "Some sort of group, or force-"

"A resistance force of sorts-"

"Against Voldemort."

Dumbledore pursed his lips as he surveyed these two young men. "How did you stumble across this information? I assume, of course, you're not having me on, as it isn't April Fools for another fifteen hours or so."

"My Uncle Alphard mentioned it. In a letter." Sirius and James looked very earnest. "Because if it is true, sir, we want to join up. We want to fight him."

James nodded.

"Your fervor is admirable, but were I to create such an organization, which I very well may do, I would not be able to allow either of you two to join."

Both boys looked shocked. "Why not? We're of age!" Sirius very nearly shouted.

"Yeah! And we're better than half the students here at Defense!"

Dumbledore held up a hand to forestall any more argument. "I recognize both those facts, but you are still just that Mr. Potter. Students. It would be foolish in the extreme for me to allow mere students to go up against the ranks of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, not to mention the countless other beings he has undoubtedly acquired."

"But when we graduate?" James asked, "Then we would be allowed?"

Dumbledore looked a little uncomfortable. "There would be risks involved…"

"But we'd be allowed, right?" Sirius demanded. He had quite forgotten he was talking to the Headmaster.

"Yes. Then you would be welcomed to the Order of the Phoenix."

"…COOL!!" they exclaimed simultaneously. Dumbledore smiled indulgently.

"Now, I think it would be prudent if you two kept this information to yourselves for the time being, bearing in mind that we don't know what a person with less than admirable intentions might do with this information." The pair nodded.

"Wait, can we tell Mooney, I mean, Remus. 'Cause…well he saw the letter already…"

"And Lily! I mean…" he looked at his Professor, "you wouldn't mind the Head Girl knowing would you, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose not. But other than those two, I would beg you to keep the information on the down low for now."

"Sure Professor."

"Now, there I think lessons are in a few minutes, so why don't you two see to them?"

They took their leave, and hurriedly walked back to the to the Tower to fetch their bags, before rushing off to class.

---------

Good to his word Remus was waiting by the staircase to the fourth floor at break, and Sirius found him there.

"Did you and James talk to Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. But…I don't want to talk right now…" He leaned in and licked Remus' lower lip. "What I want is to take you upstairs and shag the sense out of you, but a good snog might just suffice."

Remus grinned. "You can snog me all you like…_after_ you tell me how it went with Dumbledore."

Sirius whined. "Fine. We talked, he said he might be starting a sort of resistance called the Order of the Phoenix, but none of us can join until after we graduate. Can we go find some privacy now? Unless…"

"Actually, I promised Mary Macdonald I would give her Potions essay a quick shifty before class…"

Sirius sighed. "Jesus hates my life. Fine. See you then…" He watched Remus move away with lust in his eye. Damn…he was really looking forward to the prospect of that foray in the broom closet.

He heard someone calling him from the bottom of the stairs, and looked over the railing. Peter was frantically running toward him. "Peter?" he called. "What the devil is going on mate?"

"I…need…you…to help…me!" he gasped. He looked quite frantic, and this urged Sirius into motion.

Sirius was flying down the stairs toward him, but the damned thing took that very second to move around in completely the wrong direction. "Fuck!' he shouted, and ran back up the stairs to intercept Peter somewhere on the second or third floor.

He was just skidding around a corner when he smacked head first, (literally) into some Ravenclaw.

"Sorry," he mumbled, picking himself back up, and reaching out to help the other boy to his feet, when his eyes lit upon the most gorgeous pair of green eyes, eyes that put Lily Evans to shame, and the most…of fuck, he wasn't really caring about adjectives, the boy was fucking hot. In that I'm-A-Naughty-Schoolboy kind of way like Remus had, too.

The boy, however, looked less than pleased at being trampled by the Animagus. "I can get up fine by myself, _thanks_. Next time why don't you watch where you're going so you don't foist yourself upon people who would rather not be toppled."

"Sorry?"

"Whatever," the Ravenclaw muttered, and strode away. Sirius checked out his backside too. _Very_ nice…very nice indeed. Wait…what was he supposed to be doing again?

Oh…Peter, right. And with one last glance to the sexy blonde boy (note to self: find out his name), he darted through a passage pretending to be brick wall, and went off in search of his friend once more.

---------

**Author's Note: **so…wow! This came out like butter from…a butter…tube. Okay, bad analogy (eww not like that perverts) but it came out really fast. And I don't think it's utter rubbish!! So review and tell me what you think!

Love to reviewers time. Rem10124, serindraxx, LouisaB, Veracityrules, Maxine Braidmin, Sw33t D4rk Ange1z, XjustmyimaginationX, MoonyIsTheMan, Alichay, dark-night-sky, Psycho Hippy, opresiminya, and Illyra.

Cheers.


	40. Chapter 39: April Fool's Day

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **oh man. I'm in a grumpy ass mood and I shouldn't be writing cause it's going to SUCK, but…here I am. Hope it turns out all right. God I need a drink…Cheers.

P.S. – Holy FUCK. 101 people have this alerted? _101_?? AHH!! I am giddy with happiness. XD

P.P.S. – I own What's-His-Face Mc-Wants-in-Your-Pants; AKA everyone's favourite boy to hate, Rory.

---------

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: April Fool's Day

"Peter!" Sirius called, finally spotting him on the second floor.

"Sirius! I…I have to tell…you…something" he wheezed.

"What is it?"

Peter Pettigrew looked up into the bright piercing eyes of his friend. It was now. The moment. The do or die second. He could tell his friend the truth, and take credit for what he had done to James and McGonagall. He could tell about _everything_ and know that his friends, even James, would stand by him whatever the consequences of his actions would be, or… Or he could lie. He could withhold the truth and not say a word. No one would know it was he, but…he would be safe. As safe as one could be under Lucius Malfoy's thumb anyway… He gulped.

"I…" he faltered. His Gryffindor heart wavered. "Nothing. Just…just thought I saw…er…thought I saw Snape pick his nose."

Sirius laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "I would have been just as amused and come to find you too," he assured his friend. They headed back to where James would undoubtedly be with Lily (eurgh, hopefully not snogging) in the courtyard.

---------

"Remus…Remus wake up! You're late for class!"

Remus bolted awake and immediately went and started throwing on clothes. He had his unbuttoned shirt on, still half asleep, and was fumbling to get his trousers on, when he looked up at Padfoot, who was trying very hard not to laugh. Then he looked out the window and saw the sun just barely peeking over the mountains in the distance.

"Sirius Black, you are a dead man!"

"AHH!!!" Sirius mock-screamed, and fell, laughing, into the bed Mooney had just vacated.

A pillow was thrown with little to no accuracy at his head from the direction of James bed along with a "Shuddup…"

"What's wrong Prongsie? Stay up until the wee hours with Evans or what?"

The even more messy-haired head of James Potter poked out, looking dead to the world. "You are so lucky I don't have another pillow."

"Morning," Sirius replied brightly. "Come on, get dressed. Or have you forgotten the importance of today?"

"April Fool's!!" James exclaimed before bounding out of bed, getting caught in the hangings, and falling spectacularly into a heap on the floor. Remus and Sirius laughed at him (for good reason, as he looked like a buffoon). "I meant to do that." Then he dashed off toward the bathroom.

Remus yawned and shook his head at his friends' antics, and climbed back into the still smoldering warmth of his bed. "I'm going back to bed," he said rather unnecessarily.

"Aww, you can't sleep in today Mooney!"

"I won't be 'sleeping in'," the werewolf growled. "I'll be sleeping in to a regular time and then waking for class."

Sirius climbed onto the bed after him, sitting on his lap with the blanket between them.

"God Padfoot lay off the bacon. I think you're getting fat."

Sirius gasped and pouted. "Am not!"

"Then why are my legs being crushed you great shaggy mutt?"

"Cause you don't eat enough bacon and they are merely little twigs. It's not my fault I'm a strapping young man."

"Go away and let me sleep." Sirius didn't go. "Padfoot…"

Sirius took the covers off of Remus face where he had pulled them to shield himself from offensively chipper morning sunshine. Then he was leaning on his elbows over his boyfriend, smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Remus snapped rather testily. Then the Animagus kissed him, and it was soft and gentle and superficial, and left Remus wanting more. The black haired youth tilted his head as he pulled away. "You're not allowed to do that."

Sirius chuckled and kissed him again. This time his tongue darting out to lick the corner of Remus' mouth, teeth grazing over pouty lower lip. Then he bit down, eliciting a yelp from the werewolf. "Oh terribly sorry. Let me kiss it better…"

When James emerged, squeaky clean (but still oh so dirty at heart) from the bathroom some minutes later, Sirius and Remus were still enjoying a rather thorough snog in bed. "Ugh, do you two have to be attached at the face all the time?" he asked. "I love you two in a completely platonic sort of way, but I don't want to see your tongue down each other's throats."

"You know it turns you own deep down," Sirius retorted, as a pink-cheeked Mooney pulled away. "And you've ruined it James, good job."

"Go do…Marauder things and let me sleep," Remus told him.

"Oh no Messr Mooney. You are joining us. Go jump in that shower." Remus groaned and pulled the blankets back over his head, but Sirius was having none of that. "No. Go shower. And if you're lucky, and exceptionally good, perhaps I'll join you."

"Padfoot!" James and Remus said simultaneously. His lover out of embarrassed exasperation and James out of horrified oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-you- (yes-even-you-Padfoot)-went-there, shock.

The Animagus giggled madly and darted off to the free bathroom, which he would now be occupying alone. And Remus went back to sleep.

---------

"So we definitely have to get Snivelly," Sirius said as he and James made their way to an early breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Hmm…" James murmured noncommittally.

Sirius stopped dead in the middle of the rather deserted corridor. "Don't tell me your not going to pull on one Snivelly. Come on Prongs, its fucking _tradition_…"

"I know but…well…Lily…and the whole awkwardness…with the situation…"

"Come on… What ever happened to mates before dates? Bros before hoes? Pals before gals?"

James looked at him before he started laughing. "I'll think about it. Let's go, I hate wreaking mayhem on an empty stomach…"

But Sirius had stopped moving. Again.

He had spotted that indecently handsome Ravenclaw boy from the previous night as he entered the Great Hall and merely stood transfixed, looking at him. So that's why he had never seen him around here before…he was one of those 'early riser' types who probably then rushed off to so Smart People things. Like…library-ing and the like…

"Padfoot. Hello-o? Earth to Padfoot; come in Padfoot. Sirius!"

Sirius looked away abruptly. "What?"

"Umm, can you stop ogling random blokes? You have Remus."

"Pfft. I know, and I love the ponce. But as he's not here for me to ogle, and that boy is…"

Suddenly James was in his face, looking rather frightening. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," said James forcefully.

"What?"

"If you hurt Remus-"

"Calm down He-Man. I would never hurt Remus. You're with Evans but I've seen you browsing a fair few times." 

James paused and nodded. "Yeah…alright. So back to breakfast. Then…prank time. No?"

"Yes." But somehow the curly haired blonde boy wouldn't leave Sirius' mind.

---------

James refused point blank to do anything overtly obvious to Snivellus, so Sirius had to be content with a well-aimed heating charm on the sallow-skinned boy's porridge that left it much too hot for eating. It was…marginally amusing.

Lily and Remus came down not too much later, Remus looking thoroughly unhappy at not being able to get back to sleep. He mussed Sirius' hair as he sat, and was surprised when he didn't receive some sort of scowl at the gesture. Padfoot didn't even move to correct such vandalisation (I decided it should be a word) in fact. He was gazing with unabashed diligence at the back of the sexy blonde (he was quite obsessed).

Remus followed his gaze and felt a tiny prick of jealousy in his chest. "Sirius." The Animagus looked round.

"Remus. I thought you were sleeping."

Remus shrugged, not saying anything about it. "So…you seem pre-occupied."

Now it was Sirius' turn to shrug. "Not particularly. Why do you ask?"

Remus gaze flicked away to where James and Lily were arguing about something that sounded horribly like sex (oh god, turn away, turn away…) and then back to Sirius. "You seem unable to look away from the Ravenclaw table."

Sirius was stunned. Fuck! He had let his raging hormones and libido run away with him. He had Remus; he didn't need to be looking at other blokes… "Oh," he said hollowly.

"Is he better looking from the front?"

"Remus, I…I don't…"

"I'm waiting." Remus' voice was cold and frigid.

Then Sirius felt a surging of the Black pride. (Heh, heh…such a funny pun here…) He didn't have to be in the wrong, it wasn't like he was grabbing this boy and throwing him against the wall and fucking him or something! "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm at perfectly liberty to stare where I like!"

"Not when you're _involved_ with someone. Or have you forgotten, again?"

"Oh here it is…"

"What? You have a past record for unfaithfulness. I'm merely stating the facts."

"And you're never going to let me live it down are you?" Sirius asked, his voice rising. Remus', on the other hand, was lowering and becoming dangerous.

James and Lily had dropped their argument, and were now staring. "Not while you go round checking out other people."

"Oh that's fucking rich! What about What's-His-Face Mc-Wants-in-Your-Pants!? I seem to remember rather vividly _that_ incident!"

Remus glared. "And what about Jessica?"

Sirius face paled considerably. "You know that wasn't my fault!"

"Oh right. So she just had her way with you then? I doubt that rather much." His voice was condescending and served to add the spark to Sirius' already ready to burn temper.

"Get down off your high horse! You and I both know you fucked Mcdonald's brother that same night." The last part was whispered furiously so only a few people around them could hear.

Remus blushed, but he hardly noticed beneath his indignant rage. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck yourself!" Sirius verily shouted, and stormed away.

"Remus, I-" Lily began, but Remus shot her down with such a look of fury, that she fell silent.

Then came the guilt for yelling at the man he was in love with, and the tears welled up, and Remus was dashing out of the Great hall at an almost-run, blinking back the moisture in his eyes, and heading blindly to Merlin knew where. Why did everything always have to be so fucked up?

"Did they just…?" James asked watching his second friend leave in the space of about a minute.

"Looks that way."

"…Great."

---------

Sirius sat frowning at the bright, cheery, fucking _bastard_ sunshine. It should be raining. To match his moods… (Come on Mother Nature get with the fucking program!)

"We have class," said James when he came to get his bag. "And pranking. What with it being Marauder Day and whatnot."

"I don't want to go."

"You don't exactly have a choice mate."

Sirius looked at him. "Just…say I'm sick or something…" He went back to gazing out the window. "I don't want to go."

James shrugged. "All right."

Remus wasn't there either. James slumped in his seat, and pouted. He had neither Wormtail nor Lily left to entertain him either… Lovely.

---------

**Author's Note: **eurgh. I'm sorry this turned out so crap, I was going to throw smut in, and then some personal stuff came up and I don't have the heart to write it anymore. This is going to be the last bit for a while, I fear. But review and tell me what you think anyway. I do love reviews and they make me want to write XD

Now for my reviewers from LAST time. Oh man, I think I might stop doing these, as I'm so uber lazy. : P We'll see. So here we are. Cheru-chan, serindraxx, dark-night-sky, Veracityrules (LOL, the 50cent Window Shopper song comes to mind), LouisaB, Sw33t D4rk Ange1z, Psycho Hippy, Lovinthehorses, E.Nigma (umm, I wish you had an account so I could reply proper not just here. You wouldn't be Crazed Enigma would you?), Alichay, XjustmyimaginationX, MoonyIsTheMan, Jasper Annalise (yay! I love random people who just decide to drop a line who are fans), Rem10124, Illyra, and last but not least, Victoria Humblydum. I love you all.

I Still Can't Believe It's Not Butter!! Cheers!


	41. Chapter 40: April Showers

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Sad times people. Someone I love dearly and who means a lot to me is going through tough times and it's hard. Ahh, still working through it all. Cheers.

---------

CHAPTER FORTY (WTF, I made it to _40_!?): April Showers

Remus was mad. No…that was an understatement. He was fucking _livid_. How could Sirius just…just…have such blatant disregard for everything Remus might feel at seeing him ogling blondie? Not that blondie was ogle-able (he was rather sexy…oh and probably frighteningly smart too) much the contrary, but… well Remus thought he deserved more respect than that.

He skived off classes for the morning; the second time he had ever done so (the first being his first time of the month in first year when he had simply slept in). He couldn't put his mind to work on things like Charms or History of Magic. His heart wasn't in it.

He was wandering aimlessly about, not really paying attention to anyone he might meet, when he turned a corner suddenly and walked right into (literally) Blonde-Boy-From-That-Morning… The Ravenclaw object of Sirius' attentions!

"Hey!" said the boy rather rudely. He then looked at Remus. "Remus Lupin right?"

Remus nodded. He made to move away, as he had no wish to speak to this boy (fucking tease he was, undoubtedly), but the boy caught his arm. "What?" he snapped.

The boy frowned lightly. "You were in the Great Hall this morning. I…well I noticed your, er…boyfriend's looks."

Remus stood up straight. He glared. "Did you now…"

"Look I'm sorry."

"What?" It was confusion now. "For what?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just sorry this all happened really. That you got hurt."

Remus managed a weak attempt at a smile. "Thanks…"

Then he looked up from under his lashes at the boy to find him much closer. Then their lips bumped together and his eye fell shut all of their own accord, and hot hungry mouths devoured one another.

Then he had the blonde boy pinned to the way, snogging him senseless. He pulled away and the boy panted. "Come with me…" he whispered, and pulled the other boy along the corridor.

---------

"James!" Lily gasped as a lovely warm pair of arms enveloped her from behind. She had been standing, staring out the window of the common-room the same day at lunchtime. He had gone looking for her upon not finding her in the Great Hall. He pressed his lips to her neck in a kiss that smacked of blatant ownership; then he kissed her mouth.

"Hello darling. Haw far-eth thee this day?"

"I wish Remus and Sirius were back together…"

"Who said they split up?"

Lily stared. "James, there is no way Remus still thinks they are an item…there just…isn't."

"Well I am willing to bet Sirius thinks they are…"

"Go find them?" James pouted. "We have to…James…"

"Fine. You find Remus, I'll find Sirius."

"Alright. Meet me back here at eight."

They parted.

---------

Remus gasped as he was woken from a dead sleep by the soft feeling of fingers on the nape of his neck. For a moment he thought everything with Sirius had been a terrible, terrible dream (nightmare…?), but then he noted the deep blue hangings around him, and sighed. He recalled how he had fucked the bright young Ravenclaw into submission some time previous. Right. The blonde boy…what had his name been?

He rolled over, enjoying the freedom of his nakedness (as long as the blanket stayed on) and smiled at the boy. Chris Carmichael, that's it… "Time to get up sleepyhead."

"What if I don't want to?" Remus asked. Chris leaned over and kissed him. Then Remus gasped as he felt a hand fondle his cock into hardness below.

"Oh I think part of you might just have to…"

"Oh I'm not in the mood…Ohh."

Carmichael tossed off the covers and bent down, his tongue gliding delightfully around the head of Remus' now fully erect cock. "Liar."

"Mmm…oh…yes…"

The Carmichael too the majority of his cock into his mouth, pulling back and licking the bits his lips couldn't reach, then slowly bobbing his head up and down over the shaft of engorged flesh. Remus groaned and gripped the boy's blonde hair. Oh Merlin…

The pleasure was short lived as the boy soon pulled away, kissing Remus wetly on the mouth, licking his lip suggestively. He straddled the thin hips of the lycanthrope, and lifted the smooth, creamy expanse of calf around his shoulder, nipping at the inner flesh. Then his other hand dropped to stroke the achingly hard erection before him, which rubbed deliciously against his own. "Mmm, oh god Remus…"

Saliva slick fingers probed his entrance, stretching the opening before he pressed the head of hic cock against the puckered ring. "Don't stop" Remus gasped, too caught up in the sensations, his eyes glazed over and hips bucking into the friction on his member.

Carmichael pushed home, stroking his lover's prostate, making him writhe in ecstasy. "Fuck Remus…"

"Oh!"

He set a dizzying pace as they raced to the stars with their heavenly torture, Chris pounding in and out of the werewolf as though his life depended on it, and pumping his cock…

Then with a jerk, a tremble and a strangled gasp Remus came, his seed erupting forth, dragging Carmichael down with him into a myriad of hazy movements and heady pleasure.

They slowly regained their breathing patterns and speech and cognitive thinking followed. "You are mind blowing-ly excellent at that," Chris murmured, rolling into Remus.

Remus swallowed. "Thanks…but…I didn't really do much…"

Carmichael kissed his neck. Oh but you did. You looked all sexy and gorgeous and erotic with my cock in your ass. It's really rather adorable…and hot enough to do a bloke in."

---------

It was just after a quick dinner (Lily was ravenous after skipping lunch to look for Remus), she headed to a spot she was sure he would be, and where she would be able to talk to him for some time before curfew. The Library.

She was combing silently through the more deserted and quiet shelves to the back, and paused when she thought she heard someone standing on the other side sniffing. As though they had been crying…

She turned the corner sharply, and there was Sirius Black, all teary-eyed, just like she knew he would be-wait, rewind. What the fuck? "Sirius?"

He looked round, wiping his eyes hastily. "Yeah?" his voice had a gruff bravado, but she could hear the waver.

And then she was hugging him, and he was clinging onto her, almost painful in his need to hold onto someone, something…

"Lily, I…"

"I know."

He pulled away some minutes later, still rather holding her, but much softer now. "Sorry about that…"

"It's fine." She waved a hand airily. Are you sure your alright?"

"I will be." Then he was kissing her, and it was hot and erotic, and she was pressed up to the shelf lightly, and he tongue was pushing back, swiping over his just as passionately.

Her leg went around his hips, grinding their pelvises together almost instinctively. Then Sirius pulled back. "No. I…no. Remus…James…"

"I…I'm sorry. Yes." She brushed her hair behind her ear "You're absolutely right."

"If things were…different…then well maybe."

Lily nodded. "Umm…so…er, you…er…haven't seen Remus then? Oh…never mind…"

Sirius smirked. "For a smart girl, you sure can be a silly billy."

---------

Remus shifted and they lay there for a while more. "I should probably go…" he murmured after awhile

Chris sighed. "I want to see you again. And not just for sex."

Remus looked down at him. He wasn't sure… "I still have to talk to Padfoot."

He looked confused until Remus explained. "Sirius."

"Ahh…right." He pulled away. "You better get dressed then."

"Hey. Look," he took the other boy's arm. "I want to see you again too. And not just for sex…I want to get to know you."

Chris smiled and kissed Remus. "Good. Now get dressed."

Remus rolled his eyes, and got out of bed, limping slightly, and put his clothes on under Carmichael's watchful gaze. He gave a little wave, was pulled by the tie down for a much less friendly goodbye, and then left. He was combing his fingers through his hair when he spotted a bright red mane of hair dart around the corner. "Lily?" he called.

A few moments later she popped back around the corner. She looked a little frazzled. "Remus! Where the _hell_ have you been?"

He shrugged. "Around. Why, what's the matter?"

"Umm, _the last time I saw you, you were running out of the great Hall almost crying_!!"

"Oh…that. Yes, well, I plan to talk to Padfoot as soon as possible. Know where he is?"

She shook her head. "No."

Damn… "Alright, well see you then." Remus had made up his mind. If Padfoot wanted to talk, he could come to the dorm. He wouldn't go searching for him only to find him connected to some bitter sex fling. No…

Sirius wasn't in the dorm, and Remus just sat down on his best friend and lover's bed. Sirius by far had the best view, with a panorama of the surrounding mountains and a smidge of the lake. He noted it looked likely that the day, which had started sunny, might just rain. He grimaced. Rain was depressing. And he didn't want to be depressed… He had just had amazingly fulfilling sex with a gentle and intelligent, and exceedingly likeable young man and all he could think of was how much he missed Sirius. He lay down on the pillow, inhaling and sighing. Then, of their own accord, his eyelids drooped shut.

"Mooney!" Remus bolted up. Damn he had fallen asleep and now his vision swam with the slightly unfocused haze of James Potter. "Where the hell have you been? Lily's going to _kill_ you!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching. He glanced out the window and saw that it had started to rain as he had napped.

"No, I already saw her."

"Oh…er…have you talked to Padfoot?"

"No. What time is it?" he must have lost his watch in Carmichael's room…damn…

"Just before nine. Why were you sleeping on Sirius' bed? Why were you sleeping at all?"

"James, what is this, twenty questions? Or shall I just confess my guilt now?"

"Stop being evasive."

"Stop being a nosy prat!" the silence thickened. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Have you seen Pads anywhere?"

"Yeah, just down in the common-room. He looks miserable Mooney."

Remus hung his head. He bet. He went down to find his friend slumped in an armchair near the corner.

"Hey," he said softly as he approached. Sirius looked up, and a smile broke over his face, but then he frowned.

"Where have you been all day? No one's seen you!"

"I was around… And I just took a nap, 'cause I was tired, upstairs."

"Oh. Look, Remus, I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"I know…"

There was a long rather tense silence that only seemed to tauten, as time progressed and still neither spoke. "So…are we…?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know Padfoot. I mean…we…fuck I love you but something always gets in the way."

"I know." He rubbed his face with his hands and Remus sat on his lap.

"What are we doing?" Remus murmured.

"I haven't the foggiest." His lips pressed to Remus neck, moving the collar and loosening his tie. He kissed more skin, and then moved more shirt. Then he froze.

"What the fuck is that?"

Remus pulled back, clenching his neck. "Nothing." Sirius was gripping the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles went white. He shoved Remus away and got up, fuming. "Sirius! Come back!"

Sirius came back and glared hard, his face millimeters away. "I don't even want to _look_ at you right now." And he turned his back, and walked away up to the dormitories.

He shut his curtains around himself and reached with hands shaking with suppressed rage (who the fuck was Remus to bitch about his past infidelities?), into his bedside table. He pulled out the battered old pack of cigarettes, and lit one, pulling hard from it.

Fucking hell.

**Author's Note:** Eurgh, grossly tired and burnt out. Aha, a lot of this was written when I was high, so I hope you liked it. Too lazy to write out all my lovely reviewers, but they know who they are, and I love them all.

Cheers.


	42. Chapter 41: Forgiveness AKA We're Fucked

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Sorry this was like ages in coming but I hit a bout of laziness/depression and I just didn't want to write. Plus some personal drama in my life is still going on, so I hope you can all just bear with me. Cheers!

P.S. – Chris Brown's song With You, was a huge help this chapter XD

---------

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE: Forgiveness AKA We're Fucked

"Padfoot…Sirius…_Sirius_… For God's sake will you at least _look_ at me!?"

"Are you still fucking him?" Sirius spat.

Remus glared. It was early the next morning, and clearly the night hadn't softened Sirius anger. If anything, he was even angrier, having had time to stew over it.

"What?"

"Are you still fucking him? Tell me, I deserve that. You aren't the type to be so blasé about one night stands, so you must still be seeing him in some way." He felt like hitting something and screaming and crying all at the same time. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS I TO YOU?!"

"What was I to you when you decided to go and have how many slags over the holidays? Sirius, I…fuck." He crumpled to the floor and put his head in his hands. "I want to be with you, I want to, I fucking love you with every fibre of my being, I need you more than I need anything else except possibly oxygen, and…I want to start again with you."

Sirius turned a cold shoulder as he pulled his shirt on and buttoned it. "Yeah? Well you should've thought of that before you fucked someone else." And as he threw his tie (which was conveniently pre-tied for him) on and his bag over his shoulder, stepping into his trainers, and exiting the dorm.

James gave Remus a pitying glance, he did feel bad for the bloke, and followed Sirius out the door to try and talk some sense into him.

"He's really torn up about this y'know," James supplied.

"Yeah, well…"

"So you're just going to an ass about this? You're just going to make him suffer? For what? Revenge? Grow up Sirius."

Sirius laughed. "I have grown up. A lot. Why should I even bother if Remus is going to do this sort of shite every time we have an argument? And don't even say I did the same thing, because, trust me, there were a good number of times I held back in the last twenty-four hours." He neatly avoided the fact it had been with Lily no less.

"Yeah, Remus fucked up big time, but do you love him or not?"

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah," he admitted quietly.

"Then get over yourself and forgive him. Besides…the longer you two fight, the more it agitates my fiancée, and when Lily is agitated, yours truly doesn't get laid."

Sirius smirked and shoved James into a wall. "Prat. You only want this so you can get some."

"Pfft, why else would I help you two out?"

"True…you are a selfish jerk who only thinks of Evans and what she has to offer."

"And yet you still love me. I think that says more about you than me really…"

"A gay guy loves you, who is straight. Says more about you for sure."

---------

"Remus!"

The young werewolf looked up and wished he hadn't. There was the smiling, completely adorable face of Chris Carmichael, beaming at him, waving frantically.

He lifted his own fingers in acknowledgement and smiled weakly back. He really liked this boy. Like…a lot. Not as much as Sirius of course. No one could ever compare to Padfoot in his heart of hearts, but…if anyone had a good chance, it was Carmichael. And he gave head like a man possessed too, which only made things harder.

He knew that if he wanted to keep Sirius, to stay his boyfriend and still have his respect, he would have to break things off with Carmichael. It was essential. It needed to be done. Like the clipping of ones nails or the cutting of one's hair (while crying and sobbing in agony in Sirius' case for the latter), it really just had to be done, and there was need of it to be done sooner rather than later. Besides, he hated living in this fucked up limbo with Sirius.

"Chris, I…we need to talk." The blonde boy's face fell as he came within earshot of those words. Remus nearly cringed. This would be impossible…

No, he had to man up and do it! "I can't see you anymore."

"Black?"

"No. We-ell…sort of. I love Sirius. I'm in love with him, and…and I'm sorry for using you."

Carmichael took it better than Remus had expected. He deflated a little and his eyes looked suspiciously bright, but he didn't yell or scream or break down in heart-wrenching sobbing. "Well I should have noticed that you wouldn't want to leave him. Maybe if things ever change, eh?"

Remus nodded. "Maybe."

He hugged the other boy briefly and then let him go. Carmichael smiled sadly and moved away again.

Remus was watching him go when suddenly, Sirius appeared in front of him. "Mooney."

Remus jerked his head back a good three inches, as they had been nearly nose to nose and Sirius had just popped up, but after he readjusted himself, he looked back at him. "Padfoot. Are we speaking again then?"

"Yes. But I need a word with you."

"Well class is starting soon…" Remus looked longingly into the Great Hall at the food. He was a growing boy…he needed sustenance.

"We can talk over breakfast. Come." He took Remus' hand and they sat, Remus trying not to read too much into the hand holding, but finding it damn near impossible when Padfoot didn't let him go once they were seated.

"Remus, I love you."

"And I love you."

Sirius smiled lightly. "But…you're right. Something, _someone_, always seems to get in the way. I don't want anyone to get in the way anymore."

Remus nodded, looking down at his lap, trying to ignore the pressure on his fingers, encouraging him to meet the intensity of Sirius' gaze. "I can understand that." Was Sirius…breaking up with him? Permanently? He didn't think he could take that.

No he couldn't. He would die. He would just shut down and slowly die, having to see him every day, and not being able to touch him, put his arms around him at night, taste him…

"Remus, you silly ponce, are you listening?"

Remus looked up. "What?" Oh god, it hurt to meet the sharpness of those eyes…

"I'm telling you I want you. I want to be with you, be a part of you! Merlin, I'm being all sappy and romantic and you're being all dreamy."

Remus blushed. "Sorry. Go on."

"Let's…make a pact or something. I only want you. I only need you."

Remus kissed him. "Deal."

---------

The fangirls slept well that night, knowing Remus and Sirius were once again back on solid footing, and the next morning was heavy with anticipation for the upcoming Easter holiday.

Remus was sitting in the common-room that afternoon, alone, luxuriating in his free period, when the incessant tapping of owl beak on window, finally persuaded him to get up and get the letter.

He opened the window, and the owl stuck its leg out. He relieved it of its burden, and it took off, and Remus shut out the chilly gusts of wind that had whipped up into the room, and turned the letter over. It was addressed to him. From his parents…

Fearing the worst, he hurriedly ripped it open, and pulled the sheet of parchment from the envelope.

_Dear Remus,_

_How are you dear? How have your nights been? Oh we do hope you've been well. It pains us a great deal not to be there with you, but we know that your friends understand and that's really why we're writing you. Your father and I hope you will come home for the holiday (we so missed you at Christmas darling) and we want you to bring a friend!_

_So owl us your reply when you decide what you want to do, even if you want to stay at school and revise for exams (I know you're busy dear). We will understand._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_PS – Your father wants to know if you have any special 'lady friends'. Shall I tell him to bugger off?_

He smiled, fully able to imagine his mother telling his father to 'bugger off'. He could also fully see his father asking him about 'lady friends' as he put it.

"Do you ever stop thinking or reading?" Sirius asked, coming up behind him and attempting to sit underneath him by climbing over the back of the couch. It quasi-worked.

"Letter from my mum and dad. You want to come to my place for Easter holidays?"

"Really?"

"Sure why not?"

"Excellent." He kissed Remus. "Sorry, James and I have to go…'do homework'. See you later." Remus shook his head as Sirius dashed off again, and pulled out some parchment to write to his parents.

Then it hit him. He was bringing his boyfriend home. Oh Merlin.

---------

"Potter. Black. What are you doing?"

"Filch! Top of the morning. How are you? I heard some horrible, horrible person let off like thirty dung bombs in your office last week. Terrible news…" Sirius replied to the huffing caretaker.

"I know it was you, you little-"

"Oh now Argus, is that any way to speak to students?" asked James. "Really. I'm crushed."

"As am I Prongs. Perhaps we mention this to Dumbles?"

"Indeed. See you around Argus."

They left, smirking, and had just rounded the corner, when James walked into Lily. "Oof! Hello love."

"James! Excellent. I need to talk to you."

Sirius smiled at her. "James needs to help me do my homework."

"Pfft. Right. This will only take a minute Black." She paused when he didn't take the hint. "As in can you give us a minute?"

"For you…? I suppose." He wandered down the corridor a ways.

Lily turned back to James. "Want to come to my place for Easter?"

"As in…?"

"Meet my parents. Yeah. Tell them about…" She waggled her fingers on her left hand.

"Ohh…yeah. I'd love to."

"Great!" she leaned up and kissed his cheek, before practically skipping off. James let his gaze follow her. Sirius came up beside him.

"What's up Prongs?"

"I'm going to meet Lily's parents." Sirius' eyebrows rose a little.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Remus'." James smirked.

"We're fucked."

"Agreed."

---------

"Lily, was it a bad idea for me to invite Sirius to come stay over the holidays?"

"You tell me. I just asked James."

"Yeah, but at least your parents know you have a boyfriend…" Remus smirked a little sadly.

"And you don't have to tell yours you're engaged. To someone they've never met." Lily looked

"Touché."

"Mmm."

A pause followed this in which they both sat back in their chairs by the fireplace. The common-room was rather empty, as most decided to brave the chilly March air and be outside for afternoon break.

"We're fucked?" Remus asked.

"Oh yes."

"Thought so."

---------

**Author's Note: **so yeah this was rushed and short and terrible, but it was really just until the next one come up. And for the puppies to get back together. Because them separated makes me sad. I promise, next chapter will be NICE and LONG! All right? That's it? Excellent. I'm going to go Youtube stuff now. Cheers!!

PS – save Him by Justin Nozuka. Youtube that shit; sad but so good. That's it.


	43. Chapter 42: Easter Holidays, Part One

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Easter. Er…not much else to say about it. Here we go. Cheers.

---------

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO: Easter Holidays (Part One)

Remus sighed. He was mad, absolutely, positive, unequivocally _mad_. What sort of fool brought their boyfriend to their parent's house when said parents didn't even know their son was gay? Especially when one's boyfriend was Sirius Black. He rested his head against the cool glass of the windowpane. It was the last night before the holidays, and he was really not looking forward to going home.

As much as he missed his folks, they just…well, he wasn't sure they understood what inviting Padfoot to stay really meant. And then, as Fate (that fucking _whore_) would have it, in strolled Sirius.

"Excited for the holidays, hot stuff?" he asked, coming over. He ran a hand down Remus' thigh.

"Sure. But there are a few ground rules we need to go over first, while you stay at my parents' place."

"Go for it."

"One, first and foremost, my parents are _conservative_. They don't like drinking, or swearing, or ANY sort of sexual innuendo. None. At all." Sirius nodded. "Two, no turning into Padfoot. You stay as a human." Sirius shrugged; this wasn't so bad. "Three, my parents don't know I'm gay and I…I'm not ready to tell them. That means no sexy looks, no sexy talk, no touching me sexually, no kissing, and absolutely _no_ sex. At all."

Sirius looked aghast. An entire fortnight of no sex? Merlin, he was going to die! "But-"

"No. I'm sorry, but we can't. We just can't. One, it's my parents house, and that's just a tad disturbing. And two, my mother will know and then she'll think you've defiled me."

"But I like defiling you!"

Remus allowed himself a fleeting smile. "I know. And I enjoy being defiled, but…we just can't. I'm sorry."

Sirius gave a huge sigh. "Fine. The things I do for you, Lupin. I just give and give and give."

Remus kissed him. "I know. But if it's any consolation, we have tonight still. And maybe tomorrow on the train…" Sirius grinned. 

---------

"Remus!" Mrs. Lupin came practically running out of the house when she spotted her son and his best friend Apparating into the front yard. "John, they're here!" she shouted over her shoulder. She threw her arms around her son who had barely given Padfoot an: 'I told you she was nuts' sort of look and an eye-roll.

Sirius bit back a laugh, and the next second he was being hugged by the small, petite woman, who was rather strikingly beautiful. She must have been in her forties, but she certainly didn't look it. She was slim, with smooth features akin to Remus' and warm, kind eyes. The only indication of her age was the dark hair that was streaked with grey and the lines around her eyes that suggested she had seen too much hardship in life. Sirius adored her instantly.

When she had released a rather startled Sirius, he spotted a tall man, with the same exact shade of brown hair as Remus' and the same honey eyes. He was smiling, though he looked concerned as he enveloped his son in a hug. His face was lined and he looked as though he had lived two lifetimes in his short span of years. Sirius smiled, wanting to impress this man, as they shook hands.

"It's nice to see you again Sirius," said Remus mother, beaming up at him.

"Yes," his father echoed. "Shea and I are just delighted that you and Remus decided to spend the holiday here."

Sirius smiled. "The pleasure is mine. Besides," he threw an arm casually over Mooney's shoulders, looking at the boy, "Remus loves having me about, don't you?"

Remus smiled a little anxiously. "Of course."

---------

The next afternoon, Remus and Sirius sat under the large tree in the Lupin's back yard, Remus with a book in his lap, and Sirius just lying beside his boyfriend, staring up into the braches of the tree. Mrs. Lupin was at the sink, doing the lunch dishes, and glanced up from time to time to watch her son and his friend just sitting together. They didn't appear to be talking.

Then suddenly, Sirius sat up. "What kind of tree is this Moons? Apologies. Mooney."

Remus had looked up glaringly from his book at the offensive nickname. "Apple."

"So what's that weird little bunch of stuff?"

"Mistletoe, actually."

A black eyebrow arched on his lover's handsome face. "Oh really?" A little smirk slid over his mouth. "Well, I'm sorry Mooney, but it's right over your head…"

"No. Padfoot, my mother is right there in the damn window. Later. When we get back to school."

Sirius pouted, looking put out. "Oh don't pout" Remus sighed, closing his book to look at the Animagus adoringly. "I want you to fuck me senseless under this tree, but…we can't."

Before Sirius could make any sort of response to this, the back door was opening and John was coming out of the house, toward them. "I just got a call from your mother's father," he said to Remus, "and apparently your grandmother just had to go into the hospital."

Remus understood at once. "You and mum go; Sirius and I can stay here. It's not a problem."

John looked from the amber eyes of his son to Sirius' gray ones. "Are you sure? We know it's the holidays…"

"Go, dad, we'll be fine. I promise." John nodded, and patted Remus shoulder lovingly.

"Knew I could count on you Remus. Thank you. We'll be back by tomorrow, so no wild parties, and no girls in the house." He winked roguishly and Remus blushed as Sirius giggled. John, misconstruing the source of the laugh, smiled at the black haired youth. "That goes for you too Sirius."

"Oh, no worries, Mr. Lupin, Remus and I would never _dream_ of bringing girls here, would we Mooney?"

"Never," Remus agreed. John shook his head and headed back to the house.

---------

"Remus?"

"Yes love?"

They were cozily ensconced together in Remus' bed, the Animagus resting on his boyfriend's bare chest, while Remus stroked the still damp hair of his lover. They had just shared a delightfully hot shower together (though Remus had rebuffed Sirius' attempts to woo him into having sex) and they were just lying, Remus with a book, and Sirius with his thoughts in the bed, both shirtless and Padfoot only in his skivvies. Modesty was overrated…

"Your parents aren't home you know…"

Remus sighed and closed his book. "And…?"

Sirius shrugged and let his lips caress the naked chest before him. "We-ell… I want you."

"We've been through this Padfoot. At least a dozen times today alone."

"I know, but you can't say you don't want me. I know you do, and I want you at least twice as much right now." He slid up a little so he could whisper in his ear heatedly. "I want to suck your cock and fuck you, and make you come, Remus. I want to watch you while you come for me." Remus shuddered.

"Padfoot…"

Sirius was licking the outer edge of Remus' ear. "Hmm?"

"Oh Merlin. You're not going to drop this are you?"

Sirius hand had somehow worked its way into his pyjamas and was fondling away of it's own accord. "Not on my life."

"Fine, let's do it."

"I love you."

"You better…"

"Remus?"

"What now?"

"We-ell… I was wondering if we could try something."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that… What is it?"

"I want you to strip for me." Sirius watched Remus' eyebrow go up.

"Pardon me?"

"I want you to give me a lap dance. Strip for me. Shake what your mama gave ya!"

"…Please don't make references to my mother, that's the last thing I want to think about before sex."

"Apologies. So…will you?" There was a pause during which Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know…"

"Don't be modest you sexy beast. I love your body; you don't have to hide it. And as much as I like you in your 'I'm a naive school-boy' mode, I want to see you act dirty for once. You know you are…"

Remus laughed. "Why?"

"Because it turns me on," Padfoot replied with a shrug. "The thought of you taking off your clothes just for me, of you acting like a sex god just for me is incredibly arousing." He motioned to his pelvic region. "Ask him if you don't believe me."

Remus looked down to see the prominent bulge. Hmm… "Fine" he conceded before he could think about it too much. If he did that he would surely back out, and he didn't like to disappoint. Sirius looked marginally shocked for a moment; then kissed him.

"Fuck, I love you so much right now. God…if I am ever an ass again, hit me and remind me that I don't deserve you, you sexy magnificent boy."

Remus laughed. "I'm not making any guarantees, I don't know how good I'm going to be at this."

Sirius kissed him again, much deeper this time. "No worries. Either way, I'm going to shag you silly tonight, so there is no downside."

---------

Several minutes later, after Remus had gotten out of bed and put a shirt on (as per his boyfriend's instruction) and Padfoot had gone to sit on his desk chair, they were ready.

Remus felt rather foolish. He needed to be drunk to do this, but didn't dare voice this thought to Padfoot, who would probably conjure a drink. The last thing he needed was to get drunk at his parents' house the same night he was going to be sodomized there. He did have limits, albeit loose ones, when it came to Padfoot.

"Come here you handsome fiend" Sirius declared from across the room. Remus glared.

"Don't know why I'm even doing this," he grumbled under his breath, but went over to him. He stood in front of him and looked at him. "What now oh wise Paddy?"

"Now you dance all sexy and take your clothes off for me. Do it."

Remus rolled his eyes, but complied. He felt foolish to the extreme, but at least Padfoot wasn't laughing. He let his fingers wander up under his shirt, slowly exposing inch by delectable inch of stomach, and Padfoot leaned back. Then he moved so he was standing over the veritable tent in his boyfriend's underpants and leaned down to steal a kiss. Sirius smirked.

The werewolf turned so he was facing away, pulling the shirt up and over his head completely, stretching up. Sirius watched the muscles flexing and relaxing in his back, transfixed. Sure, he was attracted to Mooney, but…well now he doubted he'd be able to look at the boy the same. Remus peeked over his shoulder smiling, looking like a true Marauder, with mischief etched into his features. "Mmm…Merlin you are a tease" Sirius sighed, pinching a buttock.

Remus sat on his lap, grinding their erections together (for he found himself rather aroused as well at the moment). "What are you going to do about it?" He felt Sirius' hands go to his hipbones as he rotated them first one way then the other.

"Fuck that little smirk right off your face," Sirius moaned.

"Ooh, sounds fun." Remus arched away, hands braced on Padfoot's shoulders, letting the black-haired boy tug on the hem of his pants, sliding out of his grip just before Padfoot pushed the garment off entirely.

He growled low in his throat as Remus teased him. He was hard as all fuck and needed to see some more skin to assuage his predicament. Remus seemed to notice this, and took this moment to drop to his haunches, spreading Padfoot's knees. "Oh, look at what we have here…"

The he chuckled at Sirius' shocked look, standing back up. His pants pooled around his ankles and he was clad in only his underwear now. He leaned down to kiss Padfoot again, and wasn't very surprised when Sirius shoved his tongue into his mouth. He could fully imagine the other boy's impatience. That didn't mean he was going to stop though…

He pulled back and ran a hand down his body, cupping his own goods and groaning. Padfoot bit a lip. "You should feel it Sirius…" he whispered. "I'm so hard…God I need it so bad…"

Sirius whimpered and Remus finally took pity on him, letting his underpants join his pyjamas on the floor. He stood, hard and horny before his practically drooling boyfriend.

"What do you want me to do?" Sirius whispered, gaze flicking between Remus' cock and his eyes.

"We-ell…" Remus turned around and sat on Padfoot's lap again, feeling the thickness of his lover's prick between his arse cheeks. He rubbed his posterior against him lightly, making the Animagus moan. He stopped, not wanting him to come _too_ soon. "You could start by taking off the rest of _your_ clothes…"

He moved so Sirius could obey, and smirked when he speedily did so. "And now," Remus continued, walking so he stood over the throbbing erection once more, "you can put that wicked mouth you like to shoot off so much to a much better use and suck my cock."

Sirius groaned at the words tumbling from Remus' lips. God he loved it when the werewolf talked dirty…it was like a verbal wank…

"I'm waiting," he teased. Sirius shook his head to clear away thoughts (how dare his brain choose NOW to start thinking?) and took the hot hard organ into his mouth, suckling and licking and running his teeth gently over the tip. "Mmm…" Remus moaned. "That's a good boy. Now I think the bed is called for…"

Without a word, Sirius stood, picked him up, and let them fall into bed. Oh he was going to pay him back in kind for that teasing…

---------

Shea Lupin sighed and leaned heavily into her husband's shoulder. It had been an emotionally exhausting day, and she was ready for bed by the time they made it back to the house late that night. She and John entered the house as quietly as possible so as not to wake the boys (they hadn't seen Remus' bedroom light or any other lights on in the house coming up) and trudged wearily up the stairs to their own bed.

They reached the top of the steps and became aware of the rather loud banging, and some soft spoken words coming form Remus' room. John looked at her and she looked back at him, mirroring his look of puzzlement. She glanced at her watch. What the blazes could possibly be making such a ruckus at one am?

She crossed to the door to her son's room, ascertaining that the noise was indeed coming form there, John right behind her. She looked at him as she reached for the knob and he nodded, agreeing they should look into it.

She opened the door slowly, and stepped into the room, the sight before her drawing the breath form her lungs, her heart stopping. Behind her she heard John curse. Something akin to: "What the _fuck_!?"

Remus was too far gone to notice the door opening and as Padfoot had his back turned. He was barely aware of the light flicking on, until Padfoot's head whipped around, and then he realized his parents were in his room. And he was in bed, naked. With Sirius. With said Animagus' cock currently buried in his ass. Ohh fuck.

Sirius, for his part, felt like a dead man walking. He could feel the burning of heat across his cheeks and neck and tried not to look either of Remus' parents in the eyes. They were so fucked…

---------

**Author's Note:** oh man. What to do, what to do? Review and tell me!! LOL, love my darlings.

Cheers!


	44. Chapter 43: Easter Holidays, Part Two

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Easter. PART TWO!! There will only be three parts, so yeah… here is the second one. LOL. So last chapter was written like sometime before Christmas, so I'm not sure how good this chapter will be now. We pick up where we left off. : )

PS – FUCK ME SIDEWAYS. 26 reviews last chapter? Good Merlin…I'm gonna cry!! (Tears of joy.)

---------

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE: Easter Holidays (Part Two)

Shea Lupin stared at the two boys. Then she turned and fled the room, her husband right behind her. The door slammed shut with awful finality behind them, and Remus sank back onto the sheets, while Sirius pulled out and sat cross-legged at the foot of his bed.

"I'm sorry." Remus looked up, confused.

"What?"

"I made you, and you said…fuck I'm sorry Mooney."

"Don't be a ponce, this was so not your fault. Besides…" Remus tried to sound more confident than he felt. "I'm gay. They had to find out eventually. Right?"

Sirius looked up miserably, seeing through his façade. "Right." Somehow he didn't sound like he believed him…

---------

"Stop fussing James, it's fine!" Lily hissed as they made their way up the walk to the small, quaint house the Evans' called home.

James stopped trying to flatten his hair (if anything it just became spiteful and looked messier) and took her hand. Lily smiled as she opened the door, and they dragged their luggage inside. "Mum? Dad? We're here!"

The walls in the entry way were wallpapered and looked slightly as though they might need to be redone, but James immediately sensed this was a house filled with little creature comforts. It was so extraordinarily Lily-like he smirked. Then in bustled a thin woman, with dark hair, and a long, horsey face that James would never imagined Lily having been related to. She glared openly at him and only slightly less harshly at Lily; James stared back, a little shocked. Lily merely looked bored.

"Hello Tuney. James, this is my older sister, Petunia. Tuney, my…fiancé James."

Petunia looked horror-stricken. "He's…he's one of _you_ isn't he?"

"Excuse me?" James had never been looked upon with such disdain in his life. Just then, a shorter woman who had the same shade of hair as Lily, and the same brightly green eyes, came in. A tall man, with gingery, wispy hair, who looked to be balding and disliking it, followed; Lily's parents. James smiled hastily.

"Mum!" Lily cried and threw her arms around her mother. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Lily! Oh how are you? You look a bit thin…" Then her mother caught sight of the rather shiny left ring finger on her daughter's hand, and she paused.

""Oh. Right…Mum, Dad…I…this is James. My fiancé. We're… I'm engaged!"

James swallowed as Lily's parents looked at him. "Surprise?"

---------

"What the hell was? How… Shea?" John looked at him wife hopelessly. He had not just seen his son having sex with another male. It hadn't happened. The words pounded through his brain, a haunting mantra. His son was…NO! No he wasn't!

"I don't know John." She sighed hugely. How could Remus…? It was just…sure she knew there was something there between her son and Sirius. They were almost inseparable…and the casual touches and smiles that spoke volumes… But how could he be _gay_?

There was a soft sound on the stairs and Remus stepped into the kitchen, clutching tightly to Sirius' hand. "Mum…Dad… I…I'm sorry." There was a deep thick silence that stifled words form Remus carefully prepared speech into nothingness on his tongue.

"Well…at least neither of us is pregnant!" Sirius paled slightly at the three sets of rather horrified eyes on him. Oh…bad idea? "I mean," he garbled, trying to retain some shred of aplomb, "that's how my cousin told her family she was marrying a Muggle. That she was…pregnant… But Remus and I aren't getting married! …No. I am…going to shut up now…"

"I should bloody well hope not!" John spat tightly.

"John!"

"What? Do you expect me to be okay with this Shea?"

"Mum, Dad. Just…please. I love Sirius, and-"

"And I am in love with your son, so if that's a problem, then too bad!"

John looked on the verge of hitting Sirius, but held back.

"My son…is _not_ a fag."

Remus clenched his teeth. "Your right. I'm not a _fag_. I'm gay."

"Look, can we please just-" She began, looking desperately from her husband to son and back.

"It could be worse. He could be some sort of maniac serial killer."

Remus looked at his boyfriend. "Not helping."

Sirius nodded. "Right, sorry."

"Remus honey, you know your father and I love you. We do, no matter what. No. Matter. What. It's just hard to think…" Shea swallowed. "To think…that you're…we had so much in mind for you…"

"You can still have it! So I'm not ever going to get married and have eight kids like you both want. I'm sorry. It's not like that was liable to happen anyway, because in case you forgot, I'm a fucking werewolf, so fucking sue me for falling in love with someone who already knows and doesn't care!"

"Remus! Language!" his mother chided.

"Look, Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin…you have every right to not like me. Sometimes I don't like me. You…came upon a situation. And we're both sorry for that. But Remus, and I are together. I'm probably a terrible person in your eyes, and I can't blame you. I've done some terrible things. But if Remus can give us a chance, why can't you?"

---------

"Lily…why didn't you tell us you were getting engaged?" her mother chided as she examined the rock on her daughter's hand. Then she looked rather calculatingly at James. "So…Mr.-?"

"Potter. James Potter." Oh Merlin, since when had he become so bloody nervous around people? He was like Peter at the Playboy mansion… Even Lily was smirking. Damn.

"And what are your intentions with my daughter?" asked Mr. Evans.

"To love her. And never stop until I die…or she gets mad at me, and kicks me out." Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Well you seem a charming boy. And as long as Lily is happy…well she's a smart girl. I trust her judgment."

"As do I." Lily hugged her father happily, and no one seemed to notice Petunia. Finally, the dam burst.

"And you're just going to let her go gallivanting off with him? He's…he's one of _them_. He'll get her killed or…or something!"

"Petunia!" her mother scolded, aghast. "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"Look at him!"

"Petunia, that's enough." Petunia glowered at her father, but closed her mouth.

James looked from Lily to her sister and back. Lily's gaze was cold, but he could sense the hurt. Hell, he didn't care what this girl thought of him; he was more concerned with how it hurt Lily. She swallowed awkwardly, and turned to him.

"Well…let's go put our luggage in, shall we?"

James nodded, and followed her from the room, feeling her sister's gaze piercing his back. If looks could kill he would've been one dead fellow.

When they got to Lily's bedroom, she put her arms around him, pulling him close, and leaning into him. "I'm sorry. My sister…she's…"

"A bitch?"

Lily looked up sharply.

"I'm sorry love, but she really is. She has no right to say those things to you."

Lily softened. "Ever since I got into Hogwarts…she's…we used to be so close…"

James didn't know what to say, so merely held her tighter.

---------

Remus and Sirius sat side by side, both with their knees pulled up to their chests, chins resting on knees, under the tree in the Lupin backyard. Remus hadn't been able to take his parents for one minute longer…he had to just get away and clear his mind. He suddenly reached out, and captured Sirius' hand with his own. Sirius looked up and Remus smiled half-heartedly and his lover squeezed his appendages affectionately.

"I love you Remus. Even if I can't…be with you…"

"Don't be thick you noble git. You're not leaving me that easily."

Sirius kissed him softly and lingeringly on the mouth, just long enough so Remus was leaning forward, unwilling to break the kiss when Sirius made to pull away.

"Mmm…why are you moving away?" Remus murmured.

Sirius tilted his head in a rather Padfoot movement. "What if your parents see?"

Remus shrugged. "They saw us shagging…I doubt kissing will be a problem."

Sirius smiled and leaned in. "I've corrupted you, haven't I?"

"Oh, undoubtedly."

Shea Lupin looked out the window from the kitchen. She watched her son lean in and kiss Sirius, another boy… It wasn't so much the fact he liked another boy, than the fact everything she had ever hoped for, everything she thought Remus had also wanted, was now out of the question.

"Are they still out there?" John asked from the doorway. Shea looked at her husband and nodded.

"John, please don't be angry with him…"

The man sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked older than even normal. "I'm not mad, just… Do I really not know my own son enough to have not seen this coming?"

"This isn't your fault John."

"Isn't it? It's my fault he's a werewolf, and maybe this is too…" She pursed her lips.

"John Lupin, stop it. You know no one but you ever blamed you for what happened all those years ago, least of all Remus. Neither of us could possibly have known. Not then and not now. But he is your son, and I expect you to love him just the same."

John nodded. This is why he loved his wife. She was so logical and sensical. Like Remus… His son. His…gay son. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…

---------

"Lily…"

Lily groaned softly, despite the Silencing Charm. She felt that no amount of spell work or magic could stop Petunia from waking up next door. "Oh James…" she gasped roughly into his ear.

"Yes…Lily…Merlin yes…"

"Mmm…oh…ohh…oh! OH!!"

They came in unison and gasped out their pleasure as they drifted down from the heights of purest ecstasy, curling into one another under Lily's bedclothes.

"God, I love you so much," James panted, pressing fiery kisses to her throat.

"I know. And…I'm sorry for Petunia…"

"I don't care what she thinks. All I need is you Lily."

She smiled. "Are you saying that because you want another go, or because you mean it?"

"Bit of both really. Is it working?" She pressed her lips to his, and rolled them so she was straddling him, still kissing him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lily sat back, tossing her tangled hair, her hips lifting up, poising herself over him. James' hands ran up her thighs possessively, to her hips, pulling her down onto the hardness of his cock. She groaned and arched delectably as he filled her.

"Mmm…tell me you want to marry me again."

Lily gasped as he guided her hips up and down over him. "Oh…oh James. Yes, I want to marry you…"

James opened his mouth to reply, but there was a sudden loud rapping at Lily's bedroom door.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing in there!"

James looked aghast, and Lily blushed. "Petunia," she mouthed.

James smirked, and let down the Silencing Charm. "Ohh dear…oh Lily!"

Lily smacked him, trying to shush him. James was not to be deterred. "Petunia? What was that? Lily, love, not right now…"

There was a furious little "Eurgh!" from outside, and then the closing of a door. James put up the charm again and burst into giggles. Lily felt a smile tugging at her lips despite being horrified.

"James! My parents could have heard you!"

"I suspect they would have a right laugh at it then!"

She tried to frown but it was impossible. She pressed her forehead against his exasperatedly and smiled at him. "You irk me to no end."

"How correct Lily! I have yet to finish irking you tonight." He smirked, waved his wand and dimmed the light to almost nothing, then rolled them. "What say you to that?"

"I say irk away."

---------

**Author's Note: **FINALLY! I'm sorry life is…unexpected at times. LOL. But I digress. THANK YOU!!! So, so much to everyone who review last chapter! And especially to I'm Just Drawn That Way for taking on the daunting task of reading this from the start to catch up. You are brave my friend. Oh and I was stoned when I wrote bits of this so it's not my fault if you hate it. I will take admiration though. XD Cheers!


	45. Chapter 44: Something's Wrong

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **hmm…I'm thinking I might be losing it. Oh, and there it goes… I decided that two Easter bits was enough. Anyhooters, erm…not much to say except HERE IT IS!! Cheers.

PS. – OMG!! Over 100k words!! I win.

---------

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR: Something's Wrong

Lucius Malfoy growled. God damn it! Why must idiots and incompetence surround him?

"I don't care how you do it you idiot, just _get it done_!"

Peter Pettigrew scurried away, out the door, and he heard the soft pop that indicated the boy had Disapparated. If he fucked up one more time… Lucius rubbed his temple. Well, if the boy fucked it up, Lucius would fuck _him_ up.

He paced back and forth for several long minutes, eyes on the floor. A soft clearing of the throat alerted him to another presence. He looked up, the firelight from the hearth in the Malfoy manor house casting grand, deeply contrasting shadows.

Then Narcissa moved into the light, and Lucius smiled at her. "Narcissa. Whatever are you doing here so late?"

"I came back early. Why was Pettigrew here?"

"Narcissa, darling, perhaps-"

"Tell me Lucius. Now."

A woman's scorn, like which fury hell hath no, rippled out from Narcissa in waves. A fury that Lucius really didn't want to be on the receiving end of at that…

"He's doing a job for me. A job that I can't risk being caught behind myself."

Narcissa arched a brow. "A job." Lucius nodded. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she shook her head. "Come find me when you decide to tell me the truth." And with that she turned and disappeared back into the shadows.

Lucius looked after her. Fuck.

---------

Peter knew what he had to do; he just really didn't want to do it. Then again, he didn't want to feel the wrath of Lucius Malfoy either, so he had to think of a plan. Suddenly, a stroke of brilliance came to him. It was…perfect. Utterly…wow.

He smiled and headed back to the Gryffindor common-room. He was going to do this, and it was going to be great. Never once did he stop to think of the consequences.

All he had to do now was wait for the opportune moment.

---------

"Sirius, are you ready?"

"Umm…yes. Wait! Toothbrush." He dashed out of the room to the Lupin's bathroom and then back in, with toothbrush in hand. Remus rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Ready now?"

"Yes."

They dragged their luggage down the stairs and into the living room area, and were met by Remus' parents.

"Oh, Remus…" his mother sighed. She embraced him tightly, kissing him on the forehead; then did the same to Sirius. "You're always welcome back here Sirius. Any time."

"Thanks," he replied.

John came forward and embraced his son. "I'm sorry. For…well…"

"Dad, no worries. I get it. Really."

John nodded and released Remus, then stuck out his hand for Sirius to shake. He did. "If Remus says you're what he wants, then I suppose that's what he'll get."

Sirius smirked. "Now, now, Mr. Lupin, we wouldn't want to spoil ickle Remmy-kins would we?" Then he sobered. "But…thank you. Really."

There was a brief bout of awkwardness amongst the four of them, and then Shea hugged Remus one last time, making her son roll his eyes. "I'll be fine mum."

"I know, I know. Well, off you go then." And so, with a wave and a smile, and a wink from Sirius, the two and their baggage Disapparated, landing in the surprisingly sunny Hogsmeade village.

When they finally made it back up to the castle, they both fell onto the freshly made surface of Remus' bed, and sighed contentedly.

"Well…that went better than expected eh? Minus the whole them catching us doing it part. And then the awkward confrontation afterward…"

Remus sighed and snuggled into Sirius. "I guess." He couldn't say what it was, but something felt off. Different.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

The werewolf looked up into eyes filled with concern. He smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I love you."

Sirius smiled back. "I love you too. Don't ever forget that."

---------

James and Lily were just sitting down to an early lunch in the Evans' kitchen, before they would head back to Hogwarts (Easter holidays should definitely be two weeks instead of one in James' opinion), when the doorbell rang.

Lily looked up, shrugged, and then went to open it.

When the door did open, a rather…broad man stood in the doorway. He was hulking-ly massive and to be honest, he scared Lily a little bit. "Can I help you?" she asked form behind the door.

Just then Petunia shoved her roughly aside, and hurriedly exited the house. "I'm going out. Come on Vernon, let's go."

Lily turned and spotted James, who looked at her questioningly. "I think…I think my sister just…I think she's going on a date!"

James giggled, and dashed to the window to peek out. "Oh Merlin…he looks like he would be perfectly lovely for her." He giggled some more.

Lily rolled her eyes.

---------

Since they were all back from the holidays that evening, and classes were the next morning, James and Sirius had decided that they needed to get drunk. Remus merely sat back and watched, amused, as Lily tried to convince James that drinking when he had school the next morning wasn't the best course of action while he resolutely didn't listen.

"Hey Sirius," Peter said, sitting down beside the tipsy Animagus. "Good holiday?"

"You've no idea."

"Oh. Well…er…I was just wondering, do you have any…pranks planned?"

"Sadly my good fellow, I have not. James and I were apart and thus, we couldn't think up anything exceedingly brilliant. Why?"

"I think I might have one."

Sirius looked amazed. "Pete! Why have you been holding out on us? Tell me of this prank!"

Peter looked around suspiciously. "Not here. I don't want everyone hearing it."

Sirius beamed. "How clever you've become Wormtail! Shall I round up the lads so they can hear of this prank as well?"

"No…no, we can tell them after, if you think it's possible. Come on, let's go outside."

Sirius stood, a little wobbly, and followed his friend out of the portrait hole and through a labyrinth of passageways, going steadily downward.

"Wormtail, where the deuce are we?" Sirius asked coming to a halt.

"I'm sorry I have to do this."

Sirius looked at his friend through a quasi-plastered haze. "Do what?" The next thing he knew, he was falling into blackness and the stone floor came up to meet him.

"That."

---------

Remus looked up sometime after eleven from his book. He scanned the room, but couldn't find Sirius. Something was niggling at the back of his consciousness. Something was wrong.

Lily flopped down onto the couch beside him, sighing hugely. "Well James is just going to drink himself sick, and you know what? I'm not going to feel a bit sorry for him if tomorrow he has a major hang over."

"Lily, have you seen Sirius?"

Lily looked about. "No. Actually…not for a while. Oh dear, where did he get to?"

"My thoughts exactly." Remus rose to go look for him, but Lily pulled him back down. "Look, I'm sure he's fine. Let's check upstairs before we start freaking out, okay?"

Remus nodded, but the niggling feeling that something was wrong has blossomed into full-blown fear. And he was certain now. Something was wrong with Sirius. Visions of a crumpled and bloody, lifeless Sirius assaulted his mind, and he tried to push them away unsuccessfully.

He heard Lily as if through a dream. "Remus? Come on."

He followed blindly, and when he didn't see Sirius upstairs, passed out or sleeping or waiting for him, his legs gave way, and he fell to the floor. Something was definitely wrong. He swallowed hard, and fought to stand, assisted by Lily.

"What should we do?" Lily asked. She had really thought Black would be up here. And clearly Remus was panicking, but she had no idea where the devil his boyfriend could be.

"The map," Remus muttered. Lily looked at him.

"What?"

"The map!" Remus almost shouted. He ran to his bedside table, searching through it frantically for the aged, yellowing parchment that was the Marauder's Map. Fuck where the hell had it gone? James might know…

Remus tore down the stairs in his haste, nearly tripping over several frightened looking second years, but too distracted to apologize. "James!" he shouted at the messy-haired youth, who was gazing at the fire, his head titled to one side.

"Remus! Want a drink?"

"No. We can't find Sirius. I need the map. Where is the map?"

"Where's Sirius?" James asked.

"That's what we need the map to find out!!" Remus shouted, shaking James by the shoulders. "Okay Prongs, think. Where did you last see the map?"

James scrunched up his face, as Lily joined them having come down at a much more sedate pace. "What are you two on about?" She began, but Remus held up a hand to stop her rant that he knew was forthcoming.

James opened his eyes. "It was under Peter's bed. I was looking for Sirius' secret stash, and I spotted it.

"Thank you!" Remus called over his shoulder as he raced back up to the dorms. Please let it be there, please let it be there…

---------

Peter Pettigrew, devious villain he was, folded the Marauder's Map and stuck it in the pocket of his robes, then threw James' Invisibility Cloak about himself. He made for the Slytherin dorms, and got in with aide from Malfoy.

"Is it done?" Lucius asked as Peter stepped through the door, the Cloak safely tucked back into his robes. He had no doubt Lucius would want that little treasure for himself.

He nodded. It was done.

"Excellent," Lucius replied. Then his grin turned to a leer. "You've done exceedingly well Pettigrew."

"Th-thank you."

Lucius smirked. "Is there anything you would wish for as payment?"

Peter smiled in relief. He wouldn't have to do this anymore! "Yes. I…I want…" he looked away, "I would like to…I d-don't want to have to do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This. I d-don't want…"

"Oh, no, no Pettigrew. No, no, no. That won't do at all. You see, this part of our deal is not negotiable, and if you should choose not to give me what I want, I will not hesitate to take it…" his lips hovered so close to the lumpy boy's ear, it made him shiver, "by force."

Peter gulped. "Y-yes…I see."

Lucius smirked. "Good boy." He dropped his trousers and freed his erection. "Now…I have another sort of job for you."

Peter dropped to his knees. This was most definitely not worth it.

---------

Remus sat in the ransacked dormitory. James was lying on his bed, feeling nauseous beside him, and Lily sat across from him. The map wasn't here. Tears threatened to spill over Remus' cheeks, but he swallowed them down. He would not cry. He wouldn't.

"Hey," said James suddenly. "Where's Peter?"

Then, as though the words had been some sort of conjuring spell, Peter walked through the door. "Oh. Hey…erm…why is the dorm wrecked?"

"Peter!" Remus gasped, jumping up and seizing the smaller, much fatter boy by the shoulders. "Where's the map!?"

Peter looked at him. His hair was disheveled, and he looked on the verge of tears. He looked like a madman. "What?"

"The map, the Marauders Map, where is it?"

"What do you need the map for?"

"Sirius is gone, and we don't know where he is, and something bad's happened to him, I just know it. We _need_ to find him Pete!"

Peter pulled the map from his pocket, along with James' Cloak. "I used it to sneak down to the kitchens. Hurry, open it, and find Sirius!" He was a little shocked at how easy the lie came out. Huh…he was getting better at this…

Remus opened it, not even caring that Lily was less than ten feet away, and could clearly see and hear everything he was doing. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He then spread the parchment on his bed, opening it fully. "Come on, help me look!"

There was only one dot that was in the corridor at this time. Sirius Black. Remus felt relief flood him. But Sirius wasn't moving. And he was rather close to the dungeons and the Slytherin common-room.

He raced out of the dorm and out the portrait hole. Whatever had happened to Sirius, he knew it was bad, and that his boyfriend needed him. He urged his legs faster. _Please_, he thought frantically, _please let him be okay…_

---------

**Author's Note: **OH! Cliffy. I'm terrible. Luckily, I got this done with time to spare. YAY! Thanks much-ly to all my great lovely reviewers, and…don't forget to tell me what you thought of this one!! Cheers!


	46. Chapter 45: No Air

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **okay, new favourite song people. No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. GREATNESS! Ahem…back to the story though, here is chapter forty-five. Wow…I'm like ¾ done this story…AHH!!! Rolling the chappie now…cheers!

---------

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE: No Air

Sirius sat alone in a dark room. It was huge and stiflingly cramped at the same time, as he was sure he could get up and roam around if he tried, but the blackness that hung around him was so oppressive, he could hardly breathe.

Where was Remus? He needed Remus… He tried to call out, but his voice was swallowed up by the dark. Fucking hell.

"Remus…" Where the devil was _Remus_?

Then a sudden thought struck him. What if he was dead? No…he couldn't be…could he? No, that was…preposterous. Dead people didn't have conscious thoughts. Did they? No. And besides, there was no way Heaven was this dark and gloomy.

_Maybe you're in Hell._

Shut up. He was _not_ in Hell. It wasn't possible 'cause he was a fucking _angel_. God damn it all to Hell where the fuck was Remus!? He couldn't breath as the black swelled up around him, and then there was no air at all, and he fell back into unconsciousness.

---------

Regulus sighed to himself. Merlin Hogwarts life was dismally boring. He couldn't wait to get out of this cesspool of filth and pledge his service to the Dark Lord properly. Soon he would be rid of this rubbish and placed in a position according of his noble bloodlines. Then he could forget the rest of this rabble, even his obnoxious brother, ever existed.

Just as he turned the corner, he spotted a puddle of black hair sprawled on the floor and school robes. He hurried forward. What sort of dolt had gotten himself here? Or if not a Slytherin, then who would have been stupid enough to venture down here… Ten galleons on it being a stupid first or second year Hufflepuff…ten galleons…

Then his eyes lit on his brother's face, and he realized it was his own sibling who lay unconscious on the floor. A small frown, just visible in his brow, formed. What the hell was Sirius doing down here?

He could smell the sharp scent of Firewhiskey permeating the surrounding air palpably. Great, the idiotic pouf was drunk. Just as he reached out to see if his brother (oh how he loathed the mere thought of the word) was still alive or not (it would narrow his options either way), when the sound of pounding feet approached, and Remus Lupin skidded around the corner and to a halt.

"Get away from him!"

Remus was panting and looked out of his sane mind (which he rather was). Relief he had found Sirius and mingled anxiety that his lover may not be as copasetic as he seemed had his nerves on edge.

"I haven't done anything," Regulus replied in clipped tones. How dare this filthy half-blood cur speak to him in such a way? He drew his wand covertly, as Remus had his own out and flailing as he bent to examine Sirius.

"Bullshit you haven't. You lot are all alike!" Remus went back to muttering to himself, then, with surprising strength, lifted Sirius, and made to carry him away.

Regulus drew his wand fully, pointing it at the werewolf. Remus narrowed his gaze. "What are you doing!? He needs to get to the Hospital Wing!"

"He's a traitor and a joke. He deserves none of my concern."

"He's your fucking brother!" Remus shouted. "He would be shoving me out of the way to help you if it were you, and you're just going to stand there? Are you telling me you hate your own fucking _brother_, your own _flesh and blood brother_, so much, you're willing to let his life possibly be in jeopardy?"

"He's just passed out."

Just then, Lily and Peter came around the corner, James (brought sober by Lily's skill at Potions and a hearty swig of Sobriety Solution) followed, the latter two drawing their wands. James pointed his right at Regulus, while Lily's stayed at her side.

"Put down your wand Black."

"And I suppose you're meant to make me Potter? You and my filthy brother are still the same traitorous bastards trying to tell _me_ what to do I see. Why not get your Mudblood girlfriend to make me? I'm sure you've taught that Muggle wench a few magic tricks, eh Potter?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh, very mature."

"Lily, help Remus take Sirius to Pomfrey."

"James, are-"

"I can handle it Lily."

The redhead nodded, and helped Levitate Sirius, her arm around Remus, up to the Hospital. She cast one last look over her shoulder at James before they turned the corner and disappeared from sight. James didn't lower his wand from where it was trained at Regulus' chest.

Wormtail, too, had drawn his wand. "Oh look, Potter, you're all by lonesome with just your little _friend_ to help you now."

"And yet you're still outnumbered Black. Go slither back to your little den like the pathetic worm you are. That or your cowering Lord Voldemort will be without one of his cronies."

Black laughed. "Hilarious Potter. Very funny. That you, the disgusting blood traitor you are, would dare say his name aloud. You're either very brave or very foolish."

"Probably both. Go before we hurt you."

"Now, now, that's now very nice Mr. Potter."

James whirled round and spotted Lucius Malfoy and a few other Slytherin idiots. Peter's wand dropped slightly. James cursed under his breath. "We just came for Sirius."

"The elder Black…and wherever has he gotten to?" Lucius gaze flicked from James to Peter.

"None of your business Malfoy." James spat the name with such venom, several of Malfoy's comrades flinched.

"Oh I think it is. In fact, I think it's everyone's business but yours Potter. Tell me, is he dead yet? Judging by the look on your face I would say no. Pity."

"Fuck you!"

"This is getting woefully predictable," Regulus sighed haughtily. "And I tire of it. Shall we just hex them and be done with it Malfoy?"

"Oh not yet Regulus. I think Potter has the right to know just what happened to his little friend. The friend he clearly cares for so much, as he's here defending his honour."

"What did you do to him?" James shouted.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Pettigrew that question?"

Peter turned horrified eyes from Lucius for revealing, to James, who stared at him as though he was some sort of alien entity. "I-I never-"

"That's bullshit Malfoy, Peter is Sirius' friend. Why the hell would he do this?"

Malfoy merely smiled. James was done with this rubbish. "_Stupefy!_" he shouted, aiming his wand at the larger group of Slytherin. Several of them, including Malfoy, fell to the ground, and with Peter casting a hex at Regulus, making the boy howl with pain, they dashed off to safer grounds.

Just as they were rounding the third floor, attempting to get to the Hospital, they ran directly into Filch, who wheezed happily. "Potter and Pettigrew, caught in the act! This means detention!"

James didn't stop to listen. He had to check on Sirius to be sure his best mate would be all right before he dealt with detentions. If Sirius was going to be okay, Filch could give him all the detentions he liked.

---------

As Remus settled his boyfriend into one of the plentiful empty beds, Lily ran for Madam Pomfrey, who had retired for the evening.

Remus stroked his lover's forehead, ridding it of hair. "Sirius, if you can hear me, please wake up."

Sirius mumbled incoherently to himself, and sighed, leaning into Remus' hand.

"Lupin! What's happening?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She was dressed in her nightgown, a long frilly blue affair, and looked at a loss of what to do.

"Someone's done something to Sirius! Cursed him or…or poisoned him or something!"

Madam Pomfrey took charge immediately, just as James burst through the doors, Peter after him, followed by Filch.

"Potter you're in trouble!" Filch roared.

"I've told you, I know, just wait one fucking second, will you?" James shouted back, rage and bewilderment and confusion and worry for Sirius snapping his temper. Just then, the doors banged open, and Dumbledore walked in.

"What's happened?"

Stunned silence filled the cavernous room. "Anyone? Poppy, why is Mr. Black here?"

"He's-"

"He's been cursed or poisoned or something Headmaster!" Remus replied, cutting off the nurse. Dumbledore looked at him briefly, and then back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Looks like a curse Headmaster. I'm not sure which, or how to lift it yet, but I believe time is of the essence if we want him to retain cognitive functions."

"Malfoy said he would die," James supplied. "I think he's the one behind it."

"I doubt that Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey explained. "From the look of it, it was meant to be a deadly curse, but its caster didn't want Mr. Black dead. Thank Merlin for small miracles; however he's still going to have to stay here until we can figure it out."

"But he's going to make it?"

"Yes Potter. I believe so." James sighed with relief at her words.

"Well, looks like I have detention…" He glanced at Filch, who growled lightly. Mrs. Norris smirked at him. Stupid effing cat…

"Alright, you can serve your detention later, now I think it's best all of you went back up to bed for tonight, so as to be well rested for the first day of classes back tomorrow," said Dumbledore kindly, and Lily, James and Peter made to go. Remus stayed resolutely at Sirius' bedside.

"Mr. Lupin…" the old man began, but at seeing the fierce look on the werewolf's face, he gave in. "Alright. You May stay Mr. Lupin; the rest of you, off to bed. Madam Pomfrey, will you be needing my assistance?"

"That would be welcome."

"Very well."

---------

Sirius felt the blackness shifting as he came back round. Only he wasn't really round. Or…well he wasn't sure, but it felt like he still might be unconscious in some eerie, detached sort of way. But he knew Remus was with him. He could smell him. Ink, and parchment, and chocolate and that indefinable Remus-ness… Yes, Remus was undoubtedly very close by.

He rubbed his head. How the hell had he gotten into this mess? All he could remember was getting far too hammered, and something about a prank. The rest was a fuzzy, indescribable haze he really had no desire to probe further. Then there was the blackness. Yes…that he recalled very well.

It was like a Dementor had sucked him dry and he had been inside the Dementor, still attached to his soul. …If that made sense… Which it really didn't.

He yawned. He was spectacularly tired. He needed his Remus and a good shagging before bed though. He looked about. It looked like the dark might be lifting. Another yawn coaxed his mouth to nearly breaking his jaw. Maybe he would just sleep for a bit…

He lay down, stretched out, and closed his eyes. This wasn't so bad. As long as he had Remus nearby, it would be alright. Without shagging though, perhaps just bearable…

---------

Remus looked at the moon he hated so much as it cast Sirius shadow into half darkness, illuminating the other half pearly silver-white. The boy was a god, sent to live among mortals in Remus' eyes, and here he was, so close to being taken to where Remus couldn't follow.

He pressed their lips together, hoping Sirius would wake with a cheesy line, but nothing. He shifted. Hopefully Sirius, wherever he was inside himself, was comfortable. His eyelids drooped. It must be late, but he didn't want to sleep. What is his love woke up?

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore had tipped half a dozen potions into Sirius mouth under Remus' steady gaze, and yet nothing had happened. They had finally retired for the night, and madam Pomfrey felt certain Sirius would wake in no time.

Remus wasn't so sure. What if he stayed like this forever? Sure, Remus loved him now, but…he was in love with Sirius. The Sirius who laughed and joked and made love like a man possessed by the demons of Hell itself. The Sirius he fell in love with was all but gone now.

If he didn't come back…would Remus still love his Padfoot? He sighed. He liked to think the answer was yes.

Tears that had threatened all night welled up again, and he let the flow this time. No one was there to see him cry… he gasped as he sobbed silently into the Animagus' chest. It rose and fell as he breathed and his heart beat beneath it, steady as ever. "I can't make it without you Padfoot," he whispered hoarsely. "And I don't want to try."

The tears dripped onto Sirius' cheek. Remus wiped it away, trying to breathe normally though his sobs. Without Padfoot it was like breathing with no air.

---------

**Author's Note:** wow. Another chapter done. Yep, I'm going into one of those crazy writing periods. That's all good though. Now…please no sobbing my lovelies (whom I love for reviewing last chapter). Sirius will most likely make it. Cheers!


	47. Chapter 46: Hospital Sex

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Argh, my stupid ex-friend-cause-she's-a-fucking-bitch keeps bothering me. Great… Anyhow, enough about me, let's cut to the chapter shall we? Here you are. Cheers!!

---------

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX: Hospital Sex

Remus sighed into the pristine white of the sheets on the bed. He loved waking up with Sirius. Mostly because it undoubtedly meant some sort of fun-like activity had taken place the night before, but another healthy amount in knowing there would undoubtedly be some more fun-like activities in the near future. Possibly even wake-up sex, which was by far his favourite kind, right after full moon sex and make-up sex.

But this morning was different. For one, he was holding onto Sirius, instead of the other way around, not that he minded much. Secondly, the sun was not in its usual place of frying the living bejesus out of his retinas, but was just warming the back of his head nicely.

Oh yes, and then there was the fact that the memories of the previous night that came rushing back to him were not of passion and love and intimacy, but of fear, loathing, and anxiety. Sirius had been attacked…

His eyes snapped open fully and he half sat up, before he realized it was impossible, as Sirius had latched himself onto Remus during the night, and gave no indication he was planning to let go. At least not anytime soon…

He sighed, settling back in. Well it would be preposterous for him to go to class now, wouldn't it? Of course it would. Of course.

"Remus?"

Remus froze. That voice sounded familiar. He knew that voice! He looked down, and Sirius was holding him tighter, burying his face into Mooney's chest, muttering to himself.

"Shh…it's okay Padfoot. You're okay." He stroked Sirius' hair and the other boy calmed slightly. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving."

---------

"Lily!"

Lily opened an eye to find Mary Macdonald two inches from her face. "What?" she groaned, rolling over. Sunlight jabbed gleefully at her eyes, and she shut them, groaning again.

"Is it true what everyone's saying?"

"Depends what they're saying." She sat up, yawning, and stretched lightly. She looked…haggard. She needed some sort of caffeinated beverage.

"That Sirius Black is in the Hospital Wing because someone tried to kill him." Supplied Alice as she padded by, fresh from the shower.

"Well…yeah." The other girls in the dormitory all stopped and turned to stare at her. Mary looked on the verge of fainting. "But he's going to be alright! I mean, Pomfrey thinks he'll be fine, and Dumbledore was there, so…"

"Wait, wait, wait, you were _there_?" Alice asked.

"Well, not _there_ there, but…I brought him to the Hospital…"

"So what happened to him?" Mary asked.

Lily shrugged. "Pomfrey thinks its some sort of curse or something. I'm not sure. …Why are you all so interested?" she asked, gaze narrowing suspiciously.

"Only because it is quite possibly _the_ most exciting thing to happen at Hogwarts! One of the Marauders almost died, do you understand what that means Lily?" asked Alice incredulously.

Lily ignored her. She looked at Mary. "Don't tell me you're buying into this rubbish…"

Mary looked at the bedspread, pulling at a loose thread absently. "Look," she said so quietly Lily could hardly hear her, "if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Lily nodded. "Of course."

"I…I know it's stupid, and I haven't a chance, but…well I fancy Sirius."

Lily bit back the giggle that sprang up. "Oh Mary…"

"I know, it's dumb, but I can't help it!"

"I understand, really."

"You do?"

"I do. He's hot. You know it, I know it, he knows it…everyone knows it. And besides, he's a Marauder. They're annoying, and bothersome, and down right hate-able at times, but…we love them."

"So do you think I could come when you go by to see him in the Hospital Wing then?" Mary asked hopefully, looking much cheerier.

Lily sighed. Now she had to go see Black in Hospital. Wonderful. "Sure. We'll go after lessons."

---------

"Brought you your homework," said Lily softly to a disheveled Remus later that day. Mary stood uncertainly behind her, peeking at Sirius, who was still unconscious. "At least…the stuff you got from your classes with me."

"Thanks." Remus sighed and looked at him. "He's not woken up yet."

Lily sat down on the chair, conjuring another for Mary. "Why not, shouldn't he have?"

Remus shrugged. "Pomfrey said it could be today, tomorrow or next week. Apparently its affected him worse than they first thought…but he's fighting it."

"That's good." Lily hugged Remus, and glanced at Sirius. _Black, if you don't wake up, I might just have a go at you myself…_"Look, why don't you go shower and get changed, and we can wait with Sirius, just in case, okay?"

---------

Sirius sat up. Remus was gone. He sniffed as hard as possible without sucking himself into a black hole that would destroy everything in the vicinity, but still, couldn't catch Remus' scent again. Where did he go?

"Remus…? Mooney? Remus where are you?"

He pulled his knees up to his chest. Okay, think. He had to just think of a way to get the hell out of here, and he would be fine. He was a wizard this shouldn't be so damn hard!!

Then something in his brain clicked. Wizard… He had a wand! He could Disapparate! Merlin he was a genius at times… He turned on the spot, feeling his way into nothingness, and, with a smile and a flourish, popped back…right where he had started. Damn.

Okay…he just needed a _real_ plan. …Think…think…think… Nothing came to him. Damn, where was Mooney when he really needed him? He growled in frustration and fell back, staring up at the shifting myriad of blackness above him.

Damn…what was that stuff. Maybe he could siphon it away… "_Evanesco!_" Some of the black haze lifted. Hmm… "_Evanesco!_" More of the haze was pulled into his wand. "_Evanesco!_ _Evanesco!_ _Evanesco!_" it was almost light now! He could almost see…whatever was out there for seeing!

"Remus I'm coming back! You better be there you great loveable pouf!!" He stood for the first time since coming to this wretched place and breathed deep. He could breathe. It was working! Holy fucking Merlin it was working!

---------

"Lily!" Lily looked up. Mary was shaking with excitement. "I think he's waking up!!"

Lily jumped up and was about to run for the door to fetch Remus, but he walked through just then, with James and Peter.

"He's waking up!" she screamed. The three boys looked at her for a moment, then Remus broke into a sprint, racing to Sirius' bed, practically jumping on him, with James and Peter hot on his heels.

Remus touched his face, murmuring incoherently. "Sirius…Paddy? Are you alive? Oh Merlin, please be okay…"

"Mooney?" Sirius muttered, squinting up his eyes even more. "It's really bright. I can't see…"

"Oh god he's blind!"

"Pete?"

"We're all here mate."

"James? Damn, well now I know I'm not dead…" the black haired youth rasped. His lips felt chapped and his throat was dry. He cracked one eye, and it was heavily bloodshot. It hurt to keep it open too long, so as soon as he had ascertained Remus was safely by his side, he closed it again. "How long've I been out for?"

"Since the night before term started."

"We thought you were a goner mate," said Peter rather bluntly.

"Yeah, apparently you should have died."

"Thanks James." Sirius laughed weakly.

"Just stating facts. So you wouldn't happen to remember who did this, would you?" Peter shifted uncomfortably at his side.

Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled up, interrupting any sort of rebuttal Sirius would have made. "Mr. Black, nice to see you coherent again. Now, you need your rest, so you all can leave him to it. _Even_ you Mr. Lupin."

"Don't make Mooney go" Sirius pouted. "Please Pomfrey? I promise, I won't talk or anything. If he goes I will get out of bed and follow him."

Pomfrey sighed hugely, rolling her eyes, but conceded, and Remus snuggled closer to his boyfriend, smiling. Mary looked a little dejected, but smiled nonetheless.

Once they had all cleared out, and Madam Pomfrey had fed Sirius some more potions to help his eyes readjust and make him less weak. As it was coming on dinnertime, Madam Pomfrey hurried herself along and promptly bustled off and the two were finally alone.

"I was so worried you wouldn't make it," Remus whispered.

"That was silly."

"Sirius, by all accounts, you _should_ have died. The only reason you didn't is whoever cursed you didn't want you dead."

Sirius sighed. "It was so weird Mooney. I…I felt like maybe I _was_ dead."

"You don't have to tell me-"

"I want to. It was…it was really dark, and there was this really heavy cloud of just…black…and at first I couldn't breath and it was choking me and I thought: this is it; this is how I die. And it was weird, but…I wasn't afraid. It was just I sort of came to terms with it, and it was okay."

Remus was looking at him funny, so he shut up. "Sirius…you…you don't _want_ to die, do you?"

"Of course not. Never. But if the time comes, then I suppose I haven't much choice."

Remus looked at him a little funny, but lay back down on his chest, lightly tracing the buttons on the pyjamas he had been dressed in.

"You know what I kept thinking though?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"That it was a shame I couldn't even give you a send off shag."

Laughter bubbled up inside Remus. Trust Sirius to think of sex on Death's doormat. Remus let his lips trail up Sirius' neck. "Well…now is a good time to make up for it, no?"

Sirius chuckled. "Mmm…definitely." He rolled so he was poised over Remus, his mouth descending slowly and capturing the lycanthrope's with a heated passion. The kiss was slow, unhurried, and lazy. Sirius took his time, running his hands over Remus' body, relishing the texture of skin and pushing and pulling messy clothing out of the way.

Remus sighed into the kiss, and eased himself out of the clothes Padfoot shoved around his body, until he lie nude and pulsing hard beneath him, with Sirius still woefully pyjama clad.

Frenzied hands tugged off the Animagus' pants and shirt, groping and caressing hungrily, as though trying to memorize him like a blind man with a smattering of Braille. Sirius' kiss turned molten and needy and he was breathing hard through his nose as they snogged, his eyes shut against the burning lamp on the bedside table.

Sirius was concentrating on kissing and licking and nibbling his way down Remus' chest while Remus moaned throatily, spurring his black-haired lover on. "Ohh Sirius…" he gasped as the head of his cock was caressed by tongue and taken into the hot cavern of Sirius' mouth. Sirius hummed happily, sending vibrations up Remus' length, and eliciting electric sparks of pleasure to ripple over his cock to prostate and back.

The Animagus was impatient as ever, and spent on ly a few moments suckling away at Remus' hard-on, hands caressing his balls and the length of cock his lips couldn't surround. He kissed his way back up to his lover's mouth, ravaging it possessively, as though he were roaming his own property.'

Then Remus surprised him, turning them so he was on top, his hands smoothing over Sirius' burning erection. He moaned and Remus smiled a naughty little smile that made his nerve endings snap to attention. Remus was planning something…

"You shouldn't exert yourself Pomfrey said…"

"Mmm…what are you up to?"

Remus kissed him then pulled back, cocking his head to the side. He straddled his lover's hips, his arse pointed delectably to the heavens, and Sirius gave in to the urge to reach around, gripping it firmly. Mmm…so good… The young werewolf stood on his knees, and sank slowly down, his hips angled forward, and the realization of what he was doing hit Sirius with lung emptying force. Remus was going to ride him to completion.

As soon as the tip of his cock was embedded, Remus winced slightly in pain, but forced himself the rest of the way down, enjoying Padfoot's ever increasing moans of pleasure. Finally, when Sirius was in as far as he could go, Remus relaxed around him, wiggling his bottom experimentally, causing his own erection to bob temptingly and Sirius to hiss as his passion flared, and he tamped down the mad urge to pummel Remus' bottom into submission.

"Ooh…" Remus hissed, as his hips lifted a few inches and he sunk back down. Sirius hands found their way to his hips; gripping them forcefully he guided Remus above him. "Mmm…ohh fuck…"

Sirius moaned as well, and for a moment, they were both too caught up in the pleasures the other brought, that they forgot they weren't alone. Remus reached down to caress the length of his cock, and his hand bumped Sirius'. He made to pull away, but a word from Sirius stopped him.

"No. Touch yourself," he whispered fiercely, enjoying the way Remus' arse clenched around his cock. Remus obeyed, his hand ghosting over his phallus, stroking and caressing, his eyes fluttering shut. "Yes…just like that…Merlin Remus…yes…oh I don't think I can hold back anymore…"

He watched as Remus' hand clenched around his own cock, his eyes screwing shut tighter as his orgasm plowed over him, his anus closing so perfectly around Sirius as he thrust himself into Remus releasing the last bit of control he possessed. He came hard as Remus emptied himself over his chest, both moaning and panting, and calling out to God, Merlin and each other.

Remus recovered first, and slid off his lover, sprawling, sated and limp with completion, limbs everywhere. He lazily leaned over and kissed his lover's neck and chest, tasting his own seed on him, and relishing the taste of it and Sirius's skin together.

Sirius opened his eyes, feeling exquisite. "You are a naughty tease Remus Lupin," he muttered. He was exhausted, even though he hadn't done much, and his eyes hurt again.

Remus chuckled. "That I am. But so are you Mr. I-Will-Never-Have-Sex-In-The-Hospital-Wing. Lies and propaganda I say."

Sirius chuckled, pulling Mooney close. "So it is. Hospital sex is pretty good though. Just don't tell James I said that." And with that, he promptly fell asleep.

---------

**Author's Note: **If I get one review saying this is short, the reviewer will get a kick in the tush! I worked quasi-hard at this!! But anyway, I've been feeling blah lately (depression acting up) so forgive me if this isn't to normal standards. Much love to all. Cheers!


	48. Chapter 47: I Told You So

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Wow…so almost 500 reviews. I think I might just die…it makes me teary-eyed with gratitude and I love every one of you who reviewed. Now…onwards…I sense people are thinking Peter was let off the hook, and…well come on he had to fellatio Malfoy…so yeah, he kind of was. But I shall remedy that, and…and yes. Here we are. Cheers.

PS. – OMG sorry for the angst, but…well it just came. :/

---------

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN: I Told You So (aka Confessions)

Regulus rolled his eyes. How could the lummox shovel down so much food and not explode, or implode, or vomit? Even just watching him made Regulus a little queasy. He pushed it aside, standing in the same instant his quarry did.

He slipped past corners and down corridors after him, finally stopping him with the jab of a wand into his lower back as he made to turn a corner. "Come with me."

The boy stuttered and whimpered, and looked on the verge of tears. Regulus rolled his eyes haughtily. _Incompetent fool_, he thought sourly.

"What do you want?" he tried bravely.

Regulus fought down the urge to laugh. "It's time the real story behind my _dear_ brother's misfortunate accident was revealed.

Peter Pettigrew paled, his flabby little face going slack. "Y-you…you can't! No one will believe it!!" he spoke the words as though to reassure himself of their truth.

Regulus smiled, and leaned in slightly. Peter trembled harder. "You think I don't know that you insufferable dolt? Of course I do!" he took a deep breath and regained his smooth, uncaring veneer. "That's why you're going to tell them. Yourself. Every…last…little…detail."

Peter shook his head, too in shock and too afraid to speak. Regulus smiled maliciously, and nodded. "Oh yes, Pettigrew. You will. Or we can go and tell Lucius you don't want to…"

"They'll…they'll kill me…" he murmured, horrified.

"One can only hope."

---------

Lily stood at the window in the common-room. It was dinnertime, and Lily knew, logically, that she should go and eat. She was ravenous, but for some reason, she couldn't move from the window. She had been going over the history of events in her mind the night Sirius had been attacked, and it just didn't add up.

James had filled her in on what Lucius had said, and…and it was maddening! Why would he implicate Peter? Of all people, why Peter? She didn't know… could he be a Death Eater?

Hardly, she countered to herself. She had seen both his arms last week, no nifty tattoo on either. Then why would Lucius say it?

"Say what?" asked James, who had come looking for her.

She turned and smiled before her face fell back into the thinking expression James liked. "Just thinking over what you told me. Why would Malfoy say Peter had done it?"

James shrugged. "Malfoy's a lying bastard. Who knows why he does the things he does?"

"But it just doesn't make sense James… _Why_ would he pick Peter…why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Well…" Lily looked away. She felt guilty for saying it, but she couldn't help how she felt. Right? Right. "It's just…what if he was telling the truth? What if he had 'Imperio'ed Peter or something…how do we know James?"

James frowned. "Lily, I'm going to say this once. Peter is Sirius' friend, and I refuse to believe, for even one second, that he had anything to do with this."

"James-"

"No! Why are you so determined to take Malfoy at face value?"

"Why aren't you looking at the possibility that maybe, just maybe, you don't know your friends as well as you think? It doesn't make sense James!" He just shook his head, and made to walk away, but Lily caught his arm. "James, please…I want to believe Peter, and I'm pretty sure I do, but nothing is adding up!"

"It doesn't have to add up Lily! Peter is my friend and I believe him. Period. Either you trust us, trust me, or not. You're either with us or against us."

"What are you even saying?" Lily screeched, not noticing the portrait hole opening behind her.

"Whoa, what's with the shouting?" asked a voice that tried to lighten the mood. Sirius smiled slightly, leaning into Mooney heavily.

"You're out!"

"Very astute Prongs," Remus replied wryly. "But yes, Paddy's back…as long as he's good and doesn't make himself worse."

"I won't as long as Remus doesn't try to molest me every five seconds." James groaned and Lily smirked.

"Sirius, you cannot molest the willing."

"Touché. …So why were you two shouting?"

"We weren't shouting," said Lily, glaring coldly at James. Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh huh…"

"Oh shut up!" Lily snapped, and made to stalk off, until they were joined by the plump and rather oddly pale, Messr Wormtail. She pulled up short in front of him.

"Hello." His voice was soft. "Sirius! You're out!"

Sirius grinned hugely and tossed an arm around Peter's shoulders. "Yep. Think Pomfrey was getting too attached so I had to get out."

Peter grinned weakly. "Uhm…well, I…there's…well…I know who attacked Sirius."

James Remus Lily and Sirius all looked at him as though they had never properly seen him before. "What?" James asked softly. "How?"

Peter stared at the floor guiltily. Sirius shook him comfortingly. "Come on Pete, pecker up. Who was it?"

Peter took a deep breath. "Me."

Sirius stood there, staring at this boy who hadn't the nerve to look him in the eye. He felt numb, as though he were moving in slow motion through air heavy with matter. His head reeled. Peter…_Peter_… He stepped back from his friend; staring at the shoulders he had just put his arm around. One of his best mates…behind… He faltered and Remus was by his side, holding him steady.

James couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. It was like some beloved pet had gone bad and bit him. He had betrayed them. All of them. He hazarded a glance at Lily and saw her mouth a smug little line. He frowned. He looked at Sirius, watching him stumble and Remus catching him. There was a bitter taste in his mouth. Blood. He had bit his lip…

Remus was nearly blinded by shock. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The world had turned over. Then he took a gulp of air and rage pulsed through him. How dare he! How fucking _dare_ he!! He wanted answers, and by fucking Merlin he wanted them now. Why; first and foremost. He saw Sirius step away, and moved to him, pulling the other boy to his chest as he lost his footing. Oh God…Sirius…

Lily's mouth dropped in shock. Her hands went to cover it, and it slowly closed. She pressed her lips together. She had been right. It was a grim victory, no doubt, and a fruitless one. She looked at Sirius, who looked like he might just collapse. She watched Remus grab him. Then her gaze slid to James, and he stared back, defiant, biting his lip. She wanted to hug him, pull him around her, but her feet wouldn't listen.

Peter stared at the carpet. Under rated carpet was. No one paid attention to it until it started to fray, or get old. Or get messed up. Hmm. His life was carpet, and he the hated stain upon. He stared at the carpet.

"Why?"

Remus broke the silence, his voice uncharacteristically harsh and cold. Peter looked up frantically then snapped his gaze back to the carpet. Remus tried to tamp down rage that threatened to overwhelm him. "Tell me why peter. Tell me why right now before I do something I'm going to regret."

"I…I…" Peter couldn't speak. His tongue was heavy and his throat constricted in fear.

Remus pulled out of Sirius' embrace, moving over to peter and grabbing him hard by the collar. He shook him fiercely. The silence was eerie in the pause before he spoke. "Why?"

"L-Lucius…Malfoy. H-he…he…m-made me."

"And you just did it?" Remus shouted, throwing the other boy from him. "You just did what you were fucking told, no questions asked?"

"I'm s-s-sorry."

"No you're not!" Remus railed at him. "You lying bastard! If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place! He almost died!! You almost fucking killed him!!"

"Remus," James said softly.

"No, fuck you James! He tried to fucking kill him!"

James' hands rubbed bluntly over his face. Lily moved towards him and he hung his head. "It's the Whomping Willow all over again," he sighed. He looked defeated.

"No this is worse!" Remus raged, hot, angry tears spilling down his cheeks. "He tried to kill him! Sirius never…fuck sakes!" he pounded his fist angrily on the wall.

Lily's brow was knit in confusion. Whomping Willow? What the-? "What's going on? What happened at the Whomping Willow?"

"Nothing," said Sirius darkly. He moved to Remus and put his arms around him. "Remus" he said softly, only for the werewolf to hear, "you forgave me."

"I know, but Sirius this is different. He knew what would happen!"

Sirius looked at him. "So did I."

Remus stared back, shaking his head. "No. No… He knew…I love you and he knew that and he still did it. He still did it." He wiped furiously at the tears that leaked from his eyes, his arms snaking around Padfoot. "You almost died…"

Sirius pulled him closer.

James glared hard at Wormtail when the boy finally dared to meet his eyes. "I don't understand why you did it. I…why?"

"M-Malfoy…he's…he's a…a Death Eater. He said…threatened…You Know Who… I never meant to kill him! I didn't know-"

"What?" James snapped. "That Lucius Malfoy would just have you cast a Tickling Charm? Wake the fuck up Peter! Merlin and Christ…"

Remus turned back to the others. He looked from Lily, who was standing behind James' chair, to James, who looked confused and angry, back to Sirius, who looked sadly back, then finally, to Peter. There was a hard bitterness in his heart when he looked at him. The words formed on his lips and he spat them out before rationality could kick in. "I hate you."

Peter nodded, not looking up, the shame he felt, and also anger, burning crimson over his cheeks. Then, without a word, he moved slowly, and rather stiffly to the stairs to the dorms and disappeared up them. Remus cast James one last look, then, taking Sirius by the hand, lead him back out of the room.

As the portrait hole banged shut behind them with a soft 'fwump' the silence billowed hugely again. Lily shifted, not wanting to break the silence.

"Go ahead and say it." James' voice was soft and it still rang out in the emptiness.

"What?"

"I told you so. I know you want to say it so just go ahead."

"James I…" She stopped. She didn't know. "It's not about being right or wrong."

James snorted. "Sure."

Lily's red hair got the best of her and she spoke without thinking. "Oh come off it Potter, you're just sore because I _was_ right and for once you were bloody wrong."

James stood up and faced her. She looked away under the intensity of his gaze. He took her in his arms, leaning in as if to kiss her, but stopping halfway. "Yeah…that must be it."

"James…"

"What?" his tone was harsh. He softened it. "What?"

"I…never mind." She turned away and James dropped his arms from her sides.

His voice, when he spoke, was crisp. "Well, when you think of something to say besides I told you so and that I'm a sore loser, come find me."

He turned away and Lily looked after him.

---------

"Are you angry?"

Sirius looked up. Mooney leaned against the wall in one of the secret exits from Hogwarts, just inside the opening, the Animagus pressed to him, face buried in his neck. "Dunno. Are you?"

"Furious."

Sirius smirked lightly. "I know. I like you when you're all hot and roused up."

Remus ruffled his hair good-naturedly. "I know you do. I can tell."

"Mmm…" They leaned into each other for several more moments. "I don't think I'm angry really," Sirius said after a while.

"Really?" He nodded. "Why? Or why not?"

"Well…I think there's a reason he did it. Malfoy, the snake, probably scared him into it. And besides…I'm alive."

---------

**Author's Note: **gwah, so that was a bit sad. Apologies. Umm…review? Pretty please? I'll love you forever… Okay, well see you chaps (and ladies) next time! Cheers!


	49. Chapter 48: Forgiveness and The Ring

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **OMG! I have been horrible by not doing this lately and I apologize, but…it's really not my fault. You see, my brother was sick, and as this is his computer…yeah. So…not my fault. I WIN! Anyhooters, here you all are. Cheers!

PS. – OMG my kitties had kittens! One had four; the other one had one. Wahh…cute little brats they is. Oh god, I'm the crazy cat girl again…

PPS. – So, I know this has taken ages, but inspiration seems to like to hit me when I'm NOT at my computer, and I've been writing it out by hand. Bleh. Condolences for my poor hand can be left in the form of Reviews.

---------

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT: Forgiveness and The Ring

"James…James…"

James ignored the voice and kept focused on going down to the Quidditch pitch. He knew who was calling him, and though merely a year ago, he would have run and dashed toward Lily, he didn't bother. He needed to be alone with just him and the clouds and his broom for a bit.

"James, please!" 

James sighed hugely and stopped. Lily dashed forward, and drew level with him just as he turned. "What?" he asked.

Lily tried to shake off the stab of pride that rushed up at his tone. No…if she went on being so damn stubborn they'd be fighting forever. "Look James, I'm sorry for what I said…I didn't mean it like that."

"So how did you mean it?" It came out harsher than he meant it. "Look, Lily, I just need to be alone right now."

"Why?" Lily asked.

James stared at her in disbelief. "Why? You're asking me _why_? Because my best friend who is like my fucking brother just almost effing _died_! Because another friend I've known more than one should care to is the one responsible. But mostly, I just want to be alone because the woman I love, the woman who _says_ she loves me back and who agreed to fucking _marry_ me only wants to rub it in my face that she was right and stand about asking stupid questions! That's why!"

James was panting with the force of his tirade and hardly noticed the wave of guilt that washed over him. 

Tears sprang up in Lily's eyes as James raved, and when he had finished, she blinked them back futilely. They trickled merrily down her cheeks, oblivious, and she wiped them furiously. How dare he make her cry!

She took a deep, fortifying breath. "I see," she said, voice thick with her tears. "Well let me give you one last thing to worry yourself over then." And with a ferocious movement, wrenched the ring from her left hand and threw it at his chest, delighting with how it bounced off into the grass.

With one last whip of her hair, she turned and walked away. James stared after her retreating back and then to the shiny bit of compressed coal that sparkled wantonly in the light amongst the blades of grass. Fuck.

---------

"Oh dear, what've you done?"

"Mooney my love, what _are_ you on about?" Sirius flopped recklessly onto the couch in the common-room on his joint free period (which sadly only occurred once weekly) with the other Marauders. The only one absent was Peter, and as Remus' temper toward the boy hadn't yet abated, it was pretty much to be expected. 

"James has that look. Like the one he used to get when-"

"When Evans would turn him down or threaten to hex him or do something equally as mad, yeah," Sirius finished for his counterpart, who perched on the arm of the chesterfield next to him. "What's up Prongs?"

James held up the ring wordlessly.

"Oh…" Remus said slowly. "So…you and Lily-?"

"She ditched me," James sighed, rather bluntly.

"Pecker up mate," Sirius replied bracingly. "All we have to do is get her to see what she's missing having you around and presto! You'll be back before dinner and you and Evans will be betrothed once more."

"Sirius, it didn't work when he was trying to get her in the first place. I doubt it's going to work now, seeing as she's undoubtedly more peeved with James than before," Remus countered reasonably.

"Pfft, codswallop."

"Padfoot-"

"No." the two heads swiveled round to look at James, who hadn't really seemed like he was paying attention. "I'm not going to beg her to come back. If she wants to she will. If not, I'm not going to pressure her." 

"Finally! For the first time in the six and a half years I've known you, you're not being a complete tool James!" Remus positively beamed. Sirius scowled.

"Prongs, last time you decided to let Evans take her time coming back round, she ended up with Snivellus. Do you honestly want to see him with his greasy paws all over her _again_?"

James looked up at his best friend. He looked haunted and rather depressingly un-James-like. "I want her to be happy…that's all." His gaze went back to the floor.

"James-"

The troubled young man looked up at Sirius again, his face blank and his eyes strangely hollow. The light was gone from them. "I'd die for her Pads. I want her to be happy…whatever that might mean."

Sirius looked like he would have liked to comment further, but Remus' gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. Then, suddenly, Remus stiffened and rose. "I'm going to the library," he said in a flat little voice, and picked up his bag. With a smile at Sirius that didn't reach his eyes, he departed. 

James and Sirius followed Remus' lingering gaze to what had caused him to disappear so effectively and spotted it. Peter. He was sitting rather forlornly in a chair by the fireplace, by himself.

"Remus still hacked off then?" James asked quietly. Sirius nodded. "And you?" he asked. Sirius shrugged. 

"Dunno. Mostly I just feel bad for the bloke. I mean who the fuck knows what Malfoy threatened him with or did to him? What about you…were you even mad to start with?"

James sighed and it was his turn to shrug. "Dunno. It's just such a fucking mess." Sirius made a humming noise of acquiescence in the back of his throat and silence settled heavily between the two. It was rather unnerving to see the two so serious. 

"Peter!" Sirius called out suddenly.

The addressed boy turned and looked round slightly pathetically hopeful. Sirius waved him over and Peter tried to calm himself. "Yeah?" he asked with a stab at airiness that fooled no one.

"I want you to tell us what happened mate. Why you did it."

Peter's face fell. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was it…

---------

Remus strolled into the library, nodding at Madam Pince, who smiled warmly back, and headed right for the back. He wanted to drown himself in books and silence to rid his mind of that vermin. At least until he could go back to the common-room without wanting to strangle him anyway…

He sat down blindly and was just pulling out parchment on which he would start his ancient Runes translation, when a familiar mane of red hair appeared from out of the shelves. He realized then that the table had been previously occupied.

"Remus," said Lily politely. She held a thick, dusty old Potions book in her hands, and set it lightly on the table.

"Lily…" His tone was lightly surprised. Normally the girl was too distraught after screaming at James to get much homework done… "So…what did James do this time?"

"How do you mean?" she enquired, leafing through the old tome until she found the right page before jotting down some notes. 

"I saw you gave the ring back."

Lily paused in her note taking and set her quill down slowly. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. Just that he and you were apparently done and that he wasn't going to try to woo you back." Remus eyed her up for signs this might affect her. Her face was blank. "And that he'd die to make you happy."

The redhead looked pointedly away and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'I wish'. She finally sighed and looked up at Remus. "That's lovely." Then with a crack of her wrist, continued on with her notes.

"I don't know what he still sees in you," Remus said rather coldly. The words hit Lily as though she'd been slapped. "As soon as things get tough, you bail? Sounds more like something a Slytherin would do to me… People fight Lily. You get through it."

Lily slammed her book shut and the 'thwump' echoed dully. "Well then it's a pretty good fucking thing no one asked you Lupin," she hissed viciously, and, throwing her things haphazardly into her bag, stalked off huffing.

Remus sighed and went back to his Ancient Runes. 

---------

Lily tried to convince herself Remus was just being a nosy prat as she strode quickly from the library. He was playing to James' agenda, and that entire toss about him not going to try and win her back was…well, it was toss.

_But when has Remus ever lied? To anyone?_ Fucking subconscious. Shut up. Never mind that, Remus could probably lie with the best of them…hell, he was best friends with the best of them!

James always fought for what he loved, for what he wanted and needed and held dear. It was his nature. Probably why he was a Gryffindor… _Maybe he doesn't want to fight for you anymore. And why should he? Remus was right you know…_

Fuck off! Remus was _not_ right. He might think he was right all the time, but no, not this time. He was fucking wrong. James loved her…she loved him. They were meant to fucking be, and that was that.

But Lily couldn't quiet the silent niggling in the back of her mind. The horrendous possibility of two little words… _What if?_

---------

James and Sirius sat forward as Peter opened his mouth to speak. He swallowed thickly. What was he supposed to say? What _could_ he say? It was all so fucking messed up… Malfoy would undoubtedly find out exactly what he had said (news was funny like that at Hogwarts) and decided on the spot that it was best to try and leave him out of it as much as possible. Or the sex parts anyway…

Besides, he wasn't a fag. He was bad enough with women as it was, he didn't need more against him. Then again, girls still cooed over Remus and Sirius…

"Pete?" James asked, startling the boy back into himself. 

"I…" Sirius nodded encouragingly at him and James even gave a slight smile. "Malfoy…well…he…well at first I was scared I would get hexed by him. That's why I-" He stopped abruptly. They didn't know about him being behind James' incident. Or McGonagall… 

"That's why what Wormtail?" James coaxed. 

Peter looked away ashamedly. He couldn't bear to take the burden of another confession. "Why I agreed to do it in the first place," he whispered. There. Not so much a lie as an omission of guilty truth… "Then…he threatened. He knows You Know Who! He said he's one of You Know Who's people. I was scared…"

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, looking grim. "Peter, I get it. I do. And…well I'm sorry this happened. But I forgive you."

"You do?" Peter croaked. Sirius nodded.

"It's out fault Pete."

James nodded. "We should have been there for you. Noticed. We got too caught up in our own lives…we're sorry."

Peter would have cried, but thought his friends might find him too unmanly. "Thanks." Sirius clapped him heartily on the shoulder, grinning. 

"Don't worry about it," said James, waving his hand. His smile turned slightly sour. "On the bright side, I have no life anymore, so you don't have to worry about that jacked up little berk Malfoy anymore."

---------

"Mooney," Sirius whined. "Please?"

"No, Sirius. I'm tired and you're already fat, you don't need to eat every two hours."

"You think I'm fat?' Sirius asked, shocked and self-conscious now. 

"Everyone thinks you're fat Pads," James teased, smirking. Sirius frowned and pouted.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, clearly you _aren't_ fat. I just don't want to go get you cake from the kitchens. Dinner was only like an hour and a half ago."

"But I'm _starving_. Please?"

"No! Make James go."

"Not happening," James muttered, poking at the hole in the arm of the couch he and his friends were seated on.

"Remus, if you don't bring me cake…I will…I'll never kiss you again."

Both James and Remus snorted with laughter. "Yeah right," they said together, and laughed some more.

"Fine!" Sirius said. "I'll bother you until you do. And you _know_ I can keep my word on that one."

Remus rolled his eyes again, but got up from the chesterfield anyway. "You're lucky I love you."

Remus rubbed his eyes as he came back from the kitchens. He was just ascending the spiral staircase, when a sound reached his ears. He looked round and saw peter Pettigrew backing away from the entrance to the Slytherin common-room and dorms. His gaze narrowed. Nasty little traitor.

"I won't!" Peter squeaked bravely. "I'm done with you Malfoy."

The blonde who emerged seconds later was chuckling. "Are you really? So why is it we both know you're going to do exactly what I want in the next five minutes…or do I need to remind you who I work for again?"

Work for? Remus was puzzles. He shook his head and was just turning to go back up the stairs when the shout of _'Impedimenta!'_ stopped him. That wasn't Malfoy's voice…

He turned back just in time to see Peter hit the far wall, Lucius looking dangerously angry. The cake fell from his arms and his wand was out and he was dashing down the steps to help his friend.

He skidded to a halt in front of Malfoy's wand, his own pointing back at the blond. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Can't find anyone with a small enough cock?"

Lucius growled but Remus didn't move. It was obvious who the victor in a duel would be, and let's just say, the victory party would be decorated with red and gold. His face twisted into a sneer and he addressed Peter. "Next time your little friends won't be here to protect you Pettigrew."

"Wanker," Remus muttered, and turned to help Peter to his feet.

"Remus! Y-you…you saved me!"

"Well I couldn't just let you get hexed could I? Besides…James and Sirius told me what you told them, and if Sirius can forgive you, so can I."

Peter was so overjoyed to have his friend back he threw his arms around him. "Thank you!" he sobbed.

"Don't mention it. But…you're going to have to tell Padfoot why I haven't brought him his cake."

---------

**Author's Note:** wahh, and don't we all just love it when there's a happy ending? Not that this is THE END the end…just…the end of this chapter. So…umm…review! Cheers!

PS. – I made up for the wait with a long chapter. XD


	50. Chapter 49: Get a Room!

Not a Chance

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **gwah, almost at the big 5-0! YAY!! Ahem, anyhow…here it is… 'You're warm in my hand…' Cheers!

PS. – Oh God, I've been watching ONE too many old pop videos from the like the nineties…

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE: Get a Room!

Sirius sighed as he eased Remus down onto his lap. It was way too early. Way. He smirked as Remus brushed his lips over his. Possibly even for this… He had no idea why the hell he should be up at four thirty in the morning. He wanted sleep…and sex with Mooney. No matter in which order.

They hadn't been able to get any alone time in ages. Sirius had never noticed it before, but a Prongs without Lily to occupy him was exceedingly clingy…which meant there was little to no time for him and Remus to be alone together so he could fuck the lycanthrope's brain out. Which was maddening.

"Why am I up this early again?" he murmured. Remus smiled and licked his lips before kissing him hungrily. He pulled away several moments later. "Never mind" Sirius panted.

"I don't want to disturb James. I love him, but if I have to hear another Lily speech I'm going to murder him." Sirius chuckled. Remus leaned in again, his tongue raking the inside of Sirius' mouth before Sirius pushed his own tongue forward.

Remus smirked as Sirius kissed down his neck and slid his hands up Padfoot's delicious stomach, pulling at his nipples. Sirius' shoved aside the other boy's pyjamas and licked his shoulder, making Remus shiver, and then bit it possessively, making him moan. His fingers dragged over the now prominent bulge in his boyfriend's pants.

Remus ground himself forward, into Padfoot's hand, his aching cock rubbing over Sirius', causing him to moan into his lover's flesh. Remus gripped his hair as he bent to suck a nipple greedily into his mouth.

"Fuck Pads… Mmm, Merlin yes." He rolled his hips deliciously as Sirius' other traitorous hand squeeze his arse. "Ohh God…" Remus pulled at his hair as Sirius's clever digits worked themselves into his pyjama pants and stole greedy impressions over Remus' cock.

"You like that?"

"Mmm…yes."

Sirius kissed back up his lover's neck and sucked on his earlobe. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Remus moaned uncontrollably, the gentle stroking of Sirius fingers not enough. He ground himself helplessly into the Animagus' pelvis, a satisfying grunt rumbling forward. "I want you to…ohh Merlin…mmm, suck my cock. Oh God, yes…and fuck me."

Sirius stroked him more deliberately now. "What if I decide I want to go back to bed?" he teased.

Remus turned his face and kissed him. "Then I won't be able to have my way with you. Don't you want me to have my way with you? Or would you rather you made your way with me?"

It was too early. "What?" Sirius asked, chuckling huskily.

Remus slid his hand into Sirius' pyjamas and underpants and cupped his balls gently. "I mean…" He nipped playfully at Sirius' bottom lip, tugging on it and smirking, now fisting his cock gently. "You won't get to stick this delectable cock in me. And you _certainly_ won't get the thank you blow job I had planned either."

Sirius spanked him lightly. "Next time, just say that. In fact, say it all the time." Then he caught Remus' lips in a heated kiss, effectively cutting off any chance of rebuttal. Not that Remus minded.

The young werewolf was just working off Sirius' shirt when there were the sudden sounds of someone coming down the stairs from the boy's dorms, but before either of them (or Remus at least) could think to censor their actions, in burst James.

"Remus! Sirius! Where the hell are you guy-?" He came up short at the sight of Them, Remus trying not to die from blushing and Sirius glaring. "Dude, can you guys get a room or something?"

Sirius opened his mouth to throw out a snappy retort, but Remus covered his mouth. Apparently he wasn't to be mean to Prongs in his fragile, single state. "Sorry Prongs," he murmured. "Did you need something?"

James yawned and sat down. "Just thought you two had gone off pranking without me."

Sirius merely glowered.

* * *

He sat, several hours of no sleep later, his head resting on the desk, staring into space, not even trying to give the illusion of paying attention to History of Magic. He blinked absently as his eyes followed Mooney's deft hand, jotting notes across the page. Mmm…Mooney…

He smirked and scooted closer to the werewolf. Remus didn't look up. He reached out a tentative hand, with half a glance at Binns, who simply droned on, staring at his notes, oblivious, and placed it on Mooney's knee. Still nothing.

His smirk grew as he slid it slowly upward and inward, caressing Remus' inner thigh. Remus looked pointedly at him but he just grinned right back, his hand moving slowly and deliberately over his lover's crotch. He heard the gentle catch in Remus' breathing and squeezed, delighting in the repeat of the sound.

He gently outlined his prick, making Remus pant. "Padfoot…" he whispered, trying to sound admonishing, but merely coming out horny.

"Yes?" Padfoot whispered back blithely. He felt his own heartbeat start to pound as he caressed Remus some more.

"Oh God…" It was spoken in a low, breathy moan and served to only turn Sirius on more.

Just then, something hit him in the back of the head. He round up sharply and saw Prongs gesturing to the piece of paper he'd just chucked at his head. Sirius picked it up and smoothed it out covertly.

There in Prongs' messy writing were three large, bolded words. GET A ROOM. Sirius glared back, his eyes narrowed, and made to ignore his best mate's note entirely, but suddenly, the bell rang, cutting off Binns' droning, and the class was packing away for lunch.

Sirius groaned, but gathered his stuff anyway and followed Mooney down to the Great Hall where he miserably picked at his shepherd's pie.

Later, as he sat in Transfiguration, trying not to fall asleep, he looked longingly across the room at Remus. James was trying to demonstrate how to properly transfigure one's eyebrows purple and Remus was watching him intently.

Just then McGonagall came over, looking stern. His head jerked up and he realized he'd drifted off thinking of Mooney, who now looked over at him, helpless to save Sirius from the detention McGonagall handed out.

Sirius merely nodded at her and put his head back down to sleep.

* * *

He was woken at the end of the class, McGonagall having merely thrown up her hands in annoyance (at least a sleeping Sirius Black was a Sirius Black who couldn't cause trouble) and went to go have dinner, feeling most refreshed, and frisky, after his nap.

He was strolling down the hall with Remus, James and Peter having gone ahead, when his boyfriend reached out on a whim and took his hand. Sirius smiled across at him and the corners of Remus' lips turned up.

Just as Remus was looking back where he was walking, Sirius stopped short, pulling him suddenly and completely down a deserted Charms corridor, pressing the slighter boy up against the smooth expanse of wall in a little niche.

"God, I've wanted you all fucking day…" Sirius growled, grinding their pelvises together and kissing over Remus' collarbone, pulling his tie loose. Remus moaned and threaded his fingers into Padfoot's hair. Sirius nipped at his pulse point and licked away the sting of pain that followed.

"Mmm…me too."

Sirius unbuttoned his pants. "Say it again. Say you want me."

"Fuck…I want you Padfoot!" Remus rasped. Their lips met and their tongues fought for dominance hotly, hands groping and pulling the other closer. Remus slid his hands up under Sirius' shirt, and made to pull the garment off entirely, but Sirius merely tugged it open, a button popping off and arcing away, and threw it back over his shoulders.

He unzipped Remus' trousers, hands sliding into his underpants and stroking the hot hard flesh of his aching cock.

"Mmm…yeah…"

"Talk dirty to me," Sirius whispered into his neck, pulling his erection free. Remus hissed as the cooler air surrounded it, quickly followed by Sirius' warm hands, making goose bumps erupt over his arms.

"Oh God…I don't think I can talk at all" Remus said thickly, through the haze of euphoria Padfoot was eliciting.

"Why don't you try?" Sirius said in the barest of whispers over his ear. "And if you succeed, I might just have to reward you…"

Remus moaned lustily. "Ohh fuck…I want you to fuck me Padfoot. I want you to press me into this wall, and take me right here. God, I'm so hard…"

"Mmm…go _on_…"

"I want to feel your cock in me. I want you to fuck me until I can't stand anymore. Oh God! Ohh…oh…" He moaned uncontrollably as Padfoot fisted his rock hard manhood, making him arch with ecstasy. The air around the two was electric.

They were both too caught up in the sensations the other were pouring over them, Remus as Padfoot stroked his cock, and Sirius as Mooney raked his fingernails over his back in his pleasure, to notice the sound of approaching footsteps, and only when James shouted, "For the love of _Merlin_ do you two _ever_ go for an hour without feeling each other up? Christ, _please_ try to at least get a room once in awhile, God, what is wrong with you guys?" did they break apart.

Padfoot opened his mouth, determined this time to tell James, best mate or not, that he needed to sod off, but Remus was blushing harder than one might think possible, and hurriedly pulling his clothing back on. Sirius growled loudly, snatched up his shirt, and stalked off up to the dormitory.

Remus, who was still red, cast a confused James a rather apologetic look, and followed his lover. "What about dinner?" James called after them, still highly confused.

* * *

"Sirius? Sirius, come down to dinner," Remus said through the door to the bathroom. Sirius sat slumped on the other side.

"No. I can't. I'm going to murder James," he whined.

"Padfoot, please try to be mature about this. James is going through an emotionally stressful time, he doesn't see that he's driving you nuts…"

"I don't care! I've been half hard all fucking day and _still_ haven't been able to get some bloody relief!" He sighed. "I'll be done in a few, I just need to…pull myself together."

"Alright," Remus replied, and left.

Sirius put his head in his hands and tried not to think of erotic things…which was actually _really_ hard. He sighed again, and stood, pulling off his clothes. He needed a cold shower…

* * *

Sirius was sitting moodily in the common-room later that evening. He'd missed dinner, but had made it in time for pudding, and had happily eaten half of Remus' very large chocolate gateau. But then Remus had to go to a prefect meeting (though Sirius couldn't see why it wasn't skip-able) and now he had nothing to entertain him, except Peter, who was busy scribbling down some made up dreams for Divination.

Just as he was debating going up to bed to get some of his lost sleep back, Remus and James stepped through the portrait hole. Sirius grinned up at his boyfriend, who smiled back, and sat beside him, while James threw himself into the couch.

"Oh Sirius, I almost forgot, I found your quill."

"My what?" the Animagus asked, looking at Mooney as though he was daft.

"Your quill. Come, let's go get it."

"Mooney, what the hell are you-" He stopped short at Remus' pointed look. "Oh, _that_ quill. Yeah…er…let's go and…get it." He tried to suppress his snicker.

Ten minutes later Sirius was being herded into a broom cupboard by a _very_ eager Remus Lupin, who also happened to be kissing him passionately, his tongue exploring the familiar cavern of Sirius' mouth. "God, I need you so fucking bad" the darker haired youth panted as Remus pulled his shirt open.

"Mmph… I know. Merlin…"

Then Padfoot's second nature took over, and he immediately seized control of the situation, pressing his young lover up against the wall and dragging his hands down his body. Remus groaned throatily.

Sirius was confident as he unbuttoned Remus' pants, pushing them down his hips where they whispered to the ground. He cupped the bulge of rock hard cock, trapped in its cotton prison, affectionately. "And there's not going to be any stopping me this time…" Sirius growled and Remus hastily tugged his belt undone.

The Animagus hastily pushed his own pants and underwear down, his cock springing up to attention, and pulled down Mooney's underwear. He lifted the lycanthrope's hips up, and slid his cock into the tight, hot passage.

Remus cried out in pleasure as Sirius lifted his leg up, opening him wider so he could ram the rest of his cock into the heat. "Fuck!" Sirius pulled out and shoved himself back in mercilessly, Remus' head tilting back as his lover's mouth devoured his neck, leaving no doubt in his mind there would be hickies the next day. Long, slender-fingered hands gripped Sirius buttocks ardently.

"Oh fuck Mooney…yeah…oh fuck baby, you're so fucking good…"

Remus whimpered as Sirius pistoned in and out of him. Sirius then commandeered one of Mooney's hands and guided a finger into his mouth, suckling it wantonly as he fucked Remus into oblivion like he'd be aching to all day. "Come for me baby" he hissed around the finger, pumping Remus' cock in time with his thrusting.

Remus moaned and watched as Padfoot met his eyes, his lips wrapped lovingly around the digit he sucked so excellently. Remus was in sensory overload, and with a gasp, his stomach sucked in and he came hard, his sphincter clamping hard around Sirius' cock.

"Fuck!" Sirius cried as he came in the next heartbeat, and then suddenly, the door was flung open and there stood a completely horrified James Potter. "Oh my _God_! Can you two get a r-"

"We have a room!" Sirius snapped, his temper finally snapping. "We've had a room all day, except when we had a completely deserted hallway! Now if you don't mind, maybe _you_ can get a room that I'm not trying to have sex with my boyfriend in!" And with that, he slammed the door to the broom cupboard.

**Author's Note: **gwah ha. Such a rich plot, eh? LMAO. So I hope you lot liked this, and if you did, drop me a line via reviewing. They really do make my day… Especially days when my Writer's craft teacher tells me I CAN'T have the characters in my story have sex. :( How can two teenage boys profess their love and NOT have sex!? Exactly. Ahem…I'm done now. Cheers!

PS. - I've jsut noticed it no longer puts in my version of page break. / So now I have to do them the conventional way. Apologies for that.


	51. Chapter 50: Fumbling in the Dark

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **HOLY FUCK. FITFY CHAPTERS! FIFTY!! I effing win man. Yay me. So, my infamous story for Writer's Craft class where there's a no-sex rule (lame) is complete! I ACTUALLY wrote a slash love story with no smut! Oh God…I just wrote a slash love story with no smut…(frantically tries to find something smutty to satisfy her). Anyhooters, I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter so much (I know I did) and now it's time to get on with it. Gwah, here it is. Cheers!

PS. – Apologies ahead of time for this…

Xxx

CHAPTER FIFTY (WTF!?): Fumbling in the Dark

"Remus…Remus…Remus…"

"What?" snapped the young werewolf, looking up from his studying. He was getting toward the manic 'Oh-My-God-NEWTs-Are-Coming-Up' stage, and Sirius was rather missing his Mooney. In his place was a most snarl-y and grumpy Remus, who would rather study than shag (the _horror_!) and who snapped at Sirius far too often for the poor boy's ego.

Sirius sighed. "Nothing. Can't you just take one, teeny tiny break?"

"Believe it or not Padfoot, but _some_ of us actually have to work for a living, as we don't have giant inheritances waiting for us after Hogwarts. So excuse me if wanting to get a good job so I can _eat_ is more important than you at the moment."

Sirius pouted. He knew his lover was stressed, but…geez. His hands crept over Remus' shoulders, rubbing the tension out of them. Remus leaned into the touch. "You know, you could always come live with me after Hogwarts." His lips ghosted over the back of the other boy's neck. "I could take care of you…"

Remus stiffened. "I'm not a puffskein! I don't need to be taken care of! Just…go…do something with Prongs. I need to study."

Sirius frowned. "Prongs…"

"Studying!"

What the _hell_! "Since when have you studied?"

"Since I found out NEWTs are like a month away."

"Will you two shut it?" Remus snarled. James went back to his Charms notes and Sirius sighed, getting up. He had to get out of the common-room. The madness was starting to spread.

Xxx

"Black?" Shocked rendered Lily immobile as the dark-haired youth slumped miserably into a seat beside her.

"Hi Evans."

"Wha-? Why are you in the library?"

Sirius shrugged as his head rested dully on the table. "Remus yelled at me."

"You didn't bother him when he was studying did you?"

"Noo…"

"Liar."

"Fine! But fuck, he studies all the _time_. Tell me this, why does he have to study like mad and get cranky for some dumb exams that he could ace with his eyes shut?" Lily shrugged.

"That's Remus for you. He likes to be prepared. He's an intellectual."

"So are you and you aren't biting my head off! And…and what about James? _James_ is studying, Lily! James! …Studying!" he added as though worried she hadn't heard.

The redhead smiled a knowing smile that Sirius didn't really like. It was almost like patronizing, and no one patronized a Black. "I'm starved, want to grab some dinner in the Great Hall with me?"

Sirius shrugged. "Might as well."

After dinner, he consented to go on a rather delightful walk with Lily around the lake, the last of the late April sunshine striving to stay in the sky fruitlessly. Lily plopped herself down by the water's edge and Sirius dutifully sat next to her. "I can see why James and Remus are friends with you now," she said absently, looking out over the water where the Giant Squid splashed happily.

"Huh?"

She laughed. "I never got why they were friends with you. I mean…no offence, but you _do_ come off as kind of a prick."

Sirius smirked. "And it's only now you've realized I have boatloads of charm, and dashing, rugged good looks, and am uber witty and-"

"Entirely conceited?" She laughed again at the look on his face, a great laugh of pure joy that made him smile despite the fact he'd been insulted.

"Yeah, I can see why Prongs likes you now." Lily's smile faded slightly at the mention of James and his undying love for her. "Sorry," Sirius muttered awkwardly at her response. She waved it off.

"So what makes you say that?"

Sirius sighed. "No offence, Lily, but you always seemed so…well like you had your wand stuck up your arse. You were so hardcore about the rules and all that… Now you seem actually fun."

"Thanks…I think…"

Sirius chuckled. "Yep, you're not half bad Evans."

There was a comfortable silence and Sirius leaned back, his head resting on the slightly chilly ground, staring up at the dusky evening sky. He looked at Lily, a light breeze catching her hair and setting it aflame in the bloody sunset. She _was_ gorgeous, and he really could see why Prongs wanted her. Any bloke would be a fool not to.

He'd fancied Evans himself, way back when, before James had really latched onto her, but when his best mate had told him he planned to marry her in fourth year, he'd backed off, knowing she was out of bounds. He couldn't betray James like that.

But she and James weren't together now.

But he had Mooney. Yes, his Remus. Remus who loved him, and completed him, and had just screamed at him last time they'd seen one another. Right. But Lily…she was soft and gentle and entirely feminine…

"What?" she asked, and Sirius realized he was still staring, and she was staring back now. He blushed uncontrollably.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing Evans, can't-"

"Black, tell me!" she whined. Sirius giggled. He was the whiner of the marauder's, and he saw now why it always worked. It was fucking annoying.

"Fine…I was thinking you really were gorgeous. And about how I fancied you ages and ages ago sort of."

Lily blushed now. "Really?"

Sirius nodded, looking back up at the indigo sky. It was getting dark… The suddenly, Lily was looming over him, and her lips were so close, all soft and luscious, and he had trouble concentrating on the words coming out of them.

"And why did you stop fancying me?" she teased.

The Animagus grinned. "Who says I stopped?"

"What are you implying?"

"What are you trying to read into my words?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why did you answer my question with a question?"

They paused, both half-smiling. Then, Sirius let his hands slide over her face, cupping her jaw and drawing her mouth down to his. Lips met, and tentative tongues tasted, and the next thing Sirius realized, he was snogging Lily Evans in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds.

"What about Remus?" Lily breathed as they gulped air."

Sirius shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for thinking.

"What about James?" she murmured even more softly, and Sirius sighed.

"I dunno Evans." Their lips met once more, and Lily straddled his hips. It had been too long…

Sirius gripped her hips as he lifted her skirt, and his fingers dipped into her panties. She groaned, and pulled at his belt.

He rolled them and her legs parted for him. His belt fell open and his pants swiftly followed, the hot hard length of cock freed and pulsing in the much cooler air. Panties were pulled roughly down, and he slid himself to the hilt into her heat, making her arch delectably off the grass underneath him.

Lily moaned freely as he buried himself in her wet, tight pussy again and again, and with a guttural, carnal moan of pleasure, felt an orgasm crest, and rode it out, as he spilled himself inside of her.

Afterward, the two lay panting and rumpled side by side near the lake. "I reckon that squid got more than he bargained for Evans," Sirius murmured.

Lily didn't reply, merely looked up at the deep blue sky. It was fully evening now, and crickets hummed nearby. "What about Remus?" she asked again softly after several moments. Sirius sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"And what if I do?"

He stood. "I can't." And like a shadow into the night, he was gone.

Xxx

"Sirius," Remus murmured sleepily as his lover slid into bed with him.

"Shh, go to sleep darling."

"Where were you?' yawned the young werewolf, snuggling into the warmth Sirius always seemed to provide.

"Just clearing my mind."

Remus smiled. "Alright, be elusive Messr Padfoot. I love you."

Remus didn't see the tight, guilty look that crept onto Sirius face. "I love you too."

What had he just done? He'd betrayed Remus, who loved him and adored him, and wanted only to see him happy. His Remus… Fuck.

Xxx

"Sirius…" The word was husky and deep, and suddenly, Sirius felt himself sucked into the nearest broom cupboard.

"Evans? What are you do-?" Her lips covered his hastily, and Sirius balked for half a second, before he was shoving her up against the wall, tongue pushing into her mouth lustily. Lily moaned and arched into him, leg going around his waist.

Clothes were pushed hastily out of the way and hands worked busily. Then he was inside her clinging, insatiable heat and she was gasping his name hoarsely. "Sirius…please, Merlin…Sirius!" she murmured, spurring him on as he fucked her right there up against the wall of the cupboard.

He grunted; she was so fucking tight and hot…and it had been really far too long since he'd had a woman. Minus yesterday of course… But still, there was that incessantly good part of his mind that kept going back to Remus. He was cheating on his Mooney. He was a cheater. He had gone and made him the thing he swore Remus would never be. And he felt no remorse whatsoever.

It was as though Lily and Remus were separate…somehow not comparable. He loved Remus. _Loved_ him, truly. And Lily was…she was Lily. Then why couldn't he stop and go to his dorm and forget about fucking the bejesus out of Lily Evans in a broom closet? She came hard around the long hard length of phallus he drove into her, and felt his own orgasm cresting within him.

He was lonely. He needed someone to love him. And without Remus, no one would. Until now…

Xxx

Remus yawned and looked up. Fuck beans, it was already getting late… He absently wondered where Sirius was. Normally the Animagus was bothering the hell out of him by this point, yet here he was, in the library, alone, sans an annoying Padfoot.

He was jamming his Arithmancy text into his bag when he realized he had the Marauder's Map. Excellent. Now h could locate his boyfriend and surprise him and possibly be persuaded to nip up to the dorm for a romp before dinner. Studying could wear a person out.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He covertly spread the map out under cover of his mountains of books. "Padfoot…where are you?" he murmured absently, searching the hordes of little Map People.

He had just decided to give it up as a bad job, and close the damned thing, when he spotted his dark-haired lover on the map. He was currently with Lily Evans…in a broom cupboard? Gwah??

He frowned and hurriedly packed up his belongings.

Xxx

"Oh Merlin" Lily rasped, panting against the door of the closet they were in, sweating and sated.

"No, not quite Merlin, luv, but definitely much hotter" Sirius retorted, smirking. Lily grinned lazily back. She was just righting herself, when suddenly the door flew open, and she found herself staring back at Remus.

Remus wrinkled his nose distastefully. The scent of sex was heavy in the cramped space, and his boyfriend's rumpled clothes and Lily's glassy eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Sorry," he said, not bothering to move or even sound remotely sorry for barging in.

Sirius looked back at him. Lily edged around the werewolf and backed away, not saying anything. Remus looked at his boyfriend, his face blank. "Do I even want to hear it?"

Sirius looked away. He couldn't speak. What the hell was he going to say?

"I'm not even mad at you for cheating on me," Remus said coldly. "I'm more angry you did this to Prongs."

"I haven't done a thing to him."

"So sleeping with Lily Evans was nothing? Having a right nice little romp with your best mate's love of his life isn't a thing? Pardon me then."

"They were… It wasn't… No… A-are you going to tell him?" he whispered desperately.

Remus looked at Sirius and revulsion marred his normally graceful features. "Not me, Padfoot. But one of us is."

Xxx

**Author's Note:** so this started out really well in my mind, but I was stoned, so as I sobered up I lost it. Apologies. I did try, and the next one shall be better I promise. XD So…review? Please? And make the day of some poor, unassuming, humble author like me by doing so. Cheers darlings.


	52. Chapter 51: The Voice Inside My Head

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so I know a lot of you hated last chapter for a plethora of reasons. Apologies. I…I really just don't know what to say. Anyhooters, here is the chapter, and…and yeah. Cheers!

PS. – Much thanks to Illyra for her review. You are right and I definitely needed that pointed out to me. Thank you.

XXX

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE: The Voice Inside My Head

_They weren't together! You didn't do anything wrong!_

You cheated on Remus. That sounds pretty wrong.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. It was official. He was crazy. He had gone from a little reckless to fucking bonkers just by sleeping with Lily Evans (though not a lot of sleep had actually been involved…).

_James will understand… You're his best mate; he'll forgive you. Just tell him._

Yes, tell him. Then you can make your mum's day by being murdered. Sounds like a _brilliant_ plan. And James will not understand. He'll see this as base treachery. Even he isn't that forgiving.

"Shut up!" Sirius yelled, drawing the looks of several people who were passing in the corridors. He looked down, and hurried by. "Great," he mumbled. "Now people really do think I've lost it."

"Lost what?"

Sirius looked up. Lily. Gre-eat. "Nothing."

He made to push by her, but she caught his arm. "Sirius-"

"What part of nothing don't you understand?" he snapped.

"Look, just because _you_ cheated on Remus doesn't mean you can snap at me!"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but for once, bit his tongue and merely walked on.

XXX

"James?"

"Padfoot!" James cried, bounding over his bed. "Thank Merlin, I've just thought of the _best_ prank yet! And the best part, no one will know who did it!!"

Sirius felt guilt rise horribly in the pit of his stomach.

_Look at him. He's happy not knowing. Maybe you shouldn't tell him…_

Tell him! Now!! Do it or you'll never be able to talk to him again.

"What's up?" James asked looking concerned. "Sirius?"

Sirius couldn't bear to look at him. "I slept with Evans," he whispered miserably.

James stepped back. "What?"

"I…" his voice faltered, and it took all of his Gryffindor courage to say the words. "I slept with Evans."

James stared. This wasn't happening. No. "Is…is this some kind of prank?"

Sirius shook his head, still staring at the floor.

"Why?" James breathed. "You…you… I… WHY!?" Sirius didn't know what to say; just kept staring at the floor. "_Look at me_!" James bellowed. "_WHY_!?"

"We… I don't know James. Because…because I could." James was panting with hardly contained rage. He couldn't see, couldn't think. "James I'm sorry." Sirius dared to look up, and hardly recognized his friend's face, contorted with rage and anger as it was.

"Get out of my sight."

"James, I'm sorry, I-"

"GET OUT!" Sirius flinched. He had never, ever been afraid of James, until that moment. "I don't ever want to see your face again. I hate you." James shoved by, slamming the door to the dormitory behind himself.

Sirius stared after him and then crumpled to the ground. He was so completely fucked.

_Pecker up. He'll get over it._

No, he won't. You heard him. If you ever want him to be your friend again, you better get off your ass and go make it up to him.

Sirius shook off the stupid voices in his head. This was madness! He felt like crying. But Blacks didn't cry. Crying was weakness, and he was _not_ weak. But his will buckled and the tears streamed down his cheeks regardless.

XXX

"Did you know?" James snarled, dropping into his seat across from Remus at dinner. Remus merely perused his Arithmancy notes. James growled and verily ripped the notes form under his friend's nose. "Did you know?" he repeated darkly.

Remus sighed as if he'd been expecting this. "Yes."

"And you never told me!?" Shocked outrage now.

"Prongs, do I look like I have a death wish? No. I don't. And it was hardly my place."

James sighed and slumped miserably. "I told him I hated him."

"And?"

"And he looked like he was going to cry. And I just walked out on him…"

"Well you were certainly justified in doing so I think," Remus said softly. "I'm sorry James."

"Me too. I mean, I'm angry as hell; I'm fucking _furious_ with him. But…when I saw him, he…he looked like the night he left."

Remus' brow furrowed. "Left?"

"He never told you about it? When he left his parents' place?" Remus shook his head. James sighed. "It was just before the start of sixth year… He came to my place."

"I know _that_ part. Just…not the specifics or anything. What…what happened to him?"

James shook his head. "He wouldn't really talk about it. He just said he'd left for good and he wasn't going back. Ever. Then he looked at me, and he looked like hell, Remus, and asked if he could stay just until term started… He looked lost. And he had the same look, just now."

Remus tried not to let his heart sink. He'd been no harsher on Sirius than the boy deserved, but… Fuck. It was so hard to love him. He rubbed his hand across his brow.

"He…he told me later, that we were his family. That he'd messed things up with his real one and now we were all he had left." James stopped, and suddenly dinner looked much less than appetizing. He looked at Remus and Remus looked back at him. "Why is it so hard for him to let us in?"

Remus sighed. "I wish I knew, mate."

XXX

Transfiguration the next morning was a nightmare. James was slumped in his seat, looking bored (revision bored him anyway) and a little forlorn. It was like he'd lost Lily all over again. He stared moodily at his parchment and doodled various cartoons in which a dragon ate Sirius, or a rabid Hippogriff trampled Sirius while James rode it, or…well, you get the picture.

Peter was furiously copying down everything Professor McGonagall said, and was practically sweating with the effort. His notes were messy and barely legible and would undoubtedly have to be redone.

Remus was taking much more sedate notes than Peter, and trying to simultaneously make a mental checklist of what he still absolutely _needed _to revise for.Along with trying not to think of Sirius, or look at Sirius, or think about Sirius naked over him, pressing his cock - okay. So maybe it wasn't going that well, but damn it he was trying!

Sirius, for the most part, stared at the shiny brooch on McGonagall's robes. It was actually really entrancing… But no matter what, he could feel the hatred emanating from James and Remus and the guilty knowledge that he, he alone, had broken the Marauders plagued him. Not to mention the stupid voices were back…

_Maybe you need to find some new friends… After all, if they just want to give up on you after all this time because you did one stupid little thing…_

Except that you always do 'one stupid little thing' don't you? First it was the Whomping Willow. Now this. You know, you really must hate your 'friends'…

_It wasn't your fault! If Snape weren't so dumb he wouldn't have gone. And they're just overreacting this time. Honestly…_

Fucking hell! Sirius had to get out of this classroom. He stood up suddenly, and everyone looked at him. Apparently McGonagall didn't like interruptions… "I have to go."

"Mr. Black, you need to sit down and do the revision, or risk _failing_ your exams," said McGonagall tartly.

Sirius paused. "Yeah… I'll take my chances." And with that, he snatched up his bag and left the room. McGonagall stared after him dumbfounded.

"Black! Black come back here!! If you don't come back it will be a week's worth of detention!!" She called down the corridor. "Oh never mind." She came back to her class, smiling thinly. "Now, on the NEWT test, Human Transfiguration will play a major role…"

XXX

"I think he's finally lost it," Remus sighed as he and James and Peter made their way to Charms.

"Lost what?" Peter asked.

"Undoubtedly," James replied. "But I still kind of feel bad. I mean, he seems really cut up. If it had been _anyone_ but Lily…"

"Well yeah, you wouldn't be as mad," agreed Remus.

"What about Lily? What are we talking about?" Peter asked.

"I would still be pissed he did that to you though. But you seem alright about it…"

Remus shrugged. "When you date him it's like…you sort of always, subconsciously, expect something to wreck it. And usually it's him."

"Who? What _are_ you two on about?" Peter asked again, still completely ignored by the other two.

"I think he just doesn't know how to be with someone, because he was never really exposed to it," Remus said. James nodded thoughtfully. "I mean," the werewolf continued, "it seems to me, he wants to wreck it before he gets hurt."

Peter stopped walking. "_What are you two blathering on about!? Will you please _enlighten_ me_!?"

The two turned to face him. "Sorry Pete" James said sheepishly.

"Sorry," Remus echoed. "We were talking about Sirius. He…well, he slept with Lily."

Peter's mouth fell into a rather comical little o. "Oh." His brow furrowed for a moment, then he nodded. "Alright, carry on then."

They kept walking. "Then again," Remus said, "maybe I'm reading too much into this and he's just that much of a jerk."

James shook his head. "No. Sirius loves you Mooney; I know that for sure. I hate the bastard right now, and I fell horrible about all of this, but I know that he loves you as much as I love Lily."

Remus grimaced. "Thanks…I think."

XXX

Snape let his eyes grow accustomed to the dark. The room looked elegant, and posh, but the lack of light made it rather hard to tell. Then again, judging by its inhabitants, it was undoubtedly as posh as possible.

"Thank you, my friends, for coming this evening," Voldemort said softly. His red eyes roved the room, impossible to see, as the fire at his back cast his face in shadow. Snape was a little grateful for this; the Dark Lord may have been a lot of things, but _definitely_ not overtly attractive. "And thank you, Bella and Rodolphus, for the use of your home for our gathering."

"Anything, my lord" Bellatrix breathed, staring at him with unabashed desire.

"Now, I have assignments for several of you, but first, I require information from our newer," his lips twisted into a would-be smile, "pledges." Silence greeted this proclamation. Everyone waited to hear what sort of information these pitiful new Death Eaters could possibly provide. "I wish to know the next Hogsmeade weekend," he said silkily.

There were faint murmurings, and repressed laughter. Why they hell did the dark Lord need to know that?

"I wish to enter my old school, and I need a diversion to draw Dumbledore's" his mouth twisted bitterly at the name, "attentions. So I ask again, when is the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

There was a heavy pause, and then Snape opened his mouth to speak. "May the fourth, my Lord." All eyes turned to the greasy youth and he swallowed nervously. "Next Saturday."

Voldemort sank into his chair. "Severus Snape…" he murmured almost to himself. "You are sure?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hmm…that does not leave me much time for preparations… But I'm sure I can manage. You have the Dark Lord's favour Snape."

Snape tried not to beam, but hold his emotions in check. It was exhilarating. "My Lord, if I may speak?"

Voldemort eyed him. This boy had nerve… He nodded.

"There is an entrance to the castle. A 'secret' entrance if you will. From the Shrieking Shack. It leads to the inside of the grounds, and will get you effectively past the gates and away from prying eyes…should you choose to use it."

Voldemort's naked brows arched. "Is that so?" Snape nodded and the red eyes narrowed. "You presume to think for me?"

"N-no my Lord! I meant only to…to assist you. Should you require my assistance."

Voldemort smiled now. "Excellent. I will converse with you further on this matter. Greyback, Rosier and Rodolphus, if you could also join us. The rest of you may leave." Voldemort stood as his followers began Disapparating. His gaze slid over Bellatrix's curvy form, only accentuated by her robes. "I will speak with you later Bella." His red eyes gleamed and he swept from the room, those he had selected following quickly.

Snape could hardly contain his excitement. It was now that he would prove himself to the Dark Lord and get the glory he deserved.

XXX

**Author's Note: **so Sirius went mad, Voldie made an appearance, and Snape is being devious. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?? Stay tuned to find out… XD Aha I always wanted to say that. Anyhooters, you know the drill…(at least I hope so). So until next time… Cheers!!

PS. – I'm going to shamelessly plug myself now. I got nominated for a Quill to Parchment award (Most Prolific Author) so if you lot think I deserve to win, please feel free to vote. Just go to awards(dot)quilltoparchment(dot)com and click on VOTE. Thanks!!


	53. Chapter 52: Hogsmeade

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **aha, so I got the BEST idea lying in bed this morning and I was like hell yeah, I have to do it. So…here it is. My brilliance (hopefully) at its best. Cheers for now!

PS. – Harry Potter Lexicon, online version, I love thee.

XXX

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO: Hogsmeade

James yawned dully as he and Peter and Remus stepped out of the Three Broomsticks. He was tired. He had been tired for ages now, because the tension in the dorm was so thick it was like trying to breathe through a wool sweater at night.

He stretched languidly and decided to wander and then maybe nip back up to the school and take advantage of the deserted dorm to nap. Yes, that's exactly what he'd do. So long as Sirius wasn't there of course.

He was just turning to inform his friends of his plan when his bright mood at the prospect of napping (a quality pass-time) suddenly dissolved. He spotted Lily Evans, looking supremely unconcerned about anything at all, across the road.

Remus followed his gaze. "Try not to worry about it, mate." James shrugged.

"Think I'll go back up to school."

Remus looked at him concernedly. "James…"

James smiled, and it looked and felt genuine enough. "I'm tired. I haven't been sleeping well…" Remus understood. He hated not having Padfoot beside him, or being snuggled in the other boy at night. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Remus nodded and smiled back.

James headed up the street, hands deep in his pockets, a little cold despite the season. He had gotten maybe twenty paces away, when suddenly there was the telltale crack of someone Apparating in or Disapparating out. He didn't bother looking over his shoulder.

A scream rent the air, and his head whipped round so hard he thought he might have whiplash. There stood a smirking Rodolphus Lestrange, gripping Lily Evans hard by the neck, his wand pointed to her throat.

"Who wants to see her squirm?" he called as people in hysterics shrieked and ran. James scowled. He remembered Lestrange from his third year, when the man had been in his last. He and several others had tried to rough Remus and Peter up. It had lasted until Sirius and he had shown up.

"Let her go you sick son of a bitch!" James shouted, dashing back, his wand out.

Lestrange smirked. "Potter isn't it? What's this, the blood traitor whelp fancies her does he?"

"Let her go!" James came to a halt several meters away, his wand raised, his temper flared.

"James!" Remus cried from across the street where he and peter stared horror-struck.

"Go to the castle!" James shouted. "Get help! Anyone, go! NOW!" Remus set off running, and Peter puffed away after him.

"Not the smartest idea on the whole," Rodolphus sneered. "Now there won't be so many spectators to watch."

Indeed, the streets were barren and desolate. Everyone had retreated to the shops and now stared out through windows, or had Disapparated or run. James moved forward slightly. "Just let her go and walk away," James said, trying to sound calm.

Lestrange laughed bitterly, and pulled hard on her hair, making Lily yelp and jerk her head back. The tip of his wand pressed into her neck.

"James, please…" she whispered desperately. Lestrange's gaze flicked to her momentarily and his lips and breath were hot over her ear.

"Do you want your little fuck boy to see you tortured?"

"You fucking bastard, let her go, or I swear to god I will-"

"You'll what? Going to curse me are you? Going to sacrifice this little bitch to get to me? I didn't think so!"

James' mouth hardened into a thin line. "Let her go. Just let her the fuck go, and you can fucking walk away from here right now." Lestrange merely smiled and tilted Lily's chin back, nose dragging over her neck almost affectionately. "FUCKING GO!" James screamed, very near to hysterical now. "JUST FUCKING DO IT!!"

Rodolphus smirked, clearly enjoying himself. "Oh but she's so nice to hold onto… Is she as good a fuck as she looks? I should imagine so. She looks like a real wildcat to me… Perhaps I'll do more than take your word for it…" He leaned in intimately as though to kiss her, but at the last possible second, his tongue darted out and slid up her neck, barely flicking the lobe of her ear. She shuddered and try to recoil away from him.

James felt his rage almost boiling over as Lily fought helplessly against him, and James stood just as helplessly, pointing his wand at them. He was directly behind her except for his face, and James had no doubt he could easily duck and avoid any sort of curse. Or throw Lily in his way…

He bit his down on his lips hard and tasted blood. Where the fuck was Remus and help?

XXX

Remus hurtled around the nearest corner at breakneck speed. He was vaguely aware of Peter somewhere behind, but knew he wasn't on his heels.

His head turned as he chanced a glance behind himself, and as a result, ran right into the pair of hands that darted out and grabbed him. He was pulled back roughly and a hand was clamped over his mouth. Sharp nails dug into his scalp and hot breath was on his neck, mingled with the stench of sweat.

He tried to bite the hand, but it was nearly impossible, and he felt a wand jabbed immediately at his back.

"Remus?" He could hear Peter coming round the last bend and tried to scream.

"No, no, we can't have any of that…" hissed a vicious, low and raspy voice into his ear.

"Remus!?" He listened as Peter puffed past, unable to speak or move, hidden in the shadows by this…person.

As soon as the sounds of his friend had gone, he felt the hand loosen on his mouth, and he tried to rip himself free. The wand jabbed harder at his back and the hands felt like iron over his biceps. The man was hulking and huge and clearly had the upper hand.

"How delightfully appropriate for you to try biting me you bastard whelp," the man growled.

His hand slid from Remus' mouth. "Who are you?" Remus shouted, and the wand threatened to displace one of his vertebrae. "What do you want?" he asked slightly quieter.

"I come on behalf of the Dark Lord. He wished he could be here, but he has more important things to do." His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"What do you want?" Remus repeated. The man laughed.

"So hostile. Maybe we will make a proper werewolf out of you yet, boy." Remus froze. How could this man…? "Not figured it out yet?" Another laugh.

"Who are you?" Remus demanded, trying not to let his voice shake.

"I'm Fenrir Greyback. I won't bother to ask your name; I already know you. Quite personally in fact. How's the bite?"

Remus couldn't breathe. His chest was surely collapsing and was going to pass out, or die… "What are you talking about?' he breathed.

"So your parents never told you then. Pity. I'm Greyback," he said again. "And I'm the reason that once a month you turn into a ferocious animal… So nice to see you again Lupin; you tasted delicious."

XXX

Sirius sighed as he kicked his parchment ball down the corridor. He looked up, wondering where he was for a moment. The hallway before Dumbledore's study… How ironic. He thought it might be ironic anyway. He really had no clue.

He was just reaching down to pick up his parchment ball when a red-faced and breathless peter Pettigrew slid around the corner and almost fell into a suit of armour. "Sirius!' he cried, breathless and too panicked to remember his supposed grudge against the dark-haired boy.

"Peter?" Sirius asked, baffled. "Why are you running? What's happened?"

"Lily…captured…Hogsmeade…James sent…to get…help." He wheezed, leaning over on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Dumbledore!" he cried suddenly, going upright and almost breaking Sirius' nose in the process.

"Bloody hell! Peter, you aren't making any sense!"

"I have to find Dumbledore!" Peter shouted. "What's the password!?"

"How should I know?" Sirius cried. "Where's Remus?"

"You haven't seen him? Remus!!" Peter was going manic. Sirius repressed the urge to slap him, and merely gripped him firmly by the shoulders.

"Tell me what's happened Wormtail!" he said sternly, trying to tamp down his own rising panic. Remus was in trouble. Oh fuck…Remus was in trouble…

"Rodolphus Lestrange came and grabbed Lily in Hogsmeade and James told Mooney and me to come get help, but Remus disappeared and Prongs is all alone back there with him!! He said he's going to torture Lily!"

"Fuck! Peter, go find McGonagall or someone and get the Headmaster!" Sirius said, already moving down the hallway. "Tell them where James is, I'm going to go find Remus!"

He dashed off and Peter stared after him. Just then, the stone gargoyle slid round and Dumbledore stepped from the revolving staircase. "Mr. Pettigrew, whatever is the matter?"

"Headmaster you have to come to Hogsmeade with me!"

XXX

Sirius felt as though his heart would burst from his chest. He tried to go faster; it was like he was moving through Honeydukes' Best Cementing Toffee. He tried to think rationally. Where would Remus be if he were in Hogsmeade? No! Where would a psycho take him?

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…and fuck. Where could he be?

He had to pause to breathe. He was sweating and panting and halfway to the loony bin. He had to clear his head and _think_.

He looked left. Back of the three Broomsticks; nothing important. He looked to his right. Strange creepy alley way with suspicious figure in shadows… Good place to start. He drew his wand and started forward. "Remus? Is that you?"

He heard the faint noises of scuffling. "Remus!?"

The figure that had looked so menacing in shadow stepped forward. Remus. Held captive. By some really creepy, rangy looking brute of a man. His Remus. "One step closer and your little friend gets another bite," he growled.

Sirius stared, horrified. "Remus…" His vocal chords failed him and it came out a croak. His wand rose.

"Sirius, go, get help! I'll be fine, I prom-"

"I wouldn't go making promises you can't keep lad," Greyback chuckled. "What? Not going to introduce us? How very rude. I'm Fenrir Greyback."

Sirius' mouth turned down distastefully. He'd seen this man a few times in childhood and knew a portion of the things he'd done. He loathed him. Greyback saw his look.

"From the look of you, I'd say you're a pureblood," he rasped dangerously. "Think you're better than me, do ya?"

"No," said Sirius, "I know I'm better than you. And my name is Sirius Black."

Greyback wheezed his amusement. "Met your brother awhile back. He's such a nice looking young boy, ain't he? Wonder what he'd look like with a few bites in him?" Sirius paled.

"You stay away from Regulus! And let Remus go you slimy bastard."

"But Remus and I are old chums, aren't we?" Greyback laughed. Sirius glared hard.

"He's the one who bit me," said Remus dully.

"Yeah, and soon he's going to be a dead mother fucker." Sirius verily spat venom.

Greyback snarled. "Let's see you try it you nasty blood-traitor. I'm sure your family would like the bits I return to them…" He pulled Remus tighter and smirked. "Who's this boy to you?" he whispered to Remus, his breath rank.

"He's…he's my friend." Remus looked at his friend and lover; his kindred spirit and his other half. He tried to smile, but couldn't make it stay. Greyback looked from Remus to Sirius and a twisted smile marred his destroyed features.

"Ahh…your _friend_. Well let's see how well this friend of yours takes this…_Crucio!_"

Remus' knees buckled and Greyback let him fall heavily to the ground, his agonized scream tearing from his larynx and ripping Sirius' heart to shreds. Greyback let up and Remus lies motionless at his feet. The older werewolf laughed heartily and Sirius saw red.

"You fucking bastard!!"

XXX

**Author's Note: **AHH!! Cliffhanger!! I'm such a horrible person. But yay-ness! I know what's going to happen next!! So any hoot, tell me what you all thought of this chapter (muwahahahaha) and review!! Gwah. Cheers!


	54. Chapter 53: Hogsmeade II

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **and the saga continues. NOW! The end of the horrendous cliffy I left. YAY!! Here we are. Please remember to turn off all cell phones and devices and enjoy the show. (I'm sorry it's way too late for this). Hindi Sad Diamonds is GREAT! (If anyone knows what that means you get a cookie). Cheers.

PS. – OMG it's like summer today at my house. YAY!! It is currently…10 Celsius!! WOO HOO!!

XXX

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE: Hogsmeade II

"Such a pretty girl…" Rodolphus crooned. His gaze flicked to James over Lily's shoulder and James' hand clenched harder around his wand, knuckles turning white. "Then again, what's beauty without a little pain, eh?"

"Fuck you," Lily spat.

"Such a dirty mouthed whore," Rodolphus retorted, frowning. "I think we need to teach you a little respect."

"You lay a wand on her and I swear to fucking god-"

"Let's have enough of that," Rodolphus snapped from across the deserted street. "You Gryffindors are all the same, making big speeches about honour and glory and doing nothing."

James had to think. He had to think of a plan to save Lily. It was pretty apparent that something had slowed Remus and Peter up. No one was coming. James looked at Lily; she looked angry as all hell. How could he get her to unleash that anger on Lestrange without getting injured in the process…? Fuck.

"Now where were we?" Rodolphus hissed into her ear. "Right, teaching you some respect…" The hand not holding his wand to her throat slid over her breast, cupping its weight and making him grunt appreciatively.

"Get off of me," said Lily darkly. "Now."

"I think you need to shut your little mouth. _Silencio!_" Lily opened her mouth to speak, but no longer could. "That's much better. You're much prettier when you shut the fuck up." He looked back at James who was pacing, trying to think, and tamp down his rage and glaring at him, and he smirked broadly. "_Crucio_" he whispered and Lily screamed silently as her body was wracked by the most horrendous pain she had ever felt.

She fell to the ground and Lestrange left up on her, leaving her panting and sobbing silently, his wand pointed at her, his laughter echoing dully across to James.

For his part, James stared. Lily was completely silent, obviously by Lestrange's doing, but what the hell else had he done to her?

XXX

"You fucking bastard!!"

Sirius made to hit Greyback with a non-verbal spell, but the elder werewolf seemed to see it coming, as his shield charm was in place before Sirius had even finished thinking the words.

Remus groaned and made to roll over, but Greyback kicked him hard in the ribs, causing the boy to double up in pain. "Remus!" Sirius shouted fruitlessly. "_Stupefy!_" he shouted at Fenrir, who merely dodged past the spell, laughing.

"You're going to have to be much quicker than that to save him my little pureblood princeling. _Crucio!_"

Remus felt like he was going to transform into the wolf. He half expected the bone-crunching pain he felt to result in a transformation, but knew in the back of his mind, it was not. No, instead this was a different wolf putting his body through hell. And Mooney was _not_ amused.

He felt the spell lift and managed to lift himself into a half-kneeling, half-crouching position and his eyes rose. Sirius was dueling Greyback with considerable skill, but it was obvious that Greyback had been doing this sort of thing much longer. He seemed to sense what Sirius was about to do even before he did it.

Remus growled low in the back of his throat. Mooney was roaring for blood and vengeance against this enemy and for once, Remus was most happy to oblige him. He even momentarily forgot the piece of magical wood in his pocket. Greyback looked round at his growl, and Remus glared. Hatred was bright in his amber eyes and Sirius barely recognized him. The shadow of the wolf was on his face and he looked capable of murder at that moment.

"Well look at that, the little whelp wants a fight, does he?" Greyback snarled. His wand shot out, and Sirius flew back, head cracking ominously against a wall, sliding unconscious to the ground, and Remus felt the blood pounding in his ears, deafening him to all else.

He was firing on pure instinct now. His muscles felt tight and tense and his brain, for once, wasn't working properly. He shouldn't be crouched in front of this hulking…beast; he should be seeing if Sirius was all right and hexing the bejesus out of Greyback. But somehow, his body had a mind of its own.

Greyback's wand went away. "Think you can take me down, do you?" He stalked closer almost imperceptibly. "Reckon you'll have me beat, a bastard whelp like yourself?"

"You're just as much a bastard as I am you filth," Remus snapped. Greyback laughed.

"I know. I _made_ you didn't I?"

"You're a fucking coward."

Greyback growled. "You'll wish you hadn't said that boy… There will come a day when you will wish you'd never even been born."

"Mister, I'm already there." Greyback lunged with practiced ease and skill, but Remus was younger, and faster still. It was the first and only time he could remember when the wolf took over his body and mind completely and as he leapt aside, he only wished he had claws like his adversary. Then the motherfucker wouldn't have a liver anymore.

XXX

"Looks like your little fuck buddy is tougher than I thought Potter!" Lestrange taunted. "Shall we see just how much more she can take? _Crucio!_"

Lily fell again and contorted with the pain, arching and thrashing wildly. She felt she would go mad with it. She tried to plead, but to no avail. Her fingernails scraped the uneven cobblestones of the sidewalk, raking through the thin layer of dirt and grinding into the stone. She could taste blood in her mouth and she barely noticed when the spell was lifted. She looked up and saw red. Literally. Her hair was all in her face and the sunlight filtering through it was bloody-tinged.

She heard a cackle above her, and James shouting, and suddenly the laugh cut off. She didn't hazard a look up. She couldn't move. Her entire body was aching and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to fight. This sick son of a bitch was _not_ going to get away with this. Not on his fucking life… Her fingers found the handle of her wand in her jeans pocket and she pulled it slowly free.

James slashed the air with his wand and Lestrange's laugh was cut satisfyingly short. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" he cried, and suddenly Rodolphus couldn't move. James smirked now, having the upper hand. He crouched down gently at Lily's side and made to move her hair aside, when the redhead suddenly sprang up, her wand pointed at Lestrange's face.

A dangerously smile lit her face with malice. She reached out boldly and grabbed the man's genitals hard. His eyes bulged almost imperceptibly. "Time to teach you about respect," she growled mockingly. "And may I say, you're just as fucking ugly when you shut the fuck up. _Incarcerous!_" Ropes bound the man easily and anchored into the ground and wall securely.

"Lily," James breathed. Lily let go of Lestrange and turned to James. She looked into his eyes, the deep hazel, absolutely gorgeous eyes she had missed so completely, and her iron will buckled.

"James!" she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms, tears pouring down her cheeks and onto his shirt. "Oh God…you didn't leave me…you…" Her words were lost in deep wracking sobs that shook her entire body and James merely clung to her. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, for everything…I need you…don't…I can't…"

"Shh…" he breathed against her ear. "Me too. Me too love…I'm not going anywhere…"

They stood there for what seemed like hours, just holding one another, both clinging like they would never let go and hardly noticed when Peter puffed up, face bright red and sweating, Dumbledore behind him, surprisingly spry for his age.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Evans! What is happening? Mr. Pettigrew said-" He caught sight of Rodolphus Lestrange, now fighting against his bonds and frowned. "Ah. I see you've taken care of it?"

James nodded. Lily couldn't speak and merely burrowed her face in his neck.

"Headmaster!" Peter squeaked, still panting.

"Yes Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"You still have to find Remus! And Sirius!!"

XXX

Greyback lunged again, and again, Remus dodged him. "Come on and fight me!" Greyback rasped angrily.

Remus chuckled. "Why don't you catch me, old man?"

"How about I kill you like I should have all those years ago!?" the elder of the two bellowed.

"You can try," Remus replied softly. "But you will not succeed…" His eyes were still like molten amber, and Greyback snarled angrily.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds in front of your little boyfriend and eat you piece by piece."

Remus stood to his full height, and even though he was shorter than Greyback, he towered over the crouched man. Fenrir grinned and his right hand flashed out. Remus dodged left, and felt the horrible feeling of blood seeping over ivory skin, soaking his robes and the overpowering smell of copper staining the air.

He crumpled, and Greyback's left hand, Remus' blood shining dully on it in the shadows, pulled back.

Sirius sat up, clutching his head. Bad idea. It only throbbed worse and his eyes snapped shut in pain. He was tempted just to lie back down in the street and let the comforting darkness roll in again, but Remus needed him. He looked round. Remus had gone from where he'd last seen him…

"Remus!"

"Your little werewolf is over here, boy," Greyback rasped from off to his right. His head whipped painfully around and his eyes grew round.

Blood; a thick, congealing and sticky pool of it seeped out from under Remus, who was pinned to the ground by the older werewolf. "Sirius…" he said softly.

"Remus no!" He made to get to his feet, but his head wouldn't allow him and he fell back to Earth hard.

"One more move and I slit his throat and you get to watch the rest of his blood stain the ground."

"Let him go…please, I'll do anything…anything! Anything you want, it's yours, just let him go! Please! _Please_!!" Sirius begged, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.

Greyback chuckled. He was enjoying himself more than he had in weeks… "Why? Is it because you _love_ him?" he sneered.

Sirius looked at Remus. "Yes…" he whispered.

Greyback's smile was without humour, but filled to the brim with malice and cruelty. "Then that's all the more reason to kill him, I'm afraid…" Remus looked over at Sirius, his eyes over bright with tears and emotion.

"If I die Sirius," he said softly, "know that I love you. Always."

"Remus, no!!" Sirius cried, helpless.

"All done with the sentiments then? Good. I'm absolutely, _starving_."

Sirius closed his eyes as Greyback's mouth lowered to his lover's neck. He could feel something jabbing his thigh under him and realization hit him hard. He was a wizard! With a wand! He could do…magic!!

Remus closed his eyes. He could feel the warm, steady gush of blood from the long gashes in his side, Greyback's hot breath on his neck. In his mind's eye, he saw only Sirius. Sirius with his too-long hair that he refused to cut and his gorgeous storming eyes, and his delectable body… His love. And Merlin did he love him. He only regretted he would never get to see him again…never get to make love to him again either…

The anticipation was immense, and he held his breath as he felt the sharp teeth on his skin.

"_Stupefy!_"

The weight on top of him was immense. He couldn't breathe; he was suffocating!

Then the weight was gone off his chest, and there was Sirius. Only his eyes weren't closed anymore… "Sirius?" he whispered, confused.

"Remus…" The other boy fell to his knees and cupped Remus' face and his own visage was suddenly much closer. Remus could smell him and he smelled like heaven after Greyback. His eyes fluttered shut and he smiled.

"Sirius."

XXX

**Author's Note: **GWAH! So still a quasi-cliffhanger this time…YAY! Umm…tell me what you all thought via reviewing and…that's about it. Hope you enjoyed! I did. XD Cheers.

PS. – the cookies sadly shan't be real cookies if you got the Hindi Sad Diamonds thing…I ate all the real ones...eheh... And no looking it up on the Internet either. That's cheating.


	55. Chapter 54: MWP&P

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **hee, hee. Lots of lovely feedback the last couple chapters, and I'm so glad you all liked it. XD It means the world. Now sadly, there will only be like…4 or 5 chapters after this one, and then it shall be the end. Sadly. I'm going to cry at the end of this, I know it. Any hoot, enough of this, onward with the chapter now!! Cheers.

XXX

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR: Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Remus could feel sunlight on his face. And he realized he was lying on something soft and he was exceedingly warm. Then it clicked in his brain. He could feel things. Which meant he was alive!

His eyes flew open and he sat blot upright in bed. James and Lily were sitting at this bedside, both looking noticeably worse for wear. "James? Lily? What happened-? How…? Where's Padfoot?" He made to actually get out of bed and look for him.

"He's fine," said Wormtail from the other side of his bed. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but a familiar voice beat him to it.

"Remus?" the werewolf's eyes slid across the ward to a curtained bed and he heard Madam Pomfrey chiding his lover sternly.

"Mr. Black, stay put! You've just suffered a head injury!"

"So put a fucking band-aid on me! I'm fine!" The matron gasped at his language as Remus snickered with Peter and Lily. James remained slightly stone-faced, but a hint of a smirk quirked the corners of his mouth upward just the same. Two nanoseconds later, the Animagus bounded over from behind the curtain, almost tripping himself up, and climbed onto Remus' bed with him. Poppy merely sighed, muttering, and moved off to her office.

"What happened?" Remus asked softly.

Before any of them could answer, the doors to the ward were pushed creakily open, and Professor Dumbledore strolled through almost leisurely. He smiled kindly at the students assembled, and Conjured up a chair for himself, sitting down primly. "So, Mr. Lupin, I take it you've made a full recovery?" The werewolf nodded. "And have your friends filled you in on what happened after you lost consciousness?" Remus shook his head.

"He just woke up," James explained.

"Ah," said Dumbledore. "Well then I will take it upon myself to tell you that there is both good and bad news." Remus swallowed. "Good news first then?" he didn't wait for any sort of reply. "Rodolphus Lestrange was apprehended by Ministry officials thanks to Miss Evans' spell-work, and awaits his hearing before the Wizengamot in Azkaban. I feel confident that he will be duly punished for his use of the Cruciatus Curse."

Remus smiled thankfully. "What about Greyback?"

Dumbledore's face fell slightly. "That is the bad news. The Aurors who arrived on the scene were unable to apprehend Fenrir Greyback. He Disapparated apparently moments after Mr. Black brought you up to the school."

Remus sat back, stunned. That sick fucking monster was running around, scot-free somewhere, able to maim how many other children? He felt lightheaded all of a sudden, and it was only Sirius' warm hand over his own that kept him breathing.

"I'm so very sorry Remus. I understand what this must be like for you," said Dumbledore softly. He patted the youth's knee, standing and Vanishing his chair. Remus merely nodded mutely.

The Headmaster swept from the room and there was a tense silence among the five young people. "Who's…?" James ventured bravely after several long minutes of silenced stretched out.

"Greyback. He's the one…why I am what I am," Remus said, glancing slightly at Lily.

The redhead wasn't stupid - far from it in fact. She knew something was up. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

Remus sighed and passed a weary hand over his face.

"You don't have to tell her if you don't want to Mooney," Sirius said softly. James glared at him. Apparently that offence still rankled.

"I might as well," Remus sighed, feeling depression settling over him like a proverbial rain cloud. He looked directly at the redhead. "I'm a werewolf. Fenrir Greyback is the one who bit me." His tone was blank, expressionless, and very unlike the normally rather chipper Remus she had come to know and love.

Lily's mouth fell open for a good three seconds, before she closed it with a snap. "Really?" she breathed incredulously.

Remus smiled bitterly and without humour. "Yes. So go ahead and…and storm out, or, or…"

The next thing he knew, Lily was off of James' lap, sitting on his other side, and wrapping her arms around him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she whispered. "Oh Remus!"

Remus sat there, blinking stupidly. Sirius smiled slightly and James was wearing his little crooked smile he saved for Lily alone when she was being adorable. Peter beamed. The werewolf patted Lily hesitantly on the back, and she pulled away finally. "So…so you don't…mind?"

"Well it's not as though you _decided_ to be a werewolf. Look at me. There are scores of people who hate me because I'm Muggle-born; it would be hypocritical to start hating you because of something you can't control." She smiled encouragingly, and Remus allowed the corners of his own mouth to quirk up briefly.

"Thank you," he said simply. Lily waved it off.

"Thank _you_. For telling me."

There was a slightly awkward pause that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable until Peter spoke. "That's why we call him Mooney."

Lily giggled. "That's clever. And which of you came up with that?"

"Sirius did," Peter replied.

James looked a little sour again, but didn't comment. Sirius sighed and put his head on his lover's shoulder.

"So what's with the other weird nicknames?" Lily asked brightly. She was greeted with silence, and four - okay, three and a half guilty-looking (Remus didn't look very guilty) Marauders. She rounded on James. "James? What's with the weird nicknames?"

Remus smirked. "Oh now you lot have to tell her. It's all or nothing lads. Besides, it's _Lily_."

"We're Animaguses," James sighed, and added something mumbled under his breath. Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that last bit?"

"Illegally…"

"We did it so we could, y'know, stay with Mooney on the full," Sirius put in.

Lily looked more shocked to hear this than of Remus' lycanthropy. "Animaguses…illegally… How…?"

"Simple spell, a bit of wand waving…" said James modestly.

"So Mooney indicates a werewolf…" Lily looked at Peter. "Wormtail is…?"

"A rat." Lily nodded and turned to Sirius.

"Padfoot?"

"He's the Grim," Remus said, smiling and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Large-ish dog. Black. Hairy."

Lily turned on James' lap (to his delight) "And Prongs…?"

"Stag, love. Big, manly-"

Lily snorted. "Deer. Aww, that's adorable! You can be my Bambi!" Remus snickered, the only one to get the reference. "Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." She shook her head, muttering something suspiciously like 'bloody Marauders…'

"You can't tell anyone though!" exclaimed Peter suddenly. Lily looked righteously offended.

"I assumed so with the whole illegality of it."

Remus tried to bite it back, but couldn't control the yawn that slipped out. He was exceedingly tired all of a sudden. Sirius smiled softly at him as he snuggled into his shirt, and looked pointedly at the others. James stared back hard, and Sirius didn't hold his gaze for long. They seemed to take the hint though, and rose, Lily hugged Remus one last time, and pulled James away by the hand, Peter scurrying along behind them.

XXX

Remus was admitted out of the hospital wing the next morning, and, in true Hogwarts fashion, was bombarded with people asking to know what had happened, and was he all right? Who was the Death Eater they had carted off to Azkaban? Remus merely shrugged them all off, and set himself to going back to study for his NEWTs.

Peter found himself suddenly in the spotlight, and capitalized on it as best he could, sneaking off to the Room of Requirement over the next week or so for various trysts from younger girls wanting a share of the Marauders. It was heaven to him.

Sirius brooded, and tried to study as best he could, but when Remus was sitting beside him, he would undoubtedly become aroused, and would call for frequent 'study breaks' to either ravage his lover or go take a cold shower. Depending on Remus' current mood.

Yet the dark-haired youth had still not patched things up with his best mate, and while the two were civil enough, the tension was getting to be most annoying, as Remus found himself trying to escape the room whenever he shared it with the two of them.

"Go apologize Padfoot."

"Huh?" Sirius looked up from the book he had been absently doodling in. Not that he would ever admit it, especially to Remus. He was 'studying'.

"To James. I can't stand another second of it. Really. I've gotten past whatever happened with you and Lily, she has, and he's forgiven her. Get off your high horse and just do it." Sirius rolled his eyes behind his eyelids. "That still counts as you rolling you eyes at me, Sirius," Remus added.

They had been through this a dozen times already, if not more. Sirius produced the same argument he always did. "If James wants to talk about it, he'll come to me. I've paid my dues to you Remus, because we were, are, dating. He and Lily weren't."

Remus rubbed his brow. Time to try a new tact. Reason and logic had failed. Anger and frustration had failed. Time to pull out the big guns. Figuratively speaking. "You're absolutely right," Remus sighed. He closed his own book, carefully setting it aside, and looked across the deserted dorm room. To say Sirius looked suspicious would be tantamount to saying elephants were big-ish. He rose and stretched. "I think I might just go take a shower." Sirius nodded, still looking bewildered. "Want to come with?"

Sirius was off his bed in record time, and Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "What's gotten into you Mooney?" he purred, nuzzling his neck. Remus shrugged as Sirius worked his shirt off. Their mouths met, and tongues tasted lazily, contentedly.

"Where's Peter?" Remus murmured.

"Room of…Requirement. Won't be back…for ages," Sirius replied between heated kisses. Remus grinned.

"And James?"

"Who cares?" Remus' brow inched upward. "Probably somewhere with Evans." Sirius tugged on his trousers. "So what about this shower you've promised me?"

Remus chuckled, and pulled him into the bathroom. They stripped languidly, and Remus pulled away long enough to set the water temperature to just under scalding. As he was bent, moderating the temperature at the faucet, Sirius pressed his throbbing, engorged manhood to his entrance.

Remus groaned in anticipation, but suddenly Sirius pulled away. "Remus, why is your side all…why isn't it healing?"

Remus looked at the relatively new gash from Greyback. It was pink and puckered, and looked particularly un-healed. Remus sighed. "Pads, it's from another werewolf. It's dark magic in there. It will probably never heal fully." His gentle Remus-smile turned wicked and very Padfoot-like. He stepped back, into the now steaming shower.

Sirius was always one to be easily distracted, and as he watched the gentle first droplets of water sliding over the delightful plane of Remus' neck and chess to his stomach, dipping into his belly button, and finally to hide in the little patch of hair around his magnificent erection. Sirius felt his own cock stir.

He stepped into the shower after his lover, and closed the frosty glass of the doors. Remus back up until his beck pressed to the damp, cool, harvest-gold tiles. Sirius let his tongue follow the increasingly indistinguishable trails the droplets of water left down his lover's body, before kneeling fully, and kissing Remus' cock lovingly.

His tongue caressed the head, tasting his pre-come and making Remus groan and shiver. The hot water on his chest, the cooler tiles on his back and Padfoot's mouth wrapping around his cock was almost too much for his senses to handle. And the way his lover was only teasingly pleasuring him was driving him wild.

He gripped the damp dark hair and swallowed thickly. "Padfoot…"

"All in good time love. I've, unbelievably, never made love to you in the shower before. I want you to remember this."

"And I want you to fuck me until I can't stand anymore and you have to hold me against the wall…" Remus panted. Sirius chuckled lightly around a generous mouthful of phallus, and the werewolf felt his eyes roll back in his head.

"But I suppose," Sirius murmured, lips brushing the velvety pouch of Remus' balls, tongue flicking out between his words, "your way has merit as well, love."

"Then get on with it," Remus said in a breathy voice.

"Are you telling me what to do Messr Mooney?" Sirius asked, standing, their erections grinding together and eliciting the ecstatic friction. "Because I think I like it, baby."

He turned Remus, and as the hot spray from the showerhead assaulted their naked bodies, slid his cock into him completely. His lover was slippery from the moisture, and it served its purpose of turning Sirius on even more. "Fuck Mooney, how did we not think of this earlier?" he panted as he drilled the now very willing boy into submission.

"No…idea…ohh fuck!" Remus felt his orgasm crest as his seed exploded form his cock under Sirius' firm grip, and the Animagus felt pleasure rip through his own body and rode out his orgasm for every last delectable drop into Remus' ass.

They panted, and tried to breathe in the steamy air, and gasped, and clung to one another, kissing hazily. Sirius smirked as he made to pull away, and Remus' knees buckled.

"Come on love, I don't want a prune-y boyfriend. Let's get out and dry off shall we?"

Remus smirked. "On one condition. You have to promise me, on _my_ life, to go talk to Prongs." Sirius frowned, but when Remus turned in his arms and kissed him on the mouth, he sighed.

"Fine. Bloody werewolf using sex against me…" Remus beamed.

"I know you love it, really."

"That's the problem."

XXX

**Author's Note: **so I realize Bambi wasn't out in the seventies, but…well I just couldn't resist. XD So tells me what you all thought and tune in next time. That's it…for now. Muwahahahaha. (cough, cough, cough). Cheers!!


	56. Chapter 55: Apologize

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Wow, we're almost at the end. And due to some bad choices on my part, I should be round more often to write it up, which means more chapters (and thus, the end) sooner. Yay? I guess. XP In a weird mood. Apologies. Here's the chapter. Cheers!

PS. – Okay, apparently Bambi came out in 1942…WELL then. I still win. XD

XXX

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE: Apologize

Sirius sighed into Remus' hair the next morning. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Remus was snoring softly in his arms. Damn, could life _get_ any more like he was in some fantasy land? Then he saw James glaring at him from across the dorm, and sighed again. Apparently not; but he would remedy that.

He sat up, and climbed from bed, yawning hugely, and stumbled to the bathroom. Just as he was getting there, still a smidge bleary-eyed, he felt himself shoved roughly into the post of his old bed, now forlorn and un-slept in. "What the-?" he saw a messy mop of black hair dart into the bathroom, and James smirked contemptuously at him as he shut the door in his face. "Christ on a bicycle!"

"What?" Peter asked, bolting upright and falling out of bed. Remus rolled over and motioned to him to go back to sleep. He arched an eyebrow at Padfoot, who now pouted sullenly on his old bed.

The werewolf propped himself on his elbow, the sheet falling off his torso. "Pads? Why are you shouting about the son of Christianity on a Muggle contraption?"

"How am I supposed to apologize to that git if he usurps the bathroom from me?" Sirius whined. Remus' eyebrows went up.

"Did you just use the word 'usurps' in a sentence properly or am I dreaming?"

Sirius glared, and stomped over to his trunk, pulling clothes out furiously, soundly ignoring Remus' giggle infested apologies, and slamming out of the dorm to breakfast.

XXX

"Hey, Black." Sirius looked up and his bad mood got even worse.

"Malfoy. What do _you_ want? Shouldn't you be sleeping? I thought vampires were allergic to sunlight…"

Lucius smirked. "Is it true?" he said silkily. "That the pathetic little bastard Lupin took you back after you, so heroically," his voice turned sarcastic, "saved his life? Or better, that you ever wanted to bed that mangy whelp in the first place?"

Sirius felt his proverbial hackles rise, and tried to put the blonde son of a bitch's words out of his mind. Lucius was being an arrogant berk; it wasn't as if he _knew_ anything. Right? Right. There was no plausible way he could know Remus was a werewolf. None.

Lucius sneered and the look only seemed to heighten his arrogant good looks. "I can tell by the look on your face you're wondering if I know. I know. Your lovely little fuck boy is a bloodthirsty beast that should have been murdered a long time ago. The only question now is-"

"Who have you told? Or have you told anyone?" Sirius demanded. The taste of fury was hard and bitter in his mouth, and he tried to swallow it. Going into a rage would only get him into trouble. Possibly of the variety he would be unable to extricate himself from. Good Merlin, he sounded like Mooney!

"Precisely." Lucius Malfoy snickered lightly. "I have yet to tell anyone, but I'm sure there are _scores_ of people who would love to know the truth. The board of governors…the parents… but I think I might just start with your dear, charming little brother."

Sirius had his wand out and pointed it at Lucius. "You stay the fuck away from him you fucking psycho. You hear me? And you stay away from Remus too."

Lucius laughed. "What are you going to do? Stop me?" His laughter reached a frenzied crescendo and suddenly he stopped. His right hand clenched his left forearm.

"Your Master need a word Lucius?" Sirius sneered in a rather good imitation of the blond. "Or should I be hoping it's a surer sign of you dying?"

Lucius sleeve went up, and Sirius saw the undulating black of the Dark Mark clearly on the pale exposed flesh. "There can be no victory over the Dark Lord. He will destroy you."

"He'll sure as hell try." Sirius put his wand back, sensing the danger was gone. "Give my best to my cousin, will you?" he added over his shoulder, and flipped him the bird.

He had made it two steps before a spell hit him hard between the shoulder blades and he fell, face-first into the hard stone of the floor, blood pouring wet and sticky and hot over his mouth and chin. He tried to move, turn over, grab his wand, anything, but was unable to move a single muscle.

"Trust a Slytherin to hex someone when their back is turned," said a familiar voice, and Sirius found himself staring at a pair of vaguely familiar shoes. What the deuce?

"Get out of here Potter, before I do you the same as I did your little friend."

James snorted. "I know I'm hot and all, but Lucius, I don't swing that way man. I will _not_ have sex with you!!" Sirius would have giggled could he move his vocal chords to make the sound. James absently waved his wand in Sirius' direction and Black sat up, rubbing his tender nose that had, mercifully, stopped bleeding at least.

"Hex the fucking twat, Prongs," he muttered darkly.

James arched his brows but said nothing, instead, pointing his wand at Lucius, who looked as though he might possibly just have a bowel movement composed of brick. "As if anyone but Muggle filth would want to," Lucius growled angrily.

James' smile faded. "Get the fuck out of here before I _do_ decide to hex you, you fucking twat."

Lucius growled again, but as Sirius stood, pulling his own wand, realized this was a battle from which he would not exeunt victorious and so with a final glare, turned and fled. Sirius sighed and rubbed his nose again. He reckoned it might just be broken. "You should've hexed him anyway," he said to James, only to see James had started away.

Shock, hurt, and outrage fought for dominance on his face, and setting finally in determination, Sirius jogged after him, catching up at the end of the corridor and grabbing James by the shoulder. "What the hell?" he demanded.

"What?"

"You're just going to walk away like that? He would have hexed the shit out of you if I weren't there!"

"And you would still be on the ground bleeding and crying if not for _me_, so maybe you should be thanking me instead of assaulting me," said James coolly. Sirius looked at James as if he had never seen such an entity before.

"Y'know what, fuck you too then. You and Malfoy are two fucking peas in a pod. And to think I actually wanted to _apologize_ to you…" Sirius made to walk away, but now James was grabbing him and forcefully turning him back around.

"Listen up Black, and listen good. I am _nothing_ like that bastard. Take that back!"

"Make me you pompous arse!"

Wands were drawn simultaneously and pointed at one another. James' face was contorted with anger and hate and revulsion and Sirius' had gone pale in his rage, and his eyes were stormy, though his visage held no expression.

"If anyone here is pompous it's you, you son of a bitch. You think you can just take what ever you fucking want because you're Sirius fucking Black."

"Well I'm sorry that I slept with Lily, alright?" Sirius shouted, not sounding at all sorry. "She was there, and you weren't, and maybe if you just fucking paid attention for once, and got your head out of your ass, you'd realize neither of us meant to hurt you."

"Well you sure fucking did!" James shouted right back, despite the fact his friend was well within earshot.

"Why is it so hard for you to forgive me? You forgave her!!"

"I _love_ Lily and-"

"And what, you don't love me?" Sirius demanded. "After all the fucking bullshit you and I have been through you're just going to write me off?" he didn't give James a chance to respond before adding, "Guess I should have seen that one coming. Just about everyone else I ever fucking cared about has."

Sirius made to pull out of James' grasp, but the other boy shoved him into the wall roughly. "Don't go turning this around on me!"

Sirius smiled humourlessly. "Because nothing's _ever_ your fault in the slightest. Perfect James Potter, never in the wrong. Maybe if you knew how to hold onto your fucking girlfriend we wouldn't _have_ this problem!"

"Well I don't know why Remus even took you back; you're never going to change. As soon as you see something that catches your eye, you'll break his heart again!"

They were both panting with the force of their anger and the other's words and barely noticed as another person turned down the hallway.

"Fuck you Potter!"

"Fuck yourself Black!"

"Are you two still at it?"

They both turned to see Peter looking at them, disgusted. Neither had ever been looked at that way by the plump boy, and shock registered as clear as crystal on their faces. It would have been amusing if not so horribly un-hilarious.

"Merlin, you two are both so freaking stubborn. You both fucked up royally, and you're too mad at each other to get over it. In case you were wondering, no one cares anymore about any of it, so just kill each other or make up and be done with it. Either way, maybe the rest of us will have some peace." And shaking his head, Peter strode away, wondering if there would be blueberry scones at breakfast.

James stepped away from Sirius, feeling thoroughly chastised. Sirius was rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably and neither could summon up the courage to look at the other. "Look," he said, just as Sirius said. "So-"

"You first."

"No you."

"I said you first first."

They met each other's gaze and burst into simultaneous laughter. "I didn't mean…about Remus…I…"

"Me too. About…y'know."

James nodded and there was a slightly awkward pause. "So…do we hug or something?" James asked uncertainly.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess." They hugged briefly, patting the other heartily on the back in the We're-Just-Two-Best-Mates-And-Definitely-Not-Poufs-Together hug, and parted, grinning.

"Oh man, this just totally made me think of the best prank ever," Sirius said suddenly, eyes slight with mischief and the Marauder gleam.

"Do tell!"

"I'll tell you on the way to breakfast. Let's just say it involves Malfoy, a tutu, a poodle if we can find one-"

"Shouldn't be hard to Conjure one."

"-and you telling him you absolutely _refuse_ to be his ring master."

James grinned. "I like it."

XXX

"So you worked it out with him?" Remus asked, a smidge disbelievingly as Sirius kissed his way down the lycanthrope's pale torso later that evening.

Sirius sighed and banged his head against Remus' stomach. "Prongs!"

"What?" James asked from his pile of Transfiguration notes and books across the dorm. "And if you even _dare_ asking me to join you two poufs I'll Avada Kedavra you."

Sirius laughed. "You wish Prongsie. You _wish_ you could be a part of mine and Remus' hot sweaty man-sex." He dodged the pillow Remus aimed at his face. "Did you and I not patch things up? Remus refuses to believe me."

"We made up. Now put up a _Silencio_ or something, I'm trying to study here and hearing you two shagging is distracting and slightly horrifying."

"We know you love it," Sirius tossed back. He turned to Remus and sucked a nipple deliciously into his mouth, making Remus groan involuntarily. "Believe me now?"

"Merlin, yes."

"Silencing Charm." Remus and Sirius giggled like schoolgirls at James, but put up the Charm anyway. No sense in getting murdered until _after_ a good shag.

XXX

**Author's Note: **so there it is. Not exactly how I had figured it might turn out, but still decent nonetheless. Right? Of course. Now…umm…REVIEW! Pretty please? I'll love you forever if you do… That's all. Cheers!


	57. Chapter 56: Happy Birthday Fellatio

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **this chapter will be smut. Enough said methinks. Cheers!

XXX

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX: Early Morning Happy Birthday Fellatio

The days slid by as they have a habit of doing, and NEWTs loomed ever closer, and most of Gryffindor, and the other houses as well, were caught up in a tumult of revision and studying for their exams. Only those who were free of NEWTs and OWLs taking advantage of the balmy May weather. Except, of course, Sirius Black.

Sirius had always hated that his birthday invariably ended up around exam time. It was like some sort of sick plot of Fate's designed to mock his lack of studying the rest of the year by ensuring almost all of his mates would be when his special day rolled around. So when he woke with a start on his birthday, Remus still unconscious next to him, he merely sighed, and thrust his head further back into the pillow.

"That was my head you just smashed your ginormous one into Padfoot," Remus muttered. He shifted, opened his eyes and yawned. "Happy Birthday by the way." He leaned over and kissed his Animagus lover gently on the mouth.

Sirius, however, was hardly one for gentility in the bedroom, and caught Remus' mouth again with his own, fingers gripping his jaw rather possessively, kissing him properly. "Thank you love."

Remus leaned up to look at the clock, but settled back in to snooze, as he still had a good half hour or so before he had to roll out of bed. Sirius snuggled up against him. "Remus?" he murmured softly into his boyfriend's ear.

"Hmm?"

"Well…y'know, it _is_ my birthday…"

"And?" Remus asked, turning onto his side so he and Padfoot were face to face.

"Well, I think I'm entitled to a little gift from you about now." He waggled his eyebrows and his gaze flicked down to his morning erection.

"You think you're entitled to early morning 'Happy Birthday' fellatio?" Remus asked sounding mostly amused and slightly exasperated.

"Of course."

"And how come I never got any birthday morning blow job?"

Sirius kissed him lingeringly, his tongue working over Remus' lips and nipping at his lip as he pulled back. "You never asked. I'm asking. Please baby? For me…on my birthday?" He pouted and Remus sighed, rolling his eyes. Sirius knew he had won, and smiled as Remus sat up and straddled him.

'Don't think," he said between kisses, "that this means…I'm going to have sex…with you."

"Mmm, less talking, more other oral activities. And of course not."

Remus was torn between wanting to punch the arrogant bastard and snog him senseless, and settled for a compromise of sucking his was down the Animagus' neck, nipping sharply, eliciting a soft yelp, and then licking the bite mark.

He took the splendid head of Sirius' engorged manhood into his mouth, swirling his tongue clockwise and then the opposite direction, then sucking more of the length into his hot wet mouth, making Sirius groan. "Oh yes Mooney. Merlin, yes…"

Remus took as much as he could into his mouth and hummed delightedly, sending vibrations of the very best variety up and down Sirius cock from where it connected with the back of his throat. He gripped the base of Sirius' cock in his right hand as he gently massaged his lover's balls with his left hand. Sirius, now a mass of pure sensation and soft moaning, and sheet abuse (in the form of trying to rip it from the bed), arched his back and his ribs stood out in latticed relief. "Fuck Mooney…" he groaned, reaching out and gripping Remus' hair.

He wanted to grab the young werewolf's head and fuck his mouth until his own glorious release, but managed, with much difficulty, to restrain himself. He allowed Remus to lick his way over the hot sac of his balls, and then, with a mischievous little smirk that made him want to spank the naughty boy, spread his legs wider and let his tongue slide deliciously over the little puckered ring of muscle that made up his lover's anus.

Sirius almost came right then, and it was only by stuffing his own fist into his mouth and biting down that he managed not to scream. His cock twitched and ached and throbbed deliciously as Remus laved his hole. "Mooney," he croaked, his voice raspy with desire and sexual tension. Remus pulled away and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"God…Merlin…you have to…please." Coherent sentences were beyond Sirius' current brain capacity and he merely whimpered slightly pitifully. Remus smirked, but took pity on the poor boy, and took his erection back into his mouth, licking softly but purposefully, and sucking hard. "Oh fuck…yes…yes Remus, fucking Merlin, _yes_!"

Remus bobbed his head up and down, once and then again, and just as his lover's cock hit the back of his throat for the third time, his lips wrapped tightly around the thick shaft of phallus, Sirius bucked hugely, and came hard, groaning and arching. The lycan swallowed deeply, and pulled away, crawling back up Sirius' body licking his chops, and settled back into his lover's side. "Happy Birthday Pads," he murmured into his ear.

Sirius smirked. "Happy fucking birthday indeed." He closed his eyes, sighing with repletion and snuggling closer into Remus. Then as if to spite him, the alarm clock went off.

XXX

Sirius got a fair-sized stack of letters and cards as the post owls swooped in, bringing the smell of sunshine and freshly mown grass into the Great Hall with them and he read through each of them. There was no envelope with the Black family crest, but Sirius seemed not to notice or care either way. He did, however, goad James into publicly announcing that no, he would _not_ take Lucius Malfoy up on his offer to fellatio him in the third floor broom cupboard during break, as he had better taste and a girlfriend to boot. Oh, and of course, he didn't swing that way.

Morning classes were, as everyone rather expected, littered with reprimands for the Marauders to either shut up (though in much nicer and more polite terms) or to pay attention, or to not move or make another sound unless they wished to be Transfigured into lumps of dirt (in those exact words).

At lunch, Remus couldn't hold back another second, and so dragged his lover away from his mostly-eaten shepherd's pie, and foisted the impeccably wrapped package on him.

"Mooney, you got me something?" Sirius squealed delightedly, tearing the paper. He was about to open the box, but Remus shook his head.

"No, open it upstairs, away from prying eyes."

"Ooh, one of _those_ presents is it? You kinky little fiend you…" He followed Remus up the stairs to the dorm, and proceeded to finish ripping open his present with the same zeal as the average six year old on a sugar high, and pulled out a pair of smooth, leather pants that looked patently too small. "You bought me _clothes_?" he deadpanned.

Remus chuckled. "Go try them on. Actually, why don't you just stay here and try them on. I think you might need help getting them on…" Sirius scoffed and pranced off to the bathroom to try on his new pants.

"Help putting on pants…pfft, right," he mumbled and whipped off his regulation school uniform pants. He then eyed the leather ones, and realized how tight they would undoubtedly be…so he took off his underpants as well for good measure.

Ten minutes later, he had managed to get them on, amid a healthy dose of cursing, and opened the bathroom door. Remus looked at him and his jaw unhinged of its own accord at the sight.

Remus felt the sudden rush of blood to his cock, signaling and instantaneous erection at the sight of his boyfriend in his new birthday pants. They were even better than Remus had dared to imagine. From beneath his hips, where they sat low and comfortable, they were like a second skin all the way to the knees, before they flared out impossibly huge. The blade of his manhood (which he had stuffed rather unceremoniously into the pants) stood out rigid in the tight leather and every ounce of muscle in his thighs (and, damn him, no cellulite) was defined perfectly. Sirius struck a pose in the doorframe, smirking at the look on Remus' face. "So they look alright then?"

Remus could only nod wordlessly. He was vaguely aware of drool possibly rolling down his chin, but it didn't seem overly important in the scheme of things. "Turn…turn round," he finally managed to choke out, and Sirius laughed and turned. The back was, possibly, even better than the front. His taut, perfect arse was accentuated even more than normal pants could dream to do, all round and delicious in Remus' opinion. And best of all, Remus knew there was _no_ way in hell the other boy was wearing underwear.

Sirius turned back, and Remus swallowed hugely, trying to close his mouth only to have it fall open again. The Animagus was starting to blush. "Mooney? You alright love?" he asked, a bit concerned he may have shocked the boy speechless for good.

"Take off your shirt."

"Remus, we only have twenty minutes until classes start again, and by the time I get these pants off we won't have time to –"

"Take your shirt off," Remus repeated. Sirius sighed, but removed his shirt, his rock hard body (possibly harder than Remus' erection at the moment) finally bared to Remus' gaze. He felt like drooling again. "So good…"

Sirius smirked, and moved to look in the mirror at his reflection. He frowned slightly. "Hey, you've made me look like some sort of Curt Wild wannabe…"

"I know," Remus said huskily. He moved forward, all lithe and relaxed and hungry-eyed. Sirius watched his reflection stalking closer and grinned.

"Well then in that case, maybe I should do a few Curt poses?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed and imaginary microphone stand and his hip jutted out attractively. In the next second, he ran a hand down his body in much the same way as the sexy rocker would. Remus was definitely salivating now. He was horny as fuck too, and would be hell damned if a little thing like class made him miss this opportunity. Then, Sirius was sliding a hand down the front of his pants in a move the glam-rocker had made eerily sexy in one of his stage performances.

Remus pressed his body to Sirius', feeling the other boy's own arousal, and wanting to cover himself in it. "Sirius," he rasped.

"Mmm…yes?"

"Fuck me. Now." Dark eyebrows strained to meet an equally dark hairline with Sirius' shock.

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

Remus ran a teasing finger down Sirius torso, outlining the prominent bulge of prick in his boyfriend's pants and then sliding into the pants and caressing the hot flesh encased therein. "I said…I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now." Their eyes met, dark lusty grey, the same shade as silver that needs polishing, and molten, liquid-fire amber honey. "Please Sirius," Remus murmured over the other youth's lips. "I need you so bad right now…"

Sirius grabbed Remus and practically hurled him across the room in his haste to get him to a bed. Their mouths met, hungry and exploring; tongues wet and hot, warring for dominance while hands pulled bodies closer, grinding and rubbing and touching, heat racing through their veins.

Remus peeled the pants from Sirius' legs as Sirius pulled off the shirt and tie of his lover, struggling momentarily with the belt buckle until Remus undid it for him and his pants joined the mounting pile of his discarded clothing.

They didn't make it to a bed, and Sirius merely laid Remus out on the carpet of the dorm, impatiently thrusting deep into his passage, leather pants still around his ankles.

Remus moaned, feeling much as he had his first time with the Animagus (except less scared and nervous and more horny). Heat radiated from him and Sirius, too, felt hot to the touch. He gripped his lover's arse that had until a few moments ago been so perfectly sheathed in leather, and pulled it closer, driving the hard length of cock deeper into his arse. A moa tore up from his throat and Sirius' mouth covered his.

"God Mooney…fuck, you're so tight baby…yes…oh yes…" Sirius set a dizzying pace that raced the recklessly to the heavens, both panting and sweating as teenage hormones took over for coherent thinking.

Sirius' tongue laved the hollow under Remus' Adam's apple as the lycan whispered filthy encouragements to him in a raspy, satisfying voice, making Sirius want to come even harder and thrust faster and deeper. "Yes Sirius," he murmured, teasingly caressing the shell of the Animagus' ear with his tongue. "Oh yes…Merlin yes. Fuck me harder…yes…I want it hard Sirius. Fuck me like I know you want to… Oh…yes! Fucking _yes_ Padfoot!!"

They rutted like two animals in heat, greedy and fast, and almost before either realized it, they were arching and coming, Remus' seed bursting from his cock in what would undoubtedly have been an impressive arc if it hadn't been stopped by the flat plane of Sirius' stomach. Sirius came hard, screaming his release with his come erupting hot and sticky in Remus backside, and he thrust spastically, milking every last precious drop, until they fell together, all sweaty and covered in sticky white substance.

Their hearts still beat wildly in their chests, and they struggled to breathe evenly. "That," Sirius panted a bit hoarsely, "was fucking…wow."

Remus smirked lazily. "You were good too." Sirius merely rolled onto his back beside the boy and tried to concentrate on breathing. In, out, in, out…

After some time, they sat up, and Sirius kissed Remus. "Best birthday present ever by the way."

"Mmm, agreed. Even if I do have rug burn on my arse as a result."

"Where did you get them anyway?" Sirius asked, finally kicking them off his ankles as Remus leaned his head on his shoulder and toyed absently with a nipple.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, my sexy little werewolf who is surprisingly naughty, I want to know where to buy you a pair."

XXX

**Author's Note:** Okay people BREATHE. Please, remember to BREATHE. Heh, heh, I won't ask if you all enjoyed it because if you didn't you are a freaking robot. (Which is UBER cool by the way). Gwah. So…review!! Cheers!


	58. Chapter 57: NEWTs

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so we're getting down to it now, aren't we? Only three more after this one…I should be done by mid-May then… Aww. No, I must not get depressed or I might just not ever want to finish it and you all will try to impale me with sporks. Not cool. So, here we are, and enjoy! Cheers.

PS. – Sorry this has taken so long. I'm a jerk, I know. Oh and in case any of you were wondering, I didn't win the Quill to Parchment Award. :( Anyway, thanks to all who voted!!

XXX

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN: NEWTs

Finally the day had come, and Remus had only been preparing for it since his first day of sixth year. He chewed absently at his fingernails, several of which were now obviously worse for wear, as he frantically tried to cram in more Charms studying. "I counted on that study time with Lily but… Impervious Charm, damn… Do I know the Cheering Charm solution? Fuck…"

Sirius sat down next to the boy in the common-room and pulled his hand away from his destructive teeth. He rather liked doing things with, and having things done to him by, Mooney's hands, and ragged nails just weren't conducive to them. "Remus," he said, trying not to yawn and sound more exasperated than tired, "it's seven in the morning. Exams don't start until ten for you and this afternoon for me…please…come back to bed."

"I have to study!" he cried manically, flipping viciously through his text, running his trembling finger over the page.

"You're wired on too much chocolate and caffeine and not enough sleep."

Remus looked up, one of his eyes twitching slightly. "Are you here to help me revise or not?"

"I'm sorry for this my sexy little darling, but it must be done…" Sirius stood solemnly, and grabbed Remus, tossing him easily over his shoulder. Remus snatched for his Charms book, and failed and the next thing Sirius knew, Remus was sliding erotically down his front, asleep on his feet. "Bloody ponce," he yawned, and dragged the lycanthrope back up the steps to the boys' dorm and to bed.

XXX

Remus woke with a smidge more sanity, but now even more anxious, as the exam was only a horridly few number of hours away, and Sirius had let him fall asleep. It was far worse than OWLs, by far. "You don't understand Sirius. My parents are counting on me doing a good job on my exams!" Sirius cocked an eyebrow in an: 'Oh we're going _there_ are we?' that didn't need to be verbalized. "Not like that, Paddy." Remus amended softly. "Just…it's what I can do to make it up to them for…yeah. It's the one thing I have. You understand that, yeah?"

Sirius sighed, failing to find the heart to be annoyed with the pouf when he was being so adorable and pressed their foreheads together. "Yes."

Remus kissed him. "Thanks. I'm going to go grab some breakfast and then dash to the library until my first exam. Bye!"

Sirius watched the boy slip out of the dorm and flopped back onto his bed. He had stayed up helping his boyfriend study, and then had slept fitfully without the other boy, before dragging him to bed two hours previous. In short, he was exhausted. He went back to his bed and pulled the heavy blanket over his messy-haired head and closed his eyes.

He was just drifting off, when he heard a soft, muffled giggle from across the room. He ignored it until it happened again, and then several seconds after that as well. "Evans, if that's you giggling, I'm going to assume Prongs has some sort of revision material where no one should see it…"

"Black, the only one who would put revision material on their wanker is you, now stuff it," said Lily, her voice trailing off to a breathy gasp at the end. There was the sound of a hastily muttered _Silencio_ and then the gentle rhythmic creaking of the ancient bed.

Sirius attempted to stuff his pillow in his ear, and having successfully drowned out the sounds of his friends doing it (eww, and it was heterosexual loving to boot…), promptly fell back asleep.

"Sirius…" Remus murmured softly into the Animagus' ear a few hours later. He was sprawled out in bed, mouth ajar, and snoring softly. "Padfoot…come on you silly ponce, get up." He merely continued snoring. Remus sighed, and dropped his Arithmancy book on the floor. Sirius sat up with a start, and looked around the room, wide-eyed and groggy.

"Whasappenin'?"

"Time to get up!" Remus chirped. "We have forty-five minutes until the Charms exam, and I want you to help me study."

"That means I have thirty-five minutes in which I could be _sleeping_." Sirius yawned hugely. "Or doing other bed activities," he added with an eyebrow waggle. Remus cocked a brow back at him.

"But the Charms exam-"

Sirius pulled his boyfriend back into bed rather forcefully, and pressed their mouths firmly together, effectively cutting him off. "I can teach you all you need to know about charm darling."

Remus kissed him back hungrily. "I like this revision."

"And the best part is, you just have to look sexy like you do and kiss me back," Sirius said, grinning after pulling back slightly.

Remus threaded a hand in his hair. "Just shut up and kiss me already."

XXX

The Charms examinations went well enough (though Peter lost his head completely in his practical session and accidentally Charmed the examiner to grow a moustache instead of the toad, which left the woman _very_ unimpressed), and Remus went off that evening to do the practical part of the Astronomy NEWT (being the only one of the Marauders to have continued the subject).

When he returned, he looked like he'd run his hands through his hair a good seven dozen times or been snogged senseless up against a wall. Sirius sincerely hoped it was the former, and when Remus sighed, and flopped lifelessly onto his lap, he was sure. "Rough exam Moonykins?"

He tried to glare, but couldn't really bring himself to muster enough annoyance. "There are so many stars in the effing sky. I never, ever want to look at them again. Sure, talking about them abstractly in a classroom when it's sunny and all that jazz is nice, but squinting through a telescope you think someone _may_ have gotten something you don't want near your eye on the eyepiece? Not as much fun. Which reminds me, I have Prefect duties tonight, don't I Prongs?"

James waved his hand airily. "I'll tell one of the sixth years to cover for you. Hell, that's what I was planning to do for myself." Remus smiled sleepily, finally feeling the effects of too little sleep on top of a caffeine low.

"You mean you don't even want to look at your Sirius? Your dog-star?" Sirius pouted melodramatically.

"And we have Transfiguration tomorrow" Remus groaned, ignoring Sirius' attempts to get him to laugh. Laughing just required too much damn energy.

"Yes, but after that you never have to have it again," Peter said as he chewed absently on some gum Sirius was pretty sure he'd found on the ground.

"I think I might just miss having Minnie's classes…" Sirius drawled lazily, stroking Remus' hair. Lily sent him a little glare and Remus tried to look stern.

"Yeah," James agreed. "Especially whenever she wear the robes with the big shiny brooch on them…"

"God that's fun to stare at…" Sirius murmured, and they lapsed into silence.

"Well, not that this isn't _exceedingly_ fascinating, but I need to revise for tomorrow," Lily said, standing and stretching her arms over her head. She leaned down and murmured something to James, who smirked and kissed him, heading up to the girls' dormitories. And after an indecently short amount of time, James followed her up to bed with a salute to his mates.

"Shall we go up and get some sleep Mooney?" Sirius managed to get out through a yawn. Remus didn't reply and when Sirius leaned over and peered at the slighter, fairer-haired boy, a smile curved over his aristocratic lips. Remus had fallen asleep.

XXX

The next morning they sat the most difficult Transfiguration exam ever created by man (or in this case a menopausal Scottish woman with a twisted sense of humour) that left even James and Sirius, both naturally gifted at the subject, wracking their brains and Peter was like a small bit of plankton caught up in a tsunami. In a word: fucked.

The afternoon promised and delivered and equally difficult bout of practical Transfiguration, and Sirius was sorely tempted just to turn into Padfoot to pass the damned thing.

Afterward, Remus, who was busy attempting to console a very distraught and plump boy who was currently bemoaning the fact that he would _never_ get a decent job without at least an A in Transfiguration after graduation and would die on the streets while James and Sirius tried to hold in their giggles behind, walked directly into the black-cloaked, brooding form of a one Severus Snape.

He tottered slightly before righting himself, and glared hard at Remus with his deep-set eyes like polished dark stones. "Get off of me you filthy _animal_."

"Hey Snivellus, why don't you just fuck off once and for all?" said Sirius rather rudely.

"Just drop it," the lycanthrope muttered to his boyfriend, as he avoided looking at Severus (it had been hard to meet the other's gaze since the Whomping Willow Incident), and tried to just walk away.

"You should be dead right now," Severus hissed softly at Remus. "If it had been I who had met you in that dark alleyway, there would have been one less Marauder," his mouth turned down at the corners as he spat out the word, "graduating form Hogwarts this year."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, his hands clenching angrily into fists at his sides, but with a swift tug to the elbow from James, settled for glaring the Slytherin youth down as they moved away. "Why the hell did you hold me back? That greasy little prick deserves to get his ass kicked into the next century!"

"Yes, but the last thing you need is getting booted out a week and a half before graduation," said James sagely.

Sirius looked appalled. "Okay, James, who Confunded you and where are they now? Or are you being Imperius'd? Oh my god, please tell me you're the real James…"

The messy-haired boy rolled his hazel eyes at Sirius as peter laughed openly and Remus snickered behind his hand. "Yes, because if I'd been Polyjuiced or whatever, I would _certainly_ tell you." Sirius merely tossed his hair.

"I don't know why I put up with you lot. All you do is mock me and tease me to no end…" he sighed, then caught Remus' eye. "I amend that, I know why I put up with Remus. As for the rest…pfft!"

"Yeah, well, if what Remus does for you is what it takes to be your friend," said James, grinning, "I think I'll just have to pass."

"And me as well," Peter added, feeling much better now that he wasn't thinking of his abysmally ruined life.

Remus tossed his arm over Sirius' shoulders. "Y'know what, sometimes I'm not even sure it's worth it's perks…"

Sirius let incredulous shock of the fakest variety light up his handsome face. "How rude. Well if you bastards who claim to be my friends are up for it, how about a little two-a-side Quidditch?"

Remus declined, as even if he hadn't had to study for his exams, there was no way he would _ever_ get on a broom to play Quidditch with his mates. Peter too, declined, as he didn't want another panic-inducing moment like Transfiguration in Herbology the next day, so retired with their lycanthropic friend to the common-room to revise some more.

James stayed on, damning Herbology and Charms and Transfiguration and exams in general, to Sirius' delight, and they set off up to the castle to retrieve their respective flying apparatuses, ignoring the looks their significant others cast them over heavy volumes of Herbology books. Life, after all, was for living, not reading. And besides, they had until eight the next morning to study…it was all good.

XXX

By the time the week was out, the Marauders were completely and utterly devoid of even the _will_ to wreak havoc, so divested of brainpower were they. Somehow, even the looming impossibility of it all had forced carefree Sirius to buckle down and revise.

Yet with sheer dint of will, they had survived the rigorous testing of NEWTs, and now looked forward to the blissful three days of term that were left to them for their own delicious enjoyments. No more waking up early, no more books or parchment or ink-stained fingers (except for Remus who seemed permanently in possession of one of the three), and, sadly, no more Quidditch.

Gryffindor had finished second in the standings for the Quidditch Cup, and while James was marginally sullen and depressed over this, he was glad that at least his and the other teams had managed to send Slytherin to the very bottom of the table. Still, he had difficulty looking at any Ravenclaw and their stupid smug smiles that they had beaten him.

Yes, only three days left of term, and then they would be done. They would be graduated and it would be finished. There was only one little hang up…what the hell were they going to do next?

XXX

**Author's Note: **well there it is…only three left. YAY! And I have my newest story idea all planned out, but I have a question for you all. Should I make my next novel-length a sort of sister-story to this one, or not? It can go either way right now, so I want to know what you all would like to see. Please review with your answers!! Cheers.


	59. Chapter 58: Money Isn't Everything

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so close, man, so close. I've been holding off starting the next big one until this is done, so I'm trying to get 'er done. Hope you like it! Cheers.

XXX

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT: Money Isn't Everything

Remus sighed as he watched Sirius sleeping. It was impossible, but he wished they could stay this way forever. Young and in love with nothing to get in the way…but alas, Remus was practical enough to know that change was inevitable, no matter how one tried to stop it.

It was just…they had never really talked seriously about what they wanted to do after school. Undoubtedly they would live together, but Remus did _not_ want to be dependant on his boyfriend for every little thing. He wanted to be an equal partner in the relationship, and he knew that if he simply lived off of Sirius' small fortune, he would lose his sense of self-sufficiency.

He sighed again. Being a werewolf seriously limited one's career choices in the Wizarding world, especially in light of the fact most of his kind seemed to be in the employ of Lord Voldie. He snickered. Now _there_ was a job option for him…

"What are you giggling about?" Sirius said, not bothering to open his eyes. Remus smiled.

"Just thinking about what I want to do after Hogwarts."

"And this is amusing how?" Sirius managed to choke out through a yawn, as he finally opened his eyes and tugged his boyfriend closer to him under the sheets. Remus smirked.

"Well I hear Voldemort's hiring…"

Sirius' gaze turned dark. "Remus, the last place I want you is anywhere _near_ those sick bastards." Remus' smirk faded, replaced by a look of desperate sadness.

"Maybe it's where I belong. It's not like a werewolf could earn a living anywhere else…"

Sirius took the boy's face his hands. "You listen to me Remus Lupin. You do _not_ belong with them. They're sick and twisted and deserve to rot in Azkaban. You, on the other hand, are polite, and kind and sweet and only over _my dead body_ will you ever work for fucking Voldemort."

Remus smiled bashfully as a blush crept up his cheeks. "Thanks Padfoot." Sirius leaned in and kissed him gently.

"No worries love. So…what do you really want to do after Hogwarts then?"

Remus shrugged. "Like I said, not exactly everyone is clamoring to hire a werewolf, especially one who's just out of Hogwarts. I _would_ like to be a teacher or something, but again, I doubt anyone would want an eighteen-year-old werewolf teaching their kids." Sirius opened his mouth to discount Remus' opinions of himself again, but Remus put a finger to his lips and Sirius merely nipped playfully at it instead. "And what does the great and noble Padfoot want to do?"

Sirius shrugged. He hadn't given it much thought. "Something fun." Remus rolled his eyes. He should have guessed… "Don't you roll those eyes at me Messr. Mooney. Not unless you plan on undressing me with them."

"You're already naked."

"Good point. Best to make the most of it, wouldn't you say?" Sirius asked, his cock stirring as he pressed himself intimately to Remus. The lycan smiled broadly and flipped them so he now straddled his lover.

"You talk entirely too much," he purred, sucking and nipping roughly at Sirius' neck. The Animagus growled.

"Says the one talking." He reached around and squeezed Remus arse hard, his hands relaxing and one drawing back before connecting sharply with the milky flesh the sun hadn't seen in many years. The look on Remus' face was, to Sirius, priceless.

"Oh you want it like that, do you?" Remus said, grinning wickedly. He grabbed hold of Sirius' jaw and kissed him roughly, pulling his pouty lower lip away with him and feeling the satisfaction of the dark-haired youth's cock hardening to rock-like status below him.

"Yeah babe, I like the kinky, dominant Remus… Why don't you show me what an _atrociously_ bad boy I've been…hmm?" Remus shivered at Sirius' words mingled with hot breath against his neck and he felt his own erection ache painfully.

Remus sat back and considered his boyfriend. "Turn over then you filthy animal." Sirius readily complied with a sizzling smirk and lifted his arse for his boyfriend's inspection. Remus slid his hands across the immaculate flesh and squeezed experimentally. Sirius groaned deep in the back of his throat. They lycan, taking this as a good sign, spanked him hard, making the boy yelp and moan. He felt a sense of deep satisfaction at the response, and his heartbeat was loud in his ears as he repeated the motion on the other flawless cheek.

"Fuck Remus, that feels so fucking good…"

"Did I say you could talk?" Remus asked in a dangerously soft voice and he heard his love gulp audibly. "Well, did I?"

"No," Sirius breathed. Remus rubbed the head of his cock, now dripping copious amounts of delectable pre-come, against Sirius' opening.

"Tsk tsk…_such_ a naughty boy… You must be punished, no?"

"Yes. Oh fuck, yes…"

Remus delivered another harsh spank. "Watch your filthy mouth. If I want you to say such nasty things, I'll tell you; do you understand me?" Remus was poised at the Animagus' now very willing sphincter, and had reached out and filled his fist with a portion of Sirius' silky locks. His boyfriend's head was tilted back to an almost painful angle and judging by his heavy breathing and glazed eyes, Remus could see he was enjoying every second of it.

"Yes," Sirius panted.

"Mmm…that's my good boy." Remus sucked gently at the magic spot he had unearthed just over Sirius' left shoulder, and the boy was a shivering mass of pure pleasure in mere moments. Then Remus bit rather deeply, the feel of flesh against his teeth satisfying him in a deeply carnal way, and Sirius literally melted, completely boneless (except for his cock) onto the mattress. The lycanthrope grunted and thrust himself to the hilt into the motionless boy, and Sirius could only gasp at the immense feeling of being complete and full, and mewl as Remus set an agonizingly slow pace.

He buried his cock completely, then pulled out, then buried himself again; over and over he fucked him slow and deep, deaf to Sirius frantic pleas to just _fuck_ him already, and oblivious to the almost bursting desire Sirius felt coiling in him.

"You want to come yet bitch?" Remus whispered in a thick, husky voice an indeterminable time later into Sirius' ear.

"Merlin yes!" Sirius cried. "Yes!" Remus chuckled in a slightly unnerving way (Sirius feared the sadistic bastard might just keep him hanging by a thread a bit longer), but the next thing he knew, Remus was pounding in and out of him, making him want to scream with the pleasure he received as the thick prick in his ass slid over his prostate again and again. And scream he did as he felt Remus burst inside him, depositing his seed deep, and Sirius felt the own crushing waves of pleasure crash over his body.

Remus pulled away and fell beside Sirius, curling into his warmth, which he readily shared. "You're mean," Sirius said softly after they had caught their breath. "Very mean."

"I could've been worse y'know… Much worse."

"Then I thank you for taking mercy upon me you kinky fiend."

Remus laughed, but it was short-lived. He was still concerned about the issue of just what would happen once they were away from the bundled protection and surety of Hogwarts. There was so much that could happen, and the last thing he wanted was the current madness that was sweeping the nation to engulf them. Or lose Sirius; which in these times was always a distinct possibility, even though he'd never thought of it until now.

"What's wrong Mooney?" Sirius asked gently. "You look all brooding. Not that it isn't sexy, 'cause it is, but I prefer my Mooney without forehead wrinkles."

Remus smiled absently at Sirius' attempts at humour, and bit the corner of his lip. "Sirius, what are we going to do after Hogwarts?"

Sirius sat up on his elbow, looking puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…what are we going to do? Where will we live? What will we do for money to eat and all that…? How can I possibly get a job to support us?"

Sirius sighed, finally seeing what Remus was worrying over, and sat up fully. "Remus, I want you to listen to me. Even if we have to live off of the Black fortune just to get started, I promise you, we will find a way. I love you-"

"I know," Remus interrupted, "but-"

"But nothing. We're going to live together in some flat somewhere that will be filled with every single book you own and all of my hair products, and we will be happy. I promise."

Remus half smiled, starting to feel a little better, but he still had one niggling worry. "What if…what if your mum wrote you out of your inheritance? I mean, I want to work and stuff, but just knowing it's there is comforting… And, well…I mean…you…you're used to having money, so if we didn't, I wouldn't want to be the reason for that. To make you uncomfortable at not having the things you want."

Sirius bit his lip. It was a distinct possibility his mother had written him out of her will, or even more likely his father had after learning of Remus, and now that he was thinking of it, he realized that if he didn't have good enough NEWT results, he might not get a decent enough job to support his boyfriend and himself… Fuck, why hadn't he studied more??

But then he looked at Remus, worry and anxiety marring his normally thoughtful and smiling face, and he realized it was superfluous. They were wizards, weren't they? They would manage; even if neither of them had jobs and Sirius had no Black family fortune to fall back on. "Remus, you silly pouf, I already have all the things I need. Because all I need is you and your happiness and your sexy body, and I'm set for good. Besides, money isn't everything, right?"

"Oh Sirius!" Remus cried, and suddenly threw his arms around him, knocking the both of them off of the bed and into a naked jumbled heap on the floor. Sirius was just sitting up and receiving an apologetic kiss form his boyfriend and rubbing his head when James came out from the bathroom.

"Morning," he said slowly, trying to avoid looking at two of his best mates. "Uhm…shower's free…"

Sirius laughed, and Remus couldn't help but join him. James merely shook his head and moved off to get dressed.

XXX

When the pair finally made it downstairs for lunch (the shower having led to some more bed-time activity), they were both still smiling and Remus especially looked brighter than a new penny in the noon sun.

"Have a good lie-in?" Lily asked as they sat down across from her and James.

"We did actually," Remus replied, smirking. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I've ever said this, but in case I haven't I'll say it now. Remus Lupin, you have been corrupted by the dog sitting next to you, haven't you?"

"Absolutely."

"And," Sirius added, not taking offence to being called a dog, which he took liberally as a compliment, "he enjoyed every second of it, didn't you Mooney?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Okay, I actually want to eat lunch, so can we please change the subject?" James asked, and Peter nodded his vigorous approval of this idea. Sirius merely shrugged and took a patently too large bite of his food and Remus blushed slightly and nodded.

"Oh!" James said, suddenly dropping his fork and digging vehemently into his jeans pocket. "You got mail Padfoot… Looks important." He dug the letter; slightly the worse for wear (though it was Lily's fault for dragging him into the broom cupboard, really), from his pocket, and handed it to Sirius.

The black haired boy put down his own utensils and frowned at the Black crest on the front of the letter, his brow furrowed deeper when he saw his parents' address on the back. He glanced at Mooney who bit the corner of his lip.

Sirius looked back at the letter. At least it wasn't a Howler… He ripped it open and pulled the pages within, out. There was a rather thick stack that looked like they might be tedious to read, and a letter. He tossed the stack down and unfolded the letter.

_My Ungrateful Blood Traitor Abomination of Flesh,_

_Your Uncle Alphard has died. About time too, the filthy Muggle-lover he was… His will and testament is enclosed. Apparently the bastard didn't seem to think it fit to leave anything to his actual __family__, but I suppose blood traitors must stick together. _

_Since you apparently don't need our help, you're disinherited. There's always only ever been one Black heir to me anyway, and it sure as hell was never you. Don't ever darken my doorstep again._

_Wallburga Black_

Sirius set the letter down carefully. He felt like he might just be dreaming…or possibly on some weird hallucinogenic pumpkin juice… He looked rather blankly at Remus.

"What does it say?" he asked, eyes wide, teeth still worrying that lip corner.

"Read it out loud," Sirius said through slightly numb lips as if from far away, and blindly pushed the letter toward his boyfriend. His mind was whirling… Dorothy was _definitely_ not in Kansas anymore…

His uncle had been obscenely rich, he knew that much. But what had his mother meant by Uncle Alphard not leaving his actually family anything? Sure, Sirius was his nephew, but by marriage only…at least he thought so. So why would the guy leave him a possibly very large fortune?

There were more questions than he could possibly hope to find answers to.

Remus peered at his lover for a moment, then picked up the letter and fastened his eyes to the words. His voice carried through the lunchtime chatter easily as he read the letter aloud, and James, Lily and Peter listened raptly.

He winced at Wallburga's cruelty, but braved on, and then set down the letter. "Sirius?" he asked softly. "Are you alright?" Sirius nodded. "Are you going to read the other stuff?" He shook his head.

"Not now. I'm, er…just going to go upstairs, lost my appetite just then… See you later."

Remus looked after him and paused for a moment. He didn't want Sirius to feel bolstered or babied, but he wanted his boyfriend to know he was there for him. He stood and looked uncertainly between the bench and Sirius' retreating back.

"Lupin, if you sit down, I will kick your ass," he heard Lily mutter, and gave her a grateful look. He hurried across the Great Hall to Sirius.

"Padfoot? Are you sure you're alright?"

Sirius looked up, and then put his arms around Remus, who returned the gesture, pressing the other boy to him. He sighed and buried his face in Remus' neck. "Yes. I am now."

XXX

**Author's Note: **so yeah, we are getting DOWN TO IT!! Man, I am very excited and feeling good about the ending…woot! So please review and tell me if there's any sort of loose ends that have been bothering you so I can wrap them up! (I imagine there's loads). Cheers!!


	60. Chapter 59: Dumbledore's Promise

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **have any of you ever wished you had three arms and hands so you could eat ice cream while fan fiction-ing? Never mind. Second to last. SECOND TO FUCKING LAST!! Never thought I'd make it… So any hoot, I have part of the finale done (actually, the very ending of it is done), so once this chapter is out, should be a short wait for the next one, and then…then you can all review one last time. XD Cheers!

PS. – sorry this took FOREVER. Got sidetracked by some other stuff. Apologies.

XXX

CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE: Dumbledore's Promise

"So you're uber rich now? More than you were before?"

"James, don't be vulgar," Lily chided. James gave a look that demonstrated how completely _absurd_ such a suggestion was that he could ever be vulgar. "Are you okay with this Sirius? I mean, really?"

Sirius nodded and tossed the thick sheaf of legal parchments onto the common-room floor. "I'm gonna miss him, but…not going to lie, at least I don't have to find a job now."

"Sirius!" Remus said, appalled.

"What?"

"You still have to have a job! You can't just loaf around all day and be a playboy."

Sirius snorted at this. "I wouldn't be a playboy. Not if I'm with you, you dunce. And what's wrong with loafing? They have a whole shoe dedicated to loafing, don't they?"

"Who are 'they' anyway?" Peter asked aloud.

"Yeah, everyone always says 'they' but I never thought about who 'they' really is…are…were?" James added sounding slightly confused.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Remus asked. "Look, Padfoot, you have to do something. You'll drop dead from boredom in the first week, knowing you."

Sirius smiled and put his hand on Remus' knee. "Darling, as long as you come home to me at night, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, I'll find something to do with my life. Promise."

That's what Remus was afraid of. But he couldn't force Padfoot to do something he didn't want to (and he had certainly tried over the years) and so merely sighed and smiled.

James, who had been flipping absently through the pages of Sirius' late uncle's will whistled under his breath. "Damn…that's a lot of galleons…"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll put some of it into charity or something…" Sirius muttered. Remus and Lily beamed at this idea and James and Peter (fearing their wrath) nodded also, despite what they thought a better use would be. James was rather smitten with the idea of his best mate buying his very own professional Quidditch team. Peter could only think of a swimming pool filled with jell-o. Too much fun.

"I still can't believe we aren't coming back next year," Peter said quietly.

"Maybe you'll fail your NEWTs and have to," Sirius teased and they laughed.

"He's right though," James sighed. "Oh the times we spent at Hogwarts…ohh the pranks we've pulled…"

"Am I the only one who thinks you sound like some old war veteran or something?" Remus asked blithely. James threw the stack of legal parchments at him.

There was a gentle lull in conversation for several long moments, before Sirius stood straight up suddenly, scaring the bejesus out of everyone and declared at the top of his voice: "Merlin's balls! The old bastard promised us we could get in after graduation!!"

Lily, Remus and Peter looked at Sirius as though he had finally lost what little shred of sanity he had still clung to. James, on the other hand, gaped for a moment, and then stood up with Sirius and whooped obscenely. "You're right Pads! He did!!" His hands and arms flailed around in a caricature of dancing as he hip thrust the air into submission. "WOO HOO!!"

"Excuse me," said Remus after clearing his throat to indicate that yes, they were still there and yes, they clearly thought the two had lost it. "But what the _bloody_ hell are you two on about?"

"The Order of the Phoenix!" Sirius squealed delightedly as Lily pulled James into a sitting position. One could only take so much of his 'dancing'.

"Come again?" Remus asked, sounding exasperated. And indeed he was. James and Sirius were being maddening again, like always. Sirius grinned as he flopped back down beside his boyfriend.

"Now where have a I heard that before?" Remus mashed a cushion into his face. "Fine! Jeez, no need to mess up my hair… My Uncle Alphard, the one who just died and left me all those heaps of riches told me in a letter ages ago that Dumbledore had formed a secret resistance army against," his voice dropped to a whisper, "Voldemort." James twitched at the name, now well known and well loathed, and Peter gave an involuntary gasp. "And when I asked the Headmaster about it, he said we could join! Except not until after we graduated. And now," Sirius said with flourish, "we are graduating lads! And Lily."

"And you want to join?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Remus held up his hand. "And let me guess, you told James and he wants to join." More vigorous nodding ensued. "And you now are going to ask if I want to join?"

"No," Sirius said proudly, "I think we _all_ should join. This is the stuff people write books about! We'd be fighting evil and protecting the Muggle population."

"I'm all for it," Lily said firmly. Everyone looked at her in shock. "If some sick psycho thinks he can send some disgusting thug into Hogsmeade to molest schoolchildren and exterminate people because they aren't pureblood, then he's going to have to get through me first! He's an overgrown sadistic bully and I _won't_ stand for it."

Sirius grinned. "So Evans is in. Wormtail?"

Peter looked a little shocked as four pairs of eyes focused on him, but nodded hastily. "Sure, I'm in. Why not? Fighting evil…yeah."

"Mooney?" Sirius asked. Everyone looked at Remus now and he fidgeted, disliking being the center of attention.

"It's not that I don't support everything you guys are saying, because I do, I just…have you thought about the risks involved in something like this? We could _die_."

Sirius put an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Remus, I promise, we're not going to die. We aren't. And I know you want to get back at Greyback… Show the world that not everyone with your condition is evil."

That seemed to clinch it for Remus, as he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. What are the chances one of us is going to die?" he asked, smiling slightly. But he sounded surer than he felt, and even though the others began talking anxiously about what sort of things the Order of the Phoenix would do, Remus kept quiet. He hoped he was wrong.

XXX

Lily felt her heart pounding with steady, quick beats as she crept silently down the stairs from the girls' dormitories, and eased open the door to the stairs that lead to the boys' dorms. She had snuck up to visit James a dozen times at least, but it was still a thrill.

She crept up silently, to the very top, and pressed gently on the door with the crooked 'Marauders' sign, slipping in through the least possible crack and closing the door silently behind herself. Her heart was pounding against her chest now, and she was nearly deafened by the sound of it in her ears.

There was distinct snoring from Peter's bed area, and it appeared Remus and Sirius had gone to bed as well, which was a slight relief. She adored them both, but she didn't want to see their bed shimmying and shaking while they shagged.

Silently, she edged the curtains around James' bed open, and saw him lying there, asleep, and looking like an angel (which he had probably never been). She climbed onto the bed, straddling her boyfriend, and closed the curtains again. "James," she murmured against his ear, and he mumbled incoherently at her through his dream. "James," she tried again, gently pulling back his bed covers. Her lips pressed onto his, and his hazel eyes flickered open sleepily.

"Lily?"

"I should hope so, or else you might have some explaining to do," she whispered back. James made to sit up, but she pushed him gently back down by the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, voice still thick with sleep.

Lily sat back and arched an eyebrow at him. "Would you rather I left?"

"Of course not, just wondering what the pleasant surprise is for." Lily leaned down and her mouth covered James' once more, gently tracing the outline of his lips with the very tip of her tongue, and then pressing the thick muscle deep into the cavern of his mouth.

"Is that answer enough?" she murmured huskily. James let his hands slide up her thighs, around to gently grip the soft flesh of her buttocks, and then up her stomach to cup her breasts. He groaned inwardly.

"Yes," James breathed back, and their mouths met once more, now hungry and needy and passionate. They broke away to pull Lily's shirt over her head, and she lifted her hips as James slid her pyjama shorts and panties over the luscious curve of her backside. She managed to kick them off, and he flicked his wand, throwing up a Silencing charm.

James made to roll them, but Lily pushed his shoulder back down again. "All you have to do is lie there and enjoy the ride…" A flirtatious grin wended its way onto her lips and James groaned out loud at it. She slid seductively down his body, pausing to torture his nipples some, pulling on them and making James hiss and fist his hands in her mane of glorious red hair. Then her hot, seductive mouth lavished them with kisses and suckled on them while her green eyes burned into his gaze. He gasped and whimpered when she pulled away, but Lily put a finger to his lips.

Her fingers slid down his torso with deliberate slowness, drawing out the moment until they reached the hem of his pyjama pants. Her eyes never left his as her hand slid lower, cupping his semi-hard cock and caressing it, letting the fabric rub deliciously over the heated flesh. Then leaning down, Lily pressed her lips to a spot just above the top of James' pyjamas, pulling the tie on said pyjamas undone.

James felt his desire as he had never felt it before. He wanted so badly to be the one pleasuring Lily, but didn't want to go against her will, because whatever she was doing felt fucking _amazing_. He hissed as she pulled his pyjamas down and the cooler air hit his half hard member. She grinned lazily and then kissed the tip of it almost reverently, delighting when the organ hardened perceptibly in her soft hand. Her tongue snaked out and caressed the head of James' cock, all warm and sinfully delectable and James felt himself go rock hard as she took the head in her mouth and sucked experimentally.

The next thing he knew, desire was tightening almost beyond comprehension in the pit of his stomach and Lily's mouth was devouring a large portion of his cock, fisting the parts she couldn't reach. "Ohh Merlin…" he moaned raggedly. He forced his hands to relax in her hair and cupped her face when all he wanted to do was grab her head and fuck her mouth until his own glorious release. "Lily…darling, baby, you need to stop before I…oh GOD!"

Lily paused in her humming and removed her mouth from the now entirely engorged manhood before her the cool air hitting it and making goose bumps of pleasure erupt up and down James' body. "Oh no, you can't come yet," she purred, crawling back up his body, and James absently wondered in some remote part of his brain how he had never noticed how incredibly seductive and kinky Lily could be before. She slid the hot, dripping warmth of her folds over the tip of his cock. "I still need to give you that ride I promised."

She sat up, hips poised over his straining erection, and he watched transfixed as she gently lowered herself onto him, the tight heat making his back arch beneath her. Lily arched just as magnificently, her breasts thrusting forward into James' waiting hands as she buried him completely in herself. He pulled at her nipples and Lily moaned. She lifted up slightly, rocking forward at the same time, and felt James' cock pushing insistently on her g-spot, making her mewl and whimper with need. James gripped her hips firmly, lifting her more fully again, the sizzling friction on his cock leaving him breathless as Lily strained to keep him within her pussy.

Together they set a slow, unhurried rhythm that kept them both on the tantalizing edge of orgasm, moving together in perfect time, both groaning and panting as a thin sheen of sweat oiled their skin. James sat up, pulling Lily to him, thrusting his hips upward and driving his cock deeper into her and Lily responded with a soft cry of surprise. It was sublime torture, and James felt his need straining and felt as though he might die if he didn't get release.

"Lily," he rasped, sucking her neck and thrusting into her more quickly now. "I need you, Lily please."

Her mouth covered his, and their laboured breathing was harsh as they panted through their noses. "Then take me," she whispered over his lips. James laid back and began thrusting madly in and out of her as Lily bounced and jiggled atop him lifting her hips in time with his thrusts. She fell forward onto her knees and elbows and James rammed in and out of her with a madman's speed and she felt her orgasm cresting. "James!" she cried, her eyes clamping shut as wave after exquisite wave of pleasure crashed over and through her, and her back arched wildly.

James felt her tense and fell over the edge himself, thrusting one last time as he came deep inside her, gripping her, his mouth sucking hard at the gentle hollow above her collarbone. They panted as the aftershocks lapped gently at them until they rippled away into nothingness and the pair was left feeling limp, sated and exhausted. Lily rolled off of him and smiled as she cuddled into him.

"I told you it was possible to be on top the whole time."

James chuckled and looked at her dear face through heavy-lidded eyes. "That you did."

Lily's eyes, now dark with her fulfilled passion, looked at him imploringly as a hand ran through his messy hair, still slightly damp from sweat. "Do you think things will change after graduation, James?" she asked softly.

He turned onto his side and pulled her against him. "I don't think so. I hope not. Do you think there's going to be a war?"

Lily shrugged. "Who's to say? I think so though. But we'll fight, and win. We have to."

Another lapse of silence followed and Lily was on the edge of sleep when James' voice filtered through to her again. "I love you."

She smiled. "I know. And I love you."

XXX

**Author's Note: **WOOT! One more to go now. Again, sorry for the horrendous delay, but I hope this makes up for it. Review! Pretty please?? I'll pout if I have to… Cheers!


	61. Chapter 60: Not a Chance

**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so here we are, at the end. I just want to say it's been wild, and I never would have gotten here without you all! Thanks so much! Cheers!!

PS. – I am SO addicted to the WORST song EVER. Gah!! I hate it and yet…I love it. …Fear for my sanity…

XXX

CHAPTER SIXTY: Not a Chance

The graduation ceremony was held in the Great Hall on a spectacularly sunny day. Dumbledore held court and gave a rather long-winded speech that even the most diligent of students found hard to keep up with. But toward the end, he smiled kindly, and everyone seemed to rouse from his or her semi-consciousness when he spoke next.

"The world is changing, as it always has and always will. But I would send caution to each and every one of you as you leave the ground of Hogwarts for the last time. An evil darkness is growing," Sirius looked across at Narcissa, who sat whispering to Lucius, and plainly ignoring Dumbledore as James glared at the back of Severus' head, "and unless we are all very careful, it will consume that which we hold most dear. It is not for me to tell you what to do or not do, as you are all adults now, each on the paths of your own lives. However, I will say this; friendships that you have made here, and love that you may have found will be your greatest gifts and give you strength when weariness and toil burden you. Now I give leave to our Head Girl and Boy, who will say a few words."

James looked horrified at Lily, never having been aware that he had been expected to write and perform a speech, but she merely waved a folded piece of parchment at him, and tucked it into his hand as they made their way up to the front of the Great Hall. James smiled and murmured softly to her, "Whatever would I do without you?"

Lily grinned. "Make a fool of yourself. Kind of like you did before you had me." She unfolded her parchment as she and James made it up to the little podium thing.

"Ladies first," he said, motioning for her to step up first. The prat. She spread her parchment on the podium and skimmed over it quickly and then caught James reading what she had written for him hurriedly and smiled. "Fellow students, we are gathered on this monumental day of our educational journeys…"

XXX

After all the pomp and circumstance of the graduation, and everyone had thrown their dreadful pointed Hogwarts hats into the air, and Sirius had kissed a blushing Remus full out in front of every one of his teachers, the students slowly made their way out to the Entrance Hall, where groups of people were hugging each other before they had to leave on the train ride home, and talking to members of other houses they had befriended.

The Marauders and Lily were chatting easily off to one side when Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came up to them. "So, the day has finally come when we say farewell forever to the infamous Marauders," McGonagall said rather sternly, but there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Sirius sighed dramatically as he was wont to do. "Ah, indeed Minerva. May I call you Minerva?" He didn't wait for a response, but continued. "Who will you shout at in your classes and give detentions to now we won't be coming back?"

Dumbledore chuckled as Remus looked mortified. Sirius had just called his former Head of House by her fist name and was being completely blasé about it. Lovely. For her part, McGonagall only raised an eyebrow. "Well seeing as this is still technically part of the term, no you may not address me as Minerva. And I'm sure I will still have plenty of nuisance troublemakers in my classes to keep my from grieving too ferociously over my loss." Sirius chuckled.

"On a separate note," Dumbledore said, smiling kindly, I have a small matter to discuss with you Mr. Black, and you as well Mr. Potter." Lily and Remus looked at their respective boyfriends, wondering what end-of-term prank they could have pulled, but for once, the two actually looked completely innocent.

"I know this sounds mad," said James imploringly, "but whatever happened I swear we didn't do it. Really. And I'm not just lying this time." Dumbledore laughed openly.

"I have no doubts in your honesty, but still, I must discuss something with you. Please come this way." He waved his arm to indicate they should remove themselves from the other group, and further into one of the corners. "Now, prior to the beginning of the spring term, you expressed interest in becoming member of the Order of the Phoenix, no?" Both boys nodded heartily. "And I assume you mentioned this fact to Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin already?" Another pair of nods.

"And…well, we sort of told Peter, Peter Pettigrew too, but he's one of out best mates, so it would have been really unfair not to tell him…" James added. Dumbledore smiled.

"Alright, that's fine. And have they also expressed an interest in joining the cause?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well then, on the third of July, come to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade at, say, two pm. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Sirius agreed, and James nodded.

"Very well. It will be the first assembled meeting, and be sure to bring along any trustworthy friends you can. If Voldemort is raising an army, we must do the same." He winked and then moved away and Sirius and James looked at one another.

"This is for real," Sirius said softly, his voice full of awe. James nodded and he felt a great sense of excitement mounting in him. They were going to fight evil and save the wizarding world… "Let's go tell Mooney and the others!"

XXX

It was just before the departure feast, and the Marauders decided to go out into the sunlight ground, and walk, talk, and remember all the jolly times they had over the years of their long and distinguished school careers.

"You guys remember the first time we turned into our Animagus forms?" Peter asked as they passed the spot, just in front of the Willow where they had done it.

James laughed. "Oh yeah. Sirius got stuck as Padfoot for a good ten minutes before he could turn back, and the look on your face, Peter, was priceless."

"I wasn't stuck," said Sirius said resolutely, looking at Remus who snickered traitorously. "I was just experiencing it to the fullest extent."

"He was stuck," Peter murmured into Remus' ear and the lycan giggled.

"My favourite was when Lily shoved me up against the wall of the Entrance Hall and snogged me," James said, grinning lecherously. The others rolled their eyes, not even bothering to comment.

"I liked when Marissa Conde told Sirius things wouldn't work out because he wasn't pretty enough for her," Remus said, hugging his boyfriend close. "Closely followed by when you lot told me about being Animagi. I still don't think you all know how much it meant, and still means, to me."

James smiled confidently across at Remus. "We know, mate," he said softly. He looked over his shoulder at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, dark and ominous, already swathed in the night. "I'm going to miss running around on full moons." They collectively 'mmm'ed their agreement.

"Best one was when we found out Remus was a Prefect," said Sirius reminiscently. "And to think, he actually managed to keep it from us for a whole month."

"Do you guys think you will ever let that go?" asked Remus wearily.

Padfoot snorted. "Fuck no. That's like saying, lads, will you ever stop loving the unequivocal me? Of course not!"

"Not as long as you're still breathing and telling us to love you, anyway," James teased and they laughed at Sirius, who pouted.

There was a light silence. Then Peter voiced the words they had all been secretly thinking. "Do you guys think this will change? Like…will we ever not be friends?"

There was a longer silence now, so pregnant with anticipation it almost hurt. Then James smiled, and clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"We're the Marauders."

"That doesn't answer the question," Remus argued.

But Padfoot was grinning. "It does too."

"How?"

"We are the Marauders. Will we ever not be best mates like we are now? Not a chance in hell, dear Mooney. Not a chance."

The End

XXX

**Author's Note: **wow. It's done. I feel…weird. LMAO.

There is a ton of people I should be thanking, but I've managed to limit it down to six… First and foremost, to Ms. JK Rowling, without whom there would be no story. For any of us. To Liz, who set me on the winding path that is fan fiction all those long years ago and whose talent I still envy. To Anita, the first of my friends in Real Life to read this, for her help in the beginning and for telling me when she thought my ideas sucked (as they sometimes did). To Decimare, whose brilliant (and oft perverted) ideas have made me the author I am today, who always makes me laugh with said perverted ideas, and without whom I would surely say: what now? To Lauren, who was one of the first people who let me feel comfortable enough to be myself, and who has been a tremendous friend in so short a time and inspired me to branch out and grow. And last, but certainly not least, every single person who read, alerted, favourited, and/or reviewed and even those who just clicked on this story by mistake. If not for you all, I'd have given up ages ago and not found the drive to carry on. It's been smashing.

Love, Allison

Cheers!!


End file.
